Finding Strength
by darkness2095
Summary: Lily is new to Beacon Hill trying to move on from her tragic past and start to have a normal quiet life. But she meets Stiles on her first day and realizes her life will never be normal.
1. Chapter 1

Hello I just wanted to say this is my first story and I'm really nervous so if there is anything I did wrong or need to improve please let me know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or there characters

Lily's POV

I was so nervous, it was my first day today at Beacon hills high school it makes a change from being homeschooled. I mean what if I make no friends and spend the rest of the year alone, wow Lily nice thinking. I got out of my black CJ-5 Jeep and made my way into school. I think I was on the verge of a panic attack I was so distracted trying to breath I tripped into someone.

"AH" I and someone else exclaimed I looked to see the hottest guy I have ever seen he had brown hair warm brown eyes and moles dotted on his face. We both stared at each other till a cough brought us out of the trance.

"Oh, um I'm so sorry" I spluttered out I felt my face heating up in embarrassment

"NO, it's my fault I just stopped in the middle of the hallway I'm uh I don't even know why I did" the guy rambled rubbing the back of his neck I could see the slight blush in his cheeks I smiled at his cuteness then realised what he said.

"No its mine I mean I tripped over", I paused and looked down to see what I tripped over but there was nothing there. "Myself great cause that isn't embarrassing" I mumbled with sarcasm I heard him chuckle.

"I'm Stiles Stilinski" he said kindly holding his hand out please don't let my hands be sweaty I pleaded to myself

"I'm Lily Burrow" I said shaking his hands I could feel myself blush when our hands touched I then looked and the guy next to him who kind of looked like a puppy.

"Oh and this is my friend Scott McCall" Stiles said smiling. I looked to see Scott smirking

"I'm Lily Burrow as you must of heard, what are you smirking at "oh Barney do I have something on my face" I said worried bringing my hands to my face I saw Stiles glaring at Scott weird I thought.

"No its nothing" Scott replied reassuringly "Barney?" he said curiously oh Barney this is so embarrassing

"Oh its um nothing, well I'm going to go after embarrassing myself in front of a hot guy" I said quickly I looked up to say bye when I saw Scott smirking and Stiles gaping I cringed " oh no I said that out loud didn't I ?" they both nodded "I'm so sorry you probably think I'm weird now"

"No we don't, Scott gets it a lot anyway" Stiles said sadly I frowned

"I wasn't talking about Scott" I said confused Stiles really looked like a fish right now "bye" I said running off I'm so stupid I mean really stupid I hope the rest of the day is better.

/

Stiles Pov

I was in the middle of speaking to Scott about sourwolf when someone fell into me.

"AH" me and someone exclaimed I looked and my breath caught OH MY GOD she is so beautiful like an angel she even beats Lydia wow did I really just think that maybe I'm not that much in love with Lydia I thought this girl had brown hair with purple highlights a perfect face with little freckles and her eyes are hypnotising. I heard Scott clear his throat we both looked away awkwardly really dude I thought. Then I heard her voice she is definitely an angel her voice so soft and warm then I realised she was apologising.

"NO, it's my fault I just stopped in the middle of the hallway I'm uh I don't even know why I did" I rambled why does my mouth not stop talking. I saw her smiling at that that's a good sign right she spoke again

"No its mine I mean I tripped over" she looked down confused "myself great cause that isn't embarrassing" she said with sarcasm. I beamed sarcasm too wow I chuckled

"I'm Stiles Stilinski" I said nicely holding out my hand

"I'm Lily Burrow" she replied shaking my hand wow she has really soft hands I saw her blushing I knew I was too.

"Oh this is my friend Scott McCall" I said kindly

"I'm Lily Burrow as you must of heard, what are you smirking at" she said I could tell she was feeling self conscious I saw that he was actually smirking at her great he is going to scare her away with his weirdness he might as well just shift now oh god he better not no he's not that stupid is he I thought " oh Barney do I have something on my face" she said putting her hands to her face did she say barney I wondered I turned to glare at Scott.

"No its nothing" Scott replied reassuringly "Barney?" he said curiously I will not kill him I will not kill him I knew she said Barney adorable I thought

"Oh its um nothing, well I'm going to go after embarrassing myself in front of a hot guy" she said quietly I was too shocked to move wait was she talking about me or Scott I saw her look up then she cringed "oh no I said that out loud didn't I?" me and Scott both nodded "I'm so sorry you probably think I'm weird now" she said mortified how could anyone find this girl weird.

"No we don't Scott gets it a lot anyway" I said sadly I knew she had to mean Scott no one ever finds me attractive I saw her frown

"I wasn't talking about Scott" Lily said confused I froze what no way "bye" she said running off great why didn't I say anything oh yes it's because I'm an idiot

"What the hell just happened" I demanded well more to myself

"Well to me it looks like someone has a crush" Scott replied smirking

"Well of course have you seen her" I said frustrated who wouldn't get a crush on her

"I was talking about her liking you" Scott said slowly no he can't mean

"Come again" I said in confusion

"When you two were talking and she looked at you her heart rate went out and it wasn't because she was lying" Scott said smugly

"Well that's great I mean every girl loves guys who just freeze" I saw with as much sarcasm as I could

"When you see her talk to her" Scott stated then we went back to talking about something but my mind was on Lily.

/

Lily's Pov

I got my class schedule and told my I have a substitute teacher in my first class great I made my way to class and saw three free seats one next to Stiles, one in front off Scott and one next to some guy with glasses. Come on Lily take the seat next to Stiles what can go wrong I took a deep breath and went to the seat next to him. I could feel his gaze on me.

"Is there anyone sitting here?" I asked shyly

"Nope its completely free take the seat" Stiles said awkwardly rubbing his neck

"Can I take the desk too" I joked lamely but he actually laughed at it

"Of course" he said smiling I heard the door opened and saw two girls walk in one with brown hair who went for the chair in front of Scott and the other with strawberry blonde who went to sit in the other. I saw the brown haired girl stand in front off Scott awkwardly

"Is anyone" the girl didn't get a chance to finish because Scott cut her off

"NO. Nononono it's all you. All yours. Uh it's totally vacant" he said quickly

"Smooth" I snorted stiles looked at me weirdly I looked at the girl.

"Hi I'm Lily" I said to her smiling

"I'm Allison" she said returning the smile

"I know I'm new here and have only just met Scott but I think what he was trying to say was the seat is free just a guess but I think that's what he meant" I said slowly Allison and Stiles laughed while Scott playfully glared at me.

"I think your right" Allison giggled out Stiles was still staring at me

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned that snapped him out of it.

"What, yeah I'm fine cool as a cucumber" he nervously then I saw him have a look of horror "please forget I said that" he said blushing he is so cute he looked at me shocked again I nodded slowly

"I said it out loud again didn't I?" already knowing the answer he nodded. To my relief the teacher came in talking about something I just blocked out. I took out my drawing pad to finish off my drawing of my new house. I saw Stiles looking at it amazed but it wasn't even that good I thought. I closed it away quickly and looked at the teacher then principle came in for Scott I looked at Stiles and saw he was worried when Scott didn't come back in the classroom. I put my hand on his shoulder he looked at me I mouthed you okay he nodded so I pulled my hand away. Then I saw the other girl before move seats next to Stiles. Miss Blake was writing something on the board when I heard some of Stiles and the girl's conversation something about a dog. Then I heard a thud, I looked at the window to see blood then looked to Stiles who looked confused too. I returned my gaze to the window to see a lot of birds flying towards the window another one hit the window where Miss Blake was standing. Suddenly the window smashed with the birds flying around the classroom one of them scratched my head I hissed in pain and Stiles looked at me worried.

"GET DOWN NOW" Miss Blake shouted but I froze I felt someone pull my table so I fell to the floor I looked up to see Stiles shielding me from the birds. The birds just stopped flying around and went back out the window. Stiles let me go and helped me up

"There's something you don't see everyday "I mumbled I started feeling dizzy

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked concerned

"I am thanks to you" I said smiling "are you okay?" I asked for the third time in an hour

"Just glad your fine" he said in relief I don't think he realised what he said till his eyes widened

"Thank you" I said hugging him he hugged back tighter I pulled back and kissed his cheek we both blushed.

Not long after the incident the cops came then everyone's parents and my aunt who talked about me going back to being homeschooled but I convinced her to let me stay. I took a breath and went over to Stiles

"Hey Stiles I was just wondering if you would like to ..." I suddenly felt unsteady

"Lily you okay?" Stiles said worried

"Yeah I'm I'm" I tried to get my words out but just collapsed I felt someone catch me I heard Stiles saying my name then everything went black. When I woke up I didn't realise where I was I turned my head and saw Stiles.

"I fainted didn't I" I joked

"Yep you did the school nurse said it was probably just from shock and when you wake up to go home your aunt has to leave she said it was an emergency" Stiles said softly

"Stiles I wanted to ask you before I fainted do you I mean would you like to go out sometime I mean I know we just met" I said nervously he looked at me gaping

"You're asking me out "he said in disbelief

"I get it if you don't want too" I said looking down at my hands I felt him put his finger under my chin and look me in my eyes

"No, no I want to its just no one has ever asked me out before or I asked them" he rambled dropping his hand

"So is that a yes?" I asked hopefully

"YES" he said well more like shouted

"It won't be much maybe just video game, or maybe we could watch movies I would love to watch star wars oh and them curly fries things I tried them yesterday and they tasted like heaven" I said he looked at me wide eyes

"Oh my god that sounds amazing you are like the perfect girl" Stiles said excited I blushed

"Can we have the date at your house though I need to be away from my house a bit longer" I pleaded

"Off course" Stiles said smiling

"So it's a date" I said excited

"Yes a date" Stiles beamed I got up from the bed and grabbed my bag

"Thanks for catching me" I said and kissed his cheek walked out the room beaming oh Barney I forgot to get his number so I went back only to see Stiles dancing with his back to the door. I cleared my throat loudly and he jumped liked a kangaroo. He whipped his head around to face me and looked embarrassed

"Please forget this ever happened I think I'm going to go die under a rock now" he mumbled not looking at me

"Why it's so cute" I teased he blushed "I came back to get your phone number" I told him

"OH oh yeah okay" Stiles said practically ripping the phone from his pocket then he gave me his number he made me repeat to him three times in case it was wrong "so tonight?" he asked me with puppy dog eyes

"Tonight" I said smiling then walked out I went to my locker to get my books then to my car. I saw a blue jeep not that far away that's when I saw Stiles run into the car and sped off. There must be something wrong what if he's hurt I quickly followed him when he finally parked I wait a few minutes too. I heard a scream so I decided to run in to see a guy with blow torch burning Scott's arm and Stiles holding him down but Scott had glowing eyes and fangs. I gasped then quickly put my hand over my mouth that's when everyone turned to me the guy stared at me with a glare I took a step back, Scott looked at me in terror and Stiles looked like he might pass out. I ran out as fast as I could I heard Stiles call me finally I managed to get in my car but got pulled back out seconds later. I felt pain the guy had a really tight grip on my arm but it kept getting tighter

"AHHH" I screamed I felt my arm was about to snap

"DEREK LET HER GO NOW. You could end up breaking her arm" Stiles screamed but got quieter towards the end.

"Please" I whimpered I felt the tears run down my face I looked to see Stiles staring at me in concern then I saw the guy Derek I think his name was he had red eyes "wow" I whispered Derek looked at me confused and loosened his grip he pulled me inside.

"Who are you?" Derek demanded letting my arm go I moved away from him

"Lily Burrow" I said quietly out the corner of my eye I saw Stiles move towards me I moved back further "Please don't hurt me" I said looking down

"Lily I won't hurt you I promise" Stiles said quietly I looked up still scared "Look what you've done Derek she's scared of me now" he said annoyed

"How do you know Stiles and Scott?" Derek asked eyes glowing red

"From school it's my first day today I think I'm Scott's friend and well me and Stiles had plans for tonight" I said still looking at the floor

"Had" Stiles said sadly what he did he expect me to do date him after what I just saw?

"Do you know what I am?" Derek asked glaring I shrugged "werewolf" he stated

"Really" I said my eyes widening they both nodded "that's awesome" I said excited they both shared a confused look "so do you have claws as well?" I asked Derek he nodded still confused "can I see them?" I asked beaming I heard him sigh then showed me them I squealed then I remembered Scott I looked around and saw him on a chair. "What did you do to him?" I asked them both worried

"Well he wanted a tattoo but because he heals quickly it disappeared so Derek knew how to make it stay which was to burn the skin" Stiles said softly

"So you weren't hurting him but helping him?" I asked them slowly they nodded I breathed a sigh of relief "thank barney gum anyone?" they both looked at me strangely I turned to Stiles "still on for tonight" I asked smiling

"Yes, yes definitely yes" he said beaming but I could tell he was confused

"I only said had because I thought you was hurting him" I said softly I moved my arm and winced I took my jacket off and saw a big bruise on my arm great I thought

"DEREK look what you did to her arm" Stiles said in anger I put my hand on his shoulder

"Stiles it's alright I bruise like a peach like one time I got nudged into a locker and I had a bigger bruise then this" I said softly he nodded slowly I turned to Derek to see him glaring I tilted my head looking at him "why do you look like you're eating a lemon?" I wondered Stiles started laughing while Derek glared at me "sourwolf" I mumbled I saw Stiles freeze

"What" Stiles asked me was a strange expression

"He's a sourwolf" I repeated slowly confused

"That's what I call him" Stiles said amazed

"God there's two of them" I heard Derek grumble

"Sorry I can't keep focus I have ADHD" I told Derek who looked in Scott's direction I quickly walked towards him when I saw him awake "hey Scott you okay?" I ASKED worried

"Yeah I'm fine sorry if I freaked you out" Scott said worried

"The burning freaked me out but the werewolf thing is awesome" I said smiling I looked at his arm "nice tattoo" I said

"It worked" he said slightly shocked "and I'm guessing you know?" he asked I nodded I saw him frown "what happened to your arm?"

"Oh nothing just had a little trouble with a wolf" I said looking at Derek who was still glaring "you know mister if you keep doing that your face will stay that way" I said sternly I heard Stiles and Scott snicker

"Well it looks pretty damn permanent to me" Stiles said staring at Scott's tattoo

"Really I thought that after all the burning it was going to wash off him" I said with sarcasm they both smiled at me

"Kind of needed something permanent" Scott said

"Why" I asked confused

"Everything that's happened to us, everything just changed so fast. Everything is just so ephemeral" he answered

"Well look at you bringing out the big words" I teased he nudged me

"Studying for PSTS" Stiles asked him

"Yep" Scott replied

"Nice" Stiles said as we walked towards the door Scott opened the door then stared at it strangely then him and Derek had a conversation about the paint. Suddenly Scott was clawing the door once he was done it showed a symbol and they talked about animals doing weird things.

"And here I thought this was a quiet place it feels like I'm in the hellmouth" I mumbled Stiles put his arm around my shoulder I smiled at him

"How many are there?" Scott asked Derek

"A pack of them, an alpha pack" Derek said gravely

"I'm guessing that's not good" I whispered to Stiles

"Nope" he said simply "are all of them alphas?" he asked Derek

"no its just one of them that's why it's called an alpha pack" I said sarcastically they all looked at me " sorry I'm sarcastic when I'm nervous" I whispered when phone went off with the Barney theme tune.

"Hello" I said blushing

"Where are you?" Linda (my aunt) asked worried

"Out with friends" I told her

"Lillian I think we need to talk about you being homeschooled again I already found a tutor for you" she said softly I groaned when I saw Scott smirk when she said my name and frown when she said the last part

"Linda I really don't need to be homeschooled I've already made friends" I said smiling

"Are you sure you're ready to be in school after what happened?" she asked me I saw Derek and Scott looking at me confused

"I'm fine I'm better now it's different to before I even started drawing today" I snapped I saw them all staring at me confused and a bit worried

"We will discuss this further when you get home but I'm glad you are drawing again" she said I could tell she was smiling then I hung up I put my phone back in my pocket

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked me worried why did she have to phone now I can tell them yet they might think I'm a freak I nodded

"Are you sure Lillian?" Scott teased I glared at him

"Lillian?" stiles asked confused

"Yes that's my name but I prefer Lily I'm sure your first name isn't really stiles" I said to him he nodded

"So how does the alpha pack thing work?" Stiles asked confused

"There is some kind of leader called Deucalion" Derek said I froze that name sounds familiar I closed my eyes trying to think but I couldn't I shook my head "Lily what is it" Derek asked me

"Nothing I just thought I heard that name before he might have met my dad or something" I said quickly regretting it

"Why would your dad off met him" Scott asked me confused

"He's a werewolf "I stated they all looked at me shocked

"Ask him about Deucalion?" Derek demanded

"No" I snapped

"Why not" he demanded

"Drop it I don't have to tell you anything" I snapped again getting angry why should I tell him

"Derek leave it" Scott demanded

"Fine we know they have Boyd and Erica. Peter, Isaac and I have been looking for them" Derek stated I was confused now

"I'll explain later" Stiles said softly I nodded

"For the last few months" Derek finished

"So you find them what do you do with an alpha pack?" Scott asked

"With all the help I can get" Derek stated

"Where is she?" I heard someone ask I looked to see a shirtless guy wow "where's the girl?" I think he asked I was too busy staring this is the first shirtless guy I've seen I felt an arm around my shoulder again but it had a tighter grip this time. I looked to see Stiles staring and him with an annoyed expression I thinks he's jealous. I blushed

"What girl?" Derek asked he started to explain I found out he was Isaac he told us the story of how the girl saved him from alphas. I kept getting distracted looking at him

"Isaac please put a shirt on" Stiles said annoyed

"Can I draw you?" I asked Stiles but he took it the wrong way

"Why wouldn't you want to draw him with the perfect hair and body and stupid innocent face" he rambled I raised my eyebrows at him

"Dude please stop, she wasn't asking Isaac" Scott said smiling

"Who was she asking then?" he asked Scott

"You" Scott said slowly Stiles looked at me he blushed

"Stiles are you sure you like me and not Isaac" I said slowly

"What no ew why would you think that?" he asked outraged

"You said he had perfect hair and body and an innocent face" I stated

"No I like you and yes you can draw me" he said looking down blushing

"Stiles you ready?" I asked him smiling

"For what "he said looking at me confused

"Oh I see you forgot we had a date, that's fine I will just go home" I teased walking out the door I went to my car

"LILY" Stiles shouted running he almost tripped "you ready?" he asked kissing my cheek I blushed

"Yeah but who's car we taking?" I asked

"I gave my keys to Scott so yours" Stiles said we got in the car and made our way to his house. We finally got there and sorted everything out for the date. We first started with videos game which I mostly won and Stiles keeps denying.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked me I nodded and kissed his cheek. When he went to get the drinks I heard the front door open

"STILES WHERE ARE YOU AND WHATS WITH THE TEXT STAY AWAY FROM HOME IM ON A DATE WITH A GIRL I LIKE AND WANT TO IMPRESS HER" I heard someone shout I'm guessing it's his dad I blushed when I realised what he shouted

"Dad shut up" I heard Stiles say coming into the room again

"Where are you? Is this girl the imaginary girlfriend you used have because I thought you was through with that?" his dad asked I looked at Stiles to see him frozen like he wasn't breathing. "Oh there you are" His dad said walking into the room then his dad looked at me

"Hi I'm Sheriff Stilinski" he said kindly

"Lily burrow" I replied

"Are you lost?" the sheriff asked me seriously I was confused I turned to Stiles to see he was gaping I shook my head

"Did my son kidnap you?" his dad asked but I heard the teasing in his tone

"DAD STOP" Stiles shouted blushing like a tomato

"Sorry for all the questions it's just stiles has never brought a girl home before I could actually see" he said smiling I giggled I heard groaning and saw Stiles had his face in his hands.

"To be really honest I thought he was gay with all the time he spends with Scott I have started to question it" the sheriff said I started laughing again Stiles looked like he might faint from embarrassment.

"I hope not I wouldn't want my boyfriend to be secretly gay" I joked

"Boyfriend" Stiles and the sheriff said at the same time I blushed okay Lily you can fix this just act casual.

"Oh do you not want us to be a couple" I said sadly that was not casual

"Yes he does" I was surprised it was the sheriff that said that

"DAD shhh, Lily I would love to be a couple" he said smiling shyly I hugged him

"Right now that's sorted Stiles we need to have the talk" the sheriff said my jaw dropped I let Stiles go

"No, no we don't dad" Stiles said quickly please don't give him the talk when I'm here I thought

" yes we do I have been waiting for you to finally get a girlfriend or boyfriend to give it you I have pamphlets upstairs as well let me go get them" the sheriff said softly

"NO I already know dad and if you keep talking I will kill you in your sleep" Stiles said seriously

"Okay, okay nice to meet you Lily oh and Stiles I put a pack of condoms in the back of your wardrobe so be safe" the sheriff said walking away I think I stopped breathing

"I'm so so so so sorry I didn't expect him to come home or say anything that he said so I'm sorry you can leave now if you want" Stiles rambled cutely

"Stiles I'm not leaving its fine" I said I touched Stiles cheeks and leaned in he did too but he ended up falling off the couch. I started laughing when he stood up quickly

"Well that was embarrassing can we try again?" Stiles asked looking away sitting down

"Yes" I said quietly we both leaned in again and our lips touched it felt like fireworks and a spark that made me feel safe. We broke apart to catch our breaths resting our foreheads on each other.

"Wow" me and Stiles said at the same time then Stiles phone went off

"Crap" I heard him mumble

"What?" I asked him confused

"I'm meant to be going to a party with Scott I practically begged him to come with me" he groaned

"I'll come with you if you want?" I asked surprising us both why Lily why you know you can't dance

"Yes I want you to come" he beamed

"Stiles can I ask you a question?" I asked

"Off course" he said instantly

"Do you think we're going to fast?" I asked nervously I just want him to be sure

"I don't if we are but when we met it felt a connection" Stiles said smiling

"Me too" I said smiling I kissed his cheek "we better go" I said giving him a kiss and dragging him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own any of the teen wolf's episode content or characters i only own Lily

Please let me know if i have made any mistakes or if you like this story so far

Chapter 2

We met up with Scott and started walking down to the party. Stiles grabbed my hand to hold and I started smiling.

"Hi Lily" Scott said not looking in the mood to party

"Hi Scott, how's it going?" I asked smiling

"Alright you?" he asked returning the smile

"I'm really happy" I said beaming and it's true I have friends and a boyfriend I feel like I can forget my past. I looked at Stiles and saw his smile got bigger.

"What's got you so happy?" he asked me curiously I showed him mine and Stiles linked hands he looked surprised then happy. "Your together like together, together?" he asked smiling I nodded

"Yep and she still stuck around after meeting my dad" Stiles groaned

"What did he say?" Scott asked eagerly

"Well at first he thought I was imaginary then asked if I was lost or if Stiles kidnapped me and how he thought Stiles might be gay" I said giggling

"No way he brought up Emma" Scott said smiling

"Emma?" I asked confused I saw Stiles glare at Scott

"That was his imaginary girlfriend's name." Scott said laughing I saw Stiles was embarrassed

"Stiles its okay we all have had imaginary friends what was you seven, eight?" I asked curiously

"(fake cough) fourteen (fake cough)" Scott said laughing Stiles punched him in the arm

" aww that's so adorable that you still had that kind of imagination at that age" I said smiling its true I stopped having imaginary friends when I was seven could he get anymore cute I thought

"Really you're not embarrassed to be seen with me now?" Stiles asked unsure

"Stiles I have been homeschooled for three years and have an unnatural obsession with cartoons and Barney." I stated proudly and with that the conversation was dropped. As we were walking down the street Scott and Stiles kept staring at each other

"What?" Stiles asked Scott

"What do you mean what?" Scott replied confused

"I mean what and you know what?" Stiles said frustrated

"What what?" Scott asked

"The look you were giving me" Stiles said annoyed

"Guys" I groaned but I was ignored

"I didn't give you a look" Scott said defending himself

"There was a distinct look" Stiles said

"What look?" Scott asked I groaned again

"The look that says the last thing you feel like doing tonight is going to a party" Stiles said annoyed

"Hey Stiles" I shouted they both looked at me "Can you tell what the look I'm giving you says?" I asked glaring at him

"Um to shut up" Stiles said nervously

"Very good but you're not going to are you"? I asked sighing

"I love how you already understand me" Stiles beamed

"Carry on then" I said groaning

"It's not that it's just seems weird going to a different high schools party" Scott replied simply

"What, what, what you dragged me away from a date so we're going for at least one drink alright you'll be fine. I went to nursery school with this girl okay." Stiles said that got I a bit interested what if they had a relationship, what if they still like each other and this is a prank to embarrass me. I started panicking a bit.

"Lily are you okay I can hear your heart beating like crazy?" Scott asked worriedly I nodded

"And she promised to introduce us to her friends" Stiles said oblivious to my mini panic attack thank Barney "but it looks like she doesn't need to introduce me anymore" Stiles said kissing my cheek I relaxed a bit. "So tonight no Allison, no Lydia we are moving on" Stiles said

"Who's Lydia?" I asked confused

"Oh just someone Stiles" but Scott got cut off with Stiles hand on his mouth

"She's just a friend Scott kissed her once" Stiles said quickly I nodded

"You're right" Scott said to Stiles confidently

"That's right I'm right" Stiles said proudly I giggled and kissed his cheek

"Moving on" Scott stated

"Onwards and upwards" Stiles said I shook my head

"Let's do this" Scott said determined

"That's what I'm talking about" Stiles said proudly and they did a weird handshake thing

"Would you rather die falling of a rollercoaster or out of a hot air balloon?" I asked them curiously they looked at me confused the at each other then shrugged

"Rollercoaster" they both replied at the same time I nodded

"Hey does my breath smell?" Scott asked Stiles only to get a disgusted look in return

"I'm not smelling your breath" Stiles said annoyed I sighed seriously guys I thought

"I'll do it" I said in defeat Scott breathed in my face I started coughing "Are you trying to knock me out what did you eat today?" I asked disgusted

"Garlic pizza with tuna on top" Scott said like it was natural I scrunched up my nose "Does anyone have gum?" he asked nervously

"No, no gum, your fine" Stiles said I crossed my arms

"Smell his breath" I said with raised eyebrows he shook his head no "If you don't I won't kiss you for a week" I stated so he smelt Scotts breath and reacted the same I took gum out my pocket here "here" I said smiling

"Thanks" Scott said smiling "Can you at least tell me what kind of party it is?"

"It's her birthday party" Stiles said

"So have you and her ever been more then friends?" I asked a bit insecure

"What no she is like my sister" Stiles said as we walked in

"Stiles" I heard a girl say with blonde hair and she was really pretty I felt self conscious

"Hey there's the birthday gi..." but he got cut off when she kissed him I shook my head, let go off his hand and ran out the house I'm such an idiot.

"LILY" I heard Stiles shout but I kept running when I looked to see where I was I was in the woods. I can't believe I actually believed him, who would want me I thought I heard my phone ring I saw it was Stiles I took a deep breath and answered

"What" I snapped

"Lily it wasn't what it looked like" Stiles said quickly

"Really it looked like you kissed your actual girlfriend was this all a joke to embarrass me?" I asked tearing up

"What no, she is not my girlfriend and I would never embarrass you like that Lily I really do like you" Stiles pleaded me to believe him I heard something rustle behind me

"Hello is anyone there?" I asked scared

"Lily are you okay, where are you?" he asked worried

"I'm fine" I stated I heard the rustling again I turned around and someone jumped on me "AHHH" it was a werewolf it started scratching me then ran off. I cried out in pain

"Lily, Lily, LILY" I heard Stiles shout through the phone I finally moved myself up and reached for the phone

"I'm alright" I told him

"What happened?" he asked panicked

"Nothing just leave me alone" I snapped and hung up I decided to go home and cover the scratches then fell to sleep when I woke up I felt dizzy everything sounded loud. I decided to try and ignore it and got ready for school I was breathing heavily I went to Coach Finstock's lesson and saw Stiles standing outside the door waiting thankfully someone shouted his name and he went in. I walked towards the classroom and felt myself sweating the only chair left was next to Stiles who looked at me worried so did Scott.

"Lily you okay?" Stiles asked I just ignored him how can he kiss a girl well she kissed him but it doesn't matter now he's acting like he's done nothing wrong. I felt something drip down my arm I touched it and saw blood and it was seeping through my jacket I put my hand on it for pressure I could feel it sliding down my fingers I stood up fast which made everyone stare

"Who are you?" Coach Finstock asked

"I'm Lily Burrow I'm new here can I go to the nurses office?" I asked quietly

"Why what's wrong?" he demanded I showed him the blood and he gulped "yeah go go" he said quickly I walked out then I heard Coach shout again I turned around to see Stiles and Scott behind me.

"Leave me alone please" I whimpered running in to the girls room I took my jacket off and saw the marks was gone what the hell. I quickly wiped the blood off my arm and threw my jacket away. I walked out the toilets to see them still stood there still.

"What do you want?" I snarled they both had a look of surprise

"We wanted to see if you were okay?" Stiles said worried I scoffed

"I'm fine see it was nothing" I said annoyed showing them my arm they both looked confused I felt my annoyance slip away "I think there's something wrong" I told them they looked at me

"What happened?" Stiles said softly

"when I ran last night I ended up in the woods then you called and I heard something I turned around and something attacked me I think it was a werewolf" I stated tearing up Stiles came over to hug me and I let him I just wanted comfort.

"Did it bite you?" Scott asked quietly I shook my head no

"No it just scratched me but I feel different everything's louder and more intense" I said softly

"We need to get her to Derek" Scott stated Stiles nodded we went to Stiles car I sat in the passenger seat with Stiles driving and Scott in the back. Scott phoned Derek to find out he was with someone called Deaton

"I'm sorry" I said quietly to Stiles he looked at me in surprise

"What for?" he asked confused

"Running off and not listening to you" I stated with sadness why did I not listen

"I would have done the same thing so does this mean I'm forgiven and we're together again" Stiles asked hopefully I shook my head

"Not yet I want us to be even" I told him seriously he look at me confused again "I'm going to kiss someone else too" I stated I was worried he was going to get angry at me but he just sighed in defeat.

"Fine but not Scott or Derek" he said sternly I nodded "Then we can be together again?" he asked smiling I nodded smiling

We went in to see Isaac, Derek and a man I'm assuming is Deaton he looked familiar

"Hi I'm Lily Burrow" I said reaching out my hand for him to shake when I saw his eyes widen

"Oh Lillian I was meant to contact you early I'm sorry" Deaton started saying but I cut him off

"Don't please they don't know" I whispered that's when it clicked in my head "oh my Barney Uncle Alan" I said hugging him he chuckled and hugged back "I haven't seen you in a while I missed you" I said smiling

"I missed you too Lillian" he said with a small smile "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked curiously

"Here as in Beacon Hills or as in this clinic?" I asked

"Both" he simply said

"We had to leave their, a fresh start" I tell him he nods sadly "Last night I was attacked by a werewolf and it scratched me when I woke up this morning I it was like my senses was heightened and the scratches disappeared" I told them

"I thought I could smell another were... wait she doesn't smell like a werewolf" Issac said worried

"A were coyote" Derek stated

"What are you talking about I wasn't even bit it was a few scratches" I said in disbelief

"Lillian I thought your parents would of told you when you was younger" Alan said calmly

"What?" I asked frustrated

"You were born a werecoyote" Alan said slowly I froze then started to smile

"WICKED" I shouted excited I saw them all staring at me shocked I shrugged " I'm happier then I was when I first tried skittles" suddenly I walked up to Isaac and kissed him for some reason it was like I could sense the shock in the room I pulled back and saw Isaac blush. I went back over to Alan

"Really you did that right now and with him the one you had fantasies about when you saw him shirtless" Stiles said glaring at Isaac who looked lost

" Stiles we're even now" I said simply take the hint I thought staring at him it was a few seconds before the realisation was on his face he pulled me into a kiss until someone cleared there throat we pulled back blushing

"Sorry had to get the Isaac germs off you" Stiles said smirking

"Hey" Isaac exclaimed

"Oh by the way you're the only one in my fantasies" I whispered in Stiles ear I blushing harder "Wait so why didn't I notice this before I mean there should of been signs?" I asked confused

"The attack that happened must off triggered your coyote side" Alan confirmed

"But why did the werewolf that attacked me just stop after it scratched me?" I asked they all seemed to be thinking about it

"When they attacked you did you get a sudden smell off them?" Derek asked glaring

"Okay first off all stop with the glaring its creepy and you won't get a nice girlfriend looking like that so take the sourness away from your face before I do something horrible" I said smirking

"What could you do that would be horrible?" Derek asked unfazed

"I'll tickle you" I said crossing my arms I saw his eyes widen for a second I started walking towards him

"Fine" he mumbled taking the glare back a notch "Happy?" he asked

"Do you have candy?" I asked him he looked confused

"No" he mumbled

"Then no I'm not happy but we are going to work on the glare thing" I said sternly I looked down "And yes they did have a scent" I said quietly

"What was it babe?" Stiles asked putting his arm over my shoulders

"Death" I whispered "They smelt like death" they all looked at me shocked "Can we drop it for now?" I asked then noticed a tub of ice "What are you guys doing?" I asked confused

"We're trying to get some of Isaacs' memories back" Alan said I nodded then turned to face the tub again to see Isaac was shirtless again I blushed

"Which one of you is it?" Derek asked annoyed

"What?" I asked confused

"I can smell arousal it's either you or Stiles" Derek said I saw everyone staring at me I raised my hand most of them looked at me curiously but Stiles looked annoyed. Why do you have to embarrass yourself so much Lily

"How can you be aroused?" Stiles asked frustrated

"Come on Isaac is hot we all know that even you said so yourself" I stated I saw Isaac go red and Stiles glare at him "So if supermodels came in not one of you would be aroused?" I asked them Stiles looked like a deer in headlights "I rest my case" I said smirking then smiled "Stiles you are the only guy I want" he kissed my cheek

Isaac got into the water and we all had to hold him down so I decided to ask something "So do I get more power on a full moon or is it just werewolves and why do you get more power?"I asked Derek curiously I saw Alan had a small smile and Stiles smirked but the other two looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you seriously asking that right now?" Derek asked annoyed

"Don't be a little sourwolf" I teased he glared at me.

It finally reached the part where we all had to be quiet while Alan spoke to him trying to get his memories to resurface. He stared talking about a vault I got confused really fast then he said something about the Erica girl being dead Derek started shouting things at him.

"Cause that will help" I said with sarcasm not that long after Isaac got out and the others told him what he spoke about then Stiles phone rang

"What dad?" he asked annoyed his dad must of said something cause he looked confused "No the last time I saw her I made sure she got to bed early" when Stiles said that I narrowed my eyes at him and started to feel angry "What do you mean she's missing yeah ... okay" he mumbled then he looked up "Heathers missing"

"Isn't that the girl from the party " I asked bitterly missing out the that kissed you

"Yeah apparently I was the last person to be seen with her" Stiles grumbled I felt my anger rising

"What did happen after I left?" I asked shaking with anger

"Lily" I heard Derek say sternly

"Nothing I made sure she got to bed safely" Stiles said soothingly

"Where were you?" I snapped at Scott I concentrated on his heart to see if he's lying I closed my eyes and concentrated

"With him" Scott said unsurely I didn't even need to hear his heartbeat to know that was a lie

"Try again" I snarled I just want kill them right now do they really think I'm that stupid I thought

"At home" Scott said he wasn't lying

"Why did you leave Stiles there alone?" I demanded

"Well actually he left me after Heather pulled him away somewhere it was actually kind of funny" Scott said laughing uneasily I nodded holding the anger in

"Baby" Stiles started saying

"No its okay we weren't together after I left so whatever you did it doesn't matter" I said tearing up a bit

"Lily" I cut him off again

"I just need to um I have to go" I said running away I could sense someone behind me I turned to see Derek

"Lily" he said softly

"I need to do something, I need to let the anger out" i stated breathing heavily

"Come at me" Derek said sighing

"What" I exclaimed

"Attack me" he demanded so I did I pounced on him and started hitting him not that long after he flipped us over. "Control your anger take deep breaths" Derek said calmly I nodded taking deep breaths then just closed my eyes I got an idea in my head I smirked at Derek who frowned I put my hands to his sides and his eyes widened I started tickling him his laughter really loud he tried to push my hands away I stopped when I saw tears in his eyes. He rolled onto his side to catch his breath.

"You know you're not that bad Derek I think you're going to be a good friend" I stated smiling

"Who said we're friends" Derek asked with a raised eyebrow

"I did now you will never be rid of me" I said laughing when he groaned then I thought of something "Do werecoyote's need an alpha?" I asked curiously

"I don't know I think they could if they wanted too why?" he asked curiously

"Will you be my alpha?" I asked quietly he looked at me surprised

"Are you sure that would mean following orders and training?" he asked sternly

"Okay only if you buy me candy and bags and bags of skittles" I said sternly

"Fine" he grumbled "Now go do something"

"I need to speak to Uncle Alan so let's go back" I said then I realised that I thought about killing Stiles and Scott oh my Barney I'm a horrible person. We made it back to the animal clinic where Alan told me he sent Stiles and Scott home. I sighed in relief after discussing a few things Isaac and Derek left I gave him my number to discuss training.

"Are you okay Lillian" Alan asked concerned

"Yeah just taking it all in" I said smiling

"As I was saying before I'm sorry for your loss I wish I could off helped you through it" Alan said sadly

"Uncle Alan it wasn't your fault I know you had to leave and I'm glad you didn't have to see me like that" I said quietly

"Like what" he asked worried I should tell him he's always been there for me in the past I thought.

"After it happened I became severely depressed I got put in a mental health facility on suicide watch, I was on a lot off medication I was there for two years last year I came out of it and got homeschooled then I decided I wanted to come to an actual school again" I told him softly I saw he still looked worried "I'm better now I'm not on medication anymore and I feel like myself again I still draw" I told him

"I'm sorry you had to go through that but I'm glad you're still passionate about drawing" he said kindly

"We should arrange dinner for you, me and Linda next week" I said smiling he nodded but seemed unsure

"I'd like that but remember your aunt doesn't know anything about the supernatural world" he reminded me I nodded we spoke for a while till I had to go home the thought about whether it's safe for Stiles to be with me or not was on my mind till I fell asleep. I woke up feeling dread about going to school I got up and dressed I got in my car and headed to school once I parked I saw Stiles pull up next to me. I can't see him yep yet again I over reacted to something its true we wasn't even together if anything did happen.

"Lily" I heard Stiles say my name I just ran off ignoring him it was Miss Blake's' lesson and guess who sat in front of me yep Stiles YAY sarcasm intended

"Lily" I heard him say I didn't look up at him

"Yeah" I replied softly

"Why did you run away from me again?" he asked sadly

"You should be with a normal girl instead of a monster" I said tears rolling down my face he lifted my chin up

"Why do you think you're a monster?" he asked me softly

"When we was talking last night I thought about killing you and Scott" I said sobbing a second later someone was hugging me I knew it was Stiles and he was laughing

"Baby do you know how many times Scott has actually tried to kill me" he said laughing "it's a lot so you are not a monster you just got angry" I nodded he's right

"Stiles if anything happened between you and Heather you can tell me we weren't together so I won't be angry" I said softly

"Nothing happened I promise why would I want her when I have you" he said looking me in the eyes and kissed my cheek

"Pinkie promise?" I asked holding out my pinkie smiling

"I pinkie promise" he said laughing shaking our pinkies I pulled him into a kiss after a few minutes I pulled back

"I have something for you" I said smiling I pulled out two pieces of paper

"What are they babe?" he asked curiously I blushed

"Drawings I hope you like" I handed him one biting my lip he opened the paper and stared at it with a blank expression he doesn't like it I thought

"I love it and who is this very attractive guy" he said with a big smile I rolled my eyes

"Really ?" I asked unsure

"Yes now what's the other one?" he asked eyeing the piece of paper

"It's something stupid I thought off watching avengers" I said nervously handed it to him he opened it and gaped

"Is this me as a..." he said mesmerised by the drawing

"A superhero, yes, do you like it" I said quietly

"It's amazing I even have a cape and a mask" he said beaming my phone went off I looked to see it was Derek and he needed me their now

"I have to go Derek needs me" I said quickly grabbing my stuff

"Who cares what Derek wants" Stiles stated I bit my lip

"Well he is kind of my alpha now" I said avoiding his gaze

"What are you sure that's a good idea?" Stiles asked worried

"Yes Stiles don't worry I will keep you informed of what we do and I will keep texting you babe" I said reassuringly he nodded and kissed me. I rushed over to Derek's to see what was going on but he was just sat there reading a book. I put my hands on my hips

"Sourwolf you do realise I was in class right you can't ju..." I cut myself off when he showed me the bag off skittles "never mind" I said grabbing the bag

"I wanted you to come over so you can learn control tonight is a full moon so you have to be in control or you will turn rabid" Derek said sternly Derek taught me a few exercises on breathing

"Wow Derek thank you for the lessons on breathing" I said sarcastically the next thing I knew he threw my skittles on the floor "HEY" I shouted I was enjoying them

"What are you going to do tell your weakling boyfriend on me" he said in disgust I started to feel I little angry I started breathing in and out "He probably did cheat on you who wouldn't" the anger was building up "Then who will you go running to your father" after he said that I snapped and punched him "breathe Lily breath" he said softly I did and calmed down "good job" he praised I started tearing up

"Never talk about my parents again" I said sobbing

"Okay" he stated "Do you want to stick around or go back to school?" he asked I decided to stick around Peter Derek's uncle turned up not long after

"Hi I'm Lily" I said smiling and hugging him I pulled back and he narrowed his eyes at me for a minute

"Peter Hale" he said smirking

"Leave her alone" Derek snapped at him I was confused he wasn't doing anything a few hours later Scott and Stiles turned up I pulled Scott into a hug then pulled Stiles into a kiss which turned into a make out

"Babe have I told you how good you look today?" I asked him he shook his head no "you look very hot" I whispered in his ear and felt him shiver. Stiles went to the table and pulled plans out of his bag he looked so confident and adorable I drifted from the conversation we all was having thinking about Stiles.

"Lily really?" Scott asked laughed how embarrassing

"Sorry" I mumbled looking down blushing

"What Lily did you fart?" Stiles asked I snapped my head up at him glaring "It's okay if you did human nature and all that" he said looking down from my glare I turned my glare to Scott who was laughing uncontrollable.

"Oh my Barney no I didn't" I said disgusted how could he think that though that would be even more embarrassing

"Dude remember yesterday at Deaton's" Scott said Stiles nodded then his eyes widened in realisation

"What is it now no one's shirtless" he said looking at me with wide eyes

"It's you being so in charge and confident" I said quietly we were both blushing now

"Forget the drill" Derek said I was confused what drill Stiles looked at me and smiled

"I'll explain later babe" he teased I stuck my tongue out at him "sorry" he said turning to Derek with narrowed eyes

"If I go in first how much space do I have?" Derek asked this is boring I thought but by the looks everyone was giving me I didn't just think it

"What, what do you think you are going to do Derek, you going to punch through the wall" Stiles said sounding like he was talking to an infant

"Yes Stiles I'm going to punch the wall" Derek said in the same tone

"Okay big guy let's see it, let's see that big old fist" Stiles said condescendingly "Make it come on, get it out there don't be scared yeah look at that you see this" he said grabbing Derek's wrist and putting his hand in front of Derek's fist "There will be 3 inches of room to gather enough force through solid concrete" then Derek punched his hand and Stiles hit it on the table I started laughing while Scott looked at Derek in disbelief.

"It's not funny" Stiles mumbled in pain then I had an idea

"I know babe" I said kissing his hand "I have an idea Derek punch me" after I said that they looked at me like they were questioning my sanity "what anyone can hurt Stiles" I said simply I felt a rush of anger go through me but I ignored it Stiles was glaring at me "I meant supernatural" his glare softened "so come on hit me anywhere" I said starting to breathe a little heavier

"Nope" Derek said simply

"Please" I pleaded using a pout and puppy dog eyes

"Fine" he said sighing

"Yes in your face green dinosaurs" I shouted they looked at me confused "long story" I mumbled

"I'm not liking this idea yes why don't I let a psychotic werewolf punch me" Stiles said with sarcasm

"Too bad I'm not listening" I smirked I felt the anger again I walked to stand three inches in front of Derek the next thing I know I'm across the room I stood up and growled feeling angry.

"Lily remember breath why didn't tell me you were feeling the effects" Derek said annoyed glaring

"Oh yes Derek annoy me even more with a glare that makes you look like the grim reaper" I said with sarcasm

"Just picture someone make them your anchor" Derek said

"Like who" I growled

"How should I know a family member, Deaton even Stiles" he said a bit frustrated I pictured someone and took deep breaths thinking about them I felt better after awhile

"It worked" I said smiling

"Well done" Derek said kind of proudly

"So who's your anchor?" Scott asked curiously

"Stiles" I mumbled quietly

"Who?" Stiles asked confused

"You" I said louder then blushed he had a surprised look I nodded I turned to Derek and held out my hand "Candy?" I asked smiling

"You're annoying" Derek said bluntly giving me skittles "and you're an idiot" he said to Stiles

"You're just annoyed because I'm awesome sourwolf" I said smirking then turned to Stiles "baby I'm not annoying am I?" I asked him pouting

"Of course not you're too amazing to be annoying" he said smiling at me kissing my cheek

"And your to adorable to be an idiot" I said smiling kissing his cheek and pulling him into a hug

"You two are disgustingly sweet" Scott said chuckling

"Back to business who is following me down?" Derek asked looking at Peter

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting sped yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission not looking at very good odds for yourself" Peter said oh I see why Derek reacted like that now he's so annoying

"So what am I supposed to do let them die" Derek demanded

"AWW" I exclaim they all look at me "Sorry he's just being so caring like a momma bear and her cubs" I say taking a new interest in the floor I feel an arm around my waist and saw it was Stiles

"One of them is already dead" Peter said

"We don't know that yet" Derek said but I think it's more to himself

"Do I have to remind you what we are up against here a pack of alphas all of them killers, and if that's not enough to scare the testicles back in your stomach remember that two of them can combine to join as one big alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids there going to be missed" Peter finally finishes talking

"Can someone kill him again please" Stiles says I'm about to raise my hand when Stiles pulls it back down aww I only wanted to hurt him a little bit.

"Derek, seriously not worth the risk" Peter said I can't take this anymore

"SHUT UP" I shouted at Peter while everyone else stared in shock I pulled away from Stiles and walked towards Peter "So what if this is a suicide mission theses are innocent lives we are talking about it doesn't matter if two alphas can turn into one big one..." I drifted off thinking about it until someone nudged me I shook my head. "The only thing you care about is saving your own ass because who is going to protect wittle Peter if we all die no one " I say annoyed

"We can't win" Peter said smirking

"Hold up who said anything about winning we are taking this a step at the time all we should be focusing on is Erica and Boyd. They are what matters more than anything. I bet there worth ten times more then you, but you don't care about that do you? your too pathetic to notice it." I say tears down my face Stiles pulls me into a hug everything is silent for a minute

"What about you?" Derek asks I don't know who he's talking too

"Yeah if you want me to come" Stiles said but was ignored Derek stared at me

"I will" I state then looks at Scott

"I don't know about Erica but if Boyd's still alive we have to do something, we have to try" Scott said I nod

"May the force be with you three" I said looking at Scott, Derek and Stiles "screw you" I said looking at Peter I heard snickering

"You really are perfect" Stiles said looking at me amazed

"No you are" I say smiling

"No you are" Stiles said smiling at me

"No you..." I got cut off

"SHUT UP" Derek shouted we giggled yes I'm not ashamed to say my boyfriend giggled

"I have a question for you" I say to Stiles seriously

"What?" he asked me curiously

"How many colours are in my hair?" I asked him tilting my head

"1 why?" he asked confused

"Just wondering" I giggled he smiles at me

"But" I hear Derek say to Scott

"Who's the other girl, the one locked in with Boyd" Scott said

"Scotty does it matter, really, we will get them out whoever it is the figure it out after" I say softly he nods "Why don't you turn into werewolves like the ones on Buffy?" I asked curiously

"Because they were fictional werewolves" Derek said annoyed "Now let's go" I went up to Stiles and hugged him tightly

"Be careful" he whispered in my ear

"I will be" I say holding out my pinkie he laughed and we pinkie promised he pulled me into a kiss when he pulled back he looked at Derek

"Look after her" he told him Derek nodded we started walk out and I started humming batman

"Lily for the love of God stop" Derek snapped

"Cant God made me this way so deal with it" I said smiling he rolled his eyes I looked at Scott "Scott want to race their?" I ask beaming

"Sure" he said smiling

"The loser buys me whatever I want, you too Derek" I shouted already running

"Cheater" Scott called I heard his laughter it's fair to say I came second after I kind of tripped Derek over accidently he should have better reflexes he's a werewolf. I made it to the side of the building to see Scott there I heard a growl behind me

"Crap he's going to kill me" I said using Scott as a shield

"Lily" Derek growled coming towards me

"It wasn't me it was the gremlins" I said at him

"Wait there's something I can't get out of my head" Scott said

"The moons rising Scott what is it?" Derek demanded why can't we just go in I thought rolling my eyes

"Risk and reward" Scott said I was lost

"Which is what?" Derek asked

"We are not measuring the risk with enough information, we don't know enough" Scott said I was getting bored

"We all know that but time is running out" Derek stated frustrated

"Scotty he's got a point" I stated

"But think about it" Scott started saying but I tuned out thinking of Stiles

"I know I'm risking my life for theirs" Derek said when I began listening again

"Gum anyone?" I asked pulling my strawberry gum out Derek glared at me like I was the worst thing on earth but Scott just smiled Derek jumped onto the metal bars

"And I don't blame you if you don't follow me" he said to Scott kind of sadly "Lily you coming?" he asked me

"Hey sourwolf your my alpha now and I'm in your pack we are in this together so hell yes lets go kick some werewolf ass" I replied smiling he smirked back I jumped up and Scott followed. We made it to the wall and Derek hit through it.

"Hulk smash" I joked Derek gave me a not nice gesture we looked around when we spotted someone

"Boyd" Derek says oh this is Boyd should I go say hi I thought then Boyd growled maybe later I thought "Hey it's me Derek" then my phone goes off I saw it was Stiles

"Hey babe not a good time" I whispered

"Lily, Lily listen to me you have to get outta there, Look, the walls of the vault are made with a mineral called hecatolite, it scatters the moonlight." Stiles said quickly I was confused

"Baby I need more to go on what does that mean" I asked slightly worried

"We're here to get you out" Derek said to Boyd cautiously

"Lily it keeps the moonlight out, okay they haven't felt a full moon in months" Stiles said slowly

"Okay, think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum they used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, their more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, diminishing their tolerance to it. Lily, they're gonna be stronger more savage, more bloodthirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and you, Scott and Derek just stepped into the colosseum." Peter stated I was internally freaking out

"Lily baby there going to be stronger" Stiles said worried

"They are going to be more savage, more blood thirsty. Lily there the lions, there starved lions and you, Scott and Derek are dinner" Peter said seriously

"Yeah thanks for that but it's not really helping me, you both realize this is my first fight right" I said scared

"Baby calm down and tell Derek and Scott" Stiles said softly

"um guys we have a problem" I said they looked at me " a really big problem" there was more growling it became louder I saw a girl stand next to Boyd

"Cora" I heard Derek say shocked

"Who?" me and Scott asked at the same time

"Cora" Derek's voice breaking slightly she growls at him

"Derek get out" Cora says lowly "get out now"

"Lily" Stiles said through the phone "Hey Lily" then the door opens Miss Morell finishes of the circle

"NO" Scott shouts

"NO WAIT" I shout but she doesn't listen the growling got louder I turned towards them to see they shifted

"Lily, Lily are you hearing this?" Stiles asked worried

"Wish me luck" I say then hung up I put the phone back in my pocket only to be flung into the wall by Boyd. Derek fought Cora and me and Scott fought Boyd we all got thrown into the deposit boxes

"You know her" Scott asks Derek I rolled my eyes

"She's my sister, my younger sister" Derek says me and Scott are both shocked

"Holy duck fat" I said in disbelief

"What the hell is she doing here" Scott says

"Making a deposit" I say sarcastically they both glared at me

"Like I have a clue I thought she was dead" Derek says frustrated he has a right to be he found out his sister isn't dead.

"Look out" someone shouted I looked around to see Scott and Derek have moved I barely registered anything till Boyd grabbed me and hit me against the wall a few times Scott came over to help when Boyd put his claws into our stomachs. We both struggled to breath I saw Allison near the door and Allison breaking the circle

"No" I try to shout but it came out weak Boyd dropped us I just lead there a minute blood dripping out my mouth.

"Well I'm not the one turning teenagers into killers" I heard Allison say

"No it's just the rest of your family" Derek says I sat up slowly

"Derek a little help" I say smiling

"You okay?" he asked me with a hint of concern I nodded

"We need to find them now before this blows up faster than a firework" I stated


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or there characters

Chapter Text

Chapter 3  
Me, Scott and Derek split up Derek went one way we went the other when I heard something.

"Scott do you hear that?" I asked him worried

"What?" he asked confused

"Children screaming" I said running towards the noise please don't let them be hurt I finally saw them and Boyd chasing after them I look at Scott he nods at me. We just need to wait for the right moment when fireflies go near Boyd's face and district's him long enough for us to grab the children. Scott decided he should phone Derek to tell him what happened

"You lost him" Derek said frustrated

"Yeah we kind of had to" Scott said we both looked at the kids

"Wasn't exactly the plan" Derek stated I rolled my eyes

"I know which is why I think we should all stick together because he'll be too strong for me and Lily put together" Scott said I scoffed

"I totally could take him look at my guns" I said showing him my arms he shook his head "even body builders are jealous of them" I stated smiling Scott chuckled and I could feel Derek's glare through the phone "But Scott's right he's fuming" I told him I turned to look at the children

"Hi I'm Lily and the boy on the phone is Scott, he's going to take you home okay" I say softly the nod scott looks at me confused "I need to do something" I told him and he left I didn't really I just needed a minute wow my life has really changed but is it for the better I thought I went to meet Derek

"Where's Scott?" he demanded

"Nice to see you too sourwolf and he took some kids home" I say smiling not that long after Scott came back we started searching when we found some tracks

"Is it them?" Scott asked I hope so

"We're not the only ones that decided to stick together" Derek stated

"Is it going to make it easier or harder to find them?" I asked curiously

"I don't know" Derek said simply well that was a lot of good

"Derek, we just saw Boyd trying to rip two little kids apart, are they going to do that to everyone they find?" Scott asked I shivered at the thought

"Everyone and anyone" Derek stated I felt sick please don't let them hurt anyone

"How do you think it feels to be ripped apart?" I asked them but they just ignored the question "rude" I mumbled

"Hey Lily have you spoke to Stiles yet?" Scott asked

"No my phone's dead last time I spoke to him was in the vault" I said sadly I miss him already

"You know he's going to be freaking out right" Scott said giving me a pointed look

"I know" I said saying then there was a noise

"Over there" Derek stated we nodded and followed him I saw Isaac on the floor and rushed over to help him I saw Cora run off

"Hi not a very good place to hang out" I said smiling he returned it

"Hey and very funny" he said as he stood up I pulled him into a hug he was ridged at first but relaxed then we ran after Cora but stopped when Scott's phone rang he threw it to me.

"Lily you answer" he said I saw it was Stiles

"Hey babe" I said softly

"Oh thank god are you alright are you hurt I have been so worried when your phone went to voicemail" he said quickly

"Stiles I'm fine not even psychotic werewolves could take me down I'm made of steel" I joked

"Not funny but we have a problem here" Stiles said panicked

"Calm down what's the problem?" I asked calmly

"We found well Lydia found a dead body at the swimming pool by the school pretty sure a werewolf did it" Stiles replied nervously

"Are you sure?" I asked cautiously

"Yep throat ripped out, blood everywhere, it's the freaking shining over here if two little girls came out of the woods asking me to play with them forever and ever. I'm not gonna be surprised" he said sarcastically

"Thanks for the description babe" I groaned great now it's going to be stuck in my head

"Sorry baby I'm freaking out" he said quickly

"What would you say?" I asked him curiously

"To who?" he asked confused

"The little girls if they asked you" I said simply

"No obviously" he said frustrated

"What if I asked you" I asked curiously

"Of course I would say yes" he said condescendingly the guys was giving me an annoyed look

"Can you get a little closer to make sure it was them please" I said softly

"Make sure it was them baby who else is going around ripping throats out" he said frustrated

"Me if you don't move closer" I snapped

"Okay, okay" he replied the guys were smirking at me now I hung up.

"This doesn't make any sense public pools are on the other side of the woods, we haven't tracked them near there" Derek said though he has a point

"Derek they killed someone" Scott stated

"How are they moving so fast?" Derek asked mostly to himself

"Derek" Scott said sternly

"They can't be moving that fast on foot" Derek pointed out

"They killed someone, some totally innocent kid is dead and it's our fault" Scott said gravely I started crying its true it's all our fault

"Lily" Scott said softly

"Someone's dead and if we hadn't rescued them they would be alive and we are to blame" I sobbed Scott hugged me

"No its mine" Derek said emotionless

"Don't do that" I snapped he looked at me surprised "We are all to blame we knew the risks we are in this together I followed you willingly because I trust you and your my alpha so don't put all the blame on yourself cause I won't let you" I told him sternly they all looked at me shocked

"We need help" Scott pointed out

"We have Lily and Isaac now" Derek said sighing

"I mean real help" Scott said me and Isaac looked each other then Scott offended

"Oh so what we're just substitutes till the real help comes thanks Scott screw you Kermit" I said annoyed

"Kermit?" Isaac asked smirking I shrugged

"They're too fast, their too strong, their too rabid" Scott stated

"We'll catch them" Derek said determined

"What happens if we do hold them down till the sun comes up" Isaac said scoffing

"I have handcuffs at home" I said bluntly they all just stared at me

"Why do you have handcuffs?" Isaac asked curiously

"Let's just say the story involves a banana, peanut butter, an angry cop and a monkey" I say they all stared at me like WTF

"I have to tell stiles you have handcuffs" Scott said smirked texting Stiles a few seconds later there was a beep on his phone he snickered he showed me the text it said what really that's so hot I rolled my eyes

"Maybe it would be easier to just kill them" Derek said sadly

"NO" I shouted they all stepped back "we just got them out, no killing so puppywolf, scarfie and sourwolf man the hell up" I said frustrated "red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet" I mutter to myself

"Are you naming the colors of the rainbow?" Derek asked in disbelief

"Yes rainbows are awesome, it helps me relax and a rainbow looks like a frown upside down" I replied

"You're weird" Isaac said bluntly

"And you look like an innocent puppy" I cooed at him he frowned

"Killing them is not the right thing to do" Scott said softly

"What if it's the only thing to do? If we can't even catch them, what else can we do" Isaac said I giggled

"What?" Scott asked confused I shrugged I have no idea

"We need to find someone that knows what they're doing" Scott said I rolled my eyes he already has it figured out

"Who?" Derek asked but I'm pretty sure he already

"Someone who knows how to track werewolves" Scott replied smirking. We all got in the car to go see Chris Argent who I found is Allison's dad in the end I decided to stay in the car I saw him at school and he looked intimidating only Scott went.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Isaac wondered

"Nope" Derek replied simply

"Me either" Isaac agreed

"We aren't you two helpful, what do you think we should do wait in the woods till they turn up" I say sarcastically pulling out my drawing pad I wanted to finish my drawing of Derek

"So your sister" Isaac started saying I laughed when I saw Derek's face

"Perfect timing, I mean we are tracking them to stop them killing people but I'm sure she will stop for a picnic in the park" I say with sarcasm Derek is still glaring at Isaac

"sorry, yeah, bad timing sorry, I'll ask later its fine" Isaac mumbled his eyes widened when Derek looked at him with raised eyebrows and a look that says I will kill you "Or never I'm good with never" he said scared I was in tears with laughter

"Here sour" I said handing Derek the drawing he looked at it and smirked

"This is actually good" Derek said still smirking I scoffed

"Everything I do is brilliant" I say flipping my hair they chuckled we saw Scott get into Chris's car and drive by the pool my heart broke when I saw the parents crying by the body. We ended up back in the woods and back near the tracks I walked up to Chris

"Hi Mr Argent I'm Lily I just figured out I'm a werecoyote please don't kill me" I joked I saw him crack a small smile

"Nice to meet you Lily call me Chris and don't worry I won't kill you" he said back kindly the others looked at us in disbelief I was confused but shrugged "your tracking them by print" he asked

"Trying to" Scott said sheepishly

"Well the you've been wasting your time, there is only one creature that can visualise prints and that's man" I cleared my throat

"or woman and if you're not trained like me you'd have no idea that's this print is Boyd's and these" but Chris got cut off

"Are Cora's" Isaac said kind off smugly

"Nope there yours you trampled on Cora's as soon as you walked over here" Chris said smugly

"In your face Mr know it all" I teased he glared playfully at me

"Listen the four of you are focusing half of your energy on resisting your own urges under the full moon but that puts you at a severe disadvantage of Boyd and Cora you haven't fully given in" Chris states

"But Chris my werecoyote side only just kicked in last night I'm a newbie" I stated annoyed

"Well you're in control so is your anchor anger or a person" Chris asked me the others was snickering

"What" I said frustrated

"You having anger" Scott said snickering

"I can get angry if I want like hulk angry" I say offended they snickered even more I rolled my eyes " Stiles is my anchor" I told Chris smiling at the thought of Stiles I drifted off into my thoughts until someone threw something I caught by instinct. It was inferred goggles

"Just remember we aren't hunting animals underneath their impulses they are two intelligent human beings you can think they rely on their human side its suppressed but it's there" Chris said I may or may not have started to daydream

"LILY" I heard my name being shouted and saw everyone had moved I blushed walking over

"Sorry" I mumble I looked to see the school "so we are trapping them in the school?" I asked trying to catch up on what I missed

"Yep" Scott said simply

"These are ultrasonic committers its one of the tools we use to corral werewolves, pushing them in the direction we want them to go" Chris said then he pushed the button on one it was like a screeching in my ear "it gives of a high pitch frequency that only they can hear" Chris said smirking handing us one each

"So these are gonna drive them to school" Scott concluded

"Then it's up to you to get them in the basement" Chris stated

"Does anyone want to rethink the plan where we just kill them?" Isaac asked seriously I hit him with my transmitter "ow never mind"

"It's going to work" Scott said determined

"If you say so" I said a bit skeptical now

"It will work" Scott said I nodded uncertain we all ran off to put the transmitters to lead a path to the school I was walking to the school and pulled out Scott's phone which I may have stole and rang Stiles

"Hey Scott" Stiles said worried

"Hey babe" I said smiling

"Hey baby what's up" he asked concerned

"Just missing you "I said giggling

"I miss you too" he replied sounding relieved

"You know you didn't have to follow me into my room" I heard a girl say I frowned he's with another girl stop it Lily you're being insecure I just don't want him to leave me

"Who is that?" I asked curiously

"Oh its Lydia" Stiles said nervously

"Why did you follow her into her room?" I asked confused

"She's freaking out" he said sighing I sighed in relief

"I have to go babe we're trapping them in the school" I said quickly

"Be careful" he said sweetly I smiled

"I'll be fine okay bye" I said then hung up I reached the school

"Come on we need to open the door" Scott said quickly to me and Isaac it took us a few minutes to open it who knew school doors was that hard to open then we ran away from the school we saw Chris

"Do you see that?" he whispered

"Yeah it's a firefly" Scott pointed out

"Why do they glow?" I wondered but no one answered me

"No, no I know" Chris muttered

"What?" Scott asked confused

"It's very unusual, California fireflies aren't bioluminescent they don't glow" Chris said frowning

"Does that mean something?" Scott asked still confused

"Yep I asked a good question" I said proudly we heard a growl and saw them jump onto the school roof

"They're not going through the school, there going over it" Scott stated

"Well done Sherlock" I said with sarcasm

"The rear doors someone has to get them open" Derek said I can do that

"Someone has to drive them inside" Scott said

"I'll go" Chris stated

"No I'm faster" Isaac said looking at Chris

"I'm coming too" I said determined

"Are you sure?" Scott asked concerned I nodded "don't get into trouble" he said sternly

"Can't promise" I said winking me and Isaac ran off when we saw Allison shooting an arrow at them they ran inside Isaac went to shut the door

"Shut it behind me" I said quickly

"Lily wait" Isaac said worried

"Do it" I hissed he nodded I followed them through the school when Derek cut Cora off great so I have Boyd

"Lily" Derek shouted when I ran after Boyd he turned around at the noise and threw me to the floor Scott helped me up then me, Derek and Scott ran down to the basement and hid when they entered we used fire extinguishers on them and ran out shutting the door behind us.

"Did that actually work?" Scott asked shocked I nodded

"Why do were look ugly when we shift?" I asked curiously

"It worked and I don't know Lily" Derek said glaring Scott listened through the door "what do you hear?" Derek questioned

"Heartbeats" Scott said concentrating

"Both of them" Derek asked

"Actually three of them" Scott said shocked I concentrated and listened I could hear them too I groaned Derek went to open the door "what are you doing?" Scott asked in disbelief

"Close the door behind me and keep it shut" Derek demanded

"Okay you go in there alone, you either going to kill them or they kill you" Scott said calmly

"That's why I'm going in alone" Derek states

"No you're not" I said firmly then smiled "because I am too.

"No its too dangerous and I told Stiles I would keep you safe" Derek said sternly

"Well too bad because as I said before we're in this together" I said stubbornly pulling Scott's phone out my pocket

"Hey that's mine" Scott said looking at me with wide eyes I winked at him and called Stiles.

"Hello" Stiles said sounding different

"Stiles I want you to know what ever happens don't blame Derek" I said softly

"What are you doing Lily?" Stiles asked panicked

"I promise I will probably only get hurt a little bit" I said hanging up Derek opened the door and we ran in.

"Derek find whoever it is you have better senses then me right now" I told him looking around

"What will you do?" Derek asked me

"Distract them and don't argue" I snapped

"Be careful Lily and run if you need to" he said sternly I nodded I heard a growl and saw them coming towards us

"Derek go" I said pushing him away okay good plan Lily get left alone with rabid werewolves Cora pounced on me I kicked her off when Boyd punched me I fell back down I pushed myself up to see Derek with Miss Blake, Cora ended up scratching my face while I was distracted I hissed "Derek take her out of here I'll follow you" I said wincing he walked to the door I went to follow when I felt something go through me I saw it was a pipe I gasped

"LILY" I heard Derek shout I pulled it out and collapsed I saw Derek knock them out I just lay there trying to breath properly I saw Scott coming towards me

"Stiles" I mumbled

"He's at the hospital" Scott said softly

"What" I said panicked

"No he's not hurt he found something want to come with me" he asked I nodded standing up wincing in pain "need me to carry  
you" he asked worried I nodded when we finally got there Scott gave me his jacket to hide the wounds so I had to put the hood up to hide my face I finally saw Stiles speaking to a nurse

"Dude" Scott whispered yelled I heard Stiles running over I kept my head down then I felt myself being pulled into a hug I gasped in pain "Stiles she's hurt" Scott said gently I felt someone's hand on my face lifting it up I saw it was Stiles he looked panicked when he saw my face I knew I had blood on it but the scratch's are already healed

"Baby what happened?" he asked worried

"Got scratched and a pipe in the stomach if you think I'm bad look at the pipe" I joked

"It's not funny Lily I was and still am worried" he said caressing my cheek

"I'm fine but we did it we stopped them and helped save Miss Blake" I said excited he smiled at me

"Can I see the wound?" the nurse said I looked at everyone confused

"Oh yeah Lily this is my mom, mom this is Lily" Scott said smiling

"Nice to meet you Miss McCall" I said smiling putting my hand out she smiled at me and shook my hand

"You can call me Melissa" Melissa said smiling

"And yes you can see the wound" I said pulling the jacket zip down "And I'm so sorry Scott, Melissa I ruined the jacket I can pay you back or replace it" I said quickly

"Lily honey calm down" Melissa said lifting up my shirt I saw Stiles turn away I giggled

"I don't care about the jacket Lily" Scott said softly

"Well its healed now thank god" Melissa said stiles and Melissa shared a look

"Come on I need to show you both something" Stiles said bringing us into the room I saw the girl Heather on the table I hugged Stiles he explained everything.

"So Boyd and Cora may not have killed anyone" Scott said trying to clear things up

"Your gonna wish they did" Stiles said I slapped his arm

"Don't say things like that Stiles" I scolded him

"What" he said innocently I rolled my eyes

"Why?" Scott asked

"Well I'm not exactly sure yet but the other girl in the woods, Emily, eventually they are going to find her she's one of them Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool all three was virgins. They are all going to have the same injuries strangled, throat slashed, head bashed in. It's called the three fault death" Stiles told us this is actually interesting

"So if they aren't random killings then what are they?" Scott asked curiously

"Sacrifices, human sacrifices" Stiles said slowly I looked at him shocked is there anything that doesn't happen here

"Are you sure?" Scott asked uncertainly

"I don't know for sure" Stiles said simply

"Baby can I ask you a question?" I asked looking at him

"Of course what is it babe?" he asked curiously

"Do I look ugly when I shift?" I asked him tilting my head he looked at me surprised

"Well um I've never seen it so I don't know" he said rubbing his next I looked at Scott pointedly

"Oh, Lily take deep breath and let it happen" Scott said so I did I felt myself shift I looked at Stiles nervously

"No baby you look beautiful as always" Stiles said smiling I shifted back

"Can I sleepover at yours tonight?" I asked Stiles hopefully he looked shocked

"Yeah, yeah, yeah off course if you want" he said quickly

"Okay I'll come to yours later I need to see Uncle Alan first" I said and kissed him then when to Alan's

"Uncle Alan" I said walking in I saw him coming from the back room.

"Hello Lillian what happened?" he asked worried gesturing my face

"Oh I ended up getting scratched in the face" I said shrugging it off "I was wondering if you had any jobs available?" please say yes

"Well I do as a matter of fact but I don't know if you would want it you would have to feed the puppies and kittens once they get used to you are you sure you want it?" he asked smirking

"Yes" I said excited "thank you" I said hugging him

"I'll call you when you start" Alan says I say bye then go to Stiles I knocked on the door and the sheriff answered

"You're not here to break up with Stiles are you?" the sheriff asked worried I was shocked

"DAD" I heard Stiles shout "who's at the door?" he asked walking down the stairs when he saw me he kissed my cheek

"No sheriff I'm not here to break up with your son" I say smiling Stiles glared at his dad

"What son, she's all you been talking about yesterday and today then there was that display last night with the ice cream and crying out for her even though you only meet each other yesterday" his dad said with raised eyebrows I giggled at Stiles red face

"You even talk about her when I really don't want to considering you was a sleep or in the shower" he said sighing my eyes widened when I realized what he meant Stiles was gaping now blushing even more

"Thanks for that dad" he said with sarcasm glaring at his dad while pulling me upstairs

"Are you okay?" I asked him as we walked into his room

"Can you die from embarrassment?" he grumbled

"Stiles there's no need to be embarrassed I zoned out of conversations three times today thinking about you" I said blushing

"Really about me" he said stunned I nodded

"Do you mind if I get a shower here I still have blood on me and then can we go to sleep I've had a very, very long day?"I asked tired

"Off course and do you mean you're sleeping in my bed with me?" Stiles asked nervously

"Yes unless you don't want me too I can sleep on the floor" I said nervously now

"NO you can stay in my bed with me" he said quickly I nodded

"Can I borrow some clothes from you I forgot to pick some up" I asked he nodded quickly about ten minutes later I came out the shower with his clothes on I felt him staring at me. I went over to the bed where he was led down and gave him a kiss then led down. Stiles just laid there staring at the ceiling

"Are you not going to cuddle with me?" I asked confused he quickly cuddled me "red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet" I mumble

"Colors of the rainbow" Stiles said quietly I nod then drifted off to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 4

I woke up not knowing where I was when I remembered I stayed at Stiles last night I felt an arm around my stomach and turned to see Stiles still asleep. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips then I felt him kiss back my eyes opened in shock and we broke apart.

"Well that's a nice way to wake up in the morning" Stiles said smiling I blushed

"Come on we need to get up for school" I said smiling when he groaned

"Nooo" he moaned

"If you don't get up I won't kiss you for a week" I smirked when he jumped out of bed works every time I thought "Stiles can I borrow another t shirt?" I asked as he was going to the bathroom

"Yeah just grab any" he shouted over his shoulder I found a star wars one and figured what the hell when Stiles came back he looked at me smiling.

"I'm so lucky to have you" he said softly I shook my head

"No I'm the lucky one I have a boyfriend who's amazing, wonderful, cute, funny and totally hot" I said beaming at him he looked frozen. I clicked my fingers in front of his face and it snapped him out of it he pulled me into a kiss it was really intense once we broke apart he put his forehead on mine.

"Well I have a girlfriend that is kind, caring, beautiful, loving and completely gorgeous" he said looking me in the eyes

"Why is a banana called a banana" I asked scrunching up my nose

"And I forgot adorable" he said kissing my cheek

"Race you downstairs" I said already running

"That's not fair" he shouted I almost made it to the bottom of the stairs when I fell

"Lily" I heard Stiles say worried I just broke into laughter he looked at me funny

"Come on lets go" I said as stiles helped me up "Who's car we taking?" I asked him tilting my head

"Yours" he stated

"Are you sure because if we take yours then I have to come back and probably spend the night again" I said smirking

"Mine it is" he said dragging me to his car we went to Starbucks then school where we met up with Scott

"Hi Scott" I say hugging him

"Something weird happened last night some guy brought his dog into the clinic then when he left he disappeared" Scott said frowning

"I'm going to go now" I say giving Stiles a kiss then walking down the hallway I end up bumping into someone

"Uh sorry" some guy said apologetic

"No I'm sorry I have a streak of clumsiness I fell over thin air once I'm Lily" I say smiling he laughed

"I'm Danny" he said smiling

"Wait your in my gym class aren't you?" I asked curiously

"Yeah why?" he asked confused

"How do you feel about making a bff for life today?" I asked beaming he chuckled

"What do I have to do?" he asked shaking his head

"Well I don't want to get changed in the girl's locker room there so annoying so can you sneak me into the boys and shield me from them" I say pleadingly

"Okay" he said smiling "Wait why ask me?" he asked curiously

"Your gay silly" I say giggling we snuck into the boy's locker room when I heard Scott and Stiles speaking

"I looked everywhere it's like he just walked away and left his car, his dog" Scott said

"Okay well was he did he look could he of been a virgin was he you know virginal?" Stiles asked me and Danny started snickering

"No, definitely not, Deaton makes me have sex with all of his clients it's a new policy" Scott said jokingly but Stiles didn't say anything "No, I don't know if he was a virgin and why are we talking like he's already dead, he's just missing" Scott said calmly

"Missing and presumed dead because he is probably a virgin and you know who else is a virgin, me I'm a virgin okay and you know what that means. My lack of sexual experience is literally a threat to my life okay I need to have sex like right now, someone needs to sex me like today, someone needs to sex me up right now" Stiles said I raised my eyebrows Danny winked at me

"Alright I'll do it" Danny said Stiles ended up screaming

"What?" Stiles asked shocked I had to cover my mouth to stop from laughing

"Come round my place at nine plan to stay the night I like to cuddle" Danny said in fake seriousness

"Oh that was so sweet are you kidding?" Stiles asked kind of proudly

"Yes I'm kidding" Danny said condescendingly

"You know, you don't toy with guys emotions Danny it's not attractive" Stiles said to him

"Look behind you" Danny said walking away when both Scott and Stiles turn around slowly I cross my arms

"Baby what are you doing here" Stiles said panicking I roll my eyes

"For one I'm not thinking about sleeping with just anyone practically begging them secondly you just thought about sleeping with Danny" I say annoyed

"No babe I" Stiles began saying I cut him off

"Excuse me I need to go" I say walking towards Danny "that was funny" I turn to see Isaac walk in

"Mr Lahey happy to have you back not happy that you're late" Coach said sternly

"Sorry Coach" Isaac mumbled

"Burrow what are you doing in here?" Coach demanded

"I don't like it in the girls locker rooms and I'm sure the boys don't mind me getting changed in front of them" I say loudly suck on that Stiles no one disagreed with me Coach nodded

"Isaac" I whispered he looked at me "come here" I whisper when he does I gave him a piece of paper he walks away before opening it was a drawing with him on saying don't forget the scarf. I hear him laugh

"Thanks" I hear him whisper I nod I turn around to see Stiles stood there

"You're getting changed in front of everyone" Stiles said I nod "nope, not happening" he says sternly

"Well you want to have sex with anyone so why should I not get changed in front of everyone isn't that what you want an open relationship" I said trying to stay serious but it was hard when Stiles eye bulged out of his skull

"What no, no I don't want that, why would I want that, I only want you and no one else can have you your mine" he rambled I started laughing I could hear Scott's snickering Stiles eyes widened "You was joking?" he asked shocked I nodded

"I didn't know you was so possessive" I whispered "Danny is shielding me do you want to as well" I asked softly he nodded when I was getting changed I saw Stiles glaring at everyone "Isaac look towards me a minute, don't worry I'm changed" I whispered quietly I saw Isaac turn his head

"Hey Lahey look away before I make you" Stiles shouted I put my hand on his shoulder he looked at me

"Babe I'm already changed and see no one looked" I said kissing him

"Yeah because I was making sure they didn't" Stiles said proudly

"My hero" I say dramatically and kissed his cheek

"What about me?" Danny asked teasing I kissed his cheek

"Oh thank you kind knight" I say bowing we both started laughing

"I'll remind you all, cross country is not optional for lacrosse player I don't need you turning into fat asses in the off season" Coach said as Isaac, Danny and some other boys pulled their t shirts off coach shouldn't worry I think staring at them. Stiles was glaring at them like they offended him I wonder how Stiles would look shirtless

"Again" Scott said smirking I blushed and Stiles glared at me

"No it's not because of them I was thinking about you shirtless" I said embarrassed blushing his eyes widened. Once everyone was changed we went to the trail as we were walking Danny told me about the guy he likes called Ethan and he had a twin. When we got there I saw the twins so they must be the alphas I could sense they werewolves.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said to Stiles walking over to them

"Hi" I said smiling

"Hey" they said at the same time

"I'm Lily" I told them but I think they already knew that

"I'm Ethan, this is Aiden" Ethan said smirking at me

"You're the one who likes Danny, good choice" I said beaming

"Thanks" he said smiling at Danny's name

"So is it true you can turn into one big alpha?" I asked them curiously they nodded "That's awesome" I said excited they chuckled "Well I'm a werecoyote please don't hurt him" I said the last bit to Ethan

"I won't" he stated I nodded

"Bye" I said walking away going back to Stiles and Scott

"What was that about?" Scott asked me

"You didn't listen to our conversation?" I asked curiously he shook his head "So you don't know?" I asked confused how does he not know

"Know what?" he asked me confused

"Nothing" I mumble "I just had a few questions" I saw everyone getting ready to run the twins went behind Isaac the whistle went but Isaac didn't move.

"Pace yourselves" Coach said

"Isaac" Scott said worried

"It's them" Isaac said running off I kissed Stiles cheek

"Isaac no" I shouted running after him

"Isaac, Lily wait" Scott shouted running after us when I finally got to him the twins pushed him down then pulled him up a bit

"Ethan I always forget, how many bones in the human body?" Aiden asked him I ran down and pushed Ethan away

"Leave him alone" I snarled they growled at me the next thing I know I'm pinned to the floor Aiden on top of me Ethan had Isaac. I hiss at the pain in my wrists

"I don't know lets count" Ethan said grabbing Isaacs arm when Scott hit him

"That's one" Scott said I kneed Aiden where it hurts which caught him of guard

"It's 206 you idiots" I said smirking I looked down and saw bruises on my wrist "thanks a lot" I say to them sarcastically then we heard a girl scream me, Isaac and Scott looked at each other and ran towards the noise there was a dead body tied onto the tree.

"It's him isn't it?" Stiles asked already knowing the answer

I froze when I looked at the body I mean I have seen a dead body before but this was horrifying I gasped Stiles came over and hugged me "give me your jacket" I demand he looks at me confused I showed him my wrists and he quickly gave it me.

"Hey get out of the way" the sheriff shouted "Get this area cornered off before they trample every piece of evidence" we backed up a bit

"I'll be back in a minute" Stiles said I nodded he kissed my cheek and walked off

"Probably just some homeless kid" Coach said I rolled my eyes

"Yes because that's what homeless kids look like" I whisper sarcastically

"Coach" Scott said slowly

"Yeah" Coach said looking at him

"He was a senior" Scott stated he was still so young I thought

"He wasn't on the team was he?" Coach asked worried

yes cause that's what's important I thought annoyed then a girl came over screaming Kyle I didn't move until Stiles grabbed my hand stroking it I kept repeating the colours of the rainbows. "I need to talk to Coach" I said suddenly walking off I went over to the twins "Please tell me your pack didn't do this" I pleaded

"We didn't" Ethan stated I nodded and went back over to the others

"Did you see the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, like they had no idea what happened" Stiles stated I nodded

"No, no they knew" Isaac said so sure of himself

"The kid was strangled garrotte all right I'm I only one recognising the lack of werewolfitude in these murders" Stiles said frustrated

"He's right it doesn't seem like a wolfie type thing to do" I state

"Exactly" Stiles said holding my hand

"So it's a coincidence they turn up and people start dying" Isaac said annoyed

"Well no but I still don't think it's them" Stiles said staring at Isaac

"Scott what about you?" Isaac asked him Scott look startled for a second

"I don't know yet" Scott said unsure

"You don't know yet" Stiles said in disbelief

"Well he's got a point" Scott said to Stiles who looked shocked "Seriously dude human sacrifices"

"Scott, you're into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grows from your cheeks and then will immediately disappear, and if I were to stab you right now, it would just magically heal, but you're telling me that you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices?" Stiles said looking at Scott like he was crazy well at least it isn't me for once.

"That's a good point too" Scott stated

"I don't care, thy killed that kid, killed the girl that saved mean dim gonna kill them too" Isaac said with determination you have to admire his determination

"He's an idiot" I mumbled sighing

"Lily what do you think?" Scott asked I rolled my eyes

"Stiles has a point why would a werewolf tie someone up and strangle them instead of tearing them apart" I told Scott confidently Stiles smiled at me "I'm going to run back to school I need air" I told them they nodded

"Are you okay?" Stiles asked worried

"Yeah baby I'm fine" I said then ran away when I got back to school I just made it for chemistry class I could hear Scott speak to Isaac

"There is a reason give me a chance to find out, before you do anything, okay" Scott asked "Isaac" Scott whispered

"Mr. Harris can I use the bathroom please?" Isaac asked Mr. Harris let him go

"Can I go too it's an emergency?" I said pleading

"What kind of emergency?" Mr. Harris asked

"A time of the month one" I said to him people snickered

"Very well" Mr. Harris sighed I nodded to Scott and followed Isaac when we reached the hallway I saw Ethan and Aiden. Isaac started to walk towards them I followed suddenly Aiden punched Ethan I stood there in shock. Aiden started beating the crap out of Ethan then threw him to the floor in front of us the classroom door opened and Mr. Harris came out I punched the wall quickly.

"What is this" Mr. Harris asked looking at me and Isaac I started tearing up

"it was me sir one of them tried to grope me so I attacked but I got the wrong person I'm so sorry Ethan" I said sobbing Isaac pulled me into a hug I could feel Ethan's glare I ended up with detention I was still sobbing until Mr. Harris went back in the class room then stopped and smiled at Isaac and Scott they looked at me shocked.

"But you were crying" Scott said confused I scoffed

"My aunts a doctor I have to do something when I want to skip school" I said smirking they looked impressed

"Why did you do that?" Isaac asked me in awe

"Because there planning something" I say looking at Aiden suspicious

"There just trying to piss you both off and get to you" Scott said to us

"It's not just me and Lily" Isaac said looking at Lydia. Aiden was glaring at me looked at Scott and saw he was annoyed

"What?" he asked when he saw we was both staring at him

"Now they're getting to you" Isaac said smirking

"Yes they are Scotty's getting angry" I said smiling

"Hiya babe" Stiles said coming over to us

"Baby can't have lunch with you today" I said then kissed him

"Why not" he asked frowning

"I have detention" I said shrugging

"What for?" he asked shocked

"Aiden beat the crap out of Ethan then tried to blame Isaac but I said it was me you should off seen Ethan's face people even started snickering that he got beat up by a girl" I said proudly he shook his head laughing

"Want to come to the hospital I need to ask the girl Ashley something?" Stiles asked I nodded we waited outside the room she was in and waited Stiles was looking through the glass when they were coming towards the door he made a not subtle move to get away.

"You just reminded me off Dopey from Snow White" I said laughing he rolled his eyes

"Shut up" he muttered the girl came out with a cop telling her to wait a minute

"um Ashley could I talk to you for a sec, sorry I just need to um ask you something really quick and its going to sound unbelievably insensitive" Stiles said nervously I groaned please no I thought " so I apologize in advance um was Kyle a virgin?" Stiles asked my jaw dropped he said it why just why

"What" she said in disbelief

"Your boyfriend did you guys you know what I mean?" Stiles asked she slapped him I smirked he deserved that

"No he wasn't a virgin" Ashley said as she was being guided away by the cop Stiles looked at me and I slapped him

"What was that for?" he asked in shock

"For being an insensitive jerk you might off well have asked her to sleep with you" I huffed the sheriff came over

"Have you completely lost your mind both of you, I've got four murders you see those men in there, there FBI there pulling together a task force to help because it looks like we have a full blown serial killer on our hands, you get that?" he asked us sternly

"Yes sir" I said looking down

"Yes dad we get that but don't blame Lily she only came because I asked her too" Stiles said to him I smiled slightly

"Well what are you doing?" the sheriff asked him frowning

"I'm trying to find a pattern" Stiles stated I sighed please shut up

"Sheriff I'm sorry I've been concerned about him all day he even thought about sleeping with a guy" I whispered to him they both looked shocked

"Oh" the sheriff mumbled

"Sheriff how many serial killers cases have you done, you know what never mind come on Stiles lets go" I said dragging him

"Why did you tell him that?" Stiles shouted when we got in the car

"Because it distracted him" I said simply and it was funny I thought well I was meant to

"It wasn't funny he probably thinks I'm gay now" Stiles said moody

"Are you?" I asked smiling this is so funny when I see his wide eyes

"No I'm not but thank you for making my dad think that" he said with sarcasm

"Okay then and your welcome" I said then kissed him we made our way back to school I made it to detention on time to see Allison and Isaac there I sat down next to Isaac

"What are you doing here?" I asked quietly to Isaac

"The twins were pissing me off" he said simply

"And you three will be restocking the janitors closet" Mr. Harris said to me, Isaac and Allison oh no I'm not good in small places I thought panicking Isaac walked up to Mr. Harris

"Does it have to be with her?" Isaac asked pointing to Allison

"Now that I know you prefer not to, yes you do have to be with her too" Mr. Harris said smirking I chuckled when Isaac mumbled "great" we made our way there each of us carrying something Allison and Isaac bumped into each something

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Isaac

"Yeah, yeah I'm just not a fan of small spaces" Isaac muttered

"Snap" I said with a small smile he looked at me confused

"I'll explain at training" I said to him he nodded

"Can I ask you both a question?" Allison asked we looked at her

"Off course" I said the same time Isaac said "do you have too"

"Don't be rude he's just being a little scrappy today this is why I don't let you watch Scooby doo anymore" I said in fake sternness Allison giggled while Isaac glared

"I guess I don't have to ask, I'm going to anyway" she said smirking

"Did you two tell anyone that I was at school the other night?" Allison asked I frowned

"Was we supposed to" Isaac asked confused

"It would make me really happy if you two didn't" Allison said pleadingly

"If I told you I was a werecoyote would you tell anyone?" I asked her

"No" Allison said confused

"Exactly we all deserve our privacy so I won't tell" I said she smiled at me then looked at Isaac

"Yeah well you being happy isn't a priority of mine" he said I punched his arm "since you stabbed me twenty time with knives" I looked at her shocked

"They were actually Chinese ring daggers but sorry" she said I chuckled

"Was that an apology?" he asked confused

"Would you accept an apology?" she asked curiously he scoffed then the door shut and the lights went out I could smell gasoline me and Isaac dropped what we was holding

"No, no, no, no" Isaac kept repeating trying to open the door I tried to keep calm but I felt like I couldn't breath

"Maybe it's locked from the outside" Allison suggested I tried shoving the door but it didn't work

"No I think there's something behind it" I said struggling to breath I went to grab my phone "Stiles I need Stiles" I said gasping

"Okay I'll call him" Allison said grabbing my phone

"Relax Isaac, relax Lily" Allison said softly "Stiles get to the janitors closet now it about Lily, no she's not hurt but I think she's having a panic attack" I felt myself unable to control my shifting "Isaac, Lily don't" Allison said touching my arm I lashed out and scratched her then I felt myself shift back to normal then saw Isaac being thrown away from Allison I quickly crawled out the room and curled myself into a ball

"Lily, baby" I looked up to see Stiles there "Breath Lily breath copy me" he said looking at me

"I can't go through it again I can't" I whispered

"shhh" Stiles hushed me then hugged me I finally calm down I looked to see the other's staring at me worried I saw Allison's arm I stood up and felt the tears run down my cheeks

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" I sobbed out I felt a hand on my shoulder I backed away to see Stiles

"Lily is fine it was an accident" Allison said softly

"It shouldn't I thought I was over the panic attacks" I mumbled to myself

"Lily what happened you can tell us" Scott said kindly I slid back down to the floor

"I almost died when I was younger" I said bluntly I could sense the shock

"How?" Isaac asked quietly

"when I was fourteen I was getting a suitcase from my closet for our annual holiday but the door suddenly shut behind me I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge I heard screams a few minute later. I was too scared to move my parents was calling my name that's when I smelt the gasoline then smoke." I said taking a breath to keep from sobbing "I started banging on the door I saw a glimpse of light I moved things out the way quickly to see what it was, it was a window a small one but I managed to get through I saw someone a man walking away I tried to get back in the house but I couldn't I rang help but they didn't get there on time. I had to listen to my parents scream my name and scream in agony and not do a thing about it. That night I listened to my parents die" I told them with tears down my face I saw everyone else did too "and that's not even the worst part" I whispered they looked at me waiting for it "Their bodies was found in the closet I escaped, they died and it's my fault they died they tried to save me when they needed to save themselves" I said sobbing I felt myself being pulled up into a hug I looked to see everyone hugging me I smiled slightly

"It wasn't your fault baby it was whoever started the fire" Stiles said kissing me I nod but I didn't believe him "Hey look at me don't blame yourself all they wanted was for you to be safe and you are okay?" he asked I nodded I pulled gummy worms out my bag

"Anyone wants some when I was younger I eat an real worm thinking it would taste the same cause my mom wouldn't buy me anything else with sugar" I said pouting everyone laughed

"Allison was right it's not your fault I guess now we know we know they want to do more then get you both angry they want to get someone hurt" Scott stated Stiles hugged me I just kept chewing my gummy worms

"So are we going to do something?" Isaac asked curiously say yes say yes I already have ideas

"Yeah we're going to get them angry, really angry "Scott said smirking a little

"YES" I shouted loudly fist bumping the air excited they looked at me smiling "We're not going to hurt them though right?" I asked worried

"Why does that matter?" Isaac asked confused

"They may be jerks but they shouldn't get hurt they was obviously made this way I'm sure there good deep down" I say honestly they look at me in awe

"You see the good in anyone don't you even after everything you still try to find it" Stiles said smiling softly I nod "Can I talk to you a minute in private?" he asked softly I nodded "I'm going to talk to Lydia do you want to help or get revenge?" he asked smirking he already knew

"Revenge of course" I say smirking back

"That's my girl" Stiles said smiling then kissed me "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked confused

"I didn't want pity or to see me differently" I say simply

"I promise you no pity and I still see you the same" he reassured me I took a deep breath

"Stiles if you really don't want to be a virgin any more we can have sex" I say bluntly he looked at me surprised

"No baby when we do it I want it to be special I was just freaking out before" he said quietly smiling "Now go get your revenge" he said after he kissed me I walked back to the others

"So how are we going to make them angry" Isaac asked when we finally decided on the plan we separated to get to work I put a little surprise in their lockers then me and Scott went to class snickering.

"Okay class I know this is the last class today to be honest I want to get out of here too" Miss Blake said me and Scott took our seats one next to each twin smirking they were staring at us

"Isn't it a lovely day today" I say to Scott smiling

"Yes it is" Scott said nodding let the fun begin Scott took a bike part out of his bad spinning it on his finger

"This looks kind off important" Scott said

"Yeah it does where did you find it?" I asked innocently

"Oh there was a pile of bike parts just laying there" Scott said scoffing

"I hate it when that happens don't you?" I asked the twins they were twitching as Scott pulled out another part

"I have no idea what this thing does" Scott said smirking

"Aiden" I whisper he looks at me "Do you hear that?" the sound of his bike starting coming from the hallway he shot up out of his seat

"Aiden wait, Aiden don't" Ethan pleaded but he was already out the door not long after we went to check out the having no idea what it was at all lie indented to see Aiden in the hallway with his bike. Miss Blake went towards him

"You have got to be kidding me, you do realize this is going to result in a suspension" she said all of us was just smirking at their glares. I saw Stiles going towards the school exit

"Stiles" I shout he turns around "Where you going?" I asked when I caught up to him

"Deaton's I need to talk to him" he said quickly

"Wait come here a second I need to show you something" I pleaded he sighed then followed me we stopped behind the twins opening their lockers before they had to go to the principal's office

"What are we doing here?" he asked confused

"Watch" I whisper as they finally got them open I looked to see Stiles trying not to laugh the twins stormed over to us

"What did you do to our lockers?" Aiden growled at me I stepped forwards

"They say revenge is sweet what's sweeter for peanut butter and jelly" they looked at me shocked "The ants were just for fun" I said smiling "Ethan" I say softly he looks at me glaring "Your real stuff is in my locker I have no idea who's stuff that is and here" I say handing him a piece of paper its off him and Danny and it says I ship you so make it canon he laughed in shock and disbelief

"Where's my stuff?" Aiden demanded

"It's in your locker that's what you get for bruising me but we're even now" I say to him smiling

"Why would you do that for me?" Ethan asked shocked

"Because I see good in you I don't think you want to hurt people but you're in a back with vicious alphas so you must feel like you owe them something. We will end up fighting but can you look me in the eye and say you would enjoy killing us plus I want another gay best friend" I say to Ethan he chuckle's I turn to Aiden "I see it in you too though its way, way deep down its still there" I say to Aiden

"We're not even" Aiden growled

"How did you know how to freak me out?" I ask them quietly

"We know people" Aiden says smirking I nod and pulled Stiles out of the school

"You're amazing" Stiles says kissing my cheek

"No you are now let's go to see Uncle Alan" I giggle walking to the jeep we finally got there and walked in

"You two are out of school early" Alan says suspiciously

"Free period" Stiles tells him

"Uncle Alan I have a question if a dog and a cat had a baby would it be half cat and half dog?" I said curiously I got are you crazy looks from them

"I don't know Lillian will you be working today?" he asked

"Depends if there's danger or not that sounds kind of superherory I could be called coyote woman and wear spandex" I spoke the last bit to myself

"Do you make your workers sleep with clients?" Stiles asks bluntly I hit his arm he's an idiot

"No I do not" Alan says confused

"um I was just headed home to see my dad, he's you know, I guess you probably heard people are kind of getting murdered… again and it's his job to figure it out" Stiles says simply

"I gathered that much from the sheriff title" Alan said I snorted

"Yeah, um you know, but it gets kind of hard for him to do his job when he doesn't have all the information. And we all know he's missing pretty much half the story here, right? So then I started thinking, and I remembered someone who does have a lot of information. Someone who always seems to know more than anyone else around here, you." Stiles stated I yawned

"Like he didn't know that already" I mutter then yawned again

"I'm sorry am I boring you?" Stiles asked offended

"No babe but you do talk a lot" I say softly Stiles frowns "But that's why you're so cute" I say smiling he smiles back we followed Alan in the back room

"All these symbols" Alan started saying and yes I tuned them out I was looking around and picked up a jar

"Don't open it its wolfsbane" Alan said worried I nodded

"Denying it, lying about it, it becomes a pretty powerful" Alan said sounding upset I hugged him which he returned

"So this guy is a druid?" Stiles asked it could be a woman I thought

"No it's someone copying a centuries old practice of people who should have known better. Do you know what the word 'druid' means in Gaelic?" Alan asks us

"No" Stiles said shaking his head

"Wise oak" I say Stiles looked at me shocked "I know stuff" I say offended

"Exactly" Alan says proudly "The Celtic druids were close to nature, they believed they kept it in balance. They were philosophers and scholars, they weren't serial killers." Alan said sadly I'm finding this interesting

"Yeah well this one is" Stiles started saying then his phone rang

"Hey, I can't talk right now" Stiles said then froze a few seconds later "Wait what? Yeah are you sure he's missing?" Stiles asked then I heard Lydia say

"Not just missing, taken" we drove over to the school to meet her we went to the music room and she showed us a voice recording which was creepy

"Can we get a copy of this?" Alan asked Lydia nodded

"Hey doc any help would be helpful" Stiles said I started looking around the room I ended up knocking over the cello everyone looked towards me

"Sorry" I say blushing

"Each grouping of three would have its own purpose, its own power. Virgins, healers, philosophers, warriors." Alan stated

"Wait, wait, wait warriors could that be like a solider?" Stiles asked

"Absolutely" Alan said quickly

"Kyle was in RoTc with Boyd" Stiles said I was worried I haven't really met Boyd since the basement incident but I don't wasn't him to die

"That's got to be it, that's the pattern, where's Boyd?" Alan asked I could see he was worried too

"He's probably home by now, I'm gonna try get him on the phone" Stiles said Lydia looked spaced out

"Lydia" I said softly

"Something wrong?" Alan asked her concerned

"No I mean I just thought of someone else with a military connection" Lydia said

"Who?" Stiles asked

"Harris" she said simply we made our way to Mr. Harris classroom when I heard something

"Guys I'll catch up" I said quickly Stiles stopped and looked at me

"Why?" he asked confused

"I can hear something I'm just gonna check it out" I say kissing his cheek then I ran off I saw Isaac and Scott "What's wrong?" I asked them worried they pointed in front of them I saw the twins shifting into one big alpha

"That is awesome" I said then it came towards us maybe not so awesome Isaac rolled up his sleeves

"We can take them" Isaac said determined I looked to Scott silently asking him what he thought he shook his head no

"Are you kidding me" Scott said to Isaac in disbelief

"Isaac" I shouted then he turned starting to run but it grabbed his and Scott's necks hit their heads together and threw them to the floor. Then grabbed me by the throat and threw me against the lockers I crawled over to Scott and Isaac. I heard someone approach I saw it was a man and I recognized him the twins stopped growling and broke apart the man pulled something off his stick and cut the twins cheek in one swift movement. Then started walking the twins followed

"WAIT" I shouted getting up

"Lily" Scott said worried I shook my head and walked forward they turned to face me

"It's you" I said shaking with anger the twins was confused

"Yes Lily it is I'm surprised you remember me" he said in a mocking tone

"Off course I remember you, you killed my parents why?" I growled my eyes watering I saw Ethan had sympathy on his face and I saw it quickly flash across Aiden's.

"your father attempted to take over my pack after I was blinded so I killed him and your mother, you was meant to as well but I knew you escaped I thought what better pain to bring you then to leave with grief for the rest of your life" he replied smirking I felt myself shift I ran off to calm down and went back to Mr. Harris's classroom Alan, Stiles and Lydia were sorting papers out

"Stiles you remember Lily told you druid is the Gaelic word for wise oak?" Alan asked him

"Yeah" Stiles replied I still couldn't control the shift think of Stiles I thought to myself

"If a druid went down the wrong path, the wise oak was said to have became the dark oak. There's a Gaelic word for that as well darach" Alan said gravely I hissed at them they looked at me and I growled back

"Lily what's wrong?" Stiles said walking towards me worried Scott came in and I snarled at him

"Lily calm down I know this is big news but try to keep calm" Scott said softly

"Scott what's going on?" Stiles asked nervously

"Deucalion killed her parents" Scott said sadly

"And now I'm going to kill him" I hissed out

"Not yet baby we will come up with a plan but you need to calm down" Stiles said hugging me I felt myself relax

"I need some space" I said running out the room I ran for about an hour then went to Stiles it was raining, thundering and lightning now. I called his dad to make sure it was alright it somehow led to a completely different topic. I knocked on the door and Stiles answered

"Hi" I said timidly I got pulled into a really tight hug

"Thank god you're alright" he said in relief then hugged me again

"Still want me to stay?" I ask nervously

"Hell yes" he said pulling me inside I giggled we went upstairs he gave me a t shirt and sweatpants to wear and turned to leave

"Wait" I shouted he turned around startled "don't leave me ever" I sobbed he came over quickly and put his hands on my face

"Hey calm down baby I would never leave you I promise" he said seriously looking me in the eyes

"Pinkie?" I said holding mine out once he pinkie promised he hugged me again "Would you leave me for Lydia?" I asked insecure

"No why?" I heard his steady heartbeat and smiled

"I phoned your dad to make sure it was alright and he might have mentioned her for a couple of minutes" I said looking down

"How long did he talk to you about Lydia for?" he asked sternly he didn't believe me what a shocker

"About half an hour" I say slowly Stiles scoffs "Hey it doesn't matter let's forget I mentioned it" I say getting changed I caught Stiles staring he looked away blushing "Let's go to sleep" I say softly he nods and cuddles me when I lie down

"I feel safe here" I tell him seriously

"Good I want you to feel safe with me" Stiles said smiling and kissed me "How you doing about it?" he asks worried

"I know he's going to get what's coming to him" I say simply

"Night baby" Stiles says as I drift off to sleep


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters and I don't own any of the Barney lyrics

Chapter 5

I woke you with Stiles staring at me I let out a squeak

"How long have you been staring?" I asked curiously

"Not long" he said smiling

"Any reason why you were staring?" I grumbled

"Because you're so beautiful" he said sweetly I kissed him

"Thank you" I said blushing "Now let's get up we have that cross country meet today" I said softly he groaned "Can I borrow some clothes till we go to my house?" I asked he nodded staring at me I got lost into my thoughts last night was one of the worst nights ever. Stiles tapped my shoulder and asked if I was okay "yeah I'm fine" I said with a forced smile we got into the jeep and I gave him directions to my house.

"Who do you live with?" Stiles asked curiously

"My aunt do you want to meet her?" I asked hoping he would say no

"Sure" he said nervously

"Come on then babe" I said dragging him in my house "Aunt Linda" I shouted

"Yeah Lily" Linda shouted back tiredly

"I have someone who wants to meet you" I said happily she came down the stairs staring at Stiles

"So you're the boy she won't stop talking about" Linda said teasingly

"I hope so" stiles said smirking at me

"Well it's nice to meet Lily's first boyfriend" she said chuckling blushed embarrassed

"Thanks Aunt Linda" I said sarcastically

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Stiles said politely

"Well Lily you have been saying how smart, handsome and funny he is. Didn't you say he made you feel like a Disney Princess and he was your Prince Charming" she teased my jaw dropped and I ran upstairs Stiles followed me

"So a prince thanks babe" Stiles said beaming

"Okay, okay when I show you my room it might look a bit weird okay" I say nervously he nodded I opened the door and we walked in. My walls were rainbow colours, I had marvel posters on the wall and a stack of comic books also my bed was filled with stuffed animals. I looked at Stiles for his reaction and he looked at me lovingly

"It suits you" he said smiling

"Wait here while I get changed" I told him he nodded once I got changed I walked out my closet to see Stiles staring at some of my drawings on the wall "there my parents" I said sadly he hugged me. We walked downstairs when I remembered something I went to the kitchen to find my aunt "Aunt Linda guess who is here in beacon hills" I said excitedly

"Who?" she asked smiling gently

"Uncle Alan" I said beaming I saw her smile drop "Can he come around for dinner?" I asked hopefully

"No I don't want you speaking to him stay away" Linda said sternly

"Why?" I asked frowning

"Just do as I say" she mumbled I nodded and walked out confused we got back into the jeep

"Why do you think she doesn't want Deaton around?" Stiles asked curiously

"I don't know they was alright before the fire" I said confused we drove to the school

"I can't believe Derek's dead" I say quietly

"Yeah well you nearly was too" he grumbled

"I already told you I couldn't control my anger" I snapped

"Why couldn't you control it?" he snapped back

"He was saying things about my parents" I said annoyed

"You didn't have to go" he said irritated

"I wasn't going to let them go by themselves they could've died, you know what we was having a good morning so far but you just screwed it up you squidward" I said in anger storming out the car Stiles was called my name and saying sorry I got on the bus and saw Danny and Ethan sitting together I sat in front of them

"How are my gay best friends?" I ask smiling they looked and me and smiled back

"I'm great" Danny said sneaking a glance towards Ethan

"I'm good too" Ethan said I looked at him with a really expression he shook his head no I leaned over the seat and hugged them Scott and Stiles walked past Stiles was staring at me

"Why aren't you sitting with Stilinski?" Danny asked curiously

"I will soon I just have to make him suffer for something he said" I said smirking Ethan gave me a pointed look and I nodded "so are you two together?" I asked beaming

"Yeah I think" Danny said a bit nervous

"Yes you are" I stated with a serious expression till I broke it giggling they laughed

"Okay I have a rule for you two though" I said smiling

"What is it?" Ethan said curiously

"No breaking up without telling me first then I can bang your heads together" I said laughing

"Okay" Danny agreed straight away I looked at Ethan and he rolled his eyes

"Fine" he said sighing

"MY SHIP IS CANON" I thought in my had well I guess I didn't as everyone is staring at me "Don't judge me you haters" I said glaring they looked away I looked to Ethan and Danny "I'm so sorry I was meant to think that" they shook their heads at me smiling. I looked at Stiles to see him staring at me he looked like a lost puppy all I wanted was to run over and hug him but I was determined to stay strong. "See ya guys" I said to them and got up Stiles had a hopeful look on his face but I sat in front of Isaac and Boyd

"Hey scarfie who is also my brother from another mother" I said beaming he gave me a small smile

"Hey lil sis" he replied after last night we got closer

"Oh hi I'm Lily" I said smiling to Boyd

"Hi I'm Boyd" he said with a tiny smile

"So I decided we should clear the slate from the whole pipe in my stomach incident" I chuckled he did the same "so anyway I'm Lily, Stiles is my boyfriend. I love rainbows and action movies, sometimes I act like a kid and say random stuff also I know we are going to be great friends" I finished happily

"Hey why didn't I get that kind of introduction" Isaac whined

"Because when we met I was distracted as you was shirtless" I said kind of loudly sat in front of Boyd staring him in the eyes "What do you call a train full of toffee?" I asked him he shrugged "A chew chew train" I said smiling when Boyd actually started laughing

"That was awful" he said smiling

"Why thank you got to run guys before Stiles becomes as crabby as Mr crabs" I say getting up I walked to the back of the bus and sat on Stiles knee it was awkward at first till I put my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me I thought about last night and how me and scott tried to save Derek

"You still with me" Stiles said to Scott

"Yeah sorry what's the word?" Scott asked dazed

"Anachronism" Stiles said

"Something that exists out of its normal time" Scott said

"Nice" Stiles muttered I smiled I started thinking

"I wonder what it would be like being a spider" I wondered "Wait why am I thinking about spiders" I mumbled Scott gave me a small smile while Stiles kissed me

"Okay next word incongruous" Stiles said

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Scott asked tiredly

"Yes, yes I can, its completely incongruous that we're sitting on a bus right now on our way to a stupid cross country meet after what just happened incongruous" Stiles stated I giggled

"Out of place, ridiculous, absurd" Scott said I think he found Stiles a bit amusing

"Perfect" Stiles stated

"Just like you" I thought or I think I did I sighed "I said it out loud didn't I?" they nodded I cuddled closer to stiles he kissed my head

"Okay next word darach" Stiles said I looked at the screen

"No it doesn't" I said Stiles hushed me

"Darach it's a noun" Scott just stared at him "We have to talk about it sometime and we're going to be stuck in this thing for like five hours why not?" Stiles asked frustrated Scott winced

"Scott, you alright?" I asked he nodded then groaned

"Buddy you okay, we shouldn't have come I knew it we shouldn't have come" Stiles stated I rolled my eye

"We had to there's safety in numbers" Scott said frowning

"Yeah well there's also death in numbers it's called a massacre, bloodbath, carnage, slaughter, butchery, wow, that's alright" Stiles stated Scott groaned "That's it I'm telling coach to pull over"

"No, no, no I'm alright" Scott said quickly

"Scott raise both your arms in the air without wincing or groaning and we'll leave it" I said he couldn't do it

"Well Scott you don't look alright, would you just let me see it" Stiles said a bit irritated

"I'm okay" Scott said liar

"Scott I can hear your heartbeat and that was a big fat lie" I said annoyed

"Just let us see it okay?" Stiles pleaded

"Okay" Scott sighed out then lifted his shirt I winced at the wound

"That's nasty" I said bluntly

"Oh dude" Stiles said shocked

"I know it looks bad, but it's because they're from an alpha, it'll take longer to heal" Scott stated

"How come Lily, Isaac and Boyd are fine then" Stiles asked good question I'm already healed I pulled out my phone and rang Alan

"Hello Lillian" Alan said softly

"Hi Uncle Alan can I ask you a question?" I ask nervously Stiles started stroking my back

"What is it?" Alan asked curiously

"Why does Aunt Linda not want me to speak to you?" I asked confused it was silent for a minute

"It's complicated Lillian I will tell you but in due time I have to go now bye" Alan said quickly I frowned

"Bye" I said quietly "there hiding something from me" I said to myself

"I can't believe he's dead" Scott said sadly

"It's my fault I'm the reason Derek's dead" I said the both looked at me

FLASHBACK

I was lying down with Stiles when I had a feeling of panic like something was wrong I got out of bed and got changed

"Babe what are you doing?" I spun around to see Stiles sat up

"Err getting a drink from downstairs" I lied

"Oh and you need your jacket for that" Stiles questioned crap I thought

"You caught me I'm going to meet my secret boyfriend, he can only come out at night because he's a vampire" I said quietly said to him

"Not funny" he said scowling

"Okay I have a feeling something's wrong it's like a feeling of panic so I'm going for a walk" I say softly

"By yourself" he said worried

"Baby I'm a badass werecoyote it's probably nothing I'll be back soon" I said kissing him

"Be careful babe" he said I nodded and left

I went to Derek's to see Peter, Derek, Cora and Boyd there

"Hey having a party without me" I said with sarcasm

"We know where they are" Derek said simply

"So why didn't you call me and Isaac oh wait that's because you kicked him out how nice of you" I said annoyed he glared at me "one day you will kill someone with that glare I wonder how it would feel getting killed by a glare so where are they and when are we kicking there ass" I said beaming

"I like her" Cora said "they are living above the Argents"

"Oh and are they there now?" I asked

"Yes why?" Cora asked curiously

"No reason" I say lying probably not the best thing to do in a room full of werewolves

"Lily no you're not going to attack them by yourself your coming with us tomorrow" Derek said

"Are we going to kill them all?" I asked a bit worried

"No" he said simply I nodded Scott stormed in telling us what we already knew during the fight I was helping Boyd but found myself making my way to Deucalion.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lily it's not your fault" Stiles said softly rubbing my back

"Yes it is I went after Deucalion myself" I said sighing and drifted off to sleep when I woke up I heard coach speaking to Jared

"Jared, again, car sick? Every time how do you even get on the bus? Look at me, no, don't look at me, look at the horizon, keep your eyes keep your eyes on the horizon. McCall, not you too." Coach said annoyed

"No Coach I'm good" Scott said I rolled my eyes

"Yeah right" I mumble

"Hello Sleeping Beauty" Stiles teased I punched his arm "Hey is that any way to treat your Prince, Scott your bleeding again" Stiles pointed out "Don't tell me this is taking longer to heal because I'm pretty sure bleeding means not healing" Stiles said frustrated

"He's listening" Scott said looking at Ethan

"Is he going to do something?" Stiles asked I rolled my eyes

"Oh yeah when we go back to school he is going to call a pack meeting and tell them all the gossip like guess what Stiles and Scott are morons or that you was studying gasp the horror" I said dramatically they glared at me I saw Ethan smile a little "leave him alone" I say sternly they went to protest "nope he won't do anything in front of Danny he likes him so don't mess it up" I say annoyed

"Okay well what about the two ticking time bombs sitting near him" Stiles questioned

"Wow Stiles no wonder you have so many friends" I say with sarcasm "You're like Scar off Lion King a total bitchface" he looked at me scowling "Aww your so cute trying to be angry like a kitten that wants attention" I cooed I heard snickers

"No they won't, not here" Scott said with a small smile

"Okay if they do are you going to stop them" Stiles asked yes because he can do a lot

"If I have to" Scott said wincing

"No you won't, I will" they was going to disagree "Scott you can barley move it would be better if I did and it's not like we can send Stiles he would say something sarcastic and annoy them even more" Scott nodded

FLASHBACK

"They are on the floor above in the penthouse right above the argents" Derek said

"So kill them first, that's the plan" Scott asked in disbelief

"They won't even see it coming" Boyd said eagerly

"Why is the default plan always murder? Just once can we come up with something that doesn't involve killing people" Scott said urging us to change the plan

"You never get tired of being so blandly moral do you? Not that I disagree with him" Peter said wow he actually agreed with someone else

"I do, why do we need this kid?" Cora questioned

"This kid saved your life" Derek stated "Lily what do you think?" I was surprised he asked me

"Do you guys know what Deucalion did to me scott already knows" they all shook their heads "he burnt down my house with me and my parents in I survived but my parents didn't so Scott Deucalion will pay for what he did to me and I don't care if I have to do it alone you may have morals but I don't right now" I said to them I saw understanding on Derek's face

"But Lily an eye for an eye is never the answer" Scott said pleading I tilted my head at him

"If Deucalion burned your mom alive hearing her scream how would you feel?" I asked him curiously I saw him deflate a bit "You'd feel angry wouldn't you?" I asked him he nodded "Would you be mad enough to kill?" I asked he didn't answer " I will take the silence as my answer I don't care what happens to the others but Deucalion dies" I say to Derek he nods

"And you know we can't just sit back and wait for them to make the first move" Derek says to Scott

"You can't beat a pack of alphas" he said frustrated

"That's why we are going after Deucalion just him" Cora stated

"Cut off the head off the snakes and the body dies" Boyd says to Scott

"Only this isn't a snake it's a hydra and like Scott says they're all alphas" Peter says helpful as always

"Deucalion's the leader" Derek states

"Let's hope so" peter said

"You remind me of an annoying buzz that won't go away" I say annoyed

"Because you know what happened when Hercules but off one off the heads of a hydra?" Peter asks

"Two grew back in its place" Scott replies who even cares

"Somebody's been doing there summer reading" Peter teases

END OF FLASHBACK

I started singing

Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination  
And when he's tall  
he's what we call a dinosaur sensation  
Barney's friends are big and small  
they come from lots of places  
after school they meet to play  
and sing with happy faces  
Barney shows us lots of things  
Like how to play pretend  
ABC's, and 123's  
And how to be a friend  
Barney can be your friend too  
If you just make-believe him! "When I finished I heard stiles laughing and Scott snickering "What" I asked confused

"You just sung barney" Stiles said laughing

"So, why do you not like barney?" I asked glaring

"I like barney you're just so adorable" Stiles said then kissed me the bus stopped because of a stupid traffic jam I heard Boyd growl I stood up I saw Scott was as well

"Whoa Lily, Scott where you going?" Stiles asked confused

"Boyd" I said worried

"He's going to do something" Scott said in pain

"Okay, what how do you know?" Stiles asked still confused

"Look at his hands, Scott sit down I got this" I said sternly I stood up

FLASHBACK

Ennis threw me against a wall and I cracked my ribs then suddenly Derek was fighting him

"Lily" I heard a whisper I looked around to see Deucalion staring at me "Do you know how proud I was to hear the screams from your parent's mouth knowing I was still the one in control and power. It's such a shame your parents died because of you maybe you're the real killer" he said mocking me I growled "your father was the same all he wanted was power he even killed to try to get it" I snapped and ran towards Deucalion

"LILY" Derek shouted I looked at him he was staring at me the next thing I know he was going over the edge

"DEREK" I shouted looking down he was just laying there not moving. I looked at Scott then took off running

END OF FLASHBACK

I made it to Boyd's seat I touched his hand and sat on him

"What are you doing?" Boyd snapped Isaac looked confused

"I love you, you love me oh what a great big family with a great big hug" I sang then hugged him he was stiff at first but relaxed "and a kiss from me to you" I kissed his cheek "wont you say you love me too" I sang smiling

"Barney, really?" Isaac asked laughing

"So Boyd what was the plan to hurt the twin alpha over there. Kill him right here and then what after" I asked genuinely curious

"I wouldn't care" he said simply

"Well I do, you're my friend now can I go or do I need to stay on your lap?" I asked simply

"I'm fine now" Boyd said with a small smile

"Just remember we're a family a great big dysfunctional family" I say beaming "bye bros" I said walking back to my seat I winked at Ethan

"Crisis averted?" Stiles asked when I sat on his knee again I nodded "So why was you in his lap whispering, hugging and kissing him" Stiles asked sounding jealous I caught the scent of it

"I was singing Barney to him to relax and it worked Barney saved the day so don't be jealous you're the only person I will ever want" I said looking him in the eyes

"You're the only one I will ever want to" Stiles said kissing me

"Pinkie promise?" I asked he nodded and we pinky promised

"You two are making me feel sick" Scott teased

"We got another problem; Ethan keeps checking his phone every five minutes. It's like he's waiting for something like you know a message or a signal. I don't know something evil I can tell. I have a perceptive eye for evil" Stiles said worried

"Babe stop being so paranoid" I say softly

"I don't like him sitting with Danny" Scott said

"Yeah neither do I" Stiles agreed

"I swear to Barney if you two mess things up between them you won't be able to have kids" I threatened them they stared at me wide eyes

"I'm going to see what he's waiting for" Stiles said I groaned

"You're listening to me as much as a kid ignoring their grandparents when I was younger stories aren't you "I said groaning when I was ignored

"What are you doing?" Scott asked him

"I'm gonna ask" Stiles said texting Danny after a lot of beeping I had enough

"Stop it" I snapped he shook his head I saw Ethan and Danny talking then Ethan snapped his head around to face us Scott and Stiles made not subtle moves and I ended up on the floor.

"Sorry" Stiles said helping me up

"I don't think he suspects anything now" I said with sarcasm "rub it better" I said pouting

"What?" Stiles said confused

"I hurt my butt rub it better" I said keeping a straight face Stiles made a choking noise and started coughing "kidding" I said laughing then Stiles got a text saying it Ethan's friend is sick and might not make it through the night. I took my phone out and dialed a number

"Who are you ringing?" Stiles asked curiously I ignored him the person answered

"Hey Ethan" I said with Scott and stiles staring at me

"Hey Lily" Ethan replied confused

"I wanted to apologies for Stiles and Scott's behavior" I said sweetly Scott and Stiles stared at me shocked

"It's fine" Ethan said simply

"No it's not Stiles is acting paranoid plus I think he's in love with Danny" I joked Stiles was gaping

"Really" Ethan said chuckling

"Yeah he never texts me this much and he even thought about losing his virginity to Danny" I said giggling "So anyway did you watch it?" I asked talking about The Maze Runner

"Yes I did" he said laughing

"So I was right wasn't I?" I asked

"Yes you were even Danny thought so" he replied

"Told you he was hot" I said proudly

"Lily wh" I cut Stiles off

"Shh Thomas" I said I heard Ethan chuckle then my eyes widened in realization I hung up the phone "oh my Barney I'm sorry" I said kissing his cheek

"Who's Thomas?" Stiles demanded annoyed

"Stiles it's just a character off a movie you too look exactly alike and I was just thinking about the movie I'm so sorry though forgive me" I pleaded he nodded

"Okay now tell me why" Stiles demanded

"Why what?" I asked innocently

"You know what saying I love Danny" he huffed

"Because you made things awkward between them and that was revenge" I said smirking then kissed him

"Ennis is the friend Ethan was talking about" Scott stated

"The one that cracked my ribs?" I asked Scott nods and Stiles tightened his grip on me I smiled

"He's not dead" Scott stated

"Not yet" Stiles said I'm bored and cold

"I'm cold" I groaned

"Here" Stiles said giving me his jacket

"Thank you babe" I say cuddling him I hear Coach speak to Jared again

"Jared, I'm warning you, I'm an empathetic vomiter, you throw up, I'm gonna throw up right back on you and it will be profoundly disgusting." Coach said I feel like throwing up now  
"Please don't talk about throwing up it's not good." Jared pleaded

"I might throw up on you just to make a point, Jared." Coach told him  
"It's not good, It's not good." Jared repeated to himself  
"Now the rest of you, don't think we're gonna miss this meet because of a slight traffic jam, a minor tornado warning, Jared. We're gonna make this thing. Nothing is gonna stop us! Stilinski, put your hand down." Coach said as Stiles raised his hand  
"You know, there's, like, a food exit about a half a mile up. I don't know if we stop and then maybe" Stiles said getting cut off by Coach using his whistle "Okay, but if we stop" but was cut off again

"Stilinski! Shut it! Seriously! It's a little bus! Stop asking me questions!" Coach shouted at him

"I hate him" Stiles said with his mouth covered I laughed really hard then thought Coach is kind of attractive when he is bossy. I looked at Stiles to see him looking at me with a horrified look

"I said it out loud?" I asked he nodded

"Coach seriously babe" he said disgusted "Did you call Deaton?" Stiles asked Scott

"I keep getting his voice mail" Scott replied tiredly  
"That's it I'm calling Lydia and Allison" Stiles said annoyed

"Off course he would call Lydia his dad said he was basically in love with her" I thought I saw them stare at me

"Baby I was never in love with her and I'm only calling them for help" Stiles soothed

"How did you, again?" I asked sighing he nodded with a warm smile

"How are they gonna help, back in beacon hills?" Scott asked confused

"They're not, they've been following us for hours" Stiles told us "pathetic" he mumbled I giggled he smiled at me I kissed his cheek  
"I know you guys are right behind us, put me on speaker" Stiles said  
" Okay" Lydia said  
"Okay, look, Scott's still hurt" Stiles said then waited for a reply "No, he's not healing, I think he's actually getting worse. The blood's turning, like, a blackly color" Stiles said then looked annoyed so I listened in why not I'm bored anyway "What's wrong with him? I don't do I have a PhD in lycanthropy?" he said sarcastically "How am I supposed to know that?"

"We need to get him off the bus" Allison said like that's going to be easy  
"And take him where, a hospital?" Lydia asked Allison

"If he's dying, yeah" Allison said I felt sympathy for her "Stiles, there's a rest area about a mile up. Tell the Coach to pull over"  
"Yeah, I've been trying" Stiles said annoyed  
"Well, reason with him" Allison said frustrated  
"Reason? Have you met this guy?" Stiles asked irritated I giggled

"Just try something." Allison demanded

"Okay here goes nothing" Stiles said walking up to Coach I followed. "Coach, it's five minutes for a bathroom break, okay? We've been on this thing for, like, three hours" Stiles said but Coach blew the whistle in our faces "It's 60 Miles to the next rest stop" Coach blew it again "Being cooped up for hours is not good" and again "You know, our bladders aren't exactly" and again "Coach" again "this is" again "can you just" again "please I" again when Stiles was just about to open his mouth coach did it again I started laughing hard "Let me talk!" he did it again I felt tears in my eyes from laughter "I'm" and again Stiles looks like he might explode Coach chuckled " Every time" Coach blew the whistle for a few seconds

"Get back to your seat, Stilinski! Burrow!" Coach said loudly

"Okay!" Stiles shouted I was still laughing when Stiles was dragging me away

"Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon" Coach demanded me and Stiles shared a look Stiles sat next to him while I sat behind

"Hey, Jared, How you doing?" Stiles asked smiling like the Grinch

"Yeah Jared still feel like throwing up?" I asked putting my hand on his shoulders and with that Jared was sick. Stiles went to grab Scott I stood on the seat

"Ethan" I said and he turned to look at me "save me" I pleaded dramatically he shook his head smiling and carried me off the bus "Thank you" I said hugging him

"Anytime" he said and winked

"Jared, you suck!" Coach yelled spraying "Hey, somebody grab some towels or a mop or a new bus." Coach shouted I saw Stiles and Allison helping Scott I ran up to them

"Pass him over" I said then picked him up bridal style "where?" I asked them

"Men's room" Allison said quickly I ran over to it and put him down on the floor "Oh My God" Allison gasped when she lifted up Scott's shirt it was fully black blood coming out of him now I felt sick Stiles gave me a side hug "Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked confused

"Sorry" Scott whispered out

"Okay, just give us a second, okay" Allison said the others went to talk I stayed with Scott

"Scott" I said softly he looked at me "Please don't die" I say tearing up

"I won't" he whispered

"This is all my fault, I distracted you and Derek when I went to attack Deucalion I'm so sorry I just wanted payback but now Derek's dead just please don't die" I said kissing his cheek then ran off to get air

"Lily" I heard Allison shout I felt myself shifting just think off Stiles I thought then heard the whistle being blown

FLASHBACK

I was running through the woods hoping this was all a nightmare but I knew it wasn't Derek is dead I made it to Stiles house ignoring the pain. I knocked on the door quickly the door flung open revealing Stiles.

"Lily what happened?" he asked worried

"Derek's dead" I say collapsing in a fit of sobs with Stiles coming. He took me to his room and I explained everything he looked shocked and saddened.

END OF FLASHBACK

The whistle went off again

FLASHBACK

I went over to Scott's I let myself in and went up to his room to see Isaac in the doorway and Scott grabbing his helmet. Isaac winked at me Scott faced us

"Oh" was all he said

"Where you going?" Isaac asked

"Uh I was going to get some food" Scott lied

"Oh cool" Isaac said I heard a hint of amusement

"Well I'm hungry what about you Isaac?" I asked smirking

"Starving" he replied

"I can eat alone" Scott reassured

"What are you getting?" Isaac asked

"Uh Mex-i-can" Scott lied again

"Dude I love Mexican, you Lily?" Isaac asked me smirking

"Me too I haven't had it for ages" I say smiling

"Isaac, Lily I can eat alone, it's okay" Scott said slowly

"You're not going alone" Isaac said determined

"We're coming, don't argue, let's go" I said sternly Isaac went on the bike with Scott I just ran we met up there.

"We're just going to talk to him, try to reason with him, that's it" Scott said I scoffed when Scott looked at me with a pointed look

"I have to reason with the man that killed my parents" I say annoyed Isaac hugged me "If I get close enough to Deucalion I will attack even if I have to risk my life" Scott nodded Isaac had a weird expression

"What?" Scott asked him

"Nothing, it's just, I'm actually kind of hungry now" Isaac said

"Isaac you're my brother from another mother now" I said laughing

"I'm alright with that" Isaac said smiling

"We can get food after" Scott stated

"Well then you're my bro too go purple dinosaurs" I said happily

END OF FLASHBACK

I was still hiding when I heard shout my name I walked slowly to the bus

FLASHBACK

We walked in and Deucalion was stood on escalators we went towards him

"You didn't come alone" Deucalion said

"Yeah this is Isaac and you already know Lily" Scott said I glared at Deucalion

"I'm not talking about them" Deucalion said I smirked that's when Derek, Cora and Boyd came out off the shadows

"Yes it's going down like a koala on a waterslide" I said excited Scott glared at me

"You knew I would do this" Scott said to Derek

"Actually he didn't I called him" I told him nervously he glared at me then turned to Derek

"Derek, don't, you can't do this so no one else gets hurt, if someone dies" but he got cut off by Derek

"Him, just him" Derek growled

"He has a point Scott we should just kill him" I said shifting

"Now, how's a blind man find his way into a place like this all on his own" Deucalion said then the rest of his pack came out I saw the twins Ethan sent me a small smile with a apologetic look I nodded at him

END OF FLASHBACK

I heard fighting and ran over to Stiles

"Stiles what's happening" Scott said panicked

"They went after him, I told em what was happening with you and they just went after him" Stiles said grabbing my hand I relaxed

"Who Boyd?" Scott asked we rushed over to see Isaac beating the crap out of Ethan with Boyd smirking

"Isaac, Isaac" coach shouted Danny tried to get Isaac off but Isaac pushed him away I rushed over

"Isaac, Isaac get off him" I say pulling his arm but ended up getting elbowed in the face "ah" I winced in pain

"Lily" stiles said worried I felt something run down my fingers I looked at my hands and saw blood "oh god baby"

"Isaac" Scott growled and Isaac stopped Danny rushed to Ethan

"I think it's broken" I whisper to Stiles who was pale from the blood Lydia, Allison, Scott, Boyd and Isaac rushed over to me

"Did I do that?" Isaac asked in a whisper

"Of course you did you jackass" Stiles said pushing him

"Someone needs to reset my nose" I say quickly I looked at Lydia

"Me" she said shocked I nodded

"Lydia you know everything" I say smiling she nodded and put her hand on my nose

"Ready?" she asked me I nodded then I heard a crack I winced but my nose already felt better

"Thank you so much" I said hugging her she chuckled I looked at Isaac and he an expression of a kicked puppy "bro come here" I say to Isaac smiling he came over to me slowly I pulled him into a hug "It's okay we all lose control and we hurt people but it's not your fault okay?" I ask I feel him nod on my shoulder we made our way back to the bus I sat next to Stiles instead of on him this time, with Allison and Scott behind us and Lydia in front.

"So anyway where did you go before I looked for you but couldn't find you I know you were crying when you left" Stiles asked worried

"I just got emotional over last night" I lied

"It's okay and Scott's healing now" Stiles said I felt a bit relieved he kissed my cheek after I finally got the blood off

FLASHBACK

I looked at the alpha pack and mutter "oh cheese sticks"

Derek ran to Deucalion but Kali got in the way and when I went towards him Ennis got in the way and threw me into a wall. Me and Boyd started fighting Ennis, Ennis kneed me in the chest and I felt my ribs crack.

"Kill him, the others can go" Deucalion said to Derek about Boyd

"No Derek" I said getting up but Ennis grabbed me

"You're beaten, do it Derek, take the first step" Deucalion said

"No Deucalion if you want him to kill someone get him to kill me" I said growling at him

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Deucalion said

"Are you serious with this kid? Look at him he's an alpha? Too what? A few useless teenagers?" kali asked

"Some have more promise than others" Deucalion said staring at me and Scott we both looked at each other confused

"Let him rise to the occasion then. What'll it be Derek? Pack or family?" Kali asked when sparks of light started flying everywhere

"your eyes, cover your eyes" Deucalion shouted I shielded my eyes we all stood up when it stopped me and scott growled at Ennis we both fight him with all our strength. Then Derek started fighting him I went for Deucalion

"Lily" Derek shouted I turned and saw Derek got distracted and Ennis got the upper hand me and Scott looked at each other and nodded we lunged forward and scratched Ennis legs but Ennis had a good hold on Derek and they both fell

"DEREK" I shouted

END OF FLASHBACK

"Lily baby you okay?" Stiles asked worried

"Yeah I'm fine" I said with a fake smile

"Hy ah ah alright lets go over it one more time. So its sacrifices right? Everything has to do with them" Stiles stated me and Lydia just nodded "And someone who thinks he's like, a dark druid of some kind" Stiles states

"Or actually is a dark druid" Lydia pointed out

"How do you know it isn't a woman?" I asked

"Good point" Lydia agreed

"Thanks I don't think we've been probably introduced I'm Lily Burrow a werecoyote" I said smiling

"I'm Lydia martin I don't know what I am yet" Lydia said returning the smile

"So you're the one who has that weird relationship with Aiden?" I asked trying to see if Stiles got jealous

"What no" Lydia lied

"I can tell when you lie so…" I asked

"So what" Lydia asked confused

"How good a kisser is he" I asked curiously

"Very good and looks good shirtless too" Lydia said smirking Stiles had a steady heartbeat and a bored expression

"I know right" I say we both start laughing

"How do you know?" stiles demanded glaring at me

"When the twins shift into the big alpha they take their shirts off" I told him simply I could hear Stiles whisper to himself "why does everyone take their shirt off in front of her she's just going to be disappointed when she sees me"

"Stiles baby I would never disappointed no matter how you look I think your perfect and totally hot" I said bluntly he blushed I winked at me

"Now back to the point, the point is…" Stiles trailed off

"You know some ancient cultures scarified people in preparation for battle" Lydia states

"Well that's just great" I say with sarcasm

"So we got alpha werewolves against a dark druid" Stiles points out

"Actually a pack of very angry werewolves against a dark druid that we have no idea who they are" I say simply

"Yeah" Lydia mutters

"If you were a worm, how long would you be?" I asked them Lydia looks confused, Stiles just smiles

"The biggest worm ever" he says chuckling

"Stiles do you remember when I phoned you last night whilst I was running?" I asked

FLASHBACK

I pulled out my phone and rang Stiles

"Hey babe" he says casually

"Hi" I said picking up speed

"Lily, are you running?" he asked confused

"Yeah" I say simply

"Why?" he asks concerned

"Because me, Scott and Isaac are going to meet Deucalion" I say hoping he won't freak out

"WHAT" he shouted

"Scott doesn't want me to fight I know he doesn't but he has to die my parents deserve that much" I say sadly

"No Lily you can't fight him by yourself please don't" Stiles pleaded

"I'm not I called Derek for help, I have to it's my main priority right now" I said hanging up

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yeah, why?" he asks confused

"I was wrong you're my main priority" I whispered to him he smiled and hugged me tightly

"Your mine too" he whispered back


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 6

We have been on the bus for who knows how long and I'm bored out of my mind

"Stiles I'm so bored" I say groaning

"What do you want to do?" he asked sighing

"Play slaps" I say excitedly Stiles eyes widened

"You have werecoyote abilities" he exclaimed I rolled my eyes

"Ethan" I whisper knowing he can hear me "want to play slaps were style?" I asked hopefully he nodded we found empty seats and started to play I was winning at first I was so happy he wasn't a sore loser. We were just laughing and joking around it was his turn and he ended up cracking my wrist.

"Ah" I whimpered out everyone looked at me "what I'm a girl playing slaps I need to be dramatic" I say condescendingly everyone just turned away except for Boyd, Isaac, Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Allison

"Lily I'm so sorry" Ethan rushed out saying

"Ethan that was awesome I may be in a bit of pain but it's worth it" I said smiling

"You're weird" he said bluntly smiling snapping my wrist back in place

"Maybe we should end it here for now, I know you want to get back to Danny" I teased and saw a small blush on his face. We went back to our seats

"You okay babe?" Stiles asked looking at my hands

"It was intense but amazing" I say giggling

Then I saw the bus parking in front of a motel I was confused. We all got off and got our bags this place looked creepy I thought

"I've seen worse" Scott said trying to make us feel better

"Where have you seen worse?" Stiles asked

"A junk yard" I state Stiles snorted and Coach blew his whistle

Listen up he meets been pushed till tomorrow this is the closest motel with the most vacancies and the least amount of judgement when it comes to accepting a bunch of degenerates like yourselves, you'll be pairing up so choose wisely" Coach stated

"Stiles try to get Scott out your room later" I whispered to him

"Why" he asked confused

"Wait and see" I say winking I walked over to Danny and Ethan "I want Coach to think I'm staying with you guys" I say sighing

"Why?" Danny asked curiously

"And I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little deviants. Got that keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves" Coach stated annoyed

"That's why" I state they nod "it amazes me he hasn't got a medal yet for how much he cares about us" I say with sarcasm they chuckle we went to get the key when coach gave us a disapproving look. "Coach there my gay best friend I'll be keeping them out of trouble" I tell him he nods we go to our room when I keep seeing them look at each other I could smell there arousal "guys I know you want to get down to business or whatever but wait a few minutes till Coach is one then I will be out of your hair" I say groaning they nod. It felt forever till Coach actually went to his room I finally was able to go to Stiles room. When I got there I heard

"Oh my god have you still not seen star wars" I heard Stiles say frustrated I walked in

"Hey" I say beaming

"Scott has never seen star wars" Stiles tells me I'm shocked I walked over to Scott

"It was nice knowing you but I don't think we can be friends anymore after finding out you haven't seen one of the greatest movies ever made " I say dramatically

"Lily don't say that I swear if we make it back alive I will watch the movie" Scott says with a small smile

"Good enough for me" I say smiling

"It just makes me crazy" Stiles mutters

"Who was the last one?" Scott asks curiously

"Lydia, she was totally controlled by peter and she had no idea" Stiles said sadly they fell back on the bed

"What are you talking about" I asked confused

"Suspects" Scott says simply

"For being the dark druid?" I asked curiously

"Yeah" Scott replies

"Stiles come here a minute" I say slowly Stiles comes over to me I grab his hands "we have been together for a while now and I feel like I need to tell you this I hope it doesn't change how you feel about me" I say sadly Stiles gently grabs my face

"Whatever it is I promise it won't change a thing" he says sincerely I take a breath

"I'm the dark druid" I lied Stiles flings himself back from me and falls on the floor with wide eyes gaping I start laughing really hard Scott does to "you should have seen your face" I say wheezing

"You were joking" he says slowly

"Totally dude her heartbeat wasn't steady at all" Scott says laughing

"Oh thank god" Stiles says in relief then glares at me "that wasn't funny this is serious" Stiles said pouting

"I know baby" I say the laughter finally stopping I helped Stiles up and we lie down on the bed

"I need the bathroom" Scott says getting up

"Thanks for telling us" I say sarcastically

"You're welcome" Scott said smirking

"I'm getting food, you coming babe?" Stiles asked

"Hell yeah think they have skittles?" I asked excited running out the room "Stiles move your ass"

"I'm coming" Stiles said laughing we went to the vending machine to see Boyd there

"Yo" Stiles said to him but was ignored

"Boyd you okay?" I asked worried he didn't say anything his food got stuck in the machine then he smashed the glass through. I just stood there gaping I looked at stiles confused when Boyd just walked away. I just struggled looking at the food "skittles" I shouted grabbing them all and waited for Stiles to grab what he wanted. We went back upstairs and I jumped on his back

"Whoa" Stiles gasped "what are you doing?"

"Getting a ride" I teased we managed to make in the room when he fell back on top of me he turned around to face me. I kissed him and he pulled his jacket off me "Scott" I shouted while Stiles was kissing my neck

"What?" he asked pulling back looking hurt

"Baby I was just seeing if he was still here" I said kissing him "guess not we should get on the bed" I say blushing

"Yeah I mean if you want" he said rubbing his neck then helped me up we both laid down on the bed when I heard "no one wants you"

"What?" I asked pulling back

"I didn't say anything" he said confused I kissed him again

"You're a monster" I pulled back looking at Stiles hurt but he looked at me worried

"Lily" he said softly

"I just need the bathroom" I said getting up I washed my face and heard the voices again telling me it's my fault, I'm a monster and my parents would be ashamed. That's when I heard it "we never wanted" you I recognised the voices they were my parents was crying now "why didn't you save us" they said over and over. I finally left the bathroom and Stiles came over to me

"What's wrong?" he asked me worried

"It's just been a long day" I said softly he kissed my cheek then went to get ready for bed I saw Scott looking out the window.

"Hey Scott you okay" Stiles asked him but he didn't reply "you guys I'll be back soon" Stiles said slowly

"Where you going?" I asked scared

"Baby I will be back in a minute" Stiles said softly

"Why are you leaving me?" I asked tearing up he hugged me

"I'm not I just need to speak to Coach" Stiles said quickly I nodded then he left

"See he doesn't want you, no one does, and you're not needed" my parents repeated I ran out the room to see Stiles go in a room I looked through the window and saw Lydia I nodded slowly. I went back to the room to see Scott still there

"What's the point in living anymore" Scott said sadly

"There isn't I just want to end it" I say tearing up

"So let's end it" Scott said quietly

"Okay" I whispered still hearing the voices

/

Stiles POV

I went to Lydia and Allison's room but was worried about Lily she wasn't acting herself she was being more emotional. When I went into the room they told me about the suicide numbers going up by three

"He was definitely a little off with me too, but actually, it was Boyd who was really off and  
I watched him put his fist through the vending machine. And Lily was alright one minute then suddenly she was freaking out asking me why I was leaving her" I said worried  
"See, it is the motel either we need to get out of here right now, or someone needs to learn how to do an exorcism asap, before the werewolves go crazy and kill us." Lydia said freaking out normally I would comfort her but since I met Lily I haven't felt anything for her

"Okay, just hold on, all right? What if it's not just the motel? The number in the office went up by three, right?" I say in realization

"You mean like three sacrifices?" Allison asked me

"What if this time it's three werewolves?" I said then I thought about it "but wait Lily isn't a werewolf she's a werecoyote"

"Maybe its three supernatural creatures" Allison said I hope we're wrong "But wait there's five supernatural creatures here lily, Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Ethan the number only went up by three"  
"It could mean that only three will succeed in killing themselves" I stated shut up stiles oh great I'm starting to panic then had a thought "Maybe we were meant to come here."  
"Exactly! So can we get the hell out of here now?" Lydia said annoyed "Please?" I looked at the bible in her hand and saw something sticking on.

"Wait, hang on, let me see this." I said taking it from her hands I opened it to see newspaper clippings  
"What is that?" Allison asked confused

"28year-old man hangs himself at the infamous Glen Capri" I read  
" Oh, no. Look at these two; they both mention the room 217. These are probably all the suicides that happened in this room." Lydia stated  
"So if every room has a Bible" Allison says

"There could be articles in all the rooms." Lydia finishes off oh that's just great  
"That's a beautiful thing, most places leave a mint under the pillow. This one leaves a record of all the horrible deaths that occurred." I say with sarcasm  
"What if the room next door has the one about the couple?" Lydia says I run out the door but the door was locked "No, that was not locked before."  
Forget it; we need to get Scott, Lily, Ethan, Isaac, and Boyd out of here." Allison said determined I nodded and walked away when I heard a noise  
"I'm not the only one who heard that, am I?" Lydia asked

"It sounds like someone turned the handsaw on." Allison said worried my eyes widened  
"Handsaw?" I exclaimed in panic please don't be Lily or Scott I thought when we got inside we saw Ethan putting the handsaw to his stomach "Hey, no, Ethan, don't!" I shouted attempting to grab it off him I swear to god it was like a tug of war it finally dropped I fell on the floor nearly hitting it when it stopped Allison pulled me back. Ethan got his claws out to claw his stomach but me and Allison grabbed a hand each and pulled them away he fell onto the heater and it snapped him out of it.

"Aah! What just happened?" Ethan asked then stormed out the room

"Ethan!" I shouted following him

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing." Ethan said frustrated I was getting a little angry okay a lot angry  
"Okay, you could be a little bit more helpful, you know? We did just save your life." I said annoyed  
"And you probably shouldn't have." He stated walking away I glared at him  
"What now?" Lydia asked

"I'll find Scott; you guys grab Isaac, Boyd and Lily. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place." Allison said walking away I looked at Lydia could it actually be her.  
"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" she said annoyed

"Oh, no, I w" I tried to say but she cut me off

"Stiles" she said sternly  
"All right, Lydia, I didn't want to say anything, but this everything we're going through we've kind of been through something like this before, a lot like this." I said sighing  
"What do you mean? When?" she asked confused

"Your birthday party, the night you poisoned everyone with wolfsbane." I said her eyes widened in realization she walked past "Lydia, I'm sorry, okay? Look, I didn't mean that you're trying to kill people, okay? I just I just meant that maybe, maybe you're somehow involved in getting people to kill themselves, you know? Which now that I say that out loud, it just sounds really terrible, so I'm just going to stop talking." I rambled on but my mind was on lily I hope she doesn't add to the numbers and end up as another page in a book.  
"Stiles do you hear that?" she said quietly

"What?" I asked confused she kneeled down next to the drainage grid "Lydia, what do you hear?" I asked worried

"I hear a baby crying, I hear I hear water running. Oh, my God. She's drowning the baby!" Lydia said tearing up "Someone's drowning!" she said quickly please don't be Lily I thought we ran up to check my room but there was no one there. We went to Boyd and Isaacs's room and found Boyd in the bathtub with a safe holding him down. I tried pulling the plug out but there was something there "He blocked it.  
He blocked the drain with something. I can't get to it." I said panicking  
"What do we do?" Lydia asked worried

"Here, help me." I demanded trying to lift up the safe but it wouldn't budge  
"Is he dead? How long can a werewolf stay underwater?" Lydia asked me

"You think I know that?" I snapped at her "Ow!" I burned my arm on the heater then I realized "Wait a sec, the heater. "Heater, Ethan came out of it when he touched the heater."  
"What?" Lydia asked confused

"Its heat, heat, fire, heat does it, all right? We need something. We need fire." I told her quickly  
"He's underwater" Lydia stated the obvious  
"Yeah, I'm aware of that." I said annoyed  
"Wait, wait. The bus, on the bus, they'll have emergency road flares. They have their own oxidizers. They can burn underwater." Lydia rushed saying

"Are you serious?" I asked he in disbelief

"Yes, go!" Lydia shouted I ran to the bus and looked around till I finally found them; I grabbed some of them and ran back to the room

"I got 'em. What do I do? How do I do this?" I said looking at it confused

The cap, it's like a match. The cap's a match." She told me I tried but it didn't work "Stiles!" Lydia exclaimed

"Yeah, I'm trying." I said irritated "Ooh." The flame lit, I ran to the bath tub and pushed it on his face. He pushed the safe across the room growling when he sat up then got out the tub. Lydia told me Isaac was under the bed, I lit another one and peeked under the bed "Hey, Isaac." I said looking at him "Got something here for you." I said softly then burnt him with the flare. We left to find Lily but couldn't find her anywhere I was freaking out we followed Allison down the stairs when we saw her.

"I can't find Scott anywhere" Allison told us worried

"We can't find Lily" I said officially freaking out "it's happening to them too isn't it?" I asked her

"It has to be didn't you say there was another two flares on the bus" Lydia asked me

"Yeah I'll go get them" I said turning to go when I saw Scott holding a flare "Scott" I whispered walking over to them

"Scott, Scott" Allison said following we walked slowly we saw a gasoline tank we all looked at each other unsure what to do.

"There's no hope" Scott said defeated

"What do you mean scott?" Allison said tearing up "there's always hope"

"Not for me, not for Derek and not for Lily" he stated what did he mean by that

"Derek wasn't anyone's fault, know Derek wasn't your fault" Allison said sternly I couldn't believe this was happening

"every time I try to fight back, it gets worse, people keep getting hurt, people keep getting killed" Scott said gravely what is he talking about

"Scott, listen to me, okay? This isn't you, all right? This is someone inside your head telling you to do this, okay? Now" I said as calmly as possible but Scott cut me off

"What if it isn't? What if it is just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott said sobbing "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that? You and me" I nodded "we were, we were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse. We weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all." Scott said moving to drop the flare  
"Scott, just listen to me, okay? You're not no one. Okay? You're someone, you're Scott, you're my best friend. Okay? And I need you. Scott, you're my brother." I said walking on the gasoline " All right, so so if you're gonna do this, then I think you're just gonna have to take me with you." I said slowly grabbing the flare and threw it. I was suddenly pushed into Scott and we landed on the floor I looked up and saw Lily she was soaked but it wasn't raining I thought confused then saw the flare and her face it was so blank so unlike her " Lily baby" I said getting up slowly

"No one wants me, no one needs me, and I killed them" she said quietly

"Lily" I repeated

"There right" she whispered

"Who, who's right" I asked her quickly

"My parents" she said staring at me tilting her head

"About what" I asked softly

"Why are you acting like you care?" she asked chuckling with a lack of humor what is she saying

"I do care" I said sternly

"No you left me then and was about to leave me now" she shouted

"What do you mean?" I asked confused

"You left me before to see her" Lily said pointing to Lydia "you said you needed to talk to Coach but I saw you going into her room. Why is she so much better than me? You're not over her are you I knew it I knew it why would anyone actually want me" she said sobbing I looked at her shocked how could she think that

"Baby I went to her room because we was discussing what's going on here. There is someone in your head making you think things that aren't real. I am over my little crush on Lydia because I want you" I say softly

"Why were you going to leave me, if Scott dropped it you both would off died and left me here alone. You promised me you wouldn't but you just lied to me" she said angry

"Baby I was distracting him so I could grab the flare please just give it to me" I pleaded

"I should have died in that fire, I wish I had at least now I can fix that mistake" she said putting it towards her clothes

"WAIT" I shouted panicked

"Why should I so you can do the same thing to me as you did to Scott I won't let you. Derek's dead I deserve to be too" she says her voice cracking

"Derek's death wasn't any one's fault" Allison said softly

"I'm the one that called him, I'm the one that distracted him and I'm the one that made Ennis lose balance it all leads back to me. I don't deserve to live anymore" Lily sternly "shut up, shut up" she shouted with her hand against her head

"Lily look at me I love you" I said softly she looked at me and flinched

"You can't love me I'm not worth it" she said with a heartbreaking expression she moved the flare closer to herself

"You are worth it Lily, your kind, funny, weird, sarcastic and so beautiful so listen to me not the voices just me. I. LOVE. YOU" I said slowly please believe me I thought

/Lily POV

I did as he said and listened just to his voice when I heard him say those three words it was like the voices just disappeared.

"Stiles" I said crying he came over to me and grabbed the flare then handed it to Lydia he pulled me in to a really tight hug "Stiles" I repeated he looked at me "I love you too" I said looking him in the eyes smiling he smiled back and kissed me it was full of need and passion the a sudden smell got my attention I pulled away from him my eye widened

"Lily" Stiles said instantly worried

"I have it on me, I have it on me" I said panicking I felt like I couldn't breathe "gasoline" I whispered I saw the realization on Stiles face

"Lydia, Allison" Stiles shouted they rushed over "Take her to my room quickly get all the gasoline off all of it" he said quickly they nodded dragging me after a 20 minute shower the smell was gone I sighed in relief. Lydia handed me some clothes I got changed in record time

"Thank you so much both of you" I said beaming I pulled them into a hug they told me the plan for us sleeping on the bus tonight I nodded and ran down the stairs I saw they was all on the bus. I got on and hugged everyone then sat next to Stiles

"Babe look what I have" Stiles teased then I saw them the most amazing thing

"Skittles I missed you" I said hugging the packets "you have no idea how long I've wanted you, you're the greatest thing on this earth I love you" I said talking to my skittles I looked up and saw everyone looking at me smiling I blushed

"Lil sis I think someone's jealous" Isaac said pointing to Stiles in amusement who was scowling

"Stiles are you jealous of my skittles?" I asked him slowly

"No I'm not you can replace me with them if you want" Stiles said being childishly

"Are you going to force me to choose?" I ask gasping Stiles nodded pouting "well as sad as I am about this I will have to choose my skittles" I say in fake sadness

"What" Stiles said in outrage

"We can still be friends" I say sighing I could hear everyone snickering at us oh well

"You're leaving me for candy" Stiles said offended

"Babe you forced me to choose my skittles wouldn't do that" I said shaking my head I got up and went to the other I sighed and gave them all a packet each I turned back at Stiles to see him smiling "I would choose you over anything" I said smiling once we all ate the skittles we led down I was leaning on Stiles "I love you Stiles" I whispered his grip on me grew stronger

"I love you too baby" was the last thing I heard before drifting to sleep when I woke up I heard Coach

"I don't want to know, I really don't want to know. But in case you missed the announcement, the meets cancelled, so we're heading home. Pack it in. Pack it in!" Coach said I saw Ethan and quickly hugged him

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life." Ethan stated to Scott  
"Actually, I saved your life, but not that it matters that much. It's just its minor detail." Stiles said I kissed his cheek  
"So I'm gonna give you something. We're pretty sure Derek's still alive." I froze "But he killed one of ours." I went to say something but Stiles covered my mouth "that means one of two things can happen.  
Either he joins our pack" Ethan got cut off

"And kills his own" Scott said looking at me  
"Or Kali goes after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works." Ethan said I was shocked  
"You know, your little code of ethics there is sort of barbaric, just F.Y.I." Stiles said and I couldn't disagree  
"Coach, can I see your whistle for a second?" Lydia asked pulling it off him

"What's that? Hey, Eth I'm gonna need that back" Coach said to Lydia "Ethan" Lydia blew the whistle with her hand over it there was something in it.  
"Wolfsbane" Lydia said

"So every time the coach blew the whistle on the bus, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, Lily" Stiles was cut off

"And Ethan" Lydia added

"We all inhaled it." Scott stated  
"You were all poisoned by it." Allison said  
"So that's how the Darach got in their heads. That's how he did it." I stated Stiles grabbed the whistle and basically jumped on me to throw it out the window  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Stilinski!" Coach shouted and Stiles got in trouble I started singing the wheels on the bus as we made our way home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Today has been so boring literally nothing has happened I hung out with Ethan and Danny then Boyd and Isaac. My aunt said she was needed at the hospital for an emergency after she left I got a shower and found here clearance badge on the table so I drove up to give it her. When I got there I saw the cops and Stiles, Scott, Melissa and the sheriff speaking I walked up to them.

"Hey what's up?" I asked concerned

"The CR and the on call doctor are missing" Stiles informed me

"It isn't Linda hilyard is it?" I asked panicking

"Yes it is" the sheriff confirmed my fears

"What, I mean she's not dead is she?" I asked tearing up

"Lily what's wrong?" Stiles asked me worried

"That's my aunt" I said sobbing

"Oh baby" Stiles said hugging me

"What happened?" I asked quickly not trusting my voice

"Her car" the sheriff said pointing behind him "was found abandoned I'm sorry Lily" the sheriff said with sympathy then turned to Melissa "let's focus on getting your story first, all right?" he asked her she nodded "guys give us a second" he said to us we nodded" please let her be alright

"They're definitely sacrifices, right" Scott said sending me an apologetic look

"Don't say that they could have went somewhere else to help" I said hopefully

"I'm sorry baby but yeah it is one Deaton healers" Stiles said hugging me again

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe. That's not a coincidence and if he hadn't of been with Ethan, he probably would have died. Danny's not a healer" Scott pointed out Danny nearly dies

"He's okay though right?" I asked panicked

"Yeah my mom saved him" Scott said I let out a sigh of relief

"Can you guys hear that" Stiles asked us we listened in they found a body I felt light headed Stiles had to hold me up "What is it" Stiles asked worried

"They found a body" Scott said sadly I wasn't in control anymore I felt myself shifting

"Guys" I whimpered out they looked at me

"Lily calm down" Scott said softly

"I can't I need to see if it's her" I said walking away quickly I went to where they said the body was. When I turned up I saw Aiden, Deucalion and Chris there. I looked at the body and felt relieved it wasn't my aunt.

"Such a shame first your parents now your aunts missing and possibly dead you don't have it easy do you" Deucalion taunted I growled at him I felt myself being dragged away I looked to see Chris

"Lily what's wrong?" Chris asked me worried

"My aunts missing" I sobbed he gave me soothing words and a hug I went home to catch her scent but it kept stopping at the hospital. I walked to Stiles house defeated he answered the door

"I can't find her" I said crying Stiles pulled me inside hugging me

"Shh its okay baby" Stiles said softly I was fighting his hold

"I can't lose her Stiles she's the only real family I have left" I say shaking

"Lily, Boyd and Isaac are looking for her" he said looking me in the eye he took me upstairs and laid me down. He held me I had a weird dream I was in the woods when I heard my dad's voice

"Lily we need to talk to you something's coming" he said

"Something bad" my mother said that's when I woke up startled

"Lily what's wrong?" Stiles asked voice full of sleep

"Nothing I'm just worried" I said softly and led back down. I didn't want to tell him, he'd probably would think I'm crazy. I couldn't get back to sleep; I just lead there staring at the walls for hours. I felt Stiles moving I knew he was awake "hey" I said with a small smile

"Hi baby, you okay you don't look like you had any sleep?" he asked worried

"I'm fine just too many thought going around in my head "I told him then the sheriff walked in

"Stiles get" he stopped talking when he saw me

"Is there any news?" I asked hopefully he shook his head

"I'm sorry Lily we still can't find her" the sheriff said sadly I nodded

"I'm sorry too for not asking if I can spend the night" I say frowning

"Lily you know you're welcome to stay anytime" the sheriff said with a small smile then walked out

"Are you sure you want to come to school?" Stiles asked I nodded

"Yeah I need the distraction babe" I said Stiles looked at his phone

"Anything" I exclaimed

"No but I'm sure my dad will find her" Stiles said reassuringly

"Where's real witches when you need them" I mutter Stiles chuckles once we was ready we headed to school, I didn't talk much it was time for chemistry. I sat at the back by myself Scott and Stiles were in front. Miss Blake walked in

"Good morning class, as you all know Mr. Harris is still missing, I mean sick" I snorted yeah sick whatever "anyway I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Okay let's get started shall we" Miss Blake said cheery I heard Scott and Stiles talking

"Hey my dad said the E.R. attending wasn't strangled but did die off asphyxiation. They don't know how" Stiles said that's really weird I thought I pulled out my drawing pad

"Do you think lily's aunts still alive?" Scott asked Stiles

"Think about how you answer that" I said still focusing on my drawing

"There's got to be at least over 20 doctors in that hospital, you know? Anyone of them could be next" Stiles stated Scott's phone rang I thought it could be about my aunt so I listened in

"Hey doc sorry I'm in class right now can you call back later?" Scott asked

"unfortunately no I honestly thought I might never have to burden you like this but I'm afraid your my only hope" Alan said I was worried now "I'm going to be taken, I need you to find me tell lill" but it was cut off my blood went cold I ran out the room I had to get there on time. When I made it there it was empty I started sobbing I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Scott.

"Why" I asked sobbing "I can't lose them both" I sat down on a chair and felt frozen the sheriff came to speak to Scott. I saw Stiles running in he hugged me I didn't move till the sheriff came over

"All right, we're going to do everything we can, right now the best thing to do is to go back to school" he said to Scott

"The animals" I said quickly Scott and Stiles looked at me confused "I was meant to feed them before school I need to do it now" going into where the cages are

"Lily, Deaton's already done it" Scott said

"How do you know was you here?" I snapped

"No but he wouldn't forget to do it if you didn't turn up" Scott said softly I sighed in defeat walking to the entrance I quickly walked to the sheriff

"Sheriff?" I asked hopefully

"No Lily I'm sorry there's still nothing" he said sadly I turned and saw Scott and Stiles gesturing for me to follow them so I did

"We have to tell him." Scott said I was shocked  
"You mean, like, tell him, tell him, or tell him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles said I lost track of his words

"You know what I mean." Scott said sighing  
"You remember how your mom reacted? She didn't look you in the eye for, like, a week." Stiles said worried  
"And she got over it, and it actually made us closer." Scott said trying to reassure him  
"and it's not like you're a supernatural creature" I pointed out

"I don't know, I mean, look at him. Come on, he's completely overwhelmed as it is." Stiles said sadly he's right the sheriff looked exhausted  
"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening. He's got people dying in his town, the town that he's supposed to protect, and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening.  
He's gonna find out sooner or later." Scott stated

"He's right babe you can't hide it from him forever. If he doesn't find out from you it will be from someone else" I pleaded  
"Yeah, but is now really the right time?" Stiles said sighing

"What if not telling him now gets someone else killed like Deaton or lily's aunt" Scott said frustrated

"What if telling him gets him killed, huh? I mean, okay, look, I get that Deaton's been like a father to you and been like an uncle to you lily. I get that, okay? But this is m, this is my actual father. I can't I can't lose both of my parents, all right? Not both of them." Stiles said sadly I can sympathize I hugged him

"You don't have tell him" I whispered to him  
"You're right." Scott states  
"No, I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him." Stiles said determined  
"we'll help you." Scott said I nodded Scott went to open the door Stiles just stood there for a minute

"You don't have to tell him" I said softly

"I do it might help find your aunt" Stiles said with a small smile I kissed him then followed we saw Miss Morell speaking to the sheriff and deputy.

"Please however you can help find my brother" Miss Morell to him I was confused she walked over to us

"Listen closely no sheriff, deputy or detective is going to be able to find him" she told us

"You don't have to ask us for help" Scott told her

"Actually, I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother, you need to use the one person, who might actually have the ability to seek out the supernatural" morell stated

"Lydia" Stiles muttered

"Do you think she would be able to find my aunt?" I asked hopefully

"How long has she been missing?" morell asked

"Since last night" I state

"She's probably already dead" morell said bluntly I flinched back

"Really, not even trying to be nice" Stiles said to morell annoyed then pulling me towards him

"I'm being honest" morell said then left

"Baby don't listen to her we will find her" Stiles said softly

"But what if we don't" I said quietly as we walked to his car we finally made it to school when I got a phone call

"Wait" I said to Stiles "hello"

"Hi Lily it's the sheriff I was wondering if you could come down to the station I have something I need to tell you" the sheriff said sadly

"Please just tell me now please sheriff" I pleaded

"Lily I" I knew he was going to protest

"sheriff I need to know" I said defeated

"I'm sorry Lily its bad news we got a call not long after you left they found your aunts body im so sorry for your loss" the sheriff said I was frozen my last family member gone like that I felt sick "Lily…" the sheriff said I just dropped my phone

"Lily baby what is it?" Stiles asked worried I looked at him

"they only need one more healer now" I said tearing up he stared at me for a second before the realization came on his face "I have no real family left" I whispered

"What about Deaton?" Stiles asked softly

"He's not related by blood and will probably be dead by the morning" I say bluntly

"No Lily we will find him, we have Lydia, and it's going to be okay baby "Stiles said stroking my cheek "look at me" I did "I love you so much I'm here for you"

"I love you too" I whispered back

"Come on" Stiles said pulling me into school we found an empty classroom "baby stay here while I find Lydia, okay?" he asked I nodded I pulled my drawing pad out to finish the drawing off Linda off. That's when stiles came back in with Lydia and Cora. We sat down when Stiles pulled out a Ouija board where did he get that from I thought I keep thinking about that dream how am I meant to talk to them if there dead unless maybe I need to dead too  
"Where's ?" I heard Stiles ask we all stared at Lydia

"What?" she asked confused

"Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked

"Oh, I don't know the answer. I thought we were asking some sort of spirit." Lydia said simply

"Do animals have spirit?" I ask curiously

"Not the time" Stiles said to me I huffed but I could see him smiling slightly  
"Well, do you know any spirits?" Cora asked Lydia

"Is she for real?" Lydia said about Cora in disbelief

"Do you?" I ask curiously

"No" she states we all groan

"Okay, these are Deaton's keys for the clinic. Close your eyes, and I'm gonna put 'em in your hand, and then we're just gonna try and see if you can feel out for his location. It's called psychometric." Stiles said straight to the point this is useless and boring I thought  
"I'm not a psychic." Lydia said Stiles looks like he might burst  
"You're something! Okay? Just, Lydia, put out your hand, and" Stiles said annoyed

"Hmm." Lydia hummed  
"What?" Stiles asks quickly

"They're cold." He said I rolled my eyes

"I get what she means I'm like that when I take cold showers" I thought I saw them stare at me with raised eyebrows and Stiles jaw had dropped a bit

"Did I?" I ask him he nodded and I blushed then turned to Lydia glaring

"Lydia, concentrate, please? Trying to save lives here, for the love of God." Stiles said irritated Lydia held the keys and closed her eyes we all stared waiting  
"Yeah, what is it? What do you see?" Stiles asked curiously

"Nothing." She stated I groaned

"lets try something else" Stiles said grabbing a pencil "automatic writing"

"Automatic writing?" Lydia said slowly stiles nodded and she started drawing

"Lydia, what are you doing? What, what the hell is that?" Stiles said exclaimed

"A tree." She said simply  
"a very nicely drawn tree" I said nicely Stiles glared

"A tr, Lydia, you're supposed to be writing words, like in sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is." Stiles said frustrated  
"Well, maybe you should've said that." Lydia as a matter of factly

"She has a point" I said he glared at me again  
"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked

"Genius? Yes. Psychic, no. Honestly, I don't know why you're even bothering with me anyway.  
I mean, especially since it's obvious you should be talking to Danny." Lydia pointed out  
"What? Why Danny?" I asked curiously

"Because last night, he was a target. But it wasn't a sacrifice." Scott said appearing out of nowhere

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked

"Yeah. That's where we're going right now." Stiles said quickly  
"I'll meet you there." Scott said

"Why" I asked he showed us the message from Allison we nodded "Scott we need to find him quickly they already have their first two sacrifices" I said sadly

"You mean?" he asked I nodded he hugged me "I'm so sorry" he whispered I nodded and walked off we made our way over to the hospital and found out where Danny was

"You two wait out here, I'm going in" Stiles told us

"I'm coming too" I state

"Why do you want to go in?" Stiles asked me with raised eyebrows I rolled my eyes

"So you don't maul him" I say sarcastically

"That's hilarious" he said in the same tone we went into the room and Stiles were moving slowly and carefully I giggled. He shot me a shut up look I started humming mission impossible I saw his shoulders shaking he turned around I saw him smiling. We went over to the bed Stiles was staring at him

"Danny, you awake?" Stiles whispered then shook his shoulder I elbowed him

"Stop" I whispered Stiles kept gently slapping his face

"Danny?" Stiles whispered again still slapping his face I on the back of the head hit him. "One more time" he pleaded I sighed then nodded he did it harder this time and Danny gasped "whoa" we moved back but I tripped over something, Stiles ended up catching me I kissed his cheek

"Thanks babe" I whispered then saw him looking at something I followed his gaze to Danny's bag. Stiles went over to it and opened it

"What are you doing?" Danny asked I jumped

I'm not doing anything, Danny. This is just a dream that you're having." Stiles said it was amusing  
"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny said confused

"Right, but only in the dream, remember? Dream. Dreaming." Stiles said and went to the bag  
"Why would I dream about you going through my stuff?" Danny asked he had a point

"Danny your dreaming about this because you know Stiles has a crush on you and he is going through your stuff to get something yours to treasure it forever like a creepy stalker" I said smiling Stiles shot me a what the hell look

"Lily" Danny asked even more confused

"Yeah Danny it's me I thought you would be awake when I got here cause I need some of your notes that I asked to borrow. I don't know why Stiles here" I said acting confused

"No this is all a dream Danny" Stiles said glaring at me

"Why would I dream about this?" Danny asked

"I don't know that, Danny, okay? It's your dream. Take responsibility for it. Shut up and go back to sleep." Stiles said annoyed then went back to looking in Danny's bag he pulled something out "oh Danny boy, you might've actually found something here." Stiles said and we left the room

"Got anything" Cora asked

"Research" Stiles said proudly then looked at me "why did you say all that to him?" he asked me irritated

"Because I was bored and it was funny" I said smiling Stiles phone went off  
"Deaton's got to be at one of the six locations, but they're all over town. I don't know how we can get to all of them fast enough." Scott said worried  
"Well, we might not have to. Danny was doing a project on something for Mr. Harris's physics class, and I think it actually means something." Stiles told him  
"What project?" Scott asked confused

"Something on telluric currents" Stiles stated  
"Did you say currents?" Scott asked curiously

"Yeah." Stiles replied we all decided to meet up at Deaton's

"Okay, so, what does this kid's homework have to do with finding Deaton?"Cora asked

"Because it's not just homework, okay? It's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth. They can even be affected by lunar phases, all right? Now, look at this. This is a note from Harris on Danny's proposal." Stiles stated  
"I strongly advise you to choose another subject. "The ideas here, while innovative and thoughtful, "border on pseudo-science. Not suitable for class." Lydia read out  
"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice. He knew something." Scott said I have no idea what they are talking about I took gum out my pocket

"Gum?" I asked them they all glared at me "what I don't have any idea what you're talking about" they shook their heads they started talking about maps I don't really care I just want it to be finished with  
"You said there's six more bodies to be found. Deaton's one of them. Got to be somewhere in between" stiles got cut off by Cora putting her hand on Stiles I growled they all looked at me

"Sorry, sorry, I don't know why I did that" I said looking away

"Stop" Cora said moving his had I growled at Cora who looked at me with raised eyebrows

"Lily you okay?" Stiles asked worried I nodded

"He's in the vault, he's in the same vault" Cora stated we all moved quickly to get going

"Guys, hold on." Lydia said  
"Lydia, we don't have time." Scott said quickly  
"It's Boyd. The plan didn't work. They cut the power." Cora told us

"Great that's just great why does nothing ever go to plan" I groaned stiles grabbed my hand  
"It's just like he said. Go. I can save Deaton myself." Scott told us  
"What? Scott, what about us?" Stiles asked him

"Cora can't get there fast enough without you." Scott stated

"But I can" I said excited

"Lil" Stiles went to protest I kissed him

"bye love you" I shouted running out when I got there I saw Aiden and Ethan holding miss Blake I snuck up and punched Aiden in the face he stumbled back

"What are you doing?" I asked them with wide eyes as I ducked Aiden's punch and booted him in the stomach

"What we have to" Ethan said apologetically I turned to look at him but the next thing I know I'm hitting the wall my jaw cracked I pushed it back into place and growled. Aiden came towards me

"No that's not what we came here for" Ethan exclaimed

"I know but it's fun" Aiden said grabbing me by the throat I kicked him in the private area he threw me into Derek's I saw Isaac running towards Miss Blake I felt myself getting electrocuted when it stopped I felt exhausted

"Lily" I heard Isaac say I tried to get up but I just collapsed

"take him" Kali said to the twins while grabbing Boyd the twins held Derek's hands up his claws showing and was about to push Boyd onto them

"Wait" I gasped out saying she looked at me "kill me instead of him" I said tiredly

"Deucalion said you weren't to die" Kali said as she pushed Boyd onto Derek's claws

"No" I shouted I saw Derek's eyes go a brighter red Kali just dropped Boyd

"I'm giving you till the next full moon Derek make the smart choice and join the pack or next time I'm killing all off you" Kali said I finally found the strength to stand up

"Ethan" I said he just stood there I saw the remorse on his face but I didn't care "I admit I was wrong about both of you, but I realized Aiden was a jackass when I came up here. But I can't believe I was so wrong about you, your really are a heartless alpha there no good left. I'm going to make sure Danny stays as far away from you as possible even if I need to tell him the truth" I punched him in the face as hard as I could but I didn't expect the hit from Aiden I fell back to the floor "get out of here" I growled at them they walked away but Ethan looked back I shook my head I quickly crawled over to Boyd "Boyd, Boyd" I said crying

"Lily its okay" he whispered

"No it isn't please don't die I can't lose you too. Remember me, you, Cora, Isaac and Derek after we dragged him with us was going to have that brother and sister day with the bowling, ice cream, you can't die yet" I said sobbing

"Look after yourself" Boyd whispered to me

"I'm sorry" Derek said

"The full moon. That feeling that was worth it. There's a lunar eclipse. I always wondered what that felt like for one of us." Boyd said  
"For one of us Boyd, what do you think will happen to us on the lunar eclipse?" Derek asks

"They last for hours, you know, because it's just the earth's shadow. I wonder what will happen to us. Maybe it'll make us stronger. I hope it'll make us stronger." Boyd said drifting away Stiles, Cora and Lydia came in. Cora ran over to Boyd and Stiles came over to me I swayed a bit but Stiles grabbed me

"Lily" Stiles said softly

"He's dead" I kept repeating but Stiles just hugged me while I cried

"Shh" he said stroking my hair I heard Cora sobbing "come on lets go" Stiles said about ten minutes later I let him drag me carefully away. He took me took his car

"Do you want to stay at mine baby?" he asked softly

"No I want to be alone" I said tiredly

"Are you sure Lily?" Stiles said worried

"Yeah" I whisper we finally made it to my house he helped me to my door we hugged and I kissed him

"I love you Lily" Stiles said to me

"I love you too" I say with a small smile then frowned "how is it fair I still lose people I care about from the same person" I mumble walking in I slowly went up to my room collapsed on the bed letting the tears come out that night I had the same dream again but this time telling me to ask Uncle Alan.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 8

It's been two days since my aunt's body was found and Boyd's death. I haven't left the house since stiles drove me home I've ignored everything from the outside world, I haven't any of Stiles and everyone else's text or answered the door when they came round. I could I was filled with pain and grief the only way I know how to deal with deaths is by myself. But today I woke deciding to stop hiding from people especially Stiles I miss him so much. I got in my car to visit Uncle Alan first I walked in the clinic to see him at the counter

"Hi" I say nervously Alan's head shot up

"Lillian" he said smiling I ran over and hugged him

"I'm so sorry I haven't come and seen you before" I say tearing up

"It's okay we all deal with loss in our own ways I'm just glad you're alright" Alan said relieved "but I think you should go see Stiles"

"Why what's wrong?" I asked panicked

"he's been really worried about you all he does is mope he thought something bad happened to you everyone had to calm him down" Alan sighed I looked down ashamed "but once he see's you he'll be all better" Alan said practically shoving me out the door. I quickly went to Stiles then knocked on the door and waited the sheriff answered he looked relieved

"Thank God" he said relieved hugging me I was surprised but hugged back "everyone's been do worried I even had to stop Stiles from making a missing report and getting the armed forces" I was shocked

"Stiles the door" he shouted

"I don't want to see anyone right now" Stiles shouted back

"Alright I'll go then" I shouted sadly I made it to the door before I felt someone wrap their arms around me

"Baby your okay" he said turning me around "I've been going crazy not seeing you" he said relieved I stared at Stiles he was paler with bags under his eyes I felt myself tearing up

"I'm so sorry" I said hugging him tightly

"come on lets go to my room babe" Stiles said already dragging me up as soon as he shut the door I kissed him putting all my emotions in it I pulled back to see him looked dazed. "I really didn't mean to worry you it's just how I've always dealed with grief. I've never had anyone to be there for me not even my aunt she would just give me money" I said sadly

"You have me now I'll always be here for you" Stiles said hugging me again

"How much sleep have you had?" I asked worried

"A few hours" he said rubbing his neck

"What last night?" I asked

"No the last two I couldn't really sleep without you here" he said my eyes widened

"Wow that much I'm surprised you aren't tired" I say with sarcasm "oh Barney I'm a horrible girlfriend come here" I said he did I pushed him on the bed "you are getting sleep mister" I said sternly

"What you're leaving?" he asked worried like he will never see me again

"Oh baby no I'll be here" I said kissing him

"So you'll let me cuddle you" he said hopefully

"Stiles not even the armed forces you were sending to my house could stop you" I teased he looked down embarrassed "now come on cuddle me you snuggle monster" I said smiling he did straight away "I love you Stiles Stilinski" I said smiling

"I love you too Lily Burrow please don't shut me out again" Stiles pleaded

"Pinkie?" I asked him he nodded so we pinkie promised "babe" I said

"Yeah?" he replied tiredly

"How old is the oldest cell in your body?" I asked him he chuckled

"I missed you" he said smiling

"I missed you too" then drifted off to sleep I woke up a few hours later with Stiles staring at me smiling

"What?" I asked smiling back

"I'm so lucky you're my everything" he said lovingly

"Not Danny" I teased he playfully glared at me

"You're never going to let that go are you?" he asked smiling

"Not after he told me you asked him if you were attractive" I said giggling he huffed

"Really Danny?" he said annoyed

"Your my everything too" I said smiling he beamed that

"Come on" Stiles says

"Where?" I asked confused

"Derek's to see if he's back or to ask Cora" Stiles said I was confused Derek left

"Back from where?" I asked concerned

"I don't know he left after Boyd" Stiles states as we walk down the stairs "dad I'm going out" he shouts

"Want me to call off the detective and delete all your surveillance before Lily com" the sheriff cuts himself when he saw me

"Surveillance?" I asked confused

"Thanks dad" Stiles said sarcastically pulling me out the door I decided not to question it we got in the jeep and drove to Derek's. He wasn't there but Cora was we started talking; she started telling us a story of Derek and Peter.

"They were there for two days, waiting, and hiding. That's what we're taught to do when the hunters find us hide and heal." Cora finished telling us

"Where did they go to the bathroom?" I asked curiously

"I don't know, I didn't ask" Cora said a bit disgusted  
"Okay, so is two days standard, then, or are we thinking Derek's on, like, some extended getaway?"Stiles asked frustrated I started stroking his hand

"Why do you care?" Cora asks

"Why do I care? Let's see because over the last few weeks, my best friend and girlfriend tried to kill themselves. Their boss and the last person Lily considers real family nearly got ritually sacrificed; Lily's aunt did get ritually sacrificed. A girl that I've known since I was three was ritually sacrificed. Boyd was killed by alphas. I do you want me to keep going? 'Cause I can, all right? For, like, an hour." Stiles lists we have been through enough  
"You think Derek can do anything about that?" Cora asked in disbelief

"Well, since he's the one everyone seems to be after, it's more like he should do something about it, yeah." Stiles said annoyed  
"I don't know. There's something different about him now. He wasn't like this when we knew him." Cora said sadly  
"What was he like?" I asked "was he like a loner lurking in the shadows?"

"A lot like Scott, actually." Peter said coming down from the stairs "A lot like most teenagers unbearably romantic, profoundly narcissistic, and tolerable really only to other teenagers."

"Aww" I cooed they looked at me "what, I was thinking about Derek being romantic. I thought it was cute" I stated Peter rolled his eyes while Stiles put his arm around me  
"And, so what happened? What changed him?" Stiles asked curiously I was wondering that too

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men A girl." Peter said sighing

"Aww" I cooed again

"Are you going to keep doing that?" Peter asked annoyed

"If it's annoying you then yes, yes I am" I told him smirking Stiles was too then he frowned  
"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?" Stiles said in disbelief I hit his arm

"Don't be mean he must have really liked her" I said sadly

"He did" peter states "Do you remember Derek before he was an Alpha had blue eyes? Do you know why some wolves have blue eyes?" Peter asked me and Stiles we shook our heads

"I just always thought it was, like, a genetic thing." Stiles said simply

"I'm hungry" I state getting up walking to the kitchen I found popcorn I quickly made it and rushed back in going back to my seat  
"comfy" Peter asked sarcastically I nodded happily "If you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes." Peter said I was curious now he told us the story of how Derek and cello girl met  
"Okay, so if Derek was a sophomore back then, how old was he? How old were you? How old are you now?" Stiles asked squinting at him

"I wonder if the twins are older then they look cause they are pretty hot" I thought they all stared at me looking disgusted "sorry thought out loud again didn't I?" I ask they nod

"Not as young as we could have been, but not as old as you might think." Peter said cryptic  
"Okay, that was frustratingly vague." Stiles said slightly irritated

"Were you expecting anything less" I pointed out eating my popcorn

"That's mine you know" Peter said with raised eyebrows

"So" I said confused Peter went to grab it I gripped his wrist as hard as I could "It's mine now" I growled they all rolled there eyes  
"How old are you?" Stiles asks Cora

"I'm 17" Cora said simply  
"See, that's an answer. That's how we answer people." Stiles said to peter  
"Well, 17 how you'd measure in years." Cora points out  
"All right, I'm just gonna drop it." Stiles stated

"Good idea babe" I agreed  
"What happened to Derek and the cello girl?" Stiles asked getting back to the point

"What do you think happened? They were teenagers. One minute, it's, "I hate you, don't talk to me. The next, it's frantic groping in any dark corner they could manage to find themselves alone for five minutes." Peter said that's kind of cute

"Aww" I cooed smiling

"Really" Peter said to Stiles about me

"What she's adorable" Stiles said smiling at me

"Aww thanks babe" I say lovingly

"You're welcome baby" Stiles said in the same tone then kissed my cheek

"That's the problem with teenagers like yourselves they think it will last but it doesn't" Peter said shrugging

"Stop talking" Stiles said annoyed

"You don't think that will happen to us do you?" I asked Stiles worried

"No baby we'll be together forever" Stiles said and kissed me

"Cupid is going to kick your ass" I said glaring at Peter

"So anyway, their favorite dark corner was an abandoned distillery outside of Beacon Hills." Peter states  
"All right, hold up. How do you know all this? You just said that they were alone." Stiles said confused

"You didn't stalk them did you?" I asked scowling  
"no, back then, I wasn't just Derek's Uncle. I was his best friend, his closest confidante. That's how I know." Peter said seriously

"Aww" I said then had a thought and started laughing

"What?" Cora asked confused

"I just thought about Peter and Derek discussing girls" I said laughing Cora looked amused, Stiles snickered and Peter glared. Then he told us about Deucalion and the symbol they used then draw it on the fogged up glass on the window.  
"Our mark for vendetta." Peter said  
"Man, you guys really take that revenge thing to, like, a whole new level, don't you?"Stiles states I have to agree

"It's not just revenge. Losing a member of your pack isn't like losing family. It's like you lose a limb" Cora said I looked down thinking of Boyd  
"They wouldn't even let him see the body." Peter told us  
"I don't get it. What does this have to do with Derek?" Cora asked

"Everything. It's never just a single moment; it's a confluence of events. Personally, I looked at Ennis' circumstances, I saw a profound loss. Derek saw something different, he saw opportunity." Peter said I was confused as usual  
"Opportunity?" I asked curiously

"To do what?" Stiles asked

"To always be with her." Peter simply says then told us about their first I love you's together I elbowed stiles

"Ow, what?" Stiles asked confused

"why couldn't ours be as cute as that when we said I love you theirs was romantic, ours was you stopping me from killing myself" I said annoyed

"well sorry" Stiles grumbled

"I still love you" I said smiling

"I still love you too baby" he beamed

"The thing was he had this constant fear. He was obsessing over it, thinking about it all night, all day, always on his mind." Peter said sadly then told us Derek's fear cello girl finding out he's a werewolf

"You're a horrible person" I said disgusted  
"I kept telling him not to do it. Every day the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became.  
You know teenagers; I bet he even blames me. He's probably convinced himself the whole thing was my idea." Peter said gravely probably was I thought then he spoke about emissaries  
"They keep us connected to humanity but they're a secret even in the pack. Sometimes only the Alpha knows who the emissary is. Derek and I had no idea about Deaton." Cora told us  
"Or his sister, Morrell." Peter added I was surprised though I only just found out Alan had a sister  
"She's an emissary too?" Stiles asked

"For the Alpha pack." Peter informs us

"Our guidance counselor? Why the hell don't you people tell me any of this stuff, huh? I shared some really intimate details with her." Stiles said frustrated

"Like what?" I asked he started blushing

"Doesn't matter" he mumbled  
"And did she give you good advice?" Cora asked him

"Actually, yeah." Stiles admitted  
"That's what they do. That's what Deaton used to do for Talia." Peter said I got a text from Isaac to see if I was okay I ensured him I was. I teased him about how I was with Cora and said I would ask her out for him. He replied quickly saying he won't be my bro anymore. I huffed. Peter then told us Ennis choose Paige to be a member of his pack  
"Ennis? Why would you choose him?" Cora asked

Why not? Ennis needed a new member for his pack. Paige was young and strong. Doing a favor for Derek meant Ennis would be in good with Talia. Back then, everybody wanted to be in good with her.  
He doesn't remember it was Ennis, does he? If he does, he keeps it to himself." Peter explained  
"So then what happened, did he turn her against her will?" I asked horrified

"Almost." Peter muttered I was lost now how can you almost turn someone "He came at Ennis.  
A 15year-old boy against a giant. There was no reason for him to fight. She'd already been bitten." Peter said sounding off

"So did she turn?" I asked worried the poor girl

"She should have. Most of the time, the bite takes. Most of the time." Peter said quietly  
"When you offered it to me, you said, "If it doesn't kill you."" Stiles said in realization I gasped catching on to what happened he said they moved her to their hideout  
""What's happening to her?" he asked me He knew the answer, though. It didn't matter that she was young and strong. Some people just aren't made for this. But she fought. She struggled desperately, trying to survive." Peter told us I was crying now he told us how she died she said she loved him even though she knew what he was and she asked him to kill her because of the pain so that's what he did. I felt sympathy to them both how do you come back from killing the person you love. "I remember taking her body from his arms, to the woods, to a place where I knew that it would be found another in a long line of Beacon Hill's animal attacks."

"No she not it she was a girl not a thing" I said sobbing Stiles hugged me tightly  
"And what about Derek?"Cora asked worried

"Taking an innocent life takes something from you as well, a bit of your soul darkening it, dimming the once brilliant, golden yellow to a cold, steel blue like mine." Peter said showing us the blue coloring was beautiful then he left Stiles had he's thinking face on  
"What? What's this what's this look on your face?" Cora asked

"What look?" Stiles asked me and Cora looked at each other rolling our eyes

"The kind of look that makes me want to punch you." Cora said I smirked

"I'm glad we're friends" I say smiling at her she gave me a small one in return  
"Oh, my God. You are so Derek's sister. I forgot." Stiles exclaimed  
"what is with the look babe?"I asked

"I just don't believe him. All right, in Ms. Blake's class, we're reading heart of darkness, and it's in first person, right? Narrated by Marlow the thing is that he's an unreliable narrator. You know the details of it have changed, you know, just because of his perspective." Stiles stated  
"Well, then we heard the story from Peter's perspective." Cora pointed out  
"Right, and I don't think we got the whole story." Stiles said  
"So, what, are you just gonna ask Derek about the girl he fell in love with and then killed?" Cora said

"If I have to, Yeah" Stiles said determined I was shocked but couldn't blame him I didn't believe peters version of events

"Stiles can we go please" I pleaded  
"yeah come on babe" Stiles said getting up

"Bye Cora" I said smiling

"See ya" she replied as we walked out the door we got into stiles jeep

"Can I stay over tonight babe?" I asked hopefully

"oh thank god I thought I would have to awkwardly ask you" Stiles said happily when we got to his house we went to his room and he was getting ready for bed in the bathroom so I picked up my phone and rang Alan.

"Hello Lillian" Alan said calmly

"Hey Uncle Alan I wanted to ask you something important" I said nervously

"Yes of course what is it?" he asked quickly

"I was wondering if you knew off anything that could kill me temporarily?" I asked him

"Lillian I think this discussion would be better face to face" he said sternly

"I can come see you tomorrow" I said quickly

"That's fine good night Lillian and think about what you're asking for" he said worried

"Good night" I say softly and hung up

"Who was that?" I spun around to see stiles there

"Wrong number" I lie we was led on bed cuddling

"Love you babe" I say

"love you too baby" he replied


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 9

I walked into the clinic to see Uncle Alan I was actually nervous but I need to do this for my parents.

"Hi Uncle Alan" I said timidly

"Hello Lillian" he said softly hugging me

"So let's straight to the point I need something to make me temporarily dead" I state

"Yes you mentioned that yesterday what I was wondering is why you would need something like that?" he asked me curiously

"This is going to sound crazy but I have been having recurring dreams of my parents and they said they have something important to tell me. They said it was life or death and to ask you about it" I say nervously

"Well yes there is a special herb it has no real name but the letter S and I have no idea how long it will take to arrive. I must warn you that it will have consequences psychologically" he said sternly

"I don't care uncle Alan as long as it works it doesn't matter. What will it do to me?"I asked.

"It will kill you but the herb will preserve your body long enough for resuscitation which will be by shock. It won't seem that long but it will be 16 hours" he said calmly I nodded

"Please don't tell the others" I pleaded

"Alright Lillian you have my word" Alan said I knew he was serious I got a message from Lydia about a dead body at the school I quickly said bye to Alan and made my way there. I arrived at the same time as Scott and Stiles I walked up to them

"Hey baby" Stiles said kissing me "Lydia?" he says to her softly

"It's the same thing. Same thing as the pool I got into the car heading somewhere totally different, and ended up here. And you told me to call you if there's a dead body." Lydia told us I smelt blood  
"You found a dead body?" Stiles exclaimed

"Not yet." Lydia simply said so she hasn't found a dead body  
"Not yet"? What do you mean "not yet"? Lydia, you're supposed to call us after you find the dead body." Stiles said annoyed the scent of blood grew stronger I looked at Scott silently asking him if he smelt it to he nodded  
"Oh, no, I'm not doing that again. You find the dead body from now on." Lydia said irritated I moved away to follow the scent Scott did too when I saw it

"Oh god" I said horrified  
"Guys, we found the dead body" Scott said they came over to us

"Is that the deputy?" I asked Stiles  
"yeah that's her" Stiles said sadly I hugged him then walked over to my car "Lily are you alright?" he asked me

"Yeah just tired" I said smiling

"Are you staying over?" Stiles asked me.

"Yes please I hate staying in that house alone oh that's reminds me I have a meeting tomorrow about her will "I said we drove to his house and went to sleep. I woke up really early to head to the meeting with Linda's lawyers. I looked at Stiles he looked so peaceful and relaxed I kissed his cheek and left. The meeting went horrible they said I need to find somewhere to live with adult supervision, but it can't be with Alan within the next day or I have to move to London with my aunt's friend. I was devastated she also left me money enough till I finish high school and money for college. I did a lot of thinking and decided to end things with Stiles, instead of getting his hopes up of me finding somewhere to live. When I made it to school I started crying in my jeep I didn't want to break up with him but it's for the best. I went to miss Blake's lesson and took a seat. Scott and Stiles weren't here yet I was hoping they wouldn't be. But then they walked in Stiles sat next to me, he looked so cute this is going to be hard. Miss Blake started talking all I could think about is what I was going to say to stiles.  
"Like chess" I heard Stiles say  
"That's right, Stiles. Do you play?" miss Blake asked

"Uh, no my father does." Stiles replied  
"Now, when does an idiom become a cliché?" miss Blake asked

"I think I can get to Ethan. I'm pretty sure I can make him talk." Scott said  
"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked the same time I asked "why?" Stiles smiled at me

"The druids are emissaries, right? So what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Scott said that actually makes sense

"Okay, first of all, I cannot believe that we've gotten to the point where a sentence like "what if the Darach was an emissary to the alphas?" Actually makes sense to me. Second of all, we're gonna have a huge problem getting to Ethan." Stiles said  
"What's that?" Scott asked confused

"Going through Aiden" Stiles pointed out

"I can get through to Ethan better we're sort of friends all you need to do is think off a way to distract Aiden" I say quietly they nod

"She's right" Scott stated

"Of course she is she's perfect" Stiles said lovingly smiling

"Stiles we need to talk after class" I say seriously to him he frowns  
"Ever since he's been back at school, they're always together. How are we gonna separate them again?" Stiles asked I rolled my eyes

"Guys who does Aiden have a soft spot for" I say bored they both looked at Lydia

"What now?" she asked

"We need you to distract Aiden while Lily talks to Ethan please can you do it?" Scott pleaded

"Fine just because it doesn't involve dead people" Lydia sighed out then there was the noise I have been dreading the bell for end of class I sighed. I rushed out the room to give myself a second they all came out the classroom Lydia went to find Aiden. While Stiles and Scott was staring at me

"Scott can you give us a minute please" I pleaded he nodded

"What's wrong baby?" Stiles said worried when he saw me tearing up

"Please don't call me that it's making this harder" I say voice cracking at the end

"What harder?" Stiles asked confused I took a deep breath

"I want to break up" I say looking down

"What why?" he asked me shocked

"Because it's just not working out" I say sadly trying to stop the tears

"No you're lying. We was doing amazing up to today and now you want to break up with me" he said a bit too loudly I saw he was tearing up I felt my heartbreak this was meant to be easier

"I'm not lying and I'm really sorry but we're done" I say crying I turned to walk to Scott when Stiles gently grabbed my wrist

"Lily please don't do this I love you so much don't leave me" Stiles said desperately with tears down his face

"Stiles look at me" I say sternly he looked me in the eyes "I will always love you no matter what but this is for the best" I sobbed pulling my wrist out of his grip I walked over to Scott with a sad look on his face "go to him" I say to Scott trying to pull myself together he nods I could hear their conversation

"You alright man?" Scott asked him worried

"No I'm not the love of my life just broke up with me and didn't even tell me why" Stiles said heartbroken

"Maybe she does have a good reason" Scott tries to reassure him

"like what someone's making her" Stiles said with sarcasm but it changed into a look of suspicion "I'm going to find out why and get her back I can't lose her" Stiles said determined no no no please Stiles just accept it I thought its better for it to happen now then later a couple of minutes later they walked over to me I avoided looking at Stiles I turned to Scott

"this doesn't change anything I'm still helping" I state Scott nods at me we went to look for Ethan I saw him coming down the stairs I ran up to him "Ethan" I shouted be for hugging him tightly he was tense at first but then relaxed hugging me back tighter. We both pulled back I look at Ethan who looked at me worried he was about to ask when I shook my head

"Later I need you to be my best friend again" I say sadly he nods with a small smile

"Hi" Scott says to Ethan  
"Why are you guys even talking to me? I helped kill your friend" I wince when he mentioned that he sent me an apologetic look "How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan asked staring at Stiles I knew it was just for effect

"Is he looking at me? Are you threatening me? You know what I'm gonna do? I'm going to break off an extra large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up your freaking" Stiles was cut off by Scott

"Whoa, Stiles, okay. We get it." Scott said calmly I started laughing hard I could just imagine Stiles doing that they all stared at me with small smile I finally pulled myself together  
"We're talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd. And I think that if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it again. Also I didn't mean the things I said to you it was all just too much you're still my best friend. Oh yeah I'm sorry I punched you in a none fighting way" Stiles snorted "I kind of wish I didn't your brother knows how to throw a good punch" I say smiling

"What! Aiden hit you?" Stiles exclaimed

"I deserved it I hit Ethan first" I stated  
"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion. We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas." Ethan told us  
"What were you?" Scott asked curiously

"Omegas In actual wolf packs, omegas are the scapegoat, the last to eat, the one who has to take the abuse from the rest of the pack." Ethan said I felt bad for him I couldn't imagine being treated like that.  
"So you and your brother were, like, the bitches of the pack?" Stiles asked sounding amused

"Stiles" I hissed I hugged Ethan

"Something like that." Ethan said to Stiles  
"What happened?" Scott asked him

"They were killers. I mean, people talk about us as monsters. Well, they were the ones who gave us the reputation. And our Alpha was the worst of them." Ethan informed us maybe this is why Aiden acts that way  
"Why didn't you guys just fight back? Form voltron wolf, you know? Kick everyone's asses?" Stiles asked confused I was too

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then." Ethan said then I realized  
"Deucalion taught you." I said in realization  
"And then, we fought. We took down the whole pack, one-by-one. And by the time we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life. And we tore him apart. Literally" Ethan said darkly I moved away from him a bit  
"What about your emissary? They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott asked

"All of them except for Deucalion." Ethan stated  
"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked the suddenly Ethan gasped

"Ah!" he said touching his chest

"What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" I asked worried

"Not me. My brother" Ethan said worried then ran off we followed and found Aiden about to hit Cora with a metal weight disc. Ethan and Scott grabbed his arms while me and stiles checked on Cora "You can't do this!" Ethan exclaimed to Aiden

"She came at me!" Aiden hissed

"It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next full moon. You can't touch him or her." Ethan said to Aiden annoyed he nodded at Scott and dragged Aiden I mouthed call you later to him he nodded  
"Hey, guys, I think she's pretty hurt." Stiles said worried I don't know why but I felt jealous

"you think" I snapped at him he looked hurt "sorry" I said to Stiles softly he nodded Cora stood up slowly and looked at herself in the mirror  
"You okay?" Scott asked concerned

"She doesn't look okay." Lydia said bluntly  
"I'll heal." Cora stated nearly falling we went to help her "I said I'm fine." She said annoyed

"Sure you are" I said with sarcasm she glared at me  
"Do you realize how suicidally crazy that was? What were you thinking going after them?" Stiles said in disbelief

"I did it for Boyd. None of you were doing anything." Cora said annoyed  
"We're trying" Scott said slowly  
"And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers running around, thinking that you can stop people from getting killed. But all you do is show up late. All you really do is find the bodies." Cora said gravely then left

"She's definitely a Hale" Stiles said sighing

"she's right" I say bluntly they all look at me shocked "what its true we think we can stop people from dying but we don't we didn't save my aunt and we couldn't even save Boyd I had to lie there watching him die because I was too weak to move. I'm not as impulsive as Cora but Deucalion needs to pay I know I can't take him by myself. But what are we actually trying to do with the alpha pack Scott?" I ask him defeated

"We are trying to get them not to fight or hurt anyone else" Scott defended himself

"That's not good enough the twins feel like they owe Deucalion for teaching them control. Ennis is already dead and to be honest I feel safer knowing there's one less of them Deucalion deserves to die and so does Kali." I state annoyed

"Killing people is never the answer" Scott said softly

"This time it is, I'm not letting him get away with murdering my parents so to me in the end if Deucalion doesn't die I will take it as you choosing their side" I say to Scott bluntly

"Lily" Stiles was about to say something but I cut him off

"No" I say sternly he looks hurt

"I'll make sure Cora gets home." Stiles said sadly I felt really jealous now Stiles looked at me but I stormed off I took out my phone and rang Ethan

"Hey nice twin" I say smiling a little

"Hi Lily if that's what you call me, what do you call Aiden" he asked curiously

"Are you alone and away from wolf hearing distance?" I ask quickly

"Yes" he says amused

"the bad twin that might have a bit off good in him but needs his ass kicking" I say smirking he starts laughing loudly "can you meet me?" I ask him watching Cora and Stiles get into his jeep

"Yeah sure, where?" he asked me I could tell he was a bit worried

"Outside the school doors" I say softly the next thing I know Ethan's right in front of me

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"I broke up with Stiles" I said tearing up

"Why?" he asked me confused

"Because when at my aunts will reading it said if I don't find a place to live by tomorrow then I have to move to London" I said sadly I saw he looked shocked

"But why did you break up with Stiles?"Ethan asked still confused

"he will do everything he can to find me somewhere then when he doesn't he will just be disappointed and he will want to try long distance but I know it wouldn't work" I tell him he nods sadly I got a text from Stiles saying he needs help to tell his dad the truth "I have to go. I'll speak to you later" I say hugging him I quickly got into my jeep when I got there I let myself in. there was no one downstairs so I went upstairs to see Stiles pacing, the sheriff stood there confused and Cora on Stiles bed looking bored. The jealousy came back I saw the sheriff looking at me in relief.

"Lily thank god Stiles has been pacing so much I'm surprised there isn't a hole in the carpet. Are you staying over tonight?" he asked me

"Um no I'm not and I thought you should know me and Stiles broke up" I say sadly the sheriff looked at me shocked

"What, why you two are perfect for each other, did Stiles do something wrong?" he asked me quickly I looked to see Stiles staring at me

"I would like to know that too" Stiles said mumbled my jaw dropped

"No he didn't do anything he was the perfect boyfriend but there are just some complications that mean we can't be together" I say quickly looking at Stiles I can't let Stiles think it was his fault Stiles looked confused

"Can't you two work them out?" the sheriff asked Stiles looked at me hopeful I shook my head Stiles expression dropped

"I'm sorry it's too complicated" I say sadly I saw Stiles staring at Cora I glared at her

"Hey there's no reason to be jealous" Cora said putting her hands up I scoffed

"Yeah nothing to be jealous of he's practically drooling on you and you're on his bed" I thought or so I thought when I saw the sheriff smile, Cora bored and Stiles shocked

"No I'm not the only girl I drooled staring at is you" Stiles stated I raised my eyebrows "okay that sounded better in my head"

"What about Lydia your dad told me about your obsession with her" I pointed out

"yes I did have a small crush on her not an obsession" Stiles said glaring at his dad "but I have only ever been in love with you I love you lily and I want us to be together why can't you just tell me what's wrong" Stiles said looking at me pleadingly

"No if I do you will convince me for us to be together but we will end up breaking up anyway" I say frustrated "just tell your dad" I mumbled

"Tell me what, you're not pregnant are you?" the sheriff asked me worried I choked on air

"No dad just no" Stiles said sternly

"Are you?" the sheriff asked Cora whose eyes widened a bit I snorted

"For god sakes no one is pregnant" Stiles exclaimed "Okay, okay, okay, okay." Stiles repeated pacing "Yes, okay. No, oh" Stiles mumbled

"Stiles?" the sheriff asked sternly

"Dad, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just I'm trying to I'm just trying to figure out how to start here." Stiles said nervously  
"Hey, I don't have this kind of time." The sheriff stated  
"Um, for the last year, you've had all these cases that you couldn't figure out, right? I mean, all the murders involving Kate Argent, and then Matt killing all the people who had drowned him, and all these murders right now. It's like it's like you've been playing a losing game." Stiles stated I groaned he is so cute no stop it Lily  
"Stiles, the last thing I need right now is a job performance review from my own son." The sheriff said frustrated  
I know. Okay, see, but that's just it, dad. The reason that you're losing the game is 'cause you've never been able to see the whole board. I need to show you the whole board." Stiles said  
"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" the sheriff asked looking at the post it notes on the chess pieces

"Yes" Stiles confirmed

"Lily's a werecoyote?" the sheriff asked I nodded

"Yes" Stiles confirmed again

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" the sheriff asked slowly

"Hunter. That's purple's hunter." Stiles stated

"Why didn't I get to be purple?" I grumbled out to stiles

"Are you a hunter?" Stiles asked annoyed

"No" I said that would be cool though werecoyote/hunter

"That's why" he snapped

"Along with Allison and her father." Cora added  
"Yeah, and, and my friend Deaton, the veterinarian, is a Kanima?" the sheriff said confused

"Well, no, no, no, no, no. He's a druid, okay?" Stiles said "Well, we think." Stiles added the same time I said "he might be"  
"So who's the Kanima?" the sheriff asked

"Jackson" Stiles stated  
"No, Jackson's a werewolf" the sheriff said I think he might be understanding it more now  
"Jackson was the Kanima first, and then Peter and Derek killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf." Stiles said the sheriff looked at me helplessly

"I don't know I never met him but Lydia showed me a photo of him and he's hot enough to be a werewolf" I joked Stiles glared at me

"Not the point" Stiles said annoyed "Now, he's in London." I snorted a werewolf in London  
"Who's the Darack?" the sheriff asked curiously

"It's da-rock." Stiles pointed out slowly

"We don't know yet." Cora said  
"We don't know yet." Stiles repeated

"We have no idea" I say bluntly which is true  
"But he was killed by werewolves?" the sheriff asked

"Slashed up and left for dead." Stiles said immediately  
"We think." Cora said rolling her eyes  
"We think." Stiles repeated nodding  
"Yeah. Why was Jackson the Kanima?" the sheriff asked I was curious about that too

"'Cause sometimes, the shape that you take reflects the person that you are." Stiles said simply  
"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angrier-by-the-second father take?" the sheriff asked angrily okay maybe he didn't understand

"Uh, that would be more of an expression like the one you're currently wearing." Stiles said nervously  
"Yeah." The sheriff said annoyed

"Awkward" I sung out Stiles glared at me  
"Dad Dad, would you I can prove it, okay? Look, she's one of them. A werewolf." Stiles rushed out saying  
"Stiles, Stiles! That's enough." The sheriff said even angrier he went to walk out  
"Dad, can you please just hold on? You guys ready?" Stiles asked us we nodded okay Lily breathe "All right, dad, just watch this, okay?" Stiles said Cora collapsed

"Cora" I said rushing over to her the same times the sheriff I checked to find a pulse I sighed in relief when I found it

"Call an ambulance." The sheriff told Stiles I'm going to kill Aiden Stiles quickly called them I put my jacket under her head and we waited nervously till the ambulance came me and Stiles followed the ambulance to the hospital where we waited awkwardly till Stiles got a phone call from Scott saying we was wrong  
"We were wrong. It's not guardians as in law enforcement. It's philosophers as in teachers. Allison and her father just found Mr. Westover." Scott told us  
"That makes sense. Tara, she wasn't always a cop. She used to teach middle school." Stiles told Scott  
"Then the last one's gonna be another teacher." Scott stated

"Probably miss Blake" I muttered Stiles looked at me curiously

"What she keeps getting in trouble" I say annoyed "Yeah, but there's dozens of them, Scott, and they're all headed home." I say frustrated  
"No. No, they're not. They're all going to the recital." Scott said crap I forgot about that

"Danny's going to kill me" I muttered to myself

"What" Stiles exclaimed

"Nothing" I sighed we planned to meet at the school Stiles went to find his dad first I followed we finally found him  
"What did you see the night at the bank when Scott was trying to save Deaton?" Stiles asked him

"Nothing." The sheriff replied I rolled my eyes  
"Dad, you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the Mountain ash." Stiles said trying to convince him  
"I don't know what I saw." The sheriff said sternly  
"You saw something that you can't explain." Stiles stated  
"Stiles, I have seen a lot of things I can't explain in this town. That doesn't make 'em supernatural and it doesn't make 'em real." The sheriff said in denial I rolled my eyes again annoyed "They just found another body. That's real. And that's the lead I'm following." His dad said walking off  
"Yeah and another teacher's going to die if you don't start listening to me." Stiles said frustrated  
"I am listening! I have been listening!" the sheriff shouted everyone was staring

"You just don't believe." Stiles said sadly as his dad started walking away "Mom would've believed me." Stiles said hurt then walked away

"Stiles wait" I said trying to stop him but he ignored me I turned to the sheriff "I know this is hard to believe, I would show you me shift if we weren't around a lot of people Stiles is trying to save people he's trying his best. He is one of the most kind, caring and honest people I have every met so can you tell me why he would lie about this why would he go to this must trouble to make you believe. The truth is he is the smartest person I know and if you don't start believing him more people will die if you don't listen to him. He tries to be strong for everyone but I know he is hurting now you don't trust him enough to see what he is telling him is true. He didn't even want to tell you before this because he thought it would get you hurt not caring about himself so think to yourself after everything you have see if there is one part of you that knows it's true" I said walking away finally taking a breath I went to catch up to Stiles but as soon as I turned the corner I bumped into him

"You were listening weren't you?" I ask blushing he nodded a small smile on his lips he hugged me "come on we need to get to the school" I say quickly we both rushed to our cars then into the recital I saw Danny send me a small wave which I returned mouthing good luck. We found Scott and he said Lydia was helping him but was gone when he turned around she was gone. We couldn't find her we went outside to look

"LYDIA" we all shouted

"Anything?" Stiles asked us me and Scott shook our heads "She's not answering texts. What do we do?" Stiles asked suddenly a noise came to my ears

"Ahh" I almost screamed in pain then fell to the floor

"Lily, Scott" Stiles said worried then it stopped me and Scott looked at each other we ran towards the noise we got towards a classroom to see Miss Blake stabbing the sheriff. I and Scott ran in, we shifted and ran towards her. She pushed Scott back into the stacks of chairs with supernatural strength then did the same to me I heard my name being shouted but blood was coming out my mouth I looked up to see Stiles staring out the broken window

"Dad" he said heartbroken


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 10

I got up from the floor and started coughing up blood

"Lily" Stiles said rushing over he steadied me "she took my dad" Stiles said tearing up I hugged him

"Derek" I whispered in realisation

"What?"Stiles asked confused

"We need to tell Derek she will probably go there soon" I stated

"Your right but we need to go somewhere before we go there" Scott said Scott decided to come with me in my car

"Why did you break up with Stiles?" Scott asked me confused

"If I tell you can't tell Stiles" I said sternly he nodded "I'm leaving beacon hills" I said sadly

"Why" Scott said shocked

"My aunt put it in her will that I need to find somewhere to live with parental supervision by tomorrow or I have to move to London" I tell him his eyes widened

"Why don't you stay at a friend's house?" Scott asks

"My only friends are you, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Derek, Danny, Ethan, sometimes Peter, Cora and Stiles." I tell him

"I'm sure if you ask someone" Scott said quickly

"There is no room at yours with Isaac staying there, Stiles I don't think his dad would like it, Lydia's mom doesn't like me, I don't want to live with hunters, and I don't like Danny's parents. Peter is always at Derek's and he gives me the creeps, I would rather die than live with Ethan and Aiden." I say annoyed

"Deaton?" Scott asked

"My aunt made sure to put in the will it can't be him" I huffed "I don't want to leave I really don't I'm happy here" I say defeated we got to clinic and told him what happened he gave us mistletoe to help prove it to Derek. We got back in the jeep

"Why didn't you tell Stiles?" Scott asked confused

"He would be disappointed because we wouldn't find anywhere. He would suggest long distance if it came down to it but by breaking up to him he can find a nice normal girl" I say tearing up

"Stiles doesn't want that he wants you?" Scott said to reassure me we finally made it to Derek's and explained everything he was shocked. I heard something footsteps

"She's coming" I whisper me, Stiles and Scott hide  
"Derek? Derek, where are you?" Miss Blake asked rushing in

"Right here" Derek says simply  
"Thank God, something happened at the recital. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear it, before you hear any of it from them." She said quickly  
"From who?" Derek asked feigning confusion

"Scott, Stiles and Lily they're gonna tell you things, things you can't believe. You have to trust me, okay? - You trust me." Miss Blake pleaded  
"What is it?" Derek asked

"Promise you'll listen to me." She asked  
"I promise." Derek states I looked in to see them kissing I cringed  
"They're already here, aren't they? So they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?" she asked in disbelief

"We told him you're the one killing people." I say in anger  
"Oh, that's right. Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense." Miss Blake said sarcastically I growled at her  
"Where's my dad?" Stiles asked her tears down his face I held his hand he looked at me confused I shook my head

"How should I know? Derek, tell me you don't believe this." Miss Blake said desperately Derek looked at us  
"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked I looked at him in disbelief where's the anger the scowl the threatening

"No." she said timidly  
"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia" Scott demanded  
"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that." Miss Blake said feigning confusion  
"What do you know?" Derek said condescendingly

"I know that these teenagers, for whatever misguided reason, are filling your head with an absurd story. And one they can't prove, by the way." Miss Blake said a bit smugly I smirked  
"What if we can? I said not even trying to hide my smugness

"What is that?" she asked curiously

"My boss told me it's a poison and a cure which means you can use it and it can be used against you." Scott said smirking  
"Mistletoe?" Miss Blake said annoyed Scott threw some at her she face kept changing into from normal disgusting. She was about to run when Derek grabbed her by the throat.

"Derek, wait, wait! You need me." She gasped out I felt ashamed at feeling the satisfaction of the scene in front of me  
"What are you?" Derek said angrily

"The only person who can save your sister. Call Peter" she demanded Derek rang him once he finished the conversation he tightened the grip on her throat.

"Derek. Derek, what are you doing?" Scott demanded

"Her life it's in my hands!" she stated

"Stop, Derek, stop!" Stiles pleaded

"Stilinski, you'll never find him." Miss Blake said Stiles gripped my hand tighter

"Derek enough" I shouted  
"Derek. Derek!" Scott shouted Derek dropped her

"That's right. You need me. All of you." Miss Blake said smirking

"Not me, you have no one else to take, you destroyed my life" I say smirking but her smirk doesn't even waver

"You may not but I'm sure you want the boy you love to have his father back before you leave for where is it oh yeah London. Isn't it tomorrow your leaving" she said smugly I froze in shock I looked at Stiles to see him staring at me hurt and confused

"You bitch" I shouted going to attack when Derek grabs me

"Calm down Lily" Derek ordered "let's go to the hospital he said grabbing Miss Blake by the arm. Derek and Miss Blake took my jeep while me, Stiles and Scott went in Stiles' jeep.

"What did she mean?" Stiles asked me

"Now is not the time" I said softly it really isn't we need to find Stiles dad and Cora could possibly be dying

"I think it is" Stiles demanded

"fine you want to know" he nodded "I have to leave for London tomorrow if I don't find a place to live with parental supervision it was in her will" I said annoyed

"Tell him the rest" Scott urged

"No that's has nothing to do with me leaving" I said irritated

"If you are leaving you should tell him if it's on your mind" Scott said calmly

"I didn't even tell you all of it" I said to Scott tiredly

"Tell me now" Stiles demanded in anger I flinched I was shocked he never used that kind of tone towards me I think Stiles saw me flinch because the anger on his face softened

"Sorry it's just with my dad being kidnapped and finding out you have to move to London I'm just stressed so please just tell me" Stiles pleaded

"I think you can do better and have a nice normal girl because once all the excitement wears off about supernatural stuff you might not like me anymore. you'll see I'm not worth sticking around for and leave me so when I leave just don't sit around moping find someone who makes you happier then I could" I said tearing up Stiles went to protest "just think about it we can talk later" Stiles nods I can feel the shock from Scott and the wait what annoyance off Stiles then he had a strange look on his face

"What?" Scott asked him confused  
"I don't know something feels wrong about this. You know, we proved it to Derek, but she still had this look like it didn't matter. You know, like it was all still going according to plan. You both saw it, didn't you?" Stiles asked us we pulled up at the hospital we went to go in when we saw something in Stiles hand

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Well, you got claws. I got a bat." Stiles replied my phone went off

"You guys go in I'll be two seconds" I say quickly they nod and go in I picked up the phone "now is not a good time"

"Lillian it's me I have news about the S its coming in tomorrow" Alan says calmly

"thanks uncle Alan but I have to go" I say hanging up I got to the hospital lift on time to go up with them though I wish I didn't it was awkward "gum anyone its apple flavor?" I ask trying to ease the tension

"Actually can I" Miss Blake said I was shocked

"Really?" I asked surprised I looked to see the others glaring but I gave her one anyway we got to the floor Cora was on  
"Derek." Scott said I saw him looking at a trail of blood on the floor suddenly Peter was thrown through the door I snickered  
"We got a problem. Big problem" Peter muttered I saw the twins the big alpha Derek went towards it first but got badly beaten. Then I and Scott grabbed our throat  
"Ethan, Aiden, stop! You don't know what you're doing." I pleaded  
"All we want is her." The twins stated when the saw miss Blake they dropped us Stiles helped me up

"You alright?" he asked I nodded Peter grabbed Cora and we started running then Stiles stopped

"Stiles what are you doing?" I hissed then I heard the twins coming I went closer towards Stiles when they came through the door Stiles hit them in the back of the head with the bat but it ended up breaking I stepped towards them. Stiles pulled me with him towards the others Scott hit them with the lights when they came closer it knocked them down. We ran and ended up stopping in a room

"Where's the big guy?" Peter asked I rolled my eyes  
"He's close." Derek said looking through the doors glass  
"What about Ms. Blake?" Stiles asked I winced this wasn't going to be good he looked at me and I shook my head "What do you mean? What does that mean? Like, she's gone? Lily, are you kidding me?" Stiles exclaimed I winced and moved back

"Shh, quiet." Derek whispered  
"Me be quiet? Me, huh? Are you telling me what to do now? When your psychotic, mass murdering girlfriend the second one you've dated, by the way has got my dad somewhere, tied up, waiting to be ritually sacrificed?" Stiles demanded

"Stiles, they're still out there." Scott said quickly  
"And, and they want her, right? Which means now we don't have her either, so my dad and Cora are both dead!" Stiles said annoyed

"Not yet babe" I said softly and grabbed his hand

"Is she really dying?" Scott asked worried

"She's definitely not getting any better." Peter stated

"There has to be something that we can do. We have to help her." Scott said panicked  
you can't. Only I can. I can save her, and I can tell you where Sheriff Stilinski is. But there is a pack of alphas in this hospital who want me dead. So I'll help you but only when I'm out of here and safe." Miss Blake said we all stared at her "Only then." Derek went to attack Miss Blake  
"Derek, wait!" Scott said stopping him

"She was trying to get out" Derek growled

"I was trying to keep from getting killed. You can't blame me for that." Miss Blake said defending herself

"Yes we can" I snapped

"If you want to show you're one of the good guys, then heal her." Stiles said pointing to Cora  
"Not until I'm safe." Miss Blake stated  
"I'd like to volunteer a different method of persuasion. Let's torture her." Peter suggested I raised my hand but Stiles pulled it down

"That will solve nothing" Stiles said to me I let his hand go

"It will help me, your dad is still alive but my aunt is dead she deserves it" I say annoyed

"Maybe but not right now I need to find my dad" Stiles pleaded I nodded  
"Works for me." Derek said I looked at Stiles he shook his head I can't believe I'm upset about not torturing someone  
"Um, can I have your attention? Mr. Deucalion excuses me, just Deucalion Requests you bring the woman calling herself Jennifer Blake to the E. R. reception. Do this and everyone else can leave. You have ten minutes." Melissa said through the intercom  
"He's not gonna hurt her." Miss Blake said  
"Shut up." Derek said glaring at her with a scowl there it is I thought happily they all were staring at me

"What I haven't seen the scowl glare thing in awhile" I said they all looked at me in disbelief I smirked at Derek "Derek you know what that means" I say still smirking Derek's eyes widened in horror thinking about all the times I tickled him "I will bite you" Derek threatened moving away from me

"Sorry only sti..." I quickly stopped talking "never mind" I muttered sadly  
"He won't! Scott, you know why. Tell them it's true." Miss Blake said quickly  
"What does she mean?" Derek asked Scott I was curious too

"You're not the only one he wants in his pack." Miss Blake said I was shocked Deucalion wanted Scott in his pack why didn't he tell us I thought confused "Deucalion doesn't just want an Alpha pack. He wants perfection. That means adding the rarest of alphas to his ranks." Miss Blake said  
"A true Alpha." Peter said in disbelief

"What in the name of Dumbledore is that?" I asked

"The kind that doesn't have to steal his power from another. One that can rise by the force of his own will. Our little Scott." Peter said sounding a little smug wow  
"It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said looking at Miss Blake  
"Scott, your mom" Stiles said worried

"My mom said there's one more ambulance coming in 20 minutes. And I don't think we've been here that long, so if we can get down to the garage, get to the last ambulance, we can get out of here." Scott stated determined  
"The twins aren't gonna let us just walk out." Peter said he's right they won't  
"I'll distract them." Scott said  
"You mean fight them." Derek stated  
"Whatever I have to do." Scott said  
"I'll help you." Derek stated  
"Um, sorry, but I'm not going anywhere without you, Derek." Miss Blake said I rolled my eyes

"You don't really have a choice you can either stay here and die or go with Stiles and live. I don't really care but they do so if we're risking our lives you better be worth it. If you try to run without saving Cora or telling us where the sheriff is I will hand you over myself no hesitation" I said to her gravely

"Wow you're not as innocent as you look but underneath it all I can still tell you're so insecure. I know more about you then you think Lily I know your still grieving for your family, I see all the lonely looks you have in class when you think someone's not looking but most off all when you look at Stiles I see..." I cut her off by slamming her into the floor I was fully shifted my hand on her neck pressing down lightly

"Lily" Scott shouted I looked Miss Blake in the eye pressing down harder

"You don't know anything about me your just a waste off breath that I really wish I could get rid of, you're a murderer" I pushed down harder she gasped

"Lily stop" Derek said calmly

"Not yet," I snarled "you think you've won don't you like Stiles said before I saw the look on your face like you planned this but I don't know why. And don't talk about me being lonely when really it's you I could smell the desperation off you when your with Derek. You ruined my life I have to leave here because off you so why is it you get to live?" I asked her I dug my claws slightly into her neck "if I even have the slightest feeling your planning something against us I pull break every bone in your body and let Peter finish you off" I dug my claws further in she cried out "you got it" I asked she didn't respond "I said you got it" she nodded I saw a glimpse of fear in her eyes I suddenly realized what I was doing and crawled back quickly on the floor horror on my face "oh my god, oh my god" I kept repeating I saw I was shaking I felt a hand on my shoulder I looked up to see Stiles staring at me worried I backed away further "don't touch me I don't want to hurt you" I said quietly when I saw I hadn't shifted back

"Lily its okay, you won't hurt me" Stiles said softly "remember what you said to Isaac sometimes you lose control but is not your fault" Stiles said I nodded "what don't you say the colors with me" he said I nodded

"Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet" we both said at the same time I felt myself relax I looked to see I had shifted back I hugged him

"Thank you" I whisper softly he grips tighter

"You was just panicking" Stiles said with a small mile

"One time I panicked in Disneyworld because I thought the guy in the Mickey Mouse costume was trying to kill me because he was following me. I threw my ice cream at him then cried for about an hour cause I had no ice cream turns out it was a misunderstanding he just wanted to give me a balloon" I state bluntly Stiles was fully laughing now and the others was snickering stiles helped me up I looked to see miss Blake with blood on her neck "I'm so sorry" I say quickly she just shrugged her shoulders then I remembered the twins " hey guys hate to bring you all down again but the twins will be here in a minute, Cora's dying and we still need to find the sheriff" I say again bluntly everyone got more serious  
"I'll do it. But I'd prefer to be out there with an advantage." Peter stated  
"An advantage like what? You mean like a weapon?" Stiles asked

"Something better than a baseball bat." Peter said I snorted we all started looking  
"Hey, wait. What about these?" Stiles said picking up the difibolater pads

"Do you know how to use those?" Derek asked simply

"Well, no." Stiles muttered  
"Put 'em down." Derek said bluntly

"What about this?" I asked picking up a pen

"Lily that's a pen" Derek said slowly I nod smiling

"Ink poisoning" I joked Derek just glared

"Epinephrine?" Scott said holding up a needle

"That's only gonna make him stronger." Derek said Peter looked at it interested  
"How strong?" he said staring at it turns out it was really strong after he took it him and Scott walked towards the door I followed until someone grabbed my arm

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked confused

"Going to fight the twins" I say condescendingly

"No you're not" Stiles said sternly

"Excuse me" I said looking at him in disbelief

"Have you seen the size of them they could kill you" Stiles said irritated

"It's still the twins in there they wouldn't kill me" I say walking to the door "you don't think I can fight them do you? You don't think I'm strong enough?" I asked him offended he rubbed his neck I turned to Derek "do you think I can you trained me so do you?" I ask Derek softly

"You got this" Derek said nodding I smiled at him and walked over to the door

"At least someone believes in me" I say looking at Stiles before me, Peter and Scott walked out the alpha was coming down the hallway we stood facing them maybe I couldn't do this

"All right, boys. Let's rumble." Peter said we shifted and ran at them they hit better into the wall Scott ducked the punch they threw I jumped on the alphas back but it pushed itself backwards on the wall hard my head was throbbing. I quickly got up and punched the alpha but it punched back harder I was flung backwards hitting the wall again. It just kept pushing us away my phone rang are you kidding me the twins barged towards me I raised my hands in surrender and to my surprise they backed off I answered the phone

"What" I said spitting out the blood in my mouth

"Get down to the ambulance now" Derek demanded

"Are you kidding me you was constantly on my butt during training and now you phoned me while I was fighting" I said in disbelief

"Lily you were playing some game called candy crush this is important" Derek said annoyed

"Actually it was angry birds, candy crush is only on Tuesdays" I state Derek growls "why aren't you with Stiles?" I asked worried

"Kali came just get down there" he demanded hanging up I ran down and opened the ambulance door to see Stiles lips on Cora I cleared my throat he looked at me quickly

"I'm I interrupting something?" I asked hurt suddenly Cora gasped I looked at her worried

"You weren't interrupting anything she stopped breathing I gave her CPR" Stiles said quickly he had a steady heartbeat

"Okay" I said shrugging  
"Okay? You know, next time I put my lips to someone's mouth, they'd better be awake." Stiles said I felt jealousy rise within "You just hold on a little longer, okay? Trust me, if anyone's gonna get us out of this, it's Scott. Can't believe I just said that. You know, I actually used to be the one with the plan. Well, or at least a plan B. Now I don't know. Now I'm thinking maybe you were right. You know, maybe we are pretty much useless. Maybe all we really do is show up and find the bodies. I don't want to find my father's body." Stiles said I looked at him shocked as he talked to Cora

"Stiles your father is not going to die I will do anything I can to help you even if I have to leave I will stick around till we find him. You're not useless all your plans work I know I said I agree with Cora before but I was wrong your strong we have been through so much but that's why I love you" I said softly I leaned in to kiss him when I heard a growl I looked out the ambulance door to see the twins. They saw me and I waved at them then gestured for them to come over

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked panicked

"asking them to come over" I said bluntly I smelled the fear coming from Stiles "hey calm down they won't hurt you" I said softly I looked out to see them gone " they're gone anyway" I say Stiles let out a sigh of relief closing the ambulance door then there was noise outside  
"Stiles! Lily, open the door!" Scott said quickly

"Sorry." Stiles muttered  
"Help me get him in." Scott said to me I pulled peter up and set him down on the seat  
"Where's Derek and Jennifer?" Stiles asked worried

"I have to go back for them and my mom." Scott said

"I'll come too" I stated Scott nodded  
"Okay, two problems. Kali's got the keys to this thing, and I just saw the twins, like, 30 seconds ago and Lily tried to invite them over" Stiles said glaring at me  
"Stay here." Scott told stiles walking away I followed

"Be careful" Stiles said to me I nodded we was walking through the hallway when the twins came out trying to hit Scott pushing him into things

"Aiden, Ethan wait please stop" I pleaded but they grabbed me by the throat and started punching me I lifted up my legs and booted them in the chest they stumbled back and dropped me. They grabbed Scott again

"Where is she? We're trying not to hurt you." The alpha said

"Try harder." I say as I ran towards them full speed then pushed them. They dropped Scott and grabbed me they lifted me over there head and threw me I ended up going through a door I suddenly felt really weak I heard Melissa say  
"Hey! I'd like to try something." She said I saw her shocking them "Sweetheart, get up! Come on." She said to Scott quickly then ran over to me "you okay Lily?" Melissa asked worried I felt something drip down my face it was blood Scott looked at me worried

"I'm okay" I reassured them we ran off "will the twins be okay?" I asked Melissa who looked at me in disbelief

"Yeah they'll be fine" Melissa said confused

"She's friends with them" Scott explained "well one of them I think are you friends with both?" Scott asked me

"Ethan's my best friend while Aiden is just my kind of friend I'm still unsure" I said feeling a bit woozy

"What happened with Deucalion?" Scott asked his mom

"He just let me go, said it was a gesture of goodwill. No other reason." Melissa said now I'm confused why would he do that  
"He had to have a reason. I don't think he does anything without a reason." Scott stated  
"they must be planning something" I added on

"Well, if that means I should continue to be profoundly terrified, then don't worry about it. I got that covered." Melissa stated I heard something so did Scott we walked slowly around the corner to see Allison, Isaac and Chris stood there.

"Hey guys" I say awkwardly Scott filled them in on what happened  
"so then they're essentially trapped?"Chris asked

"Yeah" I say slowly

"Right" Scott stated the wooziness hit me again I held a tight grip on the table

"Lily are you okay?" Allison asked worried

"yeah" I say smiling weakly they all stared at me skeptically "I'm fine its healing" I said repeating Cora's words from earlier I did not feel fine the bruises was mostly gone but still ached and my head was throbbing  
"There's no way of getting them out without turning the power back on." Isaac said  
"But wait, wait, wait, if the power's back on, they're gonna hear the elevator moving, right?" Melissa asked I nodded

"And they'll be on Jennifer and Derek as soon as it stops. We can't get in a fight with them." Scott stated

"He's right there strong by themselves but together we'd have no chance" I agreed my legs gave out I would of fell over if Isaac didn't grab me "why do I take longer to heal" I groaned

"Lily maybe we should bring you down to the ambulance" Scott said softly

"No" I exclaimed "I will just come back up and you know it then I will be by myself in the hospital and if the twins see me they will attack I could die is that what you want" I said crossing my arms as I stood up straight Scott sighed

"Okay fine" Scott grumbled

"You've got us now." Chris said getting back to the point  
"It's too much to risk. They want her dead, and if she dies, there's nothing that we can do for Stiles' dad or Cora." Scott said

"I don't even think I know which teacher this is. She's the one with the brown hair. She's kind of hot.  
No, it's just an observation." Isaac said when we all stared at him it I tried to do a judgmental Derek look "what's with the face" he asked me

"I'm trying to do Derek's judgmental look" I state still trying

"Please stop your looking like a newborn kitten" Isaac said with a small smile

"Don't judge me I'm judging you, really bro you couldn't off given a better description" I asked faking disappointment

"Well you try then if you're so smart sis" Isaac said

"Chris do you remember the bird incident at school" he nodded "the teacher there was her"

"Ah" he said in realization I looked at Isaac smugly

"I've got an idea" Allison said looking at herself in the mirror she told us the plan I was in the car with Isaac

"Calm down you're almost bouncing like tigger" I said to Isaac amused

"I am calm" Isaac said quickly

"Sure" I said with sarcasm then Allison called  
"You guys ready?" Allison asked

"Yep don't know about Isaac though" I said smirking

"yes I am" Isaac said glaring at me  
you're not nervous, are you?" Allison asked Isaac

"Do I look nervous?" Isaac asked us

"Isaac you look like you're about to marry Coach" I said simply

"No I don't do I?" he asked Allison

"No, not at all." Allison said clearly not believing him  
"Did they look nervous?" Chris asked her as she put the phone on the ground

"Lily no, Isaac terrified" Allison said I laughed

"Yeah, I can still hear you, very, very clearly." Isaac said sending a pointed look to the phone  
"Just go as soon as you see them okay?" Allison said to Isaac slowly

"Yeah Yeah, I got it." Isaac said nervously a few minutes later we saw the twins running and Isaac drove to the ambulance as Peter and Stiles was pulling Cora out of it

"Come on, come on" Isaac repeated

"Get the door" Peter demanded I got out and opened it they put her in

"Stiles lets go" I said to him but he was looking at something then ran I followed

"Stiles, Lily" Isaac shouted stiles didn't stop so I didn't either

"Stiles" I kept shouting

"Scott wait" Stiles shouted then stopped when he saw Derek knocked out on the elevator floor that bitch I thought. We ran after Scott but he didn't stop till he was on the roof Scott was walking to Deucalion

"Scott. Scott, don't do this. Don't go with him." Stiles pleaded I held his hand

"Scott don't" I said sternly  
"I don't know what else to do." Scott said sounding lost  
"No, Scott, there's got to be something else, okay? We always we always have a plan B." Stiles said quickly

"Don't make the wrong choice Scott" I said staring at him  
"Not this time." Scott said walking towards Deucalion again  
"Scott." Stiles said sounding desperate  
"I'm gonna find your dad. I promise." Scott said walking past Deucalion  
"Scott!" Stiles shouted

"This is all your fault" I hissed at Deucalion

"Mine how so I didn't take these boys parents" Deucalion said

"No but your taking Scott away from the people that cares about him" I growled stepping forward but Stiles pulled me back

"Don't" Stiles said tearing up I nodded

"This isn't over" I snapped at Deucalion

"Yes I think it is London is a nice place you better start packing" Deucalion said smirking him and Scott walked away I watched them leave then started crying

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked me "is that blood?" he exclaimed looking at my face

"I had an argument with a door I won though" I gave a teary smile

"Lily what's wrong?" Stiles repeated

"Nothing it's not important" I say quickly I'm being selfish I thought

"Lily if it's making you cry it is" Stiles said worried

"Deucalion's right I should be home packing but I don't want to go, I want to save Cora, Melissa and your dad, I want to stop the darach and the alpha pack. I thought if I broke up with you it would be easier to leave but I still the same as I did when I found out" I said crying

"Shh its okay" Stiles said soothingly hugging me

"No it isn't I should be comforting you not the other way round I should just go" I say defeated

"Wait did they say who you had to live with?" Stiles asked me quickly

"No as long as there is adult supervision" I say confused

"Live with me" Stiles blurted out

"What?" I asked making sure I heard right

"Live with me in my house" Stiles said slowly

"Really, your dad won't mind" I asked hopefully

"Yeah really and of course my dad won't mind he loves you and I really don't want you to leave" Stiles said hopefully

"Okay I'll ring them in the morning" I say with a small smile then I looked at him unsure

"What?" he asked concerned

" I know this is really bad timing and feel free to say no I mean not like the Taylor swift we are never ever ever ever getting back together no but do you maybe kind of want to get back together" I said nervously suddenly Stiles mouth was on mine the kiss was filled with urgency

"I've wanted to do that all day why wouldn't I want my amazing girlfriend back" Stiles stated

"I love you" I said softly

"I love you too" Stiles said in the same tone "but what did Miss Blake mean by how you look at me in class?" Stiles asked confused

"I'm kind of look at you like I'm waiting for you to leave me" I said quietly he looked at me like I just hit him

"I would never leave you baby" Stiles said lovingly

"I missed you calling me that" I said then frowned "I'm sorry about Scott" I said sadly

"I just don't know what to do now" Stiles said defeated

"Hey we will figure this out together" I said looking him in the eye

"Together" Stiles said looking at me relieved


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content for Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 11

I'm happy that me and Stiles were together again but I was feeling worried as well about the sheriff, Melissa and Cora

"Come on Stiles lets go" I said holding his hand we went down stairs to get Derek but he wasn't waking up so Stiles started slapping him

"Derek, Derek come on" Stiles said shaking him then slapped him again but when he went to punch Derek, Derek caught his arm I sighed in relief

"Where is she" Derek asked confused

"Jennifer? Gone with Scott's mom" Stiles said  
"she took her?" Derek asked

"Yeah she did" I reply

"If that's not enough of a kick to the balls, Scott left with Deucalion, okay? So we gotta get you out of here. The police are coming right now, and we gotta get you the hell out of here. " Stiles said annoyed we helped Derek up

"Traitor" I mutter under my breath

"Whoa. What about Cora?" Derek asked concerned

"She's with Isaac" I said softly we told him where she was and for him to get her while we stay and talk to the cops. We just sat around till they came; when they finally did come we got questioned and asked to wait. Then some guy come towards us stiles looked annoyed

"Do you know him" I asked Stiles confused

"Unfortunately yes" Stiles said "just perfect" Stiles muttered when the guy was in front of us  
"A Stilinski at the center of this whole mess. What a shocker." The guy said

"That's rude" I say to him annoyed

"And who are you" the guy asked me curiously

"Lily burrow, Stiles girlfriend" I state simply the guy looked shocked

"She's dating you?" he asked Stiles

"Yup" Stiles said sending me a small smile

"I'm agent McCall" the guy said I was shocked so this is Scott's dad I looked at Stiles for conformation he nodded at me

"Think you can answer some questions without the usual level of sarcasm?" agent McCall asked Stiles

"If you ask the questions without the usual level of stupid" Stiles stated I snickered

"What about you?" agent McCall asked me

"Ask the questions and we'll see" I said bluntly  
"Where's the sheriff, and why's no one been able to contact him?" agent McCall asked

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in hours." Stiles said then the agent McCall looked at me

"Stiles do you remember when we put that tracking chip on your dad, so we couldn't lose him you know him being a grown man" I say sarcastically

"Oh yeah good times" Stiles said smirking at me

"I see what you two have in common now, is he drinking again?" agent McCall said my jaw dropped

"What do you mean, again? He never had to stop." Stiles said annoyed  
"But he did have to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" agent McCall asked

"All right, how about this? Next time I see him, I'll give him a field sobriety test, okay? We'll do the alphabet, start with "F," end with "U." Stiles said a bit angrily

"What that does this even have to do with this?" I asked glaring  
" How about you just tell me what the hell happened here?" agent McCall asked

"We don't know what happened here. We were stuck in the elevators the whole time." Stiles stated

"Together?" agent McCall asked

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked smiling

"What?" agent McCall asked suspiciously

"how did you become an agent did they had a job that needed filling in quickly so they picked a random name or is there a handbook called how to be an agent for dummies?" I asked curious Stiles snickered "You're not the one who put the name on the doors, are you?" agent McCall asked well more like stated mine and Stiles amusement went instantly

"What name?" me and Stiles asked at the same time

"Argent" he stated me and Stiles looked at each other once me had finished at the hospital we rushed to their apartment thanking Barney when they answered we told them about the doors

"The word is guardian, Allison. More than anyone, you know that's a role I haven't exactly lived up to lately." Chris said sighing  
"But she took Scott's mother and Stiles' father. That's not a coincidence." Allison stated  
"Yeah, I'd also consider the fact that someone put your name up in large block letters on the elevator doors. That kind of felt like a warning to me" Stiles said with a bit of sarcasm then realization hit me

"Wait a minute the words guardian right?" I asked them they nodded "your dad protects people all the time right which is a guardian right" I said to Stiles he nodded "and Scotts moms a nurse right so she helps people all the time so that's being a guardian and you Chris you helped save people and protect them so I don't think it's just about being a guardian to one person but it's for protecting everyone" I state

"She's right you have helped people" Allison agreed

"I think it might be Morrell. She knows a lot more than she lets on, and she might even be trying to help us. Well, she needs to get on that a lot faster, okay? Seeing as how the lunar eclipse is less than two freaking nights away" Stiles said sat down he sounded defeated  
"Stiles, don't give up hope." Chris said softly  
"They could already be dead." Stiles said sadly

"No don't talk like that" I said to him sternly sitting in his lap

"I don't think so. There's something about Jennifer's tactics. It's like she's still positioning, still moving pieces into place." Chris said  
"And you're one of them." Allison said worried  
"Then let's not wait around to see the next move." Chris said getting maps out "Everything she's done has been on a telluric current, so Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere on one of those currents, right? Stiles, if we're gonna find them, we need your help." Chris said staring at Stiles  
"You seriously want to go after her? I mean, what if she just takes you like the others, huh? No offense, but what's the difference between you and them?" Stiles asked a bit irritated

"I'm carrying a .45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg and a few slashes to the face, but personally, I'd like to see how she holds up with half her skull blown off. We've got one priority right now, and that is to find Melissa and your dad. We've got a map and every clue we need to figure this out. The only thing we don't have is time, which is why I need the three of you." Chris stated I lifted up Stiles face to make him look at me

"Baby please don't give up yet, remember we're in this together we can't do this without you" I pleaded looking into his eyes he gave me a small smile  
"Where do we start?" Stiles asked I hugged him tightly I looked at Chris and smiled which he returned me and Stiles stood up and moved to the desk

"The places where the sacrifices have been committed have usually been different from where the bodies have been found. I think the placement has to do with the strength of the current, so there's the school, the animal clinic, the bank." Chris stated  
"Wait a sec; she wouldn't use the same place twice, would she? Only if she didn't succeed the first time" Chris said  
"Scott's boss." Allison said  
"Uncle Alan it was her only failure." I stated sadly then I remembered I needed to ring him back "oh Barney" I say pulling out my phone

"What is it?" Stiles asked confused

"Nothing Allison can I use your room to make a phone call?" I pleaded

"Sure" she said with a small smile I walked to her room but I felt Stiles stare on me I shut the door then dialed Alan's number

"Hello" Alan said

"Hey Uncle Alan sorry I didn't call back before things were a little crazy" I apologized

"It's fine Lillian" Alan said calmly

"I want to do it soon" I said nervously

"Okay just inform me when you want to do it so I can prepare it" he said

"Will it hurt Uncle Alan?" I asked worried

"No it won't you will just feel like you are falling asleep" Alan said reassuringly I sighed in relief

"Okay thanks bye" I said hanging up I went back to the others

"Hey guys what did I miss?" I asked

"We're getting Lydia to help us" Allison informed me her and Chris started to pull weapons out  
"Whoa. I thought you guys were retired." Stiles said shocked  
"Retired, yes. Defenseless, no" Chris said simply "Make sure your phone's on." But Chris got cut off with my phone ringing with a batman theme song they all stared at me I blushed

"Sorry" I said before answering the phone "hello" I said politely putting it on speaker

"Oh hello my names Chloe Burton Linda's friend from London I was given your number by her lawyers I'm so sorry for your loss" Chloe said sounding cheery I winced

"Um hello um I was meant to call aunt Linda's lawyer earlier but I must have forgot I have found a place to live so I won't be coming to London" I said simply

"Well may I speak to your new guardian then I can contact them to say you have found a place of residence" she asked kindly I looked at stiles panicked I saw he was too

"Actually he's not here right now he's the sheriff so he's really busy" I tell her

"if I don't have any evidence that you are staying there with adult supervision then I will get the police involved so you will be forced to come here" she said sternly I cringed then looked at Chris an idea came into my head I smiled at him he shook his head I pouted and used my puppy dog eyes he sighed then gestured for the phone

"yes hello sheriff speaking, yes lily will be staying here, yes I will get the paperwork sorted, no its no trouble at all, nice speaking to you too" then hung up Chris glared at me and gave me my phone. I beamed and hugged Stiles then kissed him. Stiles laughed "If you hear from Scott, you let us know immediately."  
"Yeah, I'm thinking that's gonna be kind of unlikely." Stiles said bitterly

"I don't think he's going to call anytime soon " I said annoyed. Me, Stiles and Allison shared a look  
"the three of you, try to remember he's just doing what he thinks is right." Chris said

"Yeah I'm sure going to the enemy is the right thing to do" I said rolling my eye I heard something footsteps I walked slowly to the door then Isaac came into view

"I can't shoot a gun or use a crossbow, but Well; I'm getting pretty good with these." Isaac said showing his claws I ran up to him pulling him into a tight hug I heard him chuckle "Lily can't breathe" he said playfully gasping

"Sorry I guess we have something else in common" I said smiling "does Derek need anything oh Barney I forgot to check in with him he's going to be judging me through the phone did he call another tiny pack meeting?" I asked smirking I went to grab my phone when Isaac grabbed my hand

"Lil sis he's not doing anything I don't even think I want him as my alpha anymore how is he helping us anyway?" Isaac asked me I looked at him shocked

"Isaac you know a lot has happened but he's teaching us what we need to know I wouldn't have control without him or know how to fight don't just abandon him now please" I pleaded he sighed nodding I smiled at him then I could smell jealousy "Isaac can you smell that?" I whispered he nodded I looked to see stiles glaring at Isaac but Isaac was looking at Allison who looked slightly annoyed why oh well I didn't see that coming I thought. I let go of Isaacs hand and walled up to Stiles "love you" I said smiling and kissed his cheek we filled Isaac in on everything I don't know but I had a bad feeling about the plan. I and Stiles went to talk to Lydia

"Your mom gave me that look again when she saw me" I said to Lydia sighing

"Oh the why is my daughter friends with you look?" Lydia asked annoyed I nodded

"I thought she would be over the ice cream fight by now" I said smirking at the memory I had a sleepover at Lydia's with Allison and I may have started throwing ice cream at them which they threw back then her mom came in and Allison and Lydia blamed me "we didn't even get your clothes dirty we was in pajamas" I said smiling she returned it slightly

"When did this happen?" Stiles asked shocked I rolled my eyes we told Lydia everything  
"I don't believe it. Scott can't really be with them. He can't be." Lydia said shocked  
"You didn't see the look on his face, though." Stiles said

"It was like he had given up" I stated  
"It was then what can I do? I mean, I get that I'm some kind of, like, human Geiger counter for death, but I don't know how to turn it on and off yet. All I know is that she tried to kill me because of" Lydia said but paused

"Because of what? Hey, Lydia, what?" stiles asked

"When she called me a banshee, she was surprised by it. What if that's not why she tried to kill me?" Lydia said

"Then why did she?" stiles asked

"That's what we need to find out." Lydia said my phone rang

"Hello" I said annoyed

"Lillian are you okay?" Uncle Alan asked

"Yeah sorry" I replied

"I just wanted to inform you it's arrived" Uncle Alan stated

"Thanks" I said then hung up I felt really nervous now

"Who was it?" Stiles asked curiously

"It doesn't matter" I snapped he looked hurt

"Was it Scott?" Stiles asked

"Why would Scott call me before you?" I asked tiredly

"I don't know" he stated

"Aiden's not texting me back." Lydia said annoyed as we walked through the school

"neither is Ethan I'm going to go look for him" I said walking off I searched around the school when I got a text off Lydia saying that Stiles was having a panic attack in the locker room I rushed there when I opened the door my heart dropped Stiles and Lydia were kneeled on the floor kissing I felt tears in my eyes they broke apart and Stiles looked at me panicked so did Lydia. I can't believe it why would he do this to me but I get it Lydia is so much better than me.

"Lily no it's n" but I cut stiles off

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly

"Yeah but" I cut him off again

"Don't please just don't" I said tears down my face "I get it" my phone went off I looked at it. It was from Isaac telling me that Chris got taken. "is this why you had a panic attack?" I asked Stiles showing him my phone" he nodded

"Lils it's really not" Lydia started saying but I cut her off

"And I really don't want to know" I snapped they looked at me surprised

"I should sign up for a few sessions with a counselor if you're thinking what I think your thinking" Lydia joked

"I already see one" I said quietly  
"Morrell." Stiles stated I walked away to go to morells office when I felt someone grab my wrist I knew it was Stiles

"Wait what did you mean you get it?" Stiles asked me confused

"Don't act like you don't know look at her" I said pointing to Lydia "she's smart, beautiful and perfect at everything then look at me I'm" I cut myself off looking down I felt the tears on my cheeks he lifted my chin up

"You're what?" he asked shocked

"I'm none of those things so I get it you can leave me if you want or you can see other people and still be with me it's up to you" I said sadly sobbing I could sense anger I was confused I looked at Stiles to see it was coming from him

"Don't you ever say anything like that again Lydia is not perfect" Stiles said sternly

"Hey" Lydia said offended Stiles glared at her

"If any of us is perfect it's you, you've been through so much and you're still yourself. You're not just beautiful you're gorgeous and you may not be as smart as Lydia but to me you're a genius. The only reason Lydia kissed me was to make me hold my breath which I did because I was shocked I didn't kiss back at all even ask Lydia" Stiles stated I looked at her she nodded

"He really didn't and you know I wouldn't kiss him I wouldn't do that to one of my best friends" Lydia said smiling softly

"I don't know how many times you want me to say it Lillian but I would never leave you or cheat on you your perfect to me" Stiles said looking me in the eyes I slapped his arm he looked at me confused

"You just ruined that little speech by calling me Lillian only Uncle Alan or my mom calls me that" I huff playfully before smiling

"I love you baby" Stiles said hugging me

"I love you too Stiles" I said then kissed him

"Guys hate to break this up but you know we got things to do" Lydia said awkwardly

"Oh yeah Morell" I say quickly we rushed to morells office to see a girl sat there she looked familiar

"Are you here for Ms. Morrell? Stiles asked her

"No, I thought this was gym class" the girl said I snickered  
"Sweetheart, we're not in the mood for funny." Lydia said sternly I raised my hand because I am I need something to distract me but stiles quickly pulled it back down I pouted "Do you know where she is?" Lydia asked her

"If I did, I wouldn't be waiting here for 20 minutes. So how about you three back out the door and wait your turn?" the girl said annoyed

"We're not here for a session." Lydia stated

"Mines on Mondays" I added

"You still see her after everything" Stiles said in disbelief

"She's good at her job" I say simply

"Well, I am and I've got some serious issues to work on." The girl said  
"Hey, wait, wait. You're Danielle. You're Heather's best friend." Stiles said in realization  
"I was Heather's best friend. We've been working on that issue three times a week." The girl said sadly  
"Hold on, did you say Ms .Morrell's 20 minutes late? "Lydia asked confused

"And I don't know why either. She's always on time." The girl states  
"I was seeing her at the beginning of the semester. She was never late." Lydia agrees

"She's never been late to my sessions" I add on  
"Then she's not late. She's missing." Stiles states

"Is there anyone who isn't where's Sherlock when you need him" I state irritated  
"What if we're not the only ones who think she knows something?" Lydia asks

"Then they'd want to get to her first" I say sighing

"And I want to know what she knows." Stiles said looking in morells cabinet  
"What are you doing?" Danielle demanded

"Trying to find her" Stiles stated looking through the files  
"Those files are private." Danielle exclaimed  
"Yeah, she's kind of right." Lydia said

"She's right don't go through them" I said irritated Stiles looked at me confused then pulled a file out please don't let him look in mine I thought  
"That one's yours." Stiles said to Lydia  
"Let me see that." Lydia said snatching the file Stiles pulled out another one from the size I could tell it was mine I grabbed it off him

"That's mine" I said quickly

"Why is it so big?" Stiles asked me curiously

"She thinks I'm weird" I lied  
"Wait, Lydia, that's your drawing." Stiles said looking at a drawing of a tree  
"Yeah, I know it's a tree." Lydia said slowly  
"Yeah, good too." Danielle said  
"Thank you." Lydia said smugly  
"No, But that's the same one, though." Stiles said as if it was obvious I frowned  
"Same as what?" Lydia asked confused

"The same one I always see you drawing in class." Stiles said I raised my eyebrows at him

"You watch her in class?" I asked crossing my arms

"Only when she's drawing something" Stiles said his heartbeat was steady  
"It's a tree. I like drawing trees." Lydia said slowly

"I like drawing people and batman oh and Barney" I blurted out  
"No, but it's the exact same one." Stiles said again

"You already said that can we go now?" I asked bored  
"Don't you two see? Give me your bag." Stiles said then grabbed Lydia's notebook he went onto a drawing off the exact same tree oh I thought in realization  
"There, see?" he asked flipping through the pages all of them the same

"Okay, you can have my session. You got bigger issues." Danielle said I think she was a bit creeped out

"Thank you and I'm sorry for your loss" I said quickly she nodded and left  
"What is this?" Lydia asked freaked out then Stiles turned the book around

"I know where they are." Stiles said as we walked out the room it's the Nemeton. That's where she's keeping them. It has to be" but Stiles was cut off by

"Stilinski, Burrow" agent McCall shouted

"If we walked away really fast do you think he would notice?" I asked Stiles

"Probably" Stiles said annoyed "All right, look, go to Derek, okay? He and Peter, they've been there before, so they'll know where it is. Tell them it's the root cellar, all right? They'll know." He told Lydia she walked away

"Paige?" I whispered to Stiles he nodded "are we sure agent McCall isn't the darach?" I asked Stiles he smirked at me

"Yes we both know he's not" Stiles said sighing we turned around and agent McCall was stood there

"Ah" I exclaimed  
"Did you know your dad's car is in the school parking lot and has been since last night?" agent McCall asked Stiles

"No. What does that mean?" Stiles asked curiously

"He wanted to walk" I state but was ignored

"It means he's officially missing." Agent McCall stated and took us into a classroom "Stiles, Lily, why am I getting the feeling you know two something that could help us find the sheriff?"

"it might be gas" I said bluntly then thought he kind off reminded me off a tree but I guess I said it out loud from the wtf look I'm getting from Stiles and agent McCall

"If we did, why would we not tell you?" Stiles asked

"If it meant helping the sheriff, why wouldn't you?" agent McCall asked

"So you're asking me to tell you what I wouldn't not tell you?" Stiles asked

"Is it me or does he not look like he has no idea what he's doing" I asked Stiles curiously

"That's exactly what he looks like" Stiles replied glaring at him

"First, I have no idea what you two just said. Second, how about you two just help me help you?" agent McCall asked trying to push us to tell him

"Well, I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." Stiles stated I raised my hand

"Miss Burrow?" agent McCall asked

"I know how to help you" I state Stiles looked at me shocked

"How?" agent McCall asked curiously

"By giving you a tip" I said Stiles was glaring at me

"Which is?" agent McCall asked

"Get a new hair cut" I say bluntly he glared at me while Stiles laughed  
"Are you two doing this on purpose?" agent McCall asked annoyed

"We don't know anything, okay? Can we just go?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Where are your other friends?" agent McCall asked us

"You mean Scott?" Stiles asked giving the agent a pointed look

"I mean Scott. I mean Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, these twins Ethan and Aiden. I've been told your whole little clique didn't show up at school today." Agent McCall stated  
"we don't have a clique." Stiles said

"And even if we did how are we meant to know where they are?" I asked  
"guys, come on. There's been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in this county in the last few months, several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious.  
And hey. The sheriff is missing." Agent McCall said

"Why do you keep reminding him that if he knew, he would tell you so back off" I said angry

"Fine But I don't want you two going home alone. Though Lily I'm surprised you're not taking this more seriously after all you know what's it like to lose family." Agent McCall said smugly I froze

"How do you know about that?" I asked him annoyed

"I looked at your file, I know everything." Agent McCall said raising his eyebrows at me

"You had no right" I shouted

"we're looking at a missing person I have the right to go through anyone's files I find suspicious and I'm surprised how well your doing in a new environment after what happened in the past" he said condescendingly I growled lowly

"Leave her the hell alone" Stiles snapped hugging me but I couldn't relax

"You two have someone you can stay with tonight?" agent McCall said I felt myself shifting

"There with me. And agent McCall I suggest you don't talk to Lillian like that again" uncle Alan said I was surprised he's here

"Stiles I need to get out of here now I don't think I can control my shift right now" I whispered

"Okay, okay" Stiles said walking awkwardly with me out the room when we got outside "okay Lily just breathe okay in and out" Stiles said

"I know how to breathe" I snapped breathing in and out calmly finally I felt better uncle Alan took us back to the clinic then Isaac, Lydia and Allison came.

"It has to be on a telluric current, or maybe even at the axis of two or where they all intersect." Stiles stated  
"I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die." I said frowning  
"My dad and Gerard were there once. But Gerard said it was years ago, and he couldn't remember where it was. And my dad obviously isn't here to tell us now." Allison said sadly I hugged her  
"Yeah, mine either." Stiles said in the same tone I held his hand and kissed his cheek  
"Then how do we find this place" Isaac asked

"I don't know but we need to find it soon" I said frustrated

"There might be a way. But it's dangerous. We're gonna need Scott." Uncle Alan stated I looked at him curiously we texted Scott to meet us only me, Stiles and uncle Alan went to meet him we waited till he finally showed up.  
"How'd you guys find out?" Scott asked

"Lydia." Stiles stated

"Stiles helped and if you wouldn't have went with Deucalion we wouldn't be wasting time now" I said glaring Scott lowered his head in shame

"Baby leave it" Stiles said putting his arm around my waist

"NO tell me Scott how close are you to finding them you know less than we do you said you went with them to find your parents no you promised and have you, have you found them no you haven't." I said angrily

"Lillian" Uncle Alan said sternly I huffed

"You?" Stiles asked Scott

"Morrell None of the other alphas know where it is either." Scott stated  
"So if this works, are you gonna tell them?" Stiles asked curiously

"I can't stop Jennifer without them." Scott said scoffed

"Working with the enemy" I said laughing dryly

"Lily what's your problem your friends with Ethan and Aiden?" Scott asked frustrated

"But I'm never on their side when it comes to supernatural stuff because I know there on the wrong side just like you are" I said irritated  
"How about we concentrate on finding your parents first?" uncle Alan said interrupting us

"What's the plan?" Scott asked

"Essentially, you, Allison, and Stiles need to be surrogate sacrifices for your parents." Alan stated  
"We die for them?" Scott asked staring at Stiles

"But he can bring us back. You can you can bring us back, right?" Stiles said to Alan worried

"Off course he can right Uncle Alan?" I asked Alan with a small smile

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous? If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Uncle Alan said gravely making us all worried  
"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Stiles stated  
"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see." Alan said  
"Is that it?" Scott asked

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Alan said sadly  
"Like a tattoo." Scott stated I walked over to Alan

"Its time uncle Alan" I said sadly

"Lillian are you sure because there is a 90% chance you won't come back" Alan stated worried my eyes widened I gulped Lily you can do this I thought to myself

"It doesn't matter Uncle Alan if it's going to help I'm doing it" I say nervously

"Doing what?" Scott asked nervously I glared at him

"None of your business" I snapped he looked hurt " don't give me that look because right now I don't care how you feel because it's obvious you don't care how I feel" I said voice full off venom

"What do you mean?" he asked confused that made me snapped I pinned him to a tree.

"Lily" I heard Stiles said in shock

"what do I mean seriously you teamed up with my parents murderer" I growled I saw his eyes widen in realization " you didn't even think about that did you I thought you were my best friend but now we're not even friends" I said I was fully shifted now

"Lily please I'm sorry" Scott said sincerely

"Are you still going to work with him?" I asked Scott but received no answer I nodded letting him go "Don't speak to me again" I said to him in disgust running off when I finally calmed down I went to the clinic. I saw them preparing Stiles looked up and I saw the relief on his face

"Thank god" Stiles said hugging me

"I'm sorry I ran off I couldn't be near him and I know he's your best friend but I just can't even look at him right now" I said sadly

"Hey its okay I get it I really do I'm kind of pissed at him too" Stiles said softly I smiled I turned to Isaac

"Isaac this looks familiar doesn't it are you glad you're not the one getting in this time" I teased

"Hell yeah lil sis" he joked

"All right what did you bring?" Alan asked

"Um, I got my dad's badge. Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, so I tried hammering it out a bit. Still doesn't look great." Stiles said nervously I held his hand tightly when I saw he was shaking slightly  
"Well, it doesn't need to look good if it has meaning." Alan stated  
"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked

"cool" I said slowly in awe I saw they was all staring at me weirdly "sorry" I said looking down embarrassed

"My dad made it. It's kind of a ceremonial thing. When one of us finishes learning all the skills to be a hunter, we forge a silver bullet as a testament to the code." Allison stated  
"Scott?" Alan asked

"My dad got my mom this watch when she first got hired at the hospital. She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that ever worked." Scott said  
"Okay, the three of you will get in. one of us will hold you down until you're essentially Well, dead.  
But it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether." Alan said I hugged Stiles tightly "Isaac you go with Allison." Alan said I'm not even surprised those two might be good together they all got ready to get in

"Stiles wait I just want you to know what ever happens I will always love you so much" I said pulling him into a kiss he got in  
"By the way, if I don't make it back and you do, you should probably know something. Your dad's in town." Stiles said to Scott "Lily I love you" we all rolled up our sleeves I shook my head

"Stiles I can't do this I can't kill you what if I'm the wrong person to do this" I said crying

"Lily you are the most important person in my life other then my dad and remember it's only temporary" Stiles said I nodded and put my hands on his shoulders

"Stiles I'm sorry" I say quickly

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles asked confused

"Just know I'm sorry" I said with tears down my face "please don't blame Uncle Alan, be happy I really do love you" before he had chance to reply I pushed him under till he went still we dried our arms then Alan pulled a table in.

"Lillian its time" Alan said calmly but I knew he was worried

"For what?" Isaac asked confused

"Me to die" I said bluntly then face palmed

"What" Lydia screeched

"I'm going to come back hopefully but there is a massive chance I won't come back so if I don't tell Stiles I was trying to protect people" I told them as I sat on the table

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked worried

"Either going to heaven, hell or somewhere in the middle I need to speak to my parents they have a message for me" I tell them

"But what if it isn't worth risking your life and how will you tell us if you find out but don't make it back" Isaac said panicking slightly

"Don't worry big bro nothing can keep my awesomeness self away for long I will find a way" I said softly "now come on hug me you two Lyds" I said opening my arms they both hugged me

"You better come back" Lydia said sternly

"I will I hope if anything does protect Stiles for me" I said sadly they nod "and Uncle Alan but don't let him know I said that" I whispered loudly

"Lillian do you still need lessons in whispering?" Uncle Alan asked with a small smile

"No but I need a hug" I say pouting he chuckles and hugs me I looked at them all "you can all defeat them Jennifer and Deucalion I know it" I said beaming Alan handed me a cup I felt the tears down my face

"Drink it all at once" Alan said sternly I nod

"I love you Uncle Alan" I said drinking it all at once then led down

"I love you too Lillian" is the last thing I heard before drifting off


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters and I don't own any off the barney lyrics

Chapter 12

I opened my eyes to see I was in a dark hallway with a dimmed light I looked around but saw nothing I started to walk down the corridor but it just kept going on and on.

"Hello" I said loudly

"Hello darling" I spun around and saw my mom there I ran and hugged her I looked around for my dad but couldn't see him

"Mom where's dad?" I asked confused

"Sweetie we are in a place called the middle there is nothing here except people whose fate haven't been decided yet but your fathers was decided as soon as we got here. Lillian your father is in hell he did some terrible things and now he's paying the price" she told me sadly

"But I saw him in my dream" I stated still confused

"That was only a vision of him" my mom stated

"What is it you wanted to tell me?" I asked quickly

"there's something coming, something evil more evil then I have ever seen, it will hurt everyone you care about but the fox will help you" mom said gravely

"What fox?" I asked lost to what she was saying

"You'll see, Lily you have a power that hasn't been awakened yet I can give it to you but it will come at a price" my mom told me

"What is it?" I asked curiously this is kind of amazing

"I cannot tell you" mom states

"What's the price?" I asked

"To go through the pain off everyone that has been killed in Beacon hills since you arrived" she told me my eyes widened

"Will it help people?" I asked hopefully

"Yes and it will help make people happy if you use it right but there is a second power" she said softly

"Let me guess you can't tell me" I said slightly annoyed

"No but this one can help you more than anyone else as it will be important in the future" mom said before taking a breath

"There is a price though" I state a little nervous..

"I'm not the one that made these rules I can't say his name but he is in hell" my mom said tearing up

"Who is it Voldermort" I joked but she didn't crack a smile oh my Barney it's going to be bad

"you must relive the fire but this time you die that is how you will get the power and be able to return" mom said heartbroken I froze the only way to return home is to burn to death I have to I have to I have to I can't leave them not yet.

"Okay" I say slowly

"I can give you a hint the first one is sight the second one is mind. Goodbye honey I'm so glad I raised such a kind hearted girl" my mom said proudly

"I love you mommy" I said tearing up

"I love you too Lily" the next thing I know I'm back in the closet I took a deep breath then the fire hit my body

/

Stiles POV

I gasped and came up for air we can save them I thought

"I saw it. I know where it is." Scott said

"We passed it. There's- There's a stump, this huge tree. Well, it's not huge anymore. It was cut down. But it's still big, though, very big." I told them quickly 

"It was the night we were looking for the body." Scott added 

"Yeah, the same night you were bit by peter." I said 

"I was there too, in the car with my mother. We almost hit someone." Allison said 

"It was me. You almost hit me. We can find it." Scott said Isaac, Lydia and Deaton all stared at us

"What?" Allison asked confused

"You guys were out a long time." Isaac said 

"How long is a long time?" I asked it only felt like minutes

"16 hours." Deaton told us I was shocked 

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?" Scott asked almost gaping

"And the full moon rises in less than four." Deaton informs us I looked around at everyone and saw someone was missing Lily

"Where's Lily?" I asked worried I see Lydia and Isaac go pale while Deaton's face darkens a bit "what did she go after Deucalion or Jennifer by herself?" I asked panicking

"You'll wish she did" Isaac said sadly

"Where is she?" I demanded

"She's over there" Deaton said emotionless pointing to a table across the room I saw her lying still. I walked over to wake her up but when I touch her skin it felt cold I checked for a pulse but couldn't find one my heart breaks she can't be she cant

"She's dead" I whisper I hear a gasp

"Not exactly" Deaton stated I looked at him hopeful

"What do you mean?" I asked quickly

"Lillian came to me saying that her parents were visiting her in a dream and had a message she wanted my help to see them. I explained everything to her. She took a special herb that kills you temporarily but you have to find a way to come back yourself, there is something else I should tell you" Deaton said solemnly

"What?" I asked quietly

" I explained that there was only a 10% chance of waking up, the herbs stop working after 16 hours like it did for you" Deaton told me this can't be happening why didn't she tell me that's why she said she was sorry and not to blame Deaton. The way she talked to me it was like she thought she wasn't coming back. Deaton's watch beeped "it's been 16 hours she will either wake up in a couple of minutes or she would have passed away. The next five minutes was agonizing we was all silent but once those five minute was up I felt a hand on my shoulder it was Deaton with a solemn face "I'm sorry Stiles" he whispered

"no no she can't be" I said stroking her hair " I can't live without her some on baby please wake up you made me promise not to leave you so you can't leave me" I pleaded crying another few minutes went by before Lily let out an agonizing scream and was crying

"Stiles move back" Deaton told me "Scott, Isaac hold her down" Deaton demanding Lily still hadn't stop screaming

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Deaton panicked

"I don't know" Deaton said gravely I saw tears running down his face

"Oh my god" I heard Isaac gasp I quickly looked to see burn marks appearing on Lily's body

"Help please help me" Lily was screaming as more burns appeared in her body

"There must be something we can do" I stated I can't stand seeing her like this 

"There isn't we have to wait" Deaton said frustrated I looked around to see everyone was staring horrified the burns was healing but started reappearing

"Stiles, Alan anyone please make it stop" Lily screamed I was shaking wanting to help her so bad then it went silent I walked over quickly to see she was still breathing she must have passed out a few seconds later Lily woke up looking terrified.

/

Lily's POV

The pain finally stopped it was too much I couldn't handle it I just hope it was worth it was my last thought before I opened my eyes I felt someone touch me I flinched back.

"Lily?" I heard someone say I looked down at myself to see no burn marks and my clothes weren't burnt I frowned in confusion

"Lily" the person repeated I looked up startled looking around I saw I was at the clinic I sighed in relief

"Lily it's okay baby" I found the voice it was Stiles looking at me worried

"Stiles" I say my voice a bit hoarse "do you know where they are?" I asked as fast as I could

"Yeah baby we do" Stiles said softly I ran over and hugged him

"I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too but we are having a talk about what happened?" Stiles said I groaned then kissed him I pulled back from Stiles to see Uncle Alan looking at me sternly

"Um hi can someone get me some water?" I asked quickly nearly everyone ran over to get me some but Alan didn't he just stood there Lydia was the one that gave it me

"Here you go sweetie" Lydia said with a soft smile I hugged her she hugged back tighter

"Lillian" I heard Alan say "please come here" he said softly I walked over and I was soon pulled into a tight hug from him

"Uncle Alan I think I just heard my ribs crack" I joked I heard him chuckle

"If you don't want any more bear hugs don't go near Isaac" Allison teased

"Well then I will just have to get his last" I said pulling her into a hug

"You're not allowed to die remember we all said it would be Peter first" Allison said smiling

"that's why I came back to make sure that happens" I joked I looked at Isaac to see him looking at me like a puppy wanting attention "come here big bro" I said opening up my arms Allison was right it was a bear hug I think I actually stopped breathing for a second I felt different though like something was wrong with someone

"You feel it too" Isaac whispered I nodded

"Anyone got gum?" I asked I heard most of them laugh but I saw Scott stood there awkwardly but I just looked away Allison handed me some "thanks" I said beaming

"What did you find out?" Alan asked me

"Turns out I'm a special werecoyote I got myself some powers" I said excited

"What really?, awesome what are they?" Stiles asked curiously

"I don't know I have to find out myself one is for my mind and the other is from my sight" I stated smiling then frowned " but my mom said that there was something bad coming more evil then anything she has ever seen and will hurt us all but other than that what have I missed?" I asked them curiously but I saw them staring at me shocked "what oh Barney what is it my hair did you know one morning I had that bad bed head I laughed at myself in the mirror" I said bluntly "hey we can talk about it later parents to save" I say they all nod quickly they started talking but my mind wondered off it was like I could still feel my skin burning I came out of my thoughts hearing.

"No dude you're not going back with them" Stiles said to Scott 

"I made a deal with Deucalion." Scott stated I rolled my eyes 

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like A deal with the devil?" Stiles asked

"I do unless Scott wants to stay apart of the alpha pack now" I said annoyed

"Why does it matter, anyway?" Isaac asked

"Because I still don't think that we can beat Jennifer Without their help." Scott stated 

"He trusts you more than anyone. Tell him he's wrong." Allison said to Uncle Alan 

"I'm not so sure he is." Alan said I felt hurt "Circumstances like this Sometimes require that you align yourself with people you'd normally consider enemies." 

"So we're gonna trust him, the guy that calls himself death, destroyer of worlds? We're gonna trust that guy?" Isaac asked in disbelief

"I wouldn't trust him, no, but you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait." Deaton said softly

"You know what screw you Deaton" I growled at him

"Lillian" Deaton started saying but I cut him off

"No I don't care you want to work together with Deucalion even if it is for him being bait" I said storming out I bumped into someone I saw it was Ethan I hugged him

"I'm looking for Lydia" Ethan said to me

"Should I be upset you're not here to see me" I joked but then saw how serious his face was 

"What do you want?" Lydia asked

"I need your help." Ethan replied 

"With what?" Stiles asked

"Are you Lydia now?" I asked him confused

"Ha ha funny" Stiles said sarcastically

"Stopping my brother and kali from killing Derek" Ethan states I froze Lydia went to help I went to follow but Stiles stopped me

"Nope not letting you out my sight ever again" Stiles said sternly dragging me to his jeep I say great Lily look what you've done I knew what was coming as soon as the door shut it started "what was you thinking?" Stiles demanded

"I was just thinking how much I love you" I said innocently he glared at me I sighed "I was thinking I could help by finding out what my mom wanted"

"I thought it was your mom and dad" Stiles said confused

"Turns out I never really knew my dad apparently he did bad things" I said sadly

"You could have died" Stiles said in anger

"You could of too" I snapped

"You had way more chance of dying with me it was 50/50 but you only had 10% Lily 10 I thought I lost you" Stiles said sadly

"But I didn't I'm alive, together remember we're in this together" I said smiling

"Cause you was lucky, you are never doing anything like that again, I don't know what I would do if I lost you" Stiles said his voice cracking

"I promise I won't unless I absolutely have to pinkie?" I asked smiling

"Pinkie" he chuckled the frowned "are you okay you sounded like you was in agony?"

"I chose the pain" I said bluntly then regretted it

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked frowning

"the price for the first power was to experience the pain everyone that has died in beacon hills since I arrived but the price for the second one was also there price for leaving that place and it was the worst" I state looking down

"What was the price?" he asked me softly

"To relive the fire and to die in it, to be burnt alive" I state quietly

"Oh baby that must have been awful" Stiles said in sympathy

"Can we just leave it for now?" I ask closing my eyes

"Off course babe" Stiles said we made it to Stiles house and he was looking around on the phone to Scott 

"What should I get for you to get his scent off" Stiles asked him 

"Just grab anything" Scott replied stiles picked up a pair of his dads boxers I cringed

"What about boxers?" Stiles asked I started laughing

"Stiles, I'm not smelling your dad's boxers." Scott said disgusted

"I bet he would smell Deucalion's" I say annoyed

"She knows I can hear her right?" Scott asked Stiles who looked at me I glared

"Yep she does and for some reason I'm getting the death glare that's meant for you" Stiles said awkwardly laughing

"Does she know I'm really really sorry and this is only till we stop Jennifer" Scott said to Stiles but I knew he was talking to me

"Stiles do you remember when we broke up?" I asked him

"Umm yeah kind of hard to forget why?" Stiles asked me

"Well that day you threatened Ethan didn't you?" I asked him softly he nods "does Scott remember the threat?" I ask

"Yeah" I heard come from the phone

"Well that's what Scott can do with his apology" I say sweetly

"Oh" was all I heard from the phone

"What about socks?" Stiles asks quickly 

"Socks?" Scott repeats

"Yeah" Stiles states

"Okay, I'll smell the socks." Scott said then hung up we ran to the car and set off I knew he was worried

"Stiles babe we're going to find them" I said softly I saw him looking at the sky I saw there were lighting clouds and it started getting worse I saw Stiles squinting

"Come on" Stiles pleaded he hit something he looked to see what it was when I saw the tree

"Stiles watch out" I shouted him he looked forward but it was too late we crashed into the tree the last thing I heard was glass smashing I woke up to Stiles shaking me

"Lily, Lily" he shouted I was in really bad pain shouldn't I be healed already I thought I was confused

"Why aren't I healing?" I asked Stiles kind of slurring

"Lunar eclipse you lose all your powers for 15 minutes" Stiles said worried

"Go save your dad" I tell him

"Lily I'm not leaving you here" Stiles stated

"Go or he will die" I say sternly he hesitated then ran I passed out. I woke up feeling better fully healed I rang Stiles

"Hey baby you alright?" Stiles asked worried

"Yeah babe all healed did you save them?" I asked hopefully

"Yeah we did" he said happily

"Good where are you?" I asked

"Stuck" Stiles states now I was worried

"Where?" I ask quickly

"The Nemeton but Scott and Derek are coming to help us" Stiles says calmly

"I will too" I state

"How will you find us?" Stiles asked confused

"Your scent" I said simply then hung up I got there to see Scott and Derek helping Stiles up I ran towards him then I saw the blood on his head "are you okay?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine Melissa checked it out" Stiles said

"Thank Barney" I said relieved "is everyone else okay?" I asked beaming they all nodded

"What happened to Jennifer?" Stiles asked Scott

"She's dead" Scott said bluntly

"And Deucalion?" I asked

"We let him go" Scott said looking apologetic everyone looked at me I felt myself shaking

"Excuse me" I said slowly

"We let him go" Scott said quietly

"What the fuck" I shouted "you let him go after everything he's done"

"We think he might change since he got his sight back" Scott said softly

"I don't give a shit if he has his sight back he deserves to die" I shout in anger

"Maybe he's right Lily baby calm down and let him explain" Stiles said he went to hug me but I pushed him back I could see he was hurt but I don't care

"Is he not as important as killing Jennifer I mean I know Deucalion actually killed my parents and almost killed me? But Jennifer getting killed is more fair since she almost tried to kill yours" I said coldly

"You should kill him" I turned around to see Jennifer I was shocked then thought about what she said

"Your right" I told her the others looked at me confused

"Who's right?" Derek asked me confused

"You know who she is stood right beside me" I snapped at him

"Lily there is no one beside you" Chris said slowly

"Yes there is Jennifer" I shouted

"They don't know what it's like losing your family well except Isaac but he had someone there for him they don't understand the pain you feel" Jennifer stated

"Your right" I repeated

"Right about what?" Allison asked curiously

"That none of you know what's it like to lose your family except you Isaac but you had someone there with you" I replied

"Lily, Jennifer's dead" Scott said slowly

"he's right Deucalion killed me but they didn't kill him because they don't care about what happened to you they only see you as an extra body ready to fight" Jennifer told me

"I know Deucalion killed her" I snapped

"How did you know that?" Derek demanded

"She just told me and she made me realize something" I say annoyed

"What honey?" Melissa asked

"They you all don't care about what Deucalion did to me" I said disgusted

"Off course we do baby" Stiles said stepping towards me

"No they don't they I had a chance to kill Deucalion but they stopped me, they forced me to give him his sight back then weakened me" Jennifer said sadly

"How could you?" I asked looking between Derek and Scott

"How could we what?" Derek asked confused I growled at them

"After everything he did nearly killing me killing my parents you gave him exactly what he wanted you made him happy. How are you fucking alphas" I hissed out losing control

"You really are talking to her" Scott said amazed

"Ask Derek to show you the color of his eyes" Jennifer said softly

"Show me your werewolf eye's" I said to Derek darkly he didn't even look at me "show me" I shouted his eyes flashed blue I froze "why are they blue?" I whispered

"I gave up my alpha powers to save Cora" Derek said I walked up to him slowly and punched him in the face as hard as I could

"I get why you're not an alpha anymore I understand that but it was a dick move not telling me" I said quietly Derek nodded "who decided to give him his sight back?" I demanded

"Me" I heard I turned and saw it was Scott

"okay, yeah off course it would be you" I said laughing humorless "how are you a true alpha when you have no morals it was okay for Jennifer to die but Deucalion could go free with his eyesight us having no idea how many people he's actually killed. But you Mr. true alpha let him go with the slight chance he might not kill people because he can see." I stated disgusted he looked at the floor

"look at me" I said coldly I walked up to him and made him look me in the eyes "do you know what it's like to hear the screams of your parents dying, how it felt there to stand there helpless while they were burned alive. Then finally meeting your parent's murderer and being told repeatedly by your friends that in the end I would get payback but then to have one of your best friends screw you over by giving the murderer everything he ever wanted?" I asked emotionless Scott just looked at me guiltily and ashamed "tell me Scott do you?" I asked pushing him back so he hit the tree

"Scott?" Melissa shouted worried but the sheriff held her back from coming forward

"Baby just calm down okay please" Stiles pleaded stepping towards me I moved back glaring

"you already said you thought he might be right how could you after everything I told you still think Deucalion should live" I said sadly I walked over to Scott again he was just sat on the floor "answer me I deserve that at least" I asked voice emotionless again pulling him up

"No I don't" Scott whispered looking at me

"How about how it feels being trapped in a small closet while smoke fills it making it hard to breath feeling the heat from behind the door knowing any minute you could die?" I asked he shook his head no I punched him in the face like Derek I felt myself being pulled back I caught the scent Isaac I felt safe

"Lil sis calm down" Isaac whispered in my ear

"They let him go, I failed my parents" I whispered back

"Hey no you didn't I bet they are so proud of you" Isaac said softly

"Or they will be when you kill Deucalion do it go now" Jennifer said

"How, you couldn't even kill him?" I asked confused

"Lily don't listen to her" Chris said sternly

"A surprise attack he won't even suspect anyone to fight him so soon" Jennifer told me softly

"A surprise attack" I whispered

"No Lily you can't" Scott said quickly

"How do I find him?" I ask quietly Isaac still has a hold on me Stiles appeared in front of me

"Lily whatever she is saying don't to this she doesn't care if you die fighting Deucalion" Stiles said stroking my cheek I leaned in to the touch

"Trick Ethan into helping you" Jennifer states " Lily this is what he made Kali do to me" she said showing me her real face I gasped at first horrified but I heard the emotion in her voice

"You just wanted to be normal didn't you?" I asked finally calming down I think Isaac knew because he released me

"Off course have you seen what I look like no one would want to come near me" Jennifer said simply I was confused I knew the others was right but I wanted payback for me and now for Jennifer monsters aren't born there created he turned her in to this.

"I don't know" I said defeated I slumped down to the floor

"Lily" I heard I looked up to see my mother where's Jennifer gone I thought "she's giving me and you some time to talk I see you found your gift" my mom said softly

"This is it I went through all that pain to see a ghost" I said annoyed

"No help spirits you will help them find peace they might have a final message for someone or want you to help them with something. But more importantly you will have the decision to make but before that they must have reached peace. When they come to you, you will have an urge to draw them" my mom stated

"What decision?" I asked confused

"Whether they go to heaven or hell" my mom said bluntly

"what I'm not good at making decision it takes me twenty minutes to decide if I want sugar or syrup on my cereal why me?" I asked panicking

"Because you see good in people so you will be able to decide if they deserve a second chance when you do decide say there name and the one you chose" my mom said smiling " but sweetie if a person you have sent to heaven has killed anyone you will feel the pain of people they killed" she said gravely

"What should I do mom?" I asked her sighing

"What is it you want Lily, what is it you want to do?" mom asked me smiling sadly

"I just want to go back to before I knew Deucalion was here" I state tearing up "I want to go back and stop you from dying" I sobbed

"Sweetie you know I can't do anything about any off that but you can" my mom stated

"What, what can I do?" I asked quickly

"Let yourself be happy, let the anger go, forget about Deucalion, killing him won't bring me or your dad back" mom said simply

"Let myself be happy? I'm already doing that" I said confused

"Are you Lily honestly? Do any of them even know the truth about what happened to you after the fire?" she asked me raising her eyebrows

"I'm not ready, they won't like me they'd think I'm crazy or think I'm a freak" I said quickly

"okay you don't have to tell them yet but don't lose your friends over the past" my mom said looking at Scott, Stiles and Derek "focus on your future" she stated I nodded she's right as usual I'm such an idiot I was awful to Scott, I hit Derek for saving his sister and got annoyed at Stiles when he was just protecting me. I walked to Derek

"I'm sorry I hit you it was uncalled for I'm sure you would of told me but I still think your badass even if you're not an alpha" I said smirking Derek shot me a small smile I gasped " did everyone see that?" I shouted beaming I looked to the others to see them nodding "you smiled without me tickling you oh wait weren't you glaring and scowling before" I asked mischievously

"No I wasn't" Derek said moving back

"I think you was" I said with a baby voice

"Lily" I heard my mom said sternly I huffed

"Fine mom I won't do it yet" I said pouting

"The next one" my mom said looking at Stiles

"mom I will speak to him later I promise" I stated I turned to Scott and walked up to him slowly I opened my arms up inviting him for a hug I saw him beam I had to smile back he quickly hugged me "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything I did I was just having trouble letting go off the past and I'm sorry I hit you" I said softly Scott smiled warmly at me

"It's okay so we are friends again?" he asked cautiously

"We're best friends I would say brother but I think Isaac would get jealous if I had another one" I stated smiling

"Would not" Isaac said childishly I looked to Allison we shared a look and both nodded

"Yes you would" I and Allison said at the same time

"oh and I totally didn't mean what I said about you smelling Deucalion's boxers, or that you write loves poems about him or that you watch him in his sleep" I said smirking Scott nodded then looked confused

"You never said the last two" Scott said confused I looked at Stiles who confirmed it

"Oh I must have thought them" I said awkwardly

"Seriously Lily?" Scott asked in disbelief I nodded

"So which one is your boyfriend?" my mom asked me

"Guess" I said smiling

"I hope it's the two older men who is the one not in uniform?" my mum asked smirking my jaw dropped

"Mom please no don't do that, do not check him out" I said in desperation

"Who?" Allison asked curiously

"your dad" I said scrunching up my nose in disgust Allison had the same expression I looked at Chris to see him looking around awkwardly " he is Chris argent also no he is not my boyfriend neither is sheriff Stilinski" I said disgusted I heard snickering from Stiles, Scott and Isaac I glared playfully at them

"Him" my mom said pointing to Isaac

"No he's my brother from another mother. He's called Isaac" I tell her smiling

"Alright him" she said pointing at Derek

"No definitely not sourwolf he's my friend he's names Derek" I say shaking my head

"Okay him" mom said about Scott really you haven't picked my actual boyfriend yet I thought

"Nope he's my best friend Scott McCall and that's his mom Melissa" I said pointing to Scott then Melissa "oh and that's Allison my sister from another mister and the chubby bunny champion" I said chuckling when Allison shot me a really look

"So it must be him" she said pointing to stiles

"Yes finally" I said in relief then I saw her smirk "you already knew that didn't you?" I groaned out she nodded

"Off course I knew you have been staring at him with the same look you had when you got your first Barney teddy" she said I blushed

"His name is Stiles Stilinski my amazing and wonderful boyfriend" I said smiling he blushed

"Hey Mrs. Burrow" Stiles said not knowing where to look

"Are you pregnant? You're glowing" my mom asked curiously I think I stopped breathing for a minute

"No why, I mean, are you, why would you ask that I'm still in high school" I spluttered

"What did she ask?" Scott asked

"If I was pregnant" I said embarrassed I heard Stiles choking on air

"Stiles looks like we're having that talk after all" the sheriff teased

"Right now?" Stiles asked wide eyed

"We can if you want me too" the sheriff said smirking

"No no no we are never having that discussion ever me and Lily haven't even" Stiles said quickly

"Then why was the condom box I gave you open?" the sheriff asked with raised eyebrows I looked at Stiles to pointedly

"What I don't know, I haven't, I didn't go near them I promise" Stiles said panicked looking at me I laughed

"I know you didn't I did" I said snickering now he gave me a pointed look then cringed

"Lily" my mom said sternly

"No I didn't mean it like that I gave a few too someone" I rushed out saying

"Who?" Stiles asked me with narrowed eyes

"Danny" I said quietly then it was awkward

"Oh" Stiles said rubbing his neck "Lily why are our parents embarrassing us?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"How do I know I'm being embarrassed by my dead mother" I exclaimed

"Lillian it's time for me to go" my mom said softly

"Will I see you again?" I asked sadly

"I will turn up if you need help love you sweetie" mom said smiling sadly

"Love you too" I said then she disappeared Jennifer was in front of me again

"So are you going to kill Deucalion?" Jennifer asked

"No but I will give you something better" I said smiling

"what?" she asked confused

"Peace" I said softly she looked at me with a hopeful look "just an estimate how many people have you killed?" I asked nervously

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Jennifer asked me with raised eyebrows

"No" I said taking a deep breath I turned to the others "Whatever happens in the next few minutes don't worry I will be okay" I state

"Baby what do you mean?" Stiles asked worried

"You'll see if I fall someone catch me" I say I closed my eyes for a sec taking a breath I opened them again "Jennifer Blake heaven" I state I heard Jennifer whisper thank you she disappeared. The pain started "ahh" I screamed it felt like hours till the pain stop when it did I saw I was laid down with my head in Stiles lap he was stroking my cheek "Stiles" I whisper

"what?" he asked worried

"I see dead people" I said giggling he chuckled then frowned I could already see the question on his face "well I might as well tell you all at once as probably already know I see dead people apparently someone chose me to be the one who helps gives them peace then I must chose whether they go to heaven or hell. But if I send someone to heaven and they have killed people I feel all the pain there victims felt" I say softly they all looked shocked

"But why send Jennifer there?" Derek asked confused

"Look I get if anyone doesn't agree with my choice but she just wanted to be normal Deucalion and Kali destroyed her life they turned her into what she is" I state seriously they nod I looked at Stiles "did you ask your dad?" I ask him he shook his head no

"Ask me what?" the sheriff asked curiously

"Well you see I was meant to be moving to London today if I didn't find somewhere to live with parental supervision. Stiles said I could live with you but um I wanted to ask you to make sure you were okay with" I said nervously

"Lily I would be honored id you came to live with us" the sheriff said I hugged him

"Thanks" I squealed

"I'm just glad you're happy, you are right?" the sheriff asked us

"I'm ecstatic" Stiles said smiling at me

"I'm like ducks around the moon" I said smiling everyone smiled at me "I love you, you love me, oh what a great big family, with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too" I sang too everyone laughed well Derek smirked

"I love you baby" Stiles said to me

"I love you too babe" I said then kissed his cheek

"Stiles, Lily I just wanted to tell you I will be staying in the hospital tonight under the circumstances" the sheriff told us we nodded I walked over to Allison

"Ally I need your help" I whispered to her

"What is it?" she asked curiously

"I think tonight is the night with Stiles" I state her eyes widened in realization and she beamed at me

"What do you need help with?" she asked quickly

"Just keep him busy till I text" I pleaded

"Okay good luck" she said hugging me I went back over to Stiles but I saw Isaac and Scott smirking at us

"Ally Isaac and Scott listened in on our conversation" I shouted smirking I saw Allison walking towards them with a glare the poor puppies looked pale "babe I'm going to go get a few things from my aunts" I said smiling

"okay baby see you soon" he replied kissing me I ran to stiles house well my new home and went to the bedroom I light some candles and looked around the room for something off his I could wear I found his lacrosse jersey I put it on then texted Allison telling her to send him home about ten minutes later he arrived

"Lily" I heard him shout

"I'm in our room" I shouted back then led on the bed then he walked in when he saw me his eyes widened

"what's going on?" he asked rubbing his neck I smiled and walked over to him so we was face to face I pulled him into a kiss with passion I pulled back he looked dazed

"I want to try something" I said nervously

"I don't know what it is but I'm pretty sure I'll agree" Stiles said looking me up and down I blushed then pulled out a condom his eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he whispered to me I don't know why there was no one else here I nod

"Yes I want to give you something no one else will ever have" I said smiling softly he beamed then kissed me you know the rest.

When it was over I was surprised it wasn't as bad as I thought my first time would be and Stiles was really kind and caring towards me he asked me if I was alright ever ten seconds I found it so cute

"That was wow" Stiles said kissing my head

"I know I love you so much" I said beaming

"I love you more" Stiles said smiling

"Not possible" I said kissing him I got up

"Where you going?" Stiles asked me worried like I was going to run away although I don't blame him I have been running away from him a lot but I'm going to change that.

"For a shower want to come?" I asked smiling I giggled when he dragged me into the bathroom.

We met up the next day at school with Scott we walked in the school and saw Danny and Ethan together, Lydia and Aiden together and Allison and Isaac together I smiled softly Stiles held my hand. Maybe things will get better now because life couldn't get better than this.

I hope you liked this chapter let me know if you want me to carry this story on


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

I'd like to thank everyone for their kind words I have decided to carry on this story, this chapter will be in two parts because it was so long. So please comment if I have made any errors.

Chapter 13 Part 1

I woke up to Stiles screaming he sounded terrified, it freaked me out then his dad came in holding him to calm him down. I didn't know what to do finally Stiles calmed down I let out a sigh of relief. I heard something like a scream I quickly stood up and got my jacket and shoes on.

"Lily" the sheriff said confused

"I will be back in a minute I can hear something" I said quietly and walked over to the window

"Lily are you sure you should go alone" Stiles said worried

"yeah babe just go back to sleep" I told him softly I jumped out the window and started running I kept hearing the screams I ran to towards it then it suddenly stopped I heard nothing. I went back home feeling confused Stiles was asleep when I got back I laid down in bed and I felt his arm go around me I fell to sleep instantly. When I woke up I saw Stiles was just staring at the ceiling

"Babe you okay?" I asked worried

"Yeah just thinking about last night did you find anything?" he asked curiously

"no" I state then started getting ready Stiles did the same I quickly hugged him "I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too" he said with a small smile then I saw him pick up a book and look at it confused

"hey, you alright, you ready for school?" the sheriff asked Stiles

"yeah, yeah I'm good" Stiles said his heartbeat speed up. Me and the sheriff gave him a look "seriously I'm fine it was just a nightmare" another lie "what's that?" Stiles asked pointing to the box in the sheriffs hands

"oh it's just files from the office" the sheriff said shrugging

"it says the sheriff station do not remove" Stiles pointed out

"I think he knows what it says babe now come on I need coffee" I urged him smiling

"Well, yeah, unless you're the Sheriff." The sheriff stated  
"Oh" Stiles said

"now get to school you two alright and Stiles make sure Lily has that coffee before she gets to school" the sheriff said looking straight at Stiles

"yes I already know" Stiles said sighing then went pack to packing his school bag that's when I heard the noise again. I tried to listen closer to it suddenly it was like hundreds of people started talking in my head I looked at Stiles to see him staring at me concerned

"I'll meet you at school" I said and hurried out the house I started running after ten minutes the voices stopped I went straight to school where I found Stiles and Scott talking. "Hiya guys" I said beaming

"there you are where did you go?" stiles asked me confused I saw coffee in his hand

"Just for a run so coffee?" I asked holding my hand out he smiled and handed me it

"It's happening to you too, you're seeing things aren't you?" Stiles asked to Scott

"How'd you know?" Scott asked Stiles confused

"Because it's happening to all three of you." I turned around to see Lydia and Allison stood there "what about you Lily, anything strange happening to you?" Lydia asked me curiously

"No" I state quietly Scott looked at me

"You're lying" Scott said looking surprised I lied

"I'm not" I snapped glaring at Scott

"Yes you are your heart rate went up" Scott said accusingly everyone turned to stare at me why can't they mind their own business

"Leave it" I demanded they all looked at me shocked

"Come on babe tell us" Stiles said slightly nervous

"So what we can have a group discussion about it I don't think so if I wanted you to know I would have told you" I growled what's wrong with me they all stared at me hurt then Lydia walked away we followed  
"Well, well, look who's no longer the crazy one." Lydia said smiling

"Debatable" I grumbled she looked at me concerned  
"We're not crazy" Allison states  
"Hallucinating? Sleep paralysis? Yeah, you guys are fine." Lydia said with sarcasm

"Kill them" I heard the voice in my head said it sounded like my own I felt so angry suddenly what's going on with me  
"We did die and come back to life" Scott pointed out

"Unfortunately" I said my eyes widened when I realized what I said they was looking at me in disbelief

"I'm so sorry I don't know why I said that" I apologized looking down ashamed

"Because you wanted to" the voice said again  
"That's gotta have some side effects, right?" Scott asked the bell went

"We keep an eye each other. Okay? And Lydia, stop enjoying this so much." Stiles said annoyed  
"What?" Lydia asked confused

"I don't need anyone keeping an eye on me I'm not a child and I'm fine" I said irritated then stormed off pain shot through my head I felt different I shook my head. I went to class and took a seat then Stiles walked in he sat next to me what the hell why is he talking to me

"Babe are you alright?" Stiles asked worried I rolled my eyes

"I'm not your babe why are you talking to me?"I snarled I saw his eyes widen

"What's wrong with you?" Stiles asked in shock

"There's nothing wrong with me except your talking to me" I snapped standing up and moving to the back of the room. That guy needs help why would he just come up and talk to me like we friends.

"My name is Mr. Yukimura I will be taking over from your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here a few weeks ago" I cut him off

"Who cares I thought you were here to teach not tell us your life story" I groaned out everyone stared at me shocked what the hell is there deal

"Well Miss" he waited for me to tell him

"Burrow" I said annoyed

"Well Miss Burrow I like to get to know my class and for them to get to know me" Mr. Yukimura said to me calmly

"Whatever don't be surprised if I fall to sleep" I snapped

"Very well I'm sure, by now, you all know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school. Or brought a friend home for that matter." He said I heard a thud next to me I saw Kira hiding her face. I started laughing loudly I couldn't stop then I saw Kira and Scott stare at each other

"aww isn't that cute hey lovebirds" I shouted I saw them both look it me I looked at Scott who looked at me confused "want to switch seats so it will be easier to stare at each other" I shouted Kira blushed and looked down but Scott was glaring at me I glared back I could confusion in the room I saw that Stiles was staring at me"look dude stop staring its creeping me out" I said to Stiles annoyed he looked down I turned back to see Scott still glaring "so is that a no?" I asked him but I only got a glare back I closed my eyes when I opened them I found myself in a closet then it was suddenly in flames I felt it hit my skin I screamed. I stood up quickly everyone started laughing but Scott, Stiles, Kira and Mr. Yukimura "if you all don't stop laughing right now I will beat the shit out of you" I growled out the room was suddenly silent I smirked to myself.

"Are you alright?" Mr. Yukimura asked I rolled my eyes and ignored him the bell went I went to walk out but someone grabbed my arm I saw it was Stiles.

"baby what happened?" stiles asked me I sighed

"listen dude it wasn't funny the first time and it isn't now I'm not your baby so leave me the hell alone" I said irritated and walked to my locker fucking freak

"Maybe we need a little more time to get back to normal." I heard Scott say

"Yeah, try not to forget we hit the reset button on a supernatural beacon for supernatural creatures.  
There's a pretty good chance things are never going back to normal." I heard Stiles say

"If you want to have a conversation about supernatural stuff at least be quiet about it dumbass's" I said rolling my eyes

"What's wrong with you today?" Scott asked annoyed now I was confused I have spoken to these guys like once

"Are you high?" I asked him with narrowed eyes Scott looked at me in disbelief what this would explain it I heard Kira talking "I can hear your girlfriend" I told him smirking I saw him stare at her and she stared back. "Just fuck already" I shouted frustrated get it together dude I thought

"shut up" Scott said glaring I saw his eyes go red maybe this day won't be boring after all I thought  
"Oh, dude, your eyes." Stiles whisper yelled to Scott  
"What about them?" Scott asked confused

"They're starting to glow." Stiles said in disbelief  
"You mean like right now?" Scott asked I rolled my eyes

"Yes, right now. Scott, stop. Stop it." Stiles said annoyed  
"I can't I can't control it." Scott said panting  
"then don't let go" I said simply

"Lily be quiet" Stiles snapped oh it's so on I thought "All right, just keep your head down" Stiles said pulling him into a classroom I followed

"Get back away from me." Scott said to Stiles quickly

"Scott have you heard about it yet apparently your ex and a guy was making out I heard it got really heated" I said smirking

"Lily what are you doing?" Stiles asked freaking out Scott was growling even more I walked up to him "though I can see why she would want someone else look at you, you're so pathetic" I taunted suddenly Scott threw me into the wall

"About time" I muttered shifting and pounced on him I pinned him down " come on Scott show me what a true alpha is made off" I growled I punched him "come on Scott let go, lose control" I said hitting him again I was thrown across the room I hit the board

"Scott no fight it" Stiles said worried I rolled my eyes this is boring now I saw Stiles trying to calm Scott down I smelt blood and saw Scott digging his claws into his skin  
"Pain makes you human." Scott said sweating  
"Scott, this isn't just in our heads. This is real. And it's starting to get bad for me too. I'm not just having nightmares. I'm having dreams where I have to literally scream myself awake. And sometimes I'm not even sure if I'm actually ever waking up." Stiles stated I yawned  
"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused

"Do you know how you can tell if you're dreaming? You can't read in dreams. More and more, the past few days, I've been having trouble reading. It's like I can't see the words. I can't put the letters in order.  
Like even now? I can't read a thing." Stiles said staring at the board.

"Maybe you need glasses well I'm done here bye" I said smirking I turned to walk out when I heard

"What the hell was that Lily?" Scott demanded

"I was having fun it's not a big deal" I said groaning Stiles came over to me and grabbed my hand "Why are you holding my hand?" I asked annoyed pulling my hand back

"Because I love you and I'm worried" Stiles said softly my eyes widened

"Whoa dude chill look I get if you have a little crush but sorry not interested" I said slowly they both looked at me in confusion

"Lily we're dating remember?" Stiles asked me looking upset

"Like hell we are you creep" I snapped

"What do you mean?" Scott asked me confused

"We literally have only spoken to each other once well twice now" I said sighing

"You don't remember?" Stiles said quietly

"you know what I'm going to go now" I said running out the room I bumped into someone he was tall and head blondish hair with curls he was also wearing a scarf but he was hot as hell. "Well hey there I'm Lily" I said smirking at him

"I already know who you are" the guy said in confusion

"So sexy you gonna tell me your name" I said moving closer to him

"Isaac" Isaac said staring at me weirdly

"Lily" I heard my name being called it was Scott and Stiles

"Nooo" I groaned out

"Lily we need to talk" Scott said quickly

"Can't you see I'm a little busy" I snapped at him "So want to get out of here?" I asked Isaac touching his chest

"is she alright?" Isaac asked the others

"she doesn't remember anything" Stiles said sadly

"Hey I remember everything you weirdo" I snapped at Stiles "so is that a no?" I asked Isaac who looked panicked

"Yes I mean no" Isaac said nervously

"Come on then" I said smirking we walked out with Scott and Stiles behind us "why are they following us?" I asked Isaac confused

"I live with Scott" Isaac said simply we finally made it to Scott's house

"Let's go" I said grabbing Isaac's hand trying to drag him upstairs

"Wait" Isaac said quickly I looked at him in suspicion "Can we ask you a few questions?" Isaac asked I sighed

"Fine but make it quick" I said defeated we all sat in the kitchen

"What's the last thing you remember before school?" Stiles asked me frowning

"Waking up in some dude's house I don't remember his name I left before I could find out" I said smirking

"What do you mean we have only spoken to each other once?" Scott asked me

"The only time we spoke was my first day and I bumped into this loser" I said looking at Stiles

"So that was the only conversation we ever had?" Stiles said with wide eyes

"Yeah what's the big deal?" I asked irritated what's with all the questions

"Nothing so where are you living?" Isaac asked me

"Who's ever bed I find myself in at night" I said bluntly I'm not ashamed they all looked at me gaping "We gonna fuck or not?" I asked Isaac who looked nervous

"Lily why don't you go wait in his room" Scott said to me softly I nodded

"Wait how do you know what you are?" Stiles asked me quickly

"Some dude taught me Peter I think his name was I don't know, don't be too long" I said winking at Isaac who blushed

/

Stiles pov

Once again the universe has screwed me over my girlfriend doesn't even remember we're dating and is currently trying to sleep with Isaac. Lily went upstairs we waited till we heard the door shut.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked them panicked

"Am I going to have to you know?" Isaac said indicating upstairs

"No you aren't going to near her when she's like this" I said glaring at him

"Thank God" Isaac said relieved

"We'll just wait till she falls asleep" Scott states "Stiles go home and get some rest" he says to me softly I nod slowly

"Call me if she remembers" I say sternly please remember baby I thought

"You'll be the first one we call" Scott said immediately I nod and walk out the door I need her to remember I need her.

/

Lily's pov

I woke up this morning in Isaacs room weird I don't even remember coming to Scott's I sighed did I have another fight with Stiles. I walked down the stairs to see Scott and Isaac talking

"Hey guys" I say beaming they looked at me weirdly then I frowned "Did I have another fight with Stiles oh was it another Barney argument?" I ask then thought back to that fight

FLASHBACK

"Lily turn that stupid noise off" Stiles said annoyed

"It isn't stupid noise its Barney and I like it" I snapped

"It's for children your nearly an adult grow up" Stiles said irritated I stood there in shock I think Stiles just realized what he said because his face softened "Baby I'm sorry" he said softly I ignored him and grabbed a bag and put some clothes in.

"I'm going to Scott's if you think I need to grow up why are you with me?" I asked annoyed then stormed out the house.

END OF FLASHBACK

I smiled at the stupid argument he made it up to me by singing Barney to me at school I looked to see Scott and Isaac staring at me in kind of shock

"So you don't want to sleep with Isaac and you remember us?" scott asked me confused I made a disgusted face

"Eww no he's like my brother off course I remember you guys" I said confused they smiled and pulled me into a hug

"Can't breathe" I said fake gasping

"Sorry" they both said sheepishly

"Not that I mind but what in monkeys is going on?" I asked they told me everything I did yesterday I sounded like a right slut I was shocked

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean anything I said I really don't you're my best friend" I said hugging Scott

"Lily its fine" Scott said smiling softly I turned to Isaac cringing

"And I'm sorry for trying to maul you" I said sheepishly to Isaac

"It's cool just glad you fell to sleep before I went upstairs" Isaac said relieved I hugged him

"Me too" I said sighing "What's happening to me?" I asked tearing up

"I don't know but we will speak to Deaton later" Scott said soothing me I nodded we went to school when I got there I saw Stiles getting out his jeep he looked at me sadly I stopped moving

"What's wrong?" Isaac asked worried

"What if he hates me" I say to Isaac and Scott they started laughing I hit them

"Sorry but he could never hate you" Scott said smiling I nodded I walked quickly over to Stiles he was facing his jeep I tapped his shoulder when he turned around I pulled him into a hug he was tense then relaxed.

"I'm so sorry" I said tearing up

"Lily" Stiles said looking at me hopeful I nodded not even a second later his lips was on mine it turned into a make out "Thank God" he said after we broke apart

"I didn't like waking up without you I mean I know we have lasted longer than a day but I missed it" I said smiling

"me too" he replied smiling

"I love you" I said looking at him lovingly

"I love you too" he beamed I heard gagging noises and saw Scott and Isaac making them I laughed. We went to coach's lesson. Halfway through the class I saw Stiles rushing his writing I saw it said wake up. Coach blew his whistle and it snapped Stiles out of it. Coach repeated his question of if Stiles was listening.

"Well I am now" Stiles said

"Stilinski, stop reminding me why I drink every night." Coach mumbled me and Scott looked at Stiles worried  
"I'm okay. I just fell asleep for a second." Stiles said I was confused he wasn't asleep  
"Dude You weren't asleep." Scott told him he nodded to Stiles notebook who looked at it then slammed it shut. The bell rang we all met up me, Scott, Stiles, Allison ,Lydia and Isaac  
"Okay, so what happens to a person who has a near-death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked

"And is unable to tell what's real or not?" Stiles asked

"And can become a totally different person in minutes?" I ask

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives?" Allison asked

"They're all locked up because they're insane." Isaac said I laughed Stiles glared at me

"Ha. Can you at least try to be helpful, please?" Stiles asked glaring at him

"For half my childhood, I was locked in a freezer. So, being helpful is kind of a new thing for me." Isaac pointed out  
"Hey, dude, are you still milking that?" Stiles asked in annoyance I hit the back of his head "ow what was that for protecting lover boy now" Stiles said that hurt I think it must have showed on my face because Stiles looked apologetic I ignored him

"Yeah, maybe I am still milking that." Isaac stated  
"Hi. Hi, sorry. I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about. And I think I actually might know what you're talking about. There's a Tibetan word for it. It's called "Bardo." It literally means "in-between state. The state between life and death." The girl said kind off shyly  
"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked giving her the who the hell are you look

"Lyds be nice" I said giving her the puppy dog eyes she sighed but smiled at me

"Kira, She's in our History class." Scott said oh Barney this is her

"hi Kira I'm Lily I know I embarrassed you yesterday in class and I'm really sorry I'm not usually like that I just had a bad day I hope we can be friends" I pleaded she looked at me shocked then smiled

"Off course" she said smiling

"yay" I said happily  
"So are you talking Bardo in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked kinder I smiled at her

"Either, I guess. But all the stuff you guys were just saying? All that happens in Bardo. There are different progressive states where you can have hallucinations. Some you see, some you just hear. And you can by visited by peaceful and wrathful deities." Kira explained  
"Wrathful deities? And what are those?" Isaac asked curiously

"Like demons." Kira stated

"Great" I say sarcastically  
"Demons why not?" Stiles said annoyed I got up to let Kira sit down she refused at first but I insisted

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked

"Death, You die." Kira said well isn't that nice

"So anyway Kira if you were a milkshake what flavor would you be?" I asked her curiously

"Um strawberry why?" Kira asked me confused

"This is just something she does" Scott tells her Kira nods

"We're are going to be great friends" I say then hugged her she was shocked

"That too" Stiles adds Kira laughed

"Here's my number call me if you ever want to hang out" I say giving her my number

"Okay I will" Kira said she gave me her number too she said bye then left I felt the urge to draw it was really strong

"Has anyone got paper I left my drawing pad at home?" I asked quickly they looked at me confused

"You're getting your first one aren't you?" Stiles asked I nodded Lydia quickly gave me some paper when she realized I started drawing barely even glancing at it until I finished I looked to see who it was and saw it was me I froze in shock I quickly hid it

"Who was it?" Scott asked

"it doesn't matter I have to go" I said quickly I stood up but ended up tripping over someone's bag I dropped my things Stiles got up and helped me. Oh just my luck he picked up my drawing Stiles looked at me with wide eyes

"It's you I thought you was only going to draw dead people and you're not dead right?" Stiles asked

"Off course I'm not" I snapped

"What's wrong?" Scott asked walking over with the others

"She drew herself" Stiles said quietly holding up the drawing

"Maybe is a prediction" I whisper

"No it's not what's happening to us is happening to you it's just your mind playing tricks" Allison said to me softly I felt the pain in my head again I screamed then it stopped I looked around where am I, am I dead did I succeed

"Are you okay?" this guy said him and a group of people was staring at me I backed away from them

"Who the hell are you people?" I asked freaking out they all shared a look


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

Chapter 13 part 2

"Lily its okay" some guy that looked like a puppy said

"How do you know my name?" I asked looking around it looks like a school

"We're your friends lily" a girl with strawberry blonde hair said "I'm Lydia, that's Allison, Isaac, Scott and Stiles" she said pointing them all out

"I don't have friends" I said bitterly who are these people are they going to hurt me I looked at them in fear

"Hey there's no need to be scared we won't hurt you" the guy Isaac said how did he oh my god there werewolves

"Werewolf" I whisper dad said to never speak to a werewolf unless I know if there on the right side

"Yes me and Isaac are werewolves but we won't hurt you" Scott said why can I hear his heartbeat

"Why can I hear" I didn't get to finish because I was cut off

"You're a werecoyote" Stiles said softly I looked at him something seems familiar

"What's the last thing you remember?" Allison asked me kindly

"Am I dead?" I asked them quietly they looked at me shocked

"No sweetie you're not" Lydia told me

"Then the last thing I remember is taking…." I cut myself off it was like something was telling me not to tell them "It's none off your business" I said slightly annoyed they raised their hands up in surrender

"Okay but do you remember coming to beacon hills?" Scott asked he kind of seemed like the leader

"No" I state their facial expressions fell "How long have I been here?" I asked then

"Less than a year" Allison states

"And you're all my friends?" I asked slowly they nod "how close are we all?" I ask them curiously

"Well we're best friends even though Scott thinks he's your best friend" Lydia states playfully glaring at Scott well I think it was play full

"I am your actual best friend Lydia just wishes she was" Scott said smiling I smiled a little

"I guess if we were friends I would need one boy and one girl best friend" I state slowly I looked at Allison she smiled at me

"We're good friends but more like sisters you call me your sister from another mister" she says chuckling a little I nod then looked at Isaac

"Well I'm your brother from another mother I'm your favorite out of everyone" Isaac said smugly Lydia and Allison hit him

"Okay so I have one girl and one boy best friend, a sister and a brother" I state they all nod I turn to Stiles who looks awkward "Are we not as close as them?" I asked Stiles who looked shocked

"Why would you think that?" he asked still shocked

"Well everyone rushed to tell me but you just stood there quietly do we not like each other or something?" I asked I heard snickers

"I was I mean am your boyfriend" Stiles said slowly my eyes widened suddenly I felt stupid

"Okay jokes over guys very funny I'm leaving" I said walking away

"Wait" I heard them say but I just ignored them

"Lily wait" someone commanded I stopped oh no they did not just I spun around looking between Isaac and Scott

"Who was it?" I growled Isaac pointed to Scott who sent Isaac a really look "who do you think you are using your alpha powers on me I have a strong feeling you're not my alpha so never do it again" I said angry Scott nodded slowly I heard the bell ring I stood there awkwardly "It's not funny to mess with my head like that you really had me going till stiles said he was my boyfriend" I said sadly

"Why do you think it's a joke?" Stiles asked me I could sense the hurt

"have you seen yourself you're like the hottest guy I've ever seen" I say annoyed I sighed "if it is true then I'm sorry but I don't feel anything towards you right now I need to be going where does my aunt live?" I asked them they all shared a look

"Lily can you sit down for a minute" Stiles said I nodded I didn't have a good feeling about this "Lily your aunt is dead" Stiles said softly no no she couldn't she's my only family

"How" I whispered

"She was murdered" Allison states putting a hand on my shoulder

"So who do I live with?" I asked sadly they all looked at Stiles oh so apparently I live with my boyfriend okay "have I told you?" I asked them curiously

"About your parents yeah lil sis" Isaac said

"No about after that?" I asked they all looked confused

"You said you was homeschooled" Stiles said confused I nodded

"So what do we do now?" I asked "How can I trust you all?" I asked nervously

"We will take you to someone you can trust" scott said smiling I looked at him confused "Deaton well you call him Uncle Alan" I beamed at that it was only Scott and Stiles that too me to Alan's as soon as I saw him I ran up to him and hugged him

"Uncle Alan it's been a long time" I said giving a small smile

"What?" Alan asked confused then realization came to his face "a side effect?" Alan asked Scott and Stiles they nodded

"Lily doesn't remember coming to beacon hills" Stiles states sadly

"Oh so you must still think you're at that place" Alan said to me quietly my eyes widened

"I told you?" I asked shocked he nodded "so I am dating Stiles and friends with the others?" I asked he nodded

"What place?" Scott asked confused

"Will I remember what I say when I go back to normal well if I do?" I asked them

"Last time this happened you forgot" Scott tells me I nod well I have nothing to lose

"Let me ask you something I'm I insecure when I'm with you?" I ask Stiles he nods slightly "this is going to sound harsh but the means you I don't trust you" I say bluntly Stiles looked at me hurt

"How do you know your acting like you're from the future?" Stiles snapped

"If I trusted you I wouldn't be insecure and I would have told you the truth" I snapped back "If I tell you the truth and I go back to normal you can't let me know you know if I tell you without knowing you already know it will mean I fully trusts you" I say to them they nod "I still think I'm at the mental health facility on suicide watch" I tell them I could sense the shock " the last thing I remember is trying to kill myself I have been there for 2 years I have severe depression but where I am the doctors and nurses don't really care so I got some pills and took them. I don't see the point in living the world is a harsh cruel place I'm on medication which makes me tired all the time I'm like a walking zombie. I blame myself I'm sure I already told you that at least" they nod "how do I act now?" I asked them curiously

"Happy, kind, bubbly, you get excited from the small things like a rainbow or skittles, you love barney and drawing" Stiles said smiling softly I was shocked how did I become that person again

"I don't understand how I could be that person again" I said confused I looked at Stiles to see him staring at me with a weird expression "What?" I asked confused

"You just look different I normally see you with a smile on your face" Stiles said frowning

"How's our relationship?" I ask him tilting my head

"Perfect most of the time we have had a few problems but we always figured them out that's why I love you" Stiles said I froze choking on air

"We love each other" I exclaimed he nodded "but we haven't even been together a year yet how can we be in love oh no please don't tell me I turn into a lovesick teenage girl?" I asked cringing I saw the small smiles on everyone's face and groaned I sighed "Are you going to leave me now?" I asked Stiles crossing my arms why wouldn't he I'm a freak

"No I would never leave you over anything" Stiles said quickly I nodded Stiles started to explain his problem to Alan

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you." Alan said looking at stiles  
"Well, how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked annoyed I sighed

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like? The placement and movement of the hands? "Alan asked him

"You know sign language?" Scott asked him

"I know a little. Let me give it a shot." Alan said I shook my head

"I'm really good at sign language uncle Alan your kind of bad at sign language" I said softly

"Your right" Alan agreed Stiles turned to me  
"Okay, the first one was like this." Stiles said showing me

"That's when." I state  
"Then there was this, twice." Stiles said doing another movement  
"That's door." I state  
"And this in between it." Stiles said showing me the last movement I frowned  
"That's it?" I asked confused they all stared at me

"Yeah." Stiles said looking at me in anticipation  
"When is a door not a door?" I tell them

"When is a door not a door?" Stiles repeated in disbelief

"When it's ajar." Scott states  
"You're kidding me. A riddle? My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?" Stiles said annoyed I laughed then covered my mouth quickly

"Sorry" I mumbled

"Not necessarily. When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super consciousness you essentially opened a door in your minds." Alan explains I tune out till I hear my name

"So what about Lily what's wrong with her?" Stiles asks Alan

"When Lillian took the herb and crossed over to the middle she came back with more then she left" Alan states

"Her powers" Scott said in realization okay not even going to ask

"Her mind isn't used to them yet she needs to control them otherwise she could be stuck Lillian mind is open a bit more then ajar it could be halfway open or fully open." Alan said sadly

"What do you mean stuck?" I asked confused

"You will be stuck as in not going back to the person you are now" Alan explains

"How long till I'm stuck?" I asked worried

"The longer the door is open the more likely it will be" Alan states

"Okay so how did I change back to normal last time?" I asked Scott

"You fell asleep" Scott says I nod

"I need to go to sleep" I said looking at the table in the room I sighed and laid on it

"Stiles how do I normally sleep?" I ask him frustrated

"We usually cuddle" Stiles said nervously I rolled my eyes

"off course we do" I grumble " come here" I tell him he lies down next to me I huff and put his arm around my waist "thank you" I mumble I hear Alan and scott going into the other room

"What for?" he asked confused

"Whatever you did to make me happy again thank you" I say quietly

"But you still don't trust me" Stiles states defeated

"Stiles I will trust you one day just don't give me a reason not to but if you're not happy being with me at any point of our relationship please let me down gently" I say closing my eyes

"That will never happen" is what I hear before falling to sleep I woke up I turned to see Stiles there sleeping I sat up crossing my arms I'm still mad at him for the Isaac comment

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say you're not back to normal" Stiles states looking at me

"Actually I am back to normal" I state

"Then why do you look mad?" he asked

"I remember the Isaac comment" I say simply his face drops a little I got off the table I saw Alan and Scott come back in "how long was I asleep for?" I asked

"Half an hour" Alan states

"It happened again?" I asked well more like stated "was I mean to anyone?" I asked they shook their heads no I breathed a sigh of relief

"We know how to help you" Scott says

"Thank barney how?" I asked

"How do you feel before you forget what happens?" Alan asked me

"I hear voices and get a headache then it's like they take over" I state

"Lillian what usually triggers it?" Alan asks me

"I'm annoyed, scared or angry" I state

"Okay Lillian someone is going to make you angry when you hear the voices pick one anyone okay?" he asks I nod we all look at Stiles

"What me?" Stiles asks we nod he sighs in defeat "Lily okay, okay Lily that top makes you look fat" Stiles states nervously I look at him wide eyes

"Dude" Scott exclaimed

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"You just told her she looks fat" Scott said slowly Stiles winced

"Scott, can you make me angry please?" I ask quietly he nods

"Lily Stiles told me he threw out that Barney CD you thought you lost" Scott says smirking I glare at Stiles

"Oh come on really?" Stiles asked Scott

"You threw my barney CD away" I said flashing my werecoyote eyes at him Stiles eyes widen suddenly the pain is back I scream

"Lillian just pick a voice" Alan said quickly so I did the urge to draw came

"Paper" I demand Alan gives my paper and a pencil once I finish I look at it confused I looked to see the others gaping at it "what" I ask confused

"There just surprised it's me" the girl said

"What's your name?" I ask

"Erica Reyes "she states smirking my eyes widened this is the Erica Isaac was talking about

"So Erica need me to do anything to help you find peace?" I ask kindly

"Yeah tell Derek thank you and that he made my life better" she said with a small smile I nod

"okay I'm sorry I don't really know you is it okay if I ask the others a question about you before I decided" I ask smiling she nods I turn to the others "okay I'm thinking heaven for her is that a bad choice?" I ask them

"No I think she deserves it" Scott says I nod I turn to Erica

"Are you ready?" I ask her she nods quickly "have you killed anyone?" I ask quickly

"No" she chuckles I nod

"Erica Reyes heaven" I say and she disappears "it worked "I said smiling Stiles came over to hug me I moved away "no you hurt my feelings so no hugs and kisses also because I'm nice I'm sleeping on the couch tonight" I state his face falls we walked out and saw the sheriff pull up  
"Dad, what are you doing here?" Stiles asked confused

"I'm here because I could use some help. Actually I need both your help." the sheriff said pointing to me and Scott  
"Why us?" Scott asked

"Because eight years ago, almost an entire family died in a car accident. One of the bodies, a young girl named Malia, was never found. There's enough evidence to have me thinking that that a werewolf could have caused the accident, and then dragged her body away. If you could somehow get a lock on her scent if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue." The sheriff said that's horrible  
"But what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked

"Well, there's somebody out there who murdered an entire family. Someone who still needs to be caught." The sheriff said to us me and Scott looked at each other and nodded

"We'll do it" Scott stated we decided to go in the morning so we all went home

"Hey Lily you alright?" the sheriff asked me

"Yeah I'm fine" I said looking out the window

"Because Stiles told me what happened to you" the sheriff stated I glared at stiles

"That's over with now there's no way in Barney it's going to happen" I said relieved we finally made it home I went to mine and Stiles room. I got ready for bed then grabbed a blanket and a pillow.

"Lily wait I'm sorry for what I said" Stiles said but I ignored him and went downstairs. I was laid there for about an hour before I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep so I went upstairs to see Stiles was still awake

"Lily what are…." I cut him off kissing him which turned into a make out

"Do you think I'm fat?" I asked pulling back suddenly feeling insecure

"No I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen" Stiles said softly looking in my eyes I quickly kissed him again you know what happens next

"That…was…amazing" Stiles panted out

"It…was" I said panting but less then Stiles

"But I thought you was mad at me" Stiles asked confused

"I was but I missed you too much" I said smiling

"I missed you too and I'm sorry" he said smiling then we both fell asleep. When we woke up and went to Tate's house while the sheriff distracted him we snuck in. we went to Malia's room stiles passed us stuffed animals but it all smelt like dog

"All I'm getting is some animal smell" Scott stated

"Me too" I said  
"What kind of animal?" Stiles asked there was a growl and we saw a dog stood there

"Dog" me and Scott said the dog snarled  
"Hi, puppy" Stiles said calmly

"yes cause it understands you over its growling" I say sarcastically

"Get rid of it" Stiles said to Scott  
"Me?" scott asks

"Yes, you. Glow your eyes at it, something, be the Alpha" Stiles said I giggled "This is funny?" he asks me I nod he gave me a small smile the dog kept snarling  
"I can't. I don't have control." Scott says it's actually a cute dog  
"Okay, buddy, you're going to have to try something." Stiles stated  
"Nice doggy" Scott said softly the dog started barking I went towards I Stiles hand went on my arm but I shook it off

"hiya doggie you're so cute" I said in a baby voice "your such a good dog" I started stroking it the barking stopped instantly then it licked me and ran off. I turned to see them looking at me in shock I shrugged my shoulders

"Here, Try that" Stiles said handing us a book I could only get dog "Anything?" he asked

"All I'm getting is that dog." Scott stated I sensed something but I don't know what it was I closed my eyes trying to get something Stiles sighed and took a picture of a picture on his phone I caught the tiniest of scents it was familiar like I knew it somehow.

"Lily?" Stiles asked I shook my head I can't get the sheriffs hopes up

"It's nothing" I say sighing we left to meet up with the sheriff

"We tried as hard as I could. If it wasn't so long ago, we might have been able to do it." Scott said I felt bad maybe I should tell them  
"It's okay. It was a long shot. In fact, it was a pretty terrible idea. I think I just ripped a wound open in that poor man. I never should have brought you guys here. I don't know what I was thinking. Thanks for trying, all right?" the sheriff said that's it

"Yeah" Scott said sadly

"Wait I caught the scent" I exclaimed

"What?" the sheriff asked in disbelief

"How?" Scott asked shocked

"I caught the scent I don't know how but it seemed familiar then it hit me" I said sighing "I can…" I trailed of I could hear something I turned around the scent got stronger I ran towards it

"Lily" they called but I had to find it I kept going I could see something moving it was fast I tried to catch up to it but it was too fast. I went back to the others they was just stood there waiting they all looked at me expectedly

"There's something out there" I tell them

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused

"I don't know it was like I could sense whatever it was like a connection" I say rubbing my face I turned to the sheriff " I know the scent know but it would be easier to look in the morning" I state he gives me a quick hug

"Thank you Lily" the sheriff said relieved "See you at home" he said with a small smile  
"Aren't there a lot of cases that go unsolved?" Scott asked

"Yeah, I just think this is one he felt like he could've figured out right now." Stiles said sighing  
"Why is it so important now?" Scott asked confused I was too

"He wants to be able to solve one more while he's still Sheriff." Stiles said sadly  
"what" I asked

"What do you mean, "still Sheriff"?" Scott asked Stiles told us everything about his dad and Scott's dad

"I swear to Barney I hate that guy" I said angry

"Yeah me too" Stiles said

"There's something I didn't mention before?" I tell them

"What?" Scott asked curiously

"Whatever it was its like me a werecoyote" I state slowly they looked at me shocked we ended up taking Scott home then going home to bed "would you rather be a shark or a dolphin?" I asked Stiles

"A shark" Stiles said smiling

"I love you Lily" Stiles said

"I love you too" I said smiling then Stiles walked in and it would have been okay if I weren't stood there with just underwear on. Scott looked at me and his eyes widened

"Scott dude turn around" Stiles said annoyed when he did I quickly got dressed

"So what's going on?" I asked awkwardly

"We're going to go out and find a body. A dead body." Scott states we nod "still have the scent Lily?" he asks me I nod

"Let's do this" I said excited we made it to the woods I still haven't caught the scent again like I did before  
"You know, if my dad's right, that means - there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet." Stiles said  
"I know" Scott said  
"If it turns out to be something like triplets that form into, like, a three-headed hound of hell, I'm seriously not up for that." Stiles pointed out  
"Yeah, Me either. Especially if I can't even control my own transformation anymore." Scott agreed

"I'm up for it, it would be awesome" I said beaming they smiled at me Stiles held my hand there was a howl it was a coyote Stiles basically jumped on me I fell into Scott who dropped his phone into a puddle.  
"Sorry, buddy. Sorry Lily" Stiles apologized

"You just reminded me off Scooby doo" I said laughing  
"yeah, yeah, ha, ha I hate coyotes so much." I let go of Stiles hand and glared at him "They always sound like they're mauling some tiny, helpless little animal."

"Like you with Danny" I said giving him a death glare

"Let it go" Stiles groaned out I started singing let it go till I remembered what Stiles said Stiles was still huffing Scott jumped down then I did and well Stiles slipped down it then tried to act natural. I giggled

"That was such a James bond move, you was so smooth" I said smirking I heard another howl I howled back scott and stiles looked at me shocked "Stiles if you can tell me why I'm angry at you right now I won't be mad anymore" I state crossing my arms

"You're mad at me?" Stiles asked confused  
"Stiles what am I?" I asked looking at him expectedly

"A girl" he said I hit his arm "werecoyote" Stiles stated I nodded

"Remind me what you said before" I said to him

"What that I hate coyo… oh" Stiles said in realization

"And I sound like I'm mauling tiny animals" I said glaring at him

"I didn't mean werecoyote's just coyotes" Stiles said I rolled my eyes

"It still works." Scott said awkwardly holding up his phone Stiles was looking at something  
"Let me see the flashlight." Stiles said to Scott then he pointed it at something "I think we found it" Stiles said shining the light on the crashed car  
"Uh Why wouldn't they move it? Isn't it evidence?" Scott asked confused

"Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out." Stiles said moving closer to the car "Look at this.  
See those? Animal claws would be closer together, right? A lot closer." Stiles stated  
"Then it was a werewolf." Scott said  
"So, my dad was right." Stiles said looking closer into the car

"Wait what about the werecoyote I sensed before could it of been them?" I asked curiously  
"It could be" Scott said

"What is that?" Stiles said pulling a doll out

"I'm hungry." The doll said I jumped a little Stiles screamed and dropped the doll I was almost fell on the floor laughing

"I think I just had a minor heart attack" Stiles gasped out I was still laughing "It's not that funny" stiles said

"Yes it was" I said calming down I heard a growl "It's here" I whispered

"Hey, Lily, Stiles, Please tell me you see that." Scott said I looked to see two glowing eyes I flashed my eyes at it whimpered I could feel Stiles and Scott looking at me then the coyote ran off I followed it

"Wait, hey, Lily! Scott, wait!" Stiles shouted I was in front of Scott so I as quick enough to pounce on it we rolled on the floor I growled at it, it whimpered I looked at it confused. I got off it but it growled at scott who growled back it showed blue eyes. I moved to shield the coyote what am I doing

"Malia" Scott said

"Move back Scott" I growl I turned to her "run" I growl and she ran off


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

Hey sorry it's taken me so long to update I haven't been well I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know if I made any mistakes.

Chapter 14

"What just happened?" Scott asked me I looked down ashamed

"I don't know I just felt the need to protect her I'm so sorry" I said tearing up he hugged me

"Hey it's okay it's probably just a coyote thing" Scott tried to reassure me we went looking for Malia but ended up bumping into Stiles

"I think I found something" Stiles said

"So did we" Scott said we ended up going to a small cave

"It's a coyote den" Stiles said I caught Malia scent

"Werecoyote" Scott said

"Why did you bring us in here?" I growled at Stiles who backed up a bit "I'm sorry I just don't feel right being in here"

"You can go wait outside if you want baby" Stiles said I nodded "we're going to call my dad" Stiles said walking out the cave I felt the urge to draw

"Guys this is bad timing but I need to draw" I state

"You mean right now?" Stiles asked

"No last week" I said sarcastically

"They will have to wait babe" Stiles said I huffed ten minutes later the cops turned up Stiles and Scott showed them the cave.

"Sheriff have you got any paper?" I asked quietly he handed me his notepad and pen I started drawing when I finished I saw it was a little girl

"Who is it?" Stiles asked me I showed him the drawing he quickly got his phone out the girl I drew was the same as the little girl in the picture "find out what she wants" Stiles said I closed my eyes then opened up and looked around I saw her stood by a tree she looked nervous I looked at Stiles and nodded. I walked over to her

"Hiya sweetie" I said softly

"Hi" she said shyly

"I'm Lily can you tell me your name?" I asked her smiling

"I'm Claire" Claire said looking at the floor

"That's a nice name is there anything you want me to do for you?" I asked kindly

"Malia didn't hurt us on purpose" Claire said quickly

"Okay I believe you know what can I do for you?" I asked kneeling in front of her I reached out my hand expecting it to go through but it didn't I was able to touch her shoulder.

"Can you make sure Malia doesn't get hurt and can go home?" she asked nervously

"I promise you I will not let her get hurt. Do you want to stick around so you can see her go home?" I asked her she nodded "come here" I said opening my arms she hugged me hesitantly "I'm sorry that you died" I said picking her up I walked over to the others

"What did she say?"Scott asked me

"Malia didn't hurt them on purpose" I tell them

"How can you no..." Stiles said I kicked him "ow what was that for?" Stiles groaned

"Guys Claire Malia's sister is here say hi" I said sternly

"Hi" they both said not even looking anywhere near her

"There silly" Claire said giggling

"Yes they are" I said to her smiling "guys I'm carrying her" they blushed

"You can touch ghosts" Stiles said sceptically

"Oh my Barney Claire lifts some of my hair up please" I said softly she did and Stiles jaw dropped I looked at him smugly the sheriff came over to us

"You're sure it was her?" the sheriff asked

"I looked her right in the eyes. And they glowed just like ours" Scott told him

"Your eyes glow" Claire asked me I nodded "can I see?" she asked I nodded and showed her "their beautiful" Claire said amazed I smiled 

"Horrible things could've happened" stiles said

"Stiles" I warned they stared speaking quietly I could still hear them I made sure Claire couldn't 

"In a Chinese folktale" the sheriff exclaimed

"Sheriff" I said he looked at me "I'm holding Malia's Sister Claire" I tell him

"Oh" he said he came over to me I indicated to where she was "I'm sorry I couldn't save you" the sheriff said sadly

"Tell him it wasn't his fault he didn't know" Claire told me I told him he had a small smile 

"Guys, this is this is insane. I need this kept quiet. The three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this. I especially don't want Mr. Tate hearing about this. Scott? Scott!" the sheriff said to us I nodded

"Sorry what did you say?" Scott asked dazed

"Oh, hell." The sheriff said sighing I saw agent McCall and Mr. Tate I groaned I looked at Claire

"Honey you need to go, I will get you when we look for her" I told her I put her down she nodded then disappeared 

"Mr. Tate" the sheriff said Mr. Tate was looking at Malia's blanket 

"Mr. Tate?" agent McCall asked

"It's hers" Mr. Tate said choking up a little 

"All right, wait here" agent McCall said to him 

"Dad." Scott said 

"I'll talk to you in a minute. I wouldn't mind hearing how your mom's okay with you running around in the woods this late." Agent McCall said to him I hate him so much I wonder if I can kill him without anyone knowing

"Nope" Stiles said I looked at him confused he gave me a pointed look

"Again?" I asked he nodded "it was just a thought" I said defending myself

Once we had finished there we went home and fell straight to sleep. The net day at school it was history first I walked over to Mr. Yukimura

"Hello sir I just wanted to apologize for my behavior I'm not normally like that" I said and gave him an apple

"It's quite alright miss burrow I have already heard from Kira you too are friends now" he said smiling I went over to Scott, Stiles and Allison

"What are you talking about?" I asked them

"Coyotes tip toe" stiles said

"We do" I asked surprised they nodded "cool gum anyone?" I asked they all said no Kira walked in "Ally is it alright if Kira joins in tonight" I ask hopefully she nods smiling

"Tonight?" stiles asks frowning

"Sleepover night" I said like it was obvious he pouted "I tell you every week do I need to get you a hearing aid?" I ask him he just glares I raise my hands and walk over to Kira I hugged her

"Do you want some gum?" I asked her smiling

"Yeah, sure" she said I beamed

"We're going to be sisters" I say giving her some okay I know it was over the top but she took my gum

"Hey fancy coming to a sleepover with me, Lydia and Allison?" I asked her hopeful

"sure" she said excited I sat down next to stiles I heard Kira and scott talking they are so cute Kira was talking about how she did some research on Bardo for us for two hours aww. Then her dad went over and embarrassed her by saying she liked Scott in front of him. I squealed

"What are you so happy about babe?" Stiles asked curiously

"Young love baby" I said looking at Kira and Scott he chuckled I took out my drawing pad and started drawing them what there my new otp

"All right, everyone. Let's get started. We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over in more detail who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" Mr. Yukimura asked " , how about you?" he said looking at Stiles

"Oh, maybe someone else could" Stiles said nervously 

"Everyone participates in my class, ." Mr. Yukimura states 

"Okay" Stiles said but I heard him whispering "Okay, okay. Come on, come on." He looked at the book I

Knew something was wrong with him I looked at Stiles he was worried too. We both got up and went over to him 

"Stiles?" I asked worried

"You okay?" Scott asked stiles nearly fell he was breathing heavily

"We should take him to the nurse's office before he passes out" I said Mr. Yukimura nodded we took stiles to the boys bathroom 

"Stiles look at me, man. Is this a panic attack?" Scott asked him Stiles grabbed the sink

"It's a dream, it's a dream. This is just a dream." Stiles repeated 

"No, it's not. This is real. You're here. You're here with me and Scott" I tried to reassure him 

", what do you do? I mean, like, how do you tell if you're awake or dreaming?" Scott asked

"Your fingers you count your fingers. You have extra fingers in dreams." Stiles gasped out 

"How many do I have? Hey! Look at me. Come on, Stiles. Look at my hands and count with me." Scott said Stiles looked at our hands he counted our fingers then relaxed. He slid down to the floor I hugged him 

"It's okay" I kept repeating stroking his hair

"What the hell is happening to me?" stiles asked

"We'll figure it out. You're going to be okay." Scott said soothingly 

"Am I? Are you? Scott, you can't transform. Allison is being haunted by her dead aunt. And I'm straight up losing my mind. We can't do this. We can't we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone." Stiles said defeated

"Stiles baby look at me" I tell him he did "we will find a way to fix this, we always do, you helped me and I will help you I love you I know we can do this" I said looking him in the eyes he nodded 

"We can try. We can always try." Scott said I heard glass smash

"Scott" I said quickly

"I heard it to" Scott said we ran to the locker room

"it's Malia" I said sensing her Kira was there with Malia scott went to push the lockers "wait" I said quickly Scott looked at me confused "grab Kira" I demand he nods and moves her away I walk up to Malia she starts snarling I showed her my eyes I went up to her and looked her in the eyes

"What is it why do I feel like we're connected?" I ask myself Malia runs off. I stood up and hugged Kira. Scott went to find Stiles I stayed with Kira till her dad came. Stiles and Scott finally came in

"Guys I think I know what she was looking for." Stiles said pulling the doll out of his bag 

"You took the doll from the car?" Scott said I hit stiles on the back of the head

"You never take a doll from anywhere you find it have you never seen Annabelle" I say annoyed

"I deserved that" Stiles said I nodded "Yeah, I thought you could use it, you know, for like her scent."

"Stiles I already have her scent" I said face palming 

"Where did you get that? Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter." Mr. Tate said snatching the doll I felt bad for him 

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this. If you got your own police scanner or what but you can't be here." The sheriff said gesturing for Mr. Tate to move he felt something it was a gun

"Can I have one?" I asked Stiles and the sheriff

"NO" they shouted quickly I pouted 

"I have a permit." Mr. Tate said

"California schools are gun free zones, permit or no permit. You need to leave, Mr. Tate. Now" the sheriff demanded 

"You find that animal. You find that thing." Mr. Tate said before leaving we decided to go to Alan's clinic I got Isaac to come after bribing him with a new scarf 

"Xylazine. It's a tranquilizer for horses. For a werecoyote, expect it to work within seconds. I only have three. So whoever's shooting needs to be a damn good shot." Alan tells us 

"Allison's a perfect shot." Scott states 

"She used to be." Isaac says good point 

"She can do it." Scott says 

"If we manage to find the thing." Isaac says

"It not a thing it's a she" I growled in anger I took a few deep breaths "sorry" I mutter 

"Okay, what is the point of him? Seriously, I mean, what is his purpose? Aside from the persistent negativity and the scarf? What's up with the scarf anyway? It's 65 degrees out." Stiles says annoyed

"I wonder how long a scarf you need for a giraffe would be" I ask

"Now is not the time to think about that" Stiles states

"Well I like big bros scarves and he has made some good point" I say bluntly 

"Thanks lil sis, Look, maybe I'm asking a question no one here wants to ask. How do we turn a coyote back into a girl, when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?" Isaac says another good point

"I can do it" Scott says determined I tuned out till I heard 

"We need a real Alpha." Stiles says

"Burn" I said giggling I got some glares 

"You know what I mean. An Alpha who can do Alpha things. You know, an Alpha who can get it going.  
You know, get it" Stiles was saying before Isaac cut him off

"Up?" Isaac suggested I giggled who that's got to hurt more

"Great. I'm an Alpha with performance issues." Scott said slowly I hugged him

"Lots of people have performances issues once or twice" I said casting a glance at Stiles who looked back at me in shock

"Come on Lily that was one time" Stiles said in disbelief I heard Scott and Isaac chuckling

"Twice" I corrected "oh and please tell them why you had these issues" I said giggling

"Yes Stiles tell us" Isaac said smirking

"Well because…" Stiles trailed off embarrassed

"The first time was because there was a spider on the wall" I said laughing along with Scott and Isaac while Stiles glared

"It was a big spider and it was watching me like waiting for the right time to stick its poison in me" Stiles said defending himself I snorted

"I could barely see it babe and I have good eye sight. The second time was after we watched jeepers' creepers he thought it was coming to get him we heard the front door open and he let out a high pitch scream. The sheriff rushed in asking if I was okay Stiles was so embarrassed" I said trying to catch my breath 

"I really don't want to hear anymore on this topic. Is there anyone else besides Derek who could help?" Alan asked I blushed

"I wouldn't trust Peter." Isaac said I agreed 

"Maybe the twins?" Stiles asked I frowned I miss Ethan maybe Aiden a little

"They're not Alphas anymore. After what Jennifer did, almost killing them? It broke that part of them." Alan said I felt really bad for them 

"Yeah, but what if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked

"Nobody's seen them for weeks." Scott stated

"Ethan hasn't answered any off my texts or the one's I got Stiles to send him from me." I said sadly 

"Well, actually, that's not totally true." Stiles said nervously I looked at him shocked

"Excuse me, you better what in the name of barney you are talking about" I demanded Stiles gulped

"Well I may have seen him once or twice with Lydia" Stiles said taking a new interest in the floor

"And you didn't tell me after me being so worried about them" I said in anger

"They didn't well Ethan didn't want me to tell you" Stiles said quietly I nod

"Oh okay yeah I understand" I say quietly

"Understand what?" Stiles asked confused

"Your more concerned about listening to what he says then my feelings" I said like it was no big deal but it was I have spent weeks worrying about them and Stiles knows they were fine all this time.

"Lily I…." Stiles began saying but I cut him off

"just do whatever I'll be outside" I said storming out they came out a few minutes later Isaac was going to Allison's and I was going with Scott and Stiles to meet the twins with Lydia. Lydia and Stiles tried to talk to me but I just ignored them. We walked into Derek's

"They said they'd meet us here." Lydia said then I heard someone getting hit I saw it was Scott. I was getting ready to attack when I saw it was the twins they started beating Scott up I winced 

"I thought you guys were gonna teach me to roar." Scott said in pain 

"We are. You do it by giving in." Aiden stated 

"Giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." Ethan added 

"Hey, you know, that's funny. I've actually tried something like this one time using a heart monitor and lacrosse balls. But you're right, beating the living crap out of him is probably a lot better." Stiles said I glared at him 

"That's actually the plan? You kick my ass?" Scott asked in disbelief

"You're afraid to turn." Aiden stated 

"We're gonna make you. You turn. Then you kick our asses." Ethan said smirking 

"And then you roar." Aiden added before roaring 

"You don't think you can let go with us? You think you're going to hurt us? Come on, McCall. Give it your all. We can always heal." Ethan taunted they started punching him again I took a step forward slightly

"Guys maybe we need" I was cut off with Stiles hand around my mouth

"He needs this" Stiles states I nod 

"You're an Alpha. You want to roar like one, you've got to give in full throttle. You've got to be the monster. Become the beast. Become everything you're afraid of." Aiden said a bit intense 

"That's what gives you power. It gives you strength." Ethan said while Aiden punched Scott 

"Giving into it doesn't make you the bad guy." Aiden said 

"So long as you can control it." Ethan said a bit irritated 

"Sometimes control's a little overrated." Aiden said smirking 

"Come on, Scott. Fight back." Stiles whispered 

"What if I can't control it? What if I can't turn back?" Scott asked worried

"Then it takes over. You become Malia. You get further and further away from being human. You turn into an animal. Or worse." Ethan said bluntly 

"You turn into Peter." Aiden said I shivered at the thought Scott looked angry now he want to attack them but Aiden flipped him onto the table and started punching him repeatedly I had to turn away 

"What? I thought we were helping him." Aiden shouted at Ethan 

"You help too much." Ethan stated pulling him off Scott I made sure Scott was alright then rang Kira

"Hi Lily its Kira" Kira said sounding happy

"I know its late notice but can we skip the sleepover and stay at yours instead" I say softly Stiles stared at me

"Yeah just let me ask my parents" Kira said still sounding happy I waited a few minutes then she said "they said it was fine you alright do I need to get ice cream?" she asked sounding worried I saw everyone staring at me now

"yeah I need ice cream turns out one of my best friends has been in town for weeks after ignoring any contact from me" I saw Ethan but his head down in shame good I thought "not only that but my boyfriend knew about it and kept it from me after lying about not having contact with him" I said upset Stiles did the same as Ethan

"Oh that's horrible" Kira said sadly

"Can you send me your address I should be there soon and I'll bring the skittles" I said with a small smile

"Okay bye" Kira said cheerful I waited for the text when I finally got it I turned to leave when someone said my name it was Ethan I rolled my eyes

"Lily I'm sorry I didn't tell you I thought you were upset with me" Ethan said sadly I scoffed

"I wasn't upset with you, you didn't even do anything wrong and if I forgave you after Boyd why wouldn't I for whatever you thought you did you didn't just hurt me, you hurt Danny" I said in anger I punched him he flew to the floor Aiden returned the favor why do I never remember to avoid the hit from him my jaw broke I pushed it back into place

"What the hell man" Stiles exclaimed coming towards me I moved back

"Want to know something the pain I just felt was nothing compared to the hurt I feel right now. Stiles I want to call a time out" I said sadly

"Yeah okay we'll talk tomorrow" Stiles stated quickly

"No Stiles I meant a time out on our relationship" I said tearing up

"What come on baby don't say that don't run away from me again" Stiles said upset

"Sweetie…" Lydia tried speaking but I cut her off

"I have to go" I said then walked out I made my way to Kira's her parent were nice to me we made jokes then me and Kira went to her room where we watched movies and eat ice cream. My phone kept going off from messages from Stiles, Lydia, and Ethan and surprisingly one from Aiden. Kira spoke to me about it after I explained it without the supernatural stuff involved she made me realize they only did it because they care about me. We spent the rest of the night getting to know each other then fell asleep. I woke up by a text from Scott telling me where we was meeting I had breakfast then went home. I walked in but it was empty so I went mine and Stiles room that was empty too suddenly I heard the door and someone come into the room. It was Stiles who looked at me in surprise I ran up to him and pulled him into a hug he froze I started to pull away when he hugged back thank Barney

"forget what I said last night I over reacted for like the millionth time I don't want to run away anymore" I said quickly Stiles just pulled me into a kiss we pulled apart "I think it's time to work on those performance issues baby" I teased he pushed me on the bed playfully

"I'll show you performance issues" Stiles said pouncing on me then kissed me you know what happens next. We set off to meet them

"Stiles there's something I need to tell you" I said nervously

"Yeah?" he asked I thought it sounded hopeful

"you're running out of gas" I said quickly I could sense disappointment I looked at Stiles confused before we pulled up to the clearing in the woods Isaac, Scott, Lydia and Allison was already there 

"Anyone else think we might be doing more harm than good?" Lydia asked

"No we need to save her before she gets killed" I said sighing

"We're trying to keep a father from killing his own daughter." Scott said 

"Actually, we're trying to keep a guy from killing a coyote who is actually his daughter, who we don't know how to change from a coyote back to his daughter." Isaac stated 

"And again with the not helping" Stiles said irritated

"Come out sweetie" I said softly

"What are you doing?" Isaac asked me confused

"Her sister wants to be here when we find her" I state simply I turned to Claire "it's time Claire" she nodded 

"Did you bring it?" Scott asked Allison she nodded pulling the tranq gun out

"Are they going to hurt her?" Claire asked worried

"They would have to get through me but no it will just make her tired" I said softly then heard gunshots Scott went on his bike with me and Isaac running behind

"Wait, wait" Stiles shouted but we carried on Scott was really fast

"Your friend's in trouble" Claire said I stopped

"Who?" I asked

"the pretty one with strawberry blonde hair she's not in trouble yet but she is going to stand on a trap" Claire said I ran back " wait because I told you someone else has to take her place" I nodded I followed Lydia's voice when I found her she was just about to stand on it

"Lyds don't move" I shouted Lydia froze I quickly put my foot on it

"Stiles" Lydia said slowly

"Yeah?" Stiles asked Lydia pointed from the trap to me

"Stiles" I said softly

"Lily don't move" Stiles said voice sounding a bit strained

"I'll heal" I said quickly

"No that's not happening you heal slower then werewolves" Stiles said determined 

"Look for a warning label" Lydia stated 

"A warning label?" Stiles asked confused

"Instructions on how to disarm it." I said condescendingly 

"Lydia, Lily why the hell would they put instructions on the bottom of a trap?" Stiles asked

"Because animals can't read." Lydia stated

"We got a problem I can't read either Lydia you'll have too" Stiles said quickly looking at the warning label

"No" I said sternly

"What" they both asked confused

"Lyds do you trust me?" I ask she nods "Stiles can do this" I state "You don't need the instructions. You're the smartest person I know. I believe in you I know you can do this I love you" I said softly

"He will do it" Claire said I closed my eyes 

"Okay, here we go. Ready?" he asked me I nodded "Okay, here we go." He turned the wheel I jumped and Stiles caught me the clamped shut

"Told you" I said smiling smugly

"Yeah well it was nothing" Stiles said panting I kissed him

"Wait how did you know about the trap?" Lydia asked confused

"Claire told me and because I stopped you someone had to take your place" I said simply then there was a roar I fought the urge to be drawn to it. 

"That's what I'm talking about." Stiles said smirking we walked towards the roar to see a very naked Malia I saw Stiles staring at her

"Stiles I swear to Barney if you don't stop staring you won't have eyes to look at anything with" I snapped he was making me feel self conscious

"I um ... I … wasn't" Stiles stuttered I huffed I saw Claire next to Malia I smiled at her which she returned the sheriff came he decided to take Malia home once Malia went to the door with the sheriff I turned to Claire

"Are you ready? Have you found peace?" I asked her smiling she looked out the window to her family and nodded "Claire Tate heaven" I state and she disappeared I saw Stiles staring at me "are you sure you can take your eyes off Malia?" I asked annoyed

"You know I only want you" Stiles said he had a steady heartbeat I nodded he looked at the window and sighed in relief

"What?" I asked confused

"I can read" Stiles stated smiling I returned it

"It's a miracle" I said dramatically

"Shut up" he said playfully then kissed me 


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

Sorry again for another late chapter but I'm back on track now i will be posting another chapter on Friday and every other Friday after.

* * *

Chapter 15

DREAM

I was in the woods I heard a noise I turned around and saw Stiles he had a weird look on his face

"Stiles?" I asked quietly

"Yes" Stiles replied smirking

"What's going on?" I asked him

"Well I thought I would take you on a trip down memory lane" Stiles said darkly

"what" I didn't get chance to ask because I was at my old house in the fire but this time it was different I saw my parents in the closet I saw them burning my eyes widened and tears filled them. This is just a dream I thought before I felt something hit me I turned to see Stiles he sighed shaking his head

"Baby this is me I brought you here" Stiles said how I thought "does it really matter the point is I'm showing you how weak, you are how pathetic, how useless you are. In the end no one needs you here" Stiles said.

END OF DREAM

I woke up gasping

"Lily seriously it took me twenty minutes to wake you up" Stiles said groaning he moved to kiss me I flinched back Lily it was just a dream Stiles looked at me hurt

"I have a half morning breath" I said as if it was obvious he chuckled he leaned in again I was careful not to flinch again was it real. "So what do you want?" I asked yawning

"You're coming with me to prank coach's office with Scott" he said

"Really" I beamed actually excited

"Yes come on" Stiles said smiling we made it to the school and Stiles was complaining about Scott not being there

"Ring him then babe" I said rolling my eyes Stiles nodded and rang Scott

"Get your ass down here now. We have a job to do." Stiles demanded

"Dude, I'm already in bed. And aren't we getting a little old for this?" Scott asked sighing

"We do this for Coach." Stiles states I tilted my head and looked at Stiles could he be like the Stiles in my dream

"I thought we did this to Coach" Scott says chuckling

"Whatever, okay? You know he needs this. He lives for this stuff. He loves it." Stiles said I heard something and caught a scent I smirked Scott

"But it's the middle of the night." Scott whined  
"Which means it's after midnight and officially Mischief Night/Day, and, by perfectly awesome coincidence, it's also happens to be Coach's birthday. So if you are not down here in five seconds, I will destroy you. Okay? And I mean five, four, three, two" Stiles didn't get to finish because Scott scared him it was awesome

"One" Scott finished

"I hate you" Stiles muttered I was laughing so hard "and you" Stiles said to me I pouted and made my eye's water "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Stiles said worried I turned my back to him and smirked at Scott who shook his head

"I thought you loved me" I fake sobbed

"I do what can I do to prove it baby?" Stiles asked panicked

"Sing barney" I said still fake sobbing

"Which one?" Stiles asked quickly

"I love you, you love me" I said fake sniffling and he actually sang it Scott started laughing "thanks babe" I said smiling he looked at me shocked for a minute then his eyes widened

"You tricked me" Stiles said shocked

"Like a donkey and a ghost" I said beaming they looked at me confused I shrugged my shoulders

"I love you baby" Stiles said lovingly

"I love you too babe" I said in the same tone

"Come on let's do this" Scott said determined it took us a while but we did it we went back home and

went to bed. I couldn't fall to sleep though the dream still in my mind. We went to school in the morning Stiles was shooting me worried looks I saw the twins talking to Scott

"Ethan" shouted running to him I jumped on him and hugged him. He hugged back instantly

"Hi lils I thought you was mad at me?" Ethan asked confused

"Nope I'm over it we're best friends again never do that again though" I said sternly

"I promise" Ethan said smiling I looked at Aiden who was stood there awkwardly

"Aiden" I said sternly he looked at me I smiled then hugged him I could sense everyone was shocked a few seconds later he hugged that

"I thought you hated me" Aiden said confused I scoffed

"I never hated you you've always been my friend silly I know we fight a lot but oh well you're like that annoying family member that annoys you but you still care about" I state smiling he looked at me surprised I walked back to Stiles he put his arm around me

"Just to talk." Ethan said

"Oh that's kind of a change of pace for you guys. Usually, you're just hurting, maiming, and killing." Stiles said with sarcasm

"Stiles stop it" I scolded

"You need a pack. We need an Alpha." Aiden said simply he has a point they do need alphas and Scott does need more help

"Yeah. Absolutely not. That's hilarious though." Stiles said laughing without the humor

"You came to us for help. We helped." Ethan stated

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp. That's not helping. In my opinion, that's actually counter-productive." Stiles said I hit his arm

"But it did work they helped Scott close the door" I state rolling my eyes

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked curiously

"Because their hot, strong and intelligent" I said smiling at them they returned it I sensed jealousy I groaned

"Really?" I asked stiles

"Yes" Stiles said annoyed

"Stiles Aiden has that thing with Lyds so I would never go for him and Ethan is GAY" I said rubbing my face with my hands

"We'd add strength. We'd make you more powerful. There's no reason to say no." Aiden said to Scott

"I can think of one. Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. In fact, I don't know why we're not impaling them right now." Isaac said almost growling

"Because there not bad people" I state they all look at me in shock

"They helped kill Boyd" Isaac said Stiles agreed I moved away to stand in between the twins

"Don't you think I already know that I saw it all I was the one that pleaded to take Boyd's place that I'm not the one that was too weak to even get up. The one to see the life leave Boyds eyes" I said tearing up I felt a hand on my shoulder I was surprised to see it was Aiden

"Then why do you not think there bad people?" Isaac asked frustrated

"what do you think kali and Deucalion would have done if the twins didn't help I'm sure he just would have said its okay we don't have to kill people we can just start a cloud watch club to pass the time" I say with sarcasm they all looked at me wide eyed "no Deucalion would have punished maybe even killed." I state

"That's no excuse" Stiles said in disbelief

"I didn't say it was an excuse it was the reason I would do anything to bring Boyd back but fighting with Ethan and Aiden won't bring him back. If you got to know them you would think differently" I said

"Not happening" Isaac said Aiden started shifting

"You want to try?" Aiden growled Isaac stepped forward but Scott stopped him I sighed in relief

"Sorry, but they don't trust you. And neither do I." Scott said

"Lily does" Aiden pointed out

"Guys I wouldn't bring me into this I'm not part of the pack" I said quietly

"Yes you are Lily" Scott said

"I don't want to be" I said looking down

"What? Why?" Stiles asked shocked

"I don't want Scott as my alpha" I state looking back up Scott had a hurt look on his face

"Why?" Scott asked sadly

"I don't trust you" I said looking him in the eyes he had a kicked puppy expression everyone else's jaws dropped

"Lil sis why don't you trust him?" Isaac asked confused

"After what happened with Deucalion I don't know if I will for a long time but he's still my best friend" I say softly

"So you trust the twins but not Scott?" Stiles asked looking at me like I was crazy

"They never changed Scott did he was on the good side one minute then the bad. He joined the enemy because he thought it would help. He didn't stop Deucalion from killing Jennifer even though he always said murder is never the answer. He changed from the minute he found out he was an alpha. I'd rather have him as a friend than someone he can boss around. I'm sorry Scott but it's the truth bye Aiden Ethan whatever you see today don't shift" I said defeated Ethan looked at me confused "you'll know when you see it" I walked off into the school. I felt myself being slammed into the lockers by an angry Stiles he had his hand around my neck.

"How dare you act like your better than everyone else or embarrass me like that in front of people" I felt something hit my cheek and it burned. "You disgust me your like a god damn child grow up. Your weirdness is freaking me out no wonder people think you are a freak. I don't even know why I'm with you" Stiles said in anger I was sobbing he lifted up his hand again when I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched back

"Please don't" I whimpered

"Baby what's wrong?" I heard Stiles asked softly I looked up to see him looking at me with worry no

anger what's going on I thought

"Nothing just tired" I said quietly I saw Scott there too giving me a pointed look

"What do you want?" I asked defeated

"Nothing I just want to say I understand" Scott said I nodded

"Thanks" I said with a small smile Stiles hugged me I jerked back a little then hugged back we went to his locker I saw Scott staring at Kira

"What are you looking at" Stiles asked Scott

"Me?" Scott asked

"No the ghost next to you" I say with sarcasm but they both looked at me freaked out "kidding" I giggled

"You. You looking at her?" Stiles asked looking at Kira

"Her? Who her?" Scott asked trying to act like he doesn't know

"Her her. Kira. You like her?" Stiles asked curiously

"Kira" I shouted

"What are you doing?" Scott asked panicking I ignored him Kira made her way over

"Yeah lil?" Kira asked smiling

"Still on for tomorrow?" I asked smiling

"Hell yeah food, fun and boys what more can I ask or although I'm nervous" Kira said cheery

"Tell you what come get changed at my house and we will sexy you up even more" I said beaming

"Okay bye" Kira said and left

"bye" I said waving I turned around Scott and Stiles was glaring at me I squirmed a little under Stiles glare what if he hits me again did he even hit me I now I wasn't dreaming then

"What party?" they both asked at the same time

"Why do you care Scott you like her don't you?" I asked smirking

"No. I mean yeah, yeah, she's okay. She's new." Scott said quickly

"So, ask her out." Stiles states

"Now?" Scott asked worried

"Yes, now." Stiles states there's no way this can be the Stiles from my dream

"Right now?" Scott asked

"Right now Scott, I don't think you get it yet. You're an Alpha. You're the apex predator. Everyone wants

you. You're like the hot girl that every guy wants." Stiles said I scrunched up my nose at the thought off Scott being a girl Isaac came up to us

"The hot girl?" Scott asked

"You are the hottest girl." Stiles said I looked at him with raised eyebrows and cleared my throat he looked at me come on Lily act normal

"Other then you" Stiles said quickly I smiled we went to coach's class

"So what party is it?" Stiles asked me I groaned

"If I tell you, you can't get angry or annoyed" I state he nods "remember when I said we should have a

time out?" I asked he nodded

"Did you cheat on me?" Stiles asked sadly

"What no I would never do that" I exclaimed "we ran out of ice cream so we went to get some more. There was two guys there we spoke to them , yes Scott I know your listening, for a few minutes they invited us to a party and we said yes" I said quietly please don't get angry I thought

"So why don't we come too?" Scott asked Stiles nodded in agreement

"Its invitation only" I say Stiles looked worried "babe you have nothing to worry about Scott does but you don't. Stiles I love you more than Barney" I said lovingly Stiles gave a small gasp I nod

"I love you more than star wars" Stiles said I gasped loudly he nodded

"You guys are so adorable I think I may be sick" Scott said smiling then we heard a bang

"Son of a bitch" coach shouted from his office we all started laughing he came out covered in honey Stiles and Scott looked confused then looked at me I nodded Stiles looked weirdly proud  
Mischief Night, Devil's Night. I don't care what you call it. You little punks are evil. You think its funny every Halloween my house gets egged? A man's house is supposed to be his castle." Coach said then slammed his hand on Scott's desk I needed to draw I pulled out my drawing pad and started drawing when I finished it I saw it was a girl about my age. I didn't recognize her. I heard something and stood up slowly everyone was staring I ran out the room trying to find it I heard coach shout me I looked in the hallway and saw the girl

"Hello" I said softly she looked at me

"He did it to me William barrow, he killed me and will do it again until he finds them" she told me gravely

"Who?" I asked confused

"The ones with glowing eyes" she told me sadly

"Lily" I heard then turned to see Stiles I shushed him

"What's your name?" I asked her nicely

"Rebecca carter I had glowing eyes now I'm dead" Rebecca said I saw she was tearing up I grabbed her hands "I won't find peace till he's dead" I nodded

"It's okay I will give you peace whether I have to kill him myself or not" I state determined

"Thank you but I should tell you something he's looking for two in particular" Rebecca states

"Who?" I asked worried

"I'm sorry I can't say" she said then disappeared the bell rand we saw the sheriff

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked the sheriff confused

"There's someone extremely dangerous that's gone missing we think he might be in this school" the sheriff told us

"William barrow" I said in realization the sheriff looked at me confused "I spoke to one of his victims"

"A minute, wait a minute! The William Barrow? The Shrapnel Bomber? Spotted nearby?" Stiles asked sounding a little excited about it

"A little closer than nearby, actually." The sheriff replied

"He's coming after us me, Isaac, the twins, Scott he's going for people with glowing eyes. the girl Rebecca said he was after two in particular" I told them

"Who?" Stiles asked worried

"She wouldn't say but I assume Scott maybe one of the twins" I said slowly we met up with Isaac, Lydia and Allison.

"Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes? He said those exact words?" Isaac asked worried I looked up to reassure him but I saw Stiles glaring at me I stopped he was creeping me out I moved backwards slowly before he stormed over to me I went over to run but he grabbed me by my hair

"Ahh" I screamed

"you just had to ruin my plan didn't you why am I wasting my time with you when I can do so much better like Lydia" Stiles said his voice shook with anger I could feel myself shaking in fear "Lily" Stiles said again this time it was full of worry I moved back from him quickly I touched my hair I put my hand through it a lot of my hair came out I felt sick. It was real Stiles hurt me I looked at him scared

"Why?" I asked tearing up that's when I saw the others stood there confused I quickly pulled myself together come on Lily think "why is batman so depressed?" I asked trying to push down the fear I saw Isaac looking at me confused

"Really now is the time you think is right for that question?" Stiles said in disbelief

"Sorry" I whispered looking down "carry on"

"Yeah. And no one knows how he woke up from anesthesia. Just that when they opened him up, they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would be all kinds of awesome." Stiles stated

"Did you say flies?" Lydia asked stopping

"Lydia?" Allison asked

"All day I have been hearing this sound. It's like this buzzing." Lydia stares

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked

"Exactly like the sound of flies." Lydia confirmed me, Stiles and Lydia went to tell the sheriff but he was just about to leave

"He's here" Rebecca said

"You sure?" I asked she nodded "where?" I asked quickly

"Library" she states

"I know where he is" I say to Lydia and Stiles quickly then ran off they were shouting my name but I ignored it. I snuck into the library I heard music and saw Kira there with barrow staring at him then coach came in and took her out while I hid. I felt something pinch me I looked down to see a needle in me and barrow holding it

"Looks like I found one pity the other one got away" I heard him say before I passed out he meant Kira.

/

Stiles pov

I saw Lily run away after she told us she knew where barrow was I tried to follow but Lydia grabbed my arm

"We need to try to find him to incase lils has it wrong" Lydia said I nodded we snuck Allison out so she could figure out what was going on with barrow.

"Where do we start?" Lydia asked me

"Upstairs. We gotta go." I said quickly we ran upstairs. We checked most of the rooms we went to check the art room

"Scott and Isaac are in the basement, right?" Lydia asked me

"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is we meet in the middle, in the boiler room." I state  
all of the wolves all of the ones with glowing are in the basement at the boiler room? And we have no idea where Lily is?" Lydia asked and realization hit me

"Oh, my God! An engineer could use a boiler room to blow up the whole school." I pointed out panicked

"We have to get them out of there." Lydia says

"We have to get everyone out." I said thinking about all the destruction barrow could do in just one room

"How do we do that?" Lydia asked I had an idea a stupid one but it was an idea I set off the fire alarm please get everyone out then Lydia sent me a look I looked behind me and saw coach. He dragged me out by me ear

"Wow. Pulling a fire alarm on Mischief Night is one thing. Doing it when there's a mass murderer spotted nearby is insane! If I was four years younger, I'd punch you." Coach said I frowned confused

"What? Coach, that doesn't make sense." I said

"Oh, well, it does to me!" coach exclaimed then walked back into the school I looked around and spotted everyone but Lily

"There." I said to Lydia walking over to them

"We didn't find anything." Aiden stated

"Not even a scent." Scott said sighing

"It's 3:00, so school's over. If there was a bomb, wouldn't he have set it off by now?" I asked

"Does that mean everybody's safe?"Ethan asked we all looked at Lydia

"I don't know. I just I don't know." Lydia said in defeat

"Where's Lily?" I asked worried

"I thought she was with you?" Scott asked looking around

"No she ran off" I said panicking a little

"Help me" I heard her voice by the looks of it everyone did

"Lily?" I asked confused

"You can hear me?" Lily asked confused

"Yeah babe we all can" I state

"That's weird I just thought of you all and said it" she said in disbelief

"Lil sis where are you?" Isaac asked frowning

"I can't say" Lily says I frown

"What do you mean you can't say?" Scott asked

"I mean I don't know" Lily says sadly something's wrong I thought

"Sweetie how can you not know?" Lydia asked concerned

"If I tell you, you can't freak out and you have to protect Kira" Lily said worried

"What do you mean we can't freak out its too late for that" I said panicked

"it's a funny story actually you know how I thought he would take Scott and one off the twins well I might have been a bit off he took me told you it was funny" she said with forced laughter

"No it's not funny who took you?" I asked freaking out please don't let it be who I think it is

"Santa Claus who do you think he injected me with something I think it might be wolfsbane which is weird that it works on me considering I'm a werecoyote" she said tiredly

"Wait what did you mean protect Kira?" Scott asked confused so was I what did Kira have to do with this

"When I got taken I was in the library I saw him looking at Kira. When he injected me he said pity the other one got away after coach took Kira out of there" Lily said worried

"We'll find you" Ethan said determined

"Protect Kira first" Lily said sternly

"No we are going to focus on finding you" I said in the same tone

"How I don't even know where I am, I still think I'm passed out" Lily said

"I don't know but we will find a way" I said in determination

"Baby if it's a choice between saving me or protecting Kira choose Kira" Lily said softly how can she even say that to me

"No you're not leaving me" I said frustrated

"Lyds" Lily said

"Yeah lils?" Lydia asked worried

"I'm trying to send someone to you I don't know if it will work but just tell me if you see her" Lily said Lydia gasped

"I see her" Lydia said shocked

"Her names Rebecca she should be able to help you" Lily said she sounded weaker we all looked at each other concerned

"Lily?" I ask worried

"I think I'm waking up" Lily said sounding scared

"Okay tell us where you are?" I demand a minute later she replied

"I can't its all black I think there's something over my eyes I can hear him, he's coming towards me" Lily said terrified the last thing we hear is a scream then nothing

"Lily, Lily, Lily" I kept saying but there was no answer

"I will protect Kira her dad already invited me to dinner, Isaac go help Allison, everyone else focus on finding Lily" Scott ordered we all nodded

/

Lily's pov

He kept hitting me and stabbing me he didn't give me enough time to heal the wolfsbane made the healing go slower. I was tired and felt like giving up I decided to distract myself or try to. I wanted to know how Kira was doing but didn't want to freak her out so I thought of Scott the weird thing was I got an image this time it was like watching a movie Scott was having dinner with Kira and her parents

"Scott" I said he's head shot up "act natural" he nodded I saw Kira showing Scott how to use chopsticks

"aww" I cooed trying to ignore the pain Scott smiled he dropped some sushi but Kira caught it then feed it to him "really in front of her parents" I teased he shook his head chuckling "Scott I want you to know you have been such a great best friend if anything happens to me look after yourself, uncle Alan and Kira" I said I saw him frown I decided to speak to Stiles. I thought off him and saw he was in our room with Lydia she was on the bed whiles Stiles was stood next to the board.

"Wow not even gone for a day and you have someone else on our bed" I teased he look around

"Lily" Stiles said hopefully

"Yes and you never denied it" I said trying to sound okay

"We are trying to find you, I can't make her sit on the floor" Stiles said quickly

"I know that's not the only place you want her to sit" I teased

"No I would never" Stiles exclaimed

"I'm just kidding, Stiles we need to talk seriously for a minute I'm feeling weaker I'm not healing as fast and it doesn't look like he's stopping anytime soon. I really do love you more than Barney. You were my first boyfriend and a perfect one at that but if I don't make it back don't grieve for me. Because I would have died happy you're the one that made me that way. Don't be afraid to move on I know you won't listen to me I just wanted you to know that" I said crying

"No baby don't say that we already have the antidote for the wolfsbane from Deaton so hang on. Don't leave me I love you more than life itself please hold on" Stiles said his voice cracking why isn't he happy I thought after the way he has been treating I thought he would be.

"Bye babe" I whispered and started speaking to Lydia

"Lyds don't react nod if you can hear me" I said she nodded "Stiles won't believe it but it's getting bad I don't think I will make it through the night. I just wanted you to know you were the best girl friend I ever had and give Aiden a chance he might surprise you. Please take care of him for me." I said still crying she nodded I saw tears down her face. Isaac next I thought of him and saw he was with Allison two birds one stone I thought I screamed at the sudden stab I felt

"Hey big bro, ally" I said Allison looked confused but Isaac looked relieved "I'm telepathic apparently" I added Allison nodded

"Are you okay?" Isaac asked

"Yeah, yeah feel like the first time I met Barney" I said weakly

"Lily tell us the truth please?" Allison pleaded

"Just know that I love both off you you're the brother and sister I wished I had" I state trying to hold it together they looked shocked

"Why does it feel like you're saying bye?" Isaac asked quietly

"it might be" I said then left I couldn't do anymore I felt too drained William was gone I couldn't sense him it could have been an hour later my wounds wasn't healing William came back but not alone he had Kira I could tell by the scent

"Oh my god Lily" I heard Kira say

"Kira I'm alright everything is going to be alright" I said lying down I heard something smash

"What are you doing" Kira asked him

"Right now? Ah. Right now, I'm gonna take your picture. Hmm. Just a little proof of our time here together. A little proof for all of those people who never believed." William said I heard the click

"Okay, you got your picture. You want to let me and Lily go now?" Kira asked I passed out when I woke up I knew Scott was here then heard sparks

"Don't She's not she's not the one you want." Scott said

"I am" I slurred

"There are still plans for you my friend said this is your punishment for ruining his plans" barrow said my eyes widened a little Stiles I thought then there was a bang someone touched my face I tried to shield myself

"Hey, hey baby its okay" I heard Stiles say how can he act like everything is alright he did this to me Lily just play along, play along the blindfold got lifted yes it was him

"Stiles" I said my throat hurting I vomited up black blood

"Jesus" Stiles said worried I felt dizzy I felt something being injected into me

"What was that?" I asked scared what if he is trying to kill me I thought

"the antidote oh and Deaton demands you see him when your better" Stiles said softly I felt the wounds heal slowly Stiles went to hug me I flinched back "baby he's not going to hurt you ever again" Stiles said soothingly he won't but will you I thought he went to hug me again I moved my hands up slowly to stop him

"It still hurts" I say quietly he nods in understanding I saw Rebecca stood there

"Thank you" she said smiling

"I didn't do anything" I said

"You sent me to Lydia and I helped her so thank you" she said

"Have you killed anyone?" I asked her tiredly

"Only once it was when I first turned I didn't mean it" Rebecca said quickly

"It's okay I believe you Rebecca carter heaven" I stated and she disappeared

"I love you baby" Stiles said smiling I can't deny I love him to this could all be in my imagination

"I love you too babe" I said with a forced smile opening up my arms for him to hug me he did. Not that long later the police and F.B.I showed up agent McCall came over to us.

"I guess we need to talk" agent McCall said to us I gaped they all looked at me

"Are you breaking up with us?" I asked dramatically they all laughed except agent McCall who glared

* * *

So I was really nervous about this chapter especially the telepathic part. But what is happening with Lily is she going crazy or is it something more? Please let me know if you liked this chapter or if I made any mistakes.


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

Chapter 16

We got taken to the sheriff's station we went to the sheriff's office and guess who was there the sheriff what a surprise

"Lily thank god your okay?" the sheriff said hugging me

"Your son and Scott saved me" I said beaming it wasn't a lie we all sat down we told the sheriff and agent McCall what happened "have pigs gone into space yet?" I asked curiously

"No baby" Stiles stated I cuddled up to him although I was hesitant about it. I felt someone watching me but I ignored it.

"So when did you get there?" agent McCall asked Stiles

"At the same time." Stiles states

"At the same time as who?" agent McCall asked

"At the same time as me." Scott adds

"By coincidence?" agent McCall asked

"No they planned me and Kira getting kidnapped and thought hey we will just leave it till the last minute then arrive at the same time on purpose" I say sarcastically

"What do you mean coincidence?" Stiles asked

"That's what I'm asking you. The two of you arrived at the same time. Was that coincidence?" agent McCall asked

"Are you asking me?" Scott asked

"I think he's asking me." Stiles added it's funny when he messes with agent McCall

"I think he's asking the both of you." Lydia adds

"Okay, let me answer the questions." Agent McCall said I snorted "Let me ask the questions." He corrected himself I raised my hand "miss burrow" he said sighing

"I have a life or death question" I say seriously he looked at me expectedly "what came first the chicken or the egg?" I said in the same tone everyone snickered except him  
"Just so I have this absolutely clear. Barrow was hiding in the chemistry closet at the school." I cut the agent off

"And the library" I said bored

"Where he took you?" Agent McCall asked I nodded "Someone left him a coded message on the blackboard telling him to kill Kira. Then Barrow took Kira and Lily to a power substation and tied Kira up with the intent of electrocuting her, which blacked out the entire town. But didn't tie Lily up and intended to kill her" agent McCall said

"Sounds about right." Stiles confirmed

"How did you know he'd take them to a power station?" agent McCall asked he sounded like he didn't believe us I am offended

"Well, 'cause he was an electrical engineer. So where else would he take them?" Stiles stated

"That's one hell of a deduction there, Stiles." Agent McCall said

"Yeah, what can I say? I take after my pops. He's in law enforcement." Stiles said smugly

"The only helpful law enforcement in this office right now" I said smiling at the sheriff who snickered then pretended it was a cough

"Stiles, just, uh just answer the man." The sheriff said amused

"We made a good guess." Stiles stated simply

"What were the two of you doing?" agent McCall asked Scott and Kira

"Eating pizza." Scott said the same time Kira said "Eating sushi" they tried again  
"Eating sushi." Scott said the same time Kira said "Eating pizza."  
"Eating sushi and pizza." Scott and Kira said at the same time this was too amusing

"You believe this?" agent McCall asked the sheriff

"To be honest, I haven't believed a word Stiles has said since he learned how to speak. But I think these kids found themselves in the right place at the right time and them girls sitting there is very lucky for it." the Sheriff states i snickered at Stiles

"Kira is that how you remember it?" agent McCall asked her we all stared at her

"Yes." Kira says slowly

"That's how remember it to thanks for asking" I say with sarcasm

"Could I get my phone back now?" Kira asked hopeful

"Sorry, but no." the agent said

"Can we go I'm really tired?" I asked

"Yes off course" the sheriff said I tried to get up but I was still weak Stiles helped me up I tensed under the touch

"Miss Burrow is that blood on your shirt?" agent McCall asked me

"yeah I had a massive noise bleed" I said smiling tiredly we finally made it to the jeep the ride home I kept thinking about what barrow did to me and what he said.

"Babe" Stiles said bringing me out of my thought I turned to him with a small smile but I regretted looking the anger was back

"you know you send a guy to do a job but then someone gets in the way you have to teach them a lesson have you learnt it?" Stiles asked me I nodded quickly "I don't think you have" Stiles said darkly he hit my face against the window hard enough for it to crack I felt blood dripping down my cheek.

"Baby" Stiles said again it was like last time there was worry there now "what happened to your head?" Stiles asked me panicked pulling up at home

"barrow did it" I lied we walked into the house I told Stiles I was going to get a shower I quickly locked the door I got into the shower I thought about Stiles I'm I going crazy or is he really doing this what if this is who he really is I slid down to the shower floor crying I got out and got ready for bed. Once I got into bed Stiles cuddled me I couldn't relax when I finally fell to sleep I wish I didn't

DREAM

I woke up in the woods again no I need to get out of here I thought I ran through the woods till I hit something I looked up to see barrow.

"What do you want?" I asked whimpering

"My job" barrow states simply I looked at him confused

"Thanks barrow" Stiles states I backed up from them "hey now I wouldn't do that if I was you" I closed my eyes when I opened them I was at Derek's apartment no he wouldn't oh Barney he would. "You know when you was just led there on the floor doing nothing to help your friend. You might as well of killed him yourself" Stiles said smirking next thing I know there's a weight on my hands I closed my eyes not wanting to open them but I had to Boyd was there impaled on my claws I screamed

END OF DREAM

I woke up screaming Stiles tried to hug me but I pushed him away

"Stay away from me" I cried out to him I needed to draw so I quickly started when I finished I dropped the drawing pad barrow. Stiles stood there staring at me confused he came over and looked at the drawing

"Oh baby" Stiles said in pity

"Hello Lily" barrow said standing behind Stiles

"What do you want?" I asked scared

"To find peace" he stated simply

"I won't help you find any" I said trying to sound stern

"Then I will always be here till you do" barrow said slowly

"Why did you take me?" I asked needing to hear it out loud

"Your boyfriend told me too" barrow said I froze in shock "you don't know do you?" barrow asked

"What?" I whispered

"Who your real parents are" barrow said smirking

"My parents are dead" I state

"I mean your real parents" barrow said tauntingly

"No you're lying" I said in denial

"Am I just think how are you a werecoyote if your father was a werewolf and your mother was human sweet dreams" barrow said before disappearing I quickly got dressed

"Lily" Stiles said worried

"Stay the hell away from me" I shouted running out the house I went to Scott's he answered the door

"Lily?" Scott asked worried

"Is your mom in?" I asked quickly he nodded and told me she was in bed "don't tell Stiles I'm here please" I pleaded he nodded I went up to Melissa's room and knocked on the door I felt bad for knocking

"Scott what is it?" Melissa groaned out

"It's not Scott" I said quietly

"Lily? Come in" Melissa said I walked in she was sat up on the bed

"I need a mom" I said tearing up

"Oh honey come here" Melissa said softly opening up her arms I hugged her she led me down and spoke comforting words I fell to a dreamless sleep. Once I was awake I snuck out Scott's house and went home to get changed I was really quietly but Stiles was awake he was off the bed as soon as I walked in grabbed some clothes and got changed Stiles kept quiet till I went to leave

"Lily wait" Stiles said quickly

"I can't" I whispered then rushed out the house

"Who can you really trust Lily you've known them all for less than a year" barrow taunted I tried to ignore him "why would they care when you're the weakest other then Stiles but at least he has the brains to help what do you have" it was time for school I was dreading it. When I walked in I saw Stiles and Scott talking about me and Kira

"If you have something to say about me say it to my face" I snapped at them then walked over to Kira

"Kira you still coming to that party?" I asked her sadly

"No after last night I just want to go to bed" Kira said in the same tone I hugged her then walked away I saw the twins and Danny go into the locker rooms

"Danny is that party still on?" I asked walking into the locker room

"No because off the blackout I cancelled" Danny said upset I hugged him

"Can I get drunk?" I asked the twins they nodded I let out a sigh of relief I walked back out the rest of the day was boring which was so nice but Stiles kept following me I miss him I thought no Lily he hurt you. Just when I was about to snap Scott came up to me Stiles not that far behind

"Kira needs help, she has pictures on her phone she needs to get rid of" Scott stated

"What kind of pictures?" Stiles asked I rolled my eyes

"naked ones" Scott said awkwardly I looked at him pointedly he shook his head and indicated Stiles I nodded when I realized he meant Stiles will over react to whatever it is. I nod

"Lily, Lily have you and Stiles made up how nice now ask him what really happened with him and who was it oh yeah heather" barrow said I backed up a bit from Stiles and Scott

"Stiles" I said quietly he looked at me surprised "what really happened with you and Heather the truth this time" I say sternly with a bit of fear

"Nothing" Stiles said nervously he's heartbeat wasn't steady

"You're lying" I said looking at him hurt

"Okay she kissed me and tried to get me to have sex with her." Stiles said quickly I actually believed him and he only got away with it because I had just got my werecoyote powers

"Did you?" I asked tearing up

"No" he exclaimed he was telling the truth I nodded its okay I can handle it just being kissing

"What's the plan?" I asked Scott he explained it all we waited at night and made our way to the sheriff's station my job was staying in the car with Stiles

"Okay, this one will get you into all of the perimeter doors, this one into the evidence room, and this one's for my father's office." Stiles said handing them the entry cards

"You didn't steal these, did you?" Scott asked I rolled my eyes

"No. I cloned them using the RFID emulator." Stiles stated

"Is that worse than stealing?" Scott asked confused

"It's smarter." Stiles stated

"Scott, can I ask you something?" Kira asked him Scott nodded they walked away and left me and Stiles alone

"Lily I'm so" I cut him off

"Please don't talk "I said looking down at my lap Scott and Kira came back

"Okay. So, now almost everybody's out dealing with the blackout. But there's always somebody at the front desk. There's Dispatch and usually a night shifter or two. You guys are gonna use the service door entrance by the dumpster. All right? Nobody uses it. Now, I'll text you if anyone comes out. But, Scott, if you get caught, I can't help you. My dad's under investigation for an impeachment because of your dad, so, if anything happens me and Lily will run and leave you both for dead" Stiles explained

"Got it. Thanks. Seriously, dude." Scott said to him

"I'd ask my dad, but you know" Stiles got cut off

"No, I know. I get it." Scott stated

"All right, just, uh, hurry up." Stiles said quickly the turned to leave fear rose in me

"No don't leave me alone" I rushed up staring they all stared at me confused

"Stiles is going to be with you" Scott said slowly I nodded

"Oh I forgot" I said quickly they left and I was froze in fear please don't hurt me please don't

"Lily" Stiles said softly

"I'm sorry okay I'm so sorry please don't please" I pleaded tearing up

"Hey baby what's wrong?" Stiles said going to touch my cheek I flinched back I looked at him and saw no anger just concern

"You're not angry?" I asked confused

"No why would I be angry baby?" Stiles asked confused

"It doesn't matter I thought because off last night" I mumbled

"no I get it you had a nightmare and freaked out I was worried not angry" he says softly he slowly reached for my hand and I let him I sighed in relief I leaned my head on his shoulder and fell to sleep. I woke up in the car by myself I felt confused then I saw them all walking over quickly

"We did it all the pictures deleted" Scott said smiling

"That was awesome! I mean, terrifying. Completely terrifying but kind of awesome. I've never done anything like that before. Have you?" Kira asked us excited

"Yeah, once or twice." Stiles stated I stopped listening when I saw barrow

"No one wants you" barrow said

"Shut up" I shouted

"Lily what is it?" Stiles asked worried as he got in the car

"Barrow won't leave me alone "I say quietly

"Try asking Deaton" Stiles suggests I close my eyes

"Uncle Alan" I said

"Lillian" Alan said confused

"My new gift" I state he give an oh in realization "I have a problem with one of the spirits they won't leave me alone until he finds peace but he's evil" I say

"Speak with your mother" Alan said simply

"Don't call her that" I snapped

"Lillian what are you talking about?" Alan asked but I heard a bit off nervousness

"You knew" I accused

"Lillian I'm" but I cut the connection Alan knew I closed my eyes and pictured Lindsey my apparent mother

"Sweetie..." Lindsey began saying

"Don't, can I get rid of him?" I asked her annoyed

"You can replace him you still get to choose where he ends up but you can only do this with two spirits are you sure you want to replace this one?" she asked me

"Yes" I exclaimed

"Okay, decide" Lindsey said then she disappeared oh Barney I'm going to send someone to hell oh Barney I took a deep breath

"William barrow hell" I said quietly

"Did it work?"Stiles asked me voice sounding rougher I nodded "you know there is a consequence for doing that" he said I snapped my head up to look at him he had a hold the next thing I know there is a crack I scream out in pain

"Lily what's wrong?" Scott asked me worried I opened my eyes and looked down at my arm there was nothing wrong with it

"I don't know" I state confused then shrugged "what we doing now?" I ask them

"Kira wants to go to Danny's party" Scott said I nodded finally alcohol I thought

"Do you want to go baby?" Stiles asked me I nodded we went to Danny's party and when we walked in I was shocked and amazed it was awesome. Then Stiles started talking about a key

"It just showed up there on my key ring this morning. I asked my dad if he put it there but he said he didn't know anything about it." Stiles said

"It's just a key, right?" Scott asked

"Yeah, but it's not mine. And I don't know how it got there or what it's for." Stiles said frustrated

"You want to leave so we can figure it out?" Scott asked

"Yeah you two can go if you want" I said quickly they gave me worried looks

"It can wait" Stiles said looking at me with suspicion

"I'm just going to get a drink" I said rushing off I downed seven cups of beer and some shots I felt better I stumbled into someone I saw it was Stiles

"Sorry I didn't see you there" I said quickly

"Its fine babe how you doing?" Stiles asked me

"I'm totally fine" I said giggling I saw Ethan and Danny behind Stiles I walked over to them

"Hey" I shouted to them they smiled at me I banged their heads together

"What was that for?" Ethan complained I heard Stiles snicker

"You two broke up without telling me so get back together now" I said slurred

"Are you drunk?" Danny asked me smiling I shook my head

"No, okay maybe a little" I said bumping into someone

"Hey watch it" the guy said then squinted "Lily?" he asked

"Yeah that's me but who's you" I said smiling

"Remember David you were meant to come to my party" David said

"Oh yeah why aren't you there" I asked confused

"Because you and the other girl was the only people we invited why didn't you turn up" David asked confused

"Kira didn't feel like going" I said sadly

"Can I get you a drink?" David asked smiling I nodded beaming he walked away I turned around to see Stiles, Ethan and Danny looking at me in disbelief

"What?" I asked squinting they shook their head I shrugged

"Here you go gorgeous" David said handing me a drink I giggled Ethan snatched it out my hand

"Hey" I exclaimed

"He put something in it" Ethan nearly growled

"What?" I asked curiously

"Just something to help you relax you seem tense" David said touching my shoulder I flinched a little

"Oh can I have it back?" I asked Ethan who shook his head I saw Allison and Isaac come towards us

"Hi have you met my friend David he said he is going to give me something to relax he put it in my drink but Ethan took it off me" I slurred pouting I could see the worried looks on everyone's face "I need a drink" I said taking David's drink "Can I have this?" I asked him

"Sure babe you can have anything you want" David said then winked at me I giggled

"Lil sis are you alright?" Isaac asked me worried

"Coolio that's a funny word is it even a word?" I asked before downing the drink

"Want to get out of here?" David asked me

"To get ice cream?" I asked excited

"Sure" David said with a weird expression

"I'm getting ice cream babe" I said to Stiles beaming he glared at David I sobered up a little hating that full of hate glare

"No you're not" Stiles said sternly I nodded

"Sorry" I whispered to David

"You don't have to listen to him" David said annoyed

"I know I don't want to go" I said softly

"Come on" David said grabbing my arm

"Please don't hurt me" I whimpered David looked at me shocked

"Why do you think I would hurt you?" David asked I felt everyone staring at me expectedly

"I'm sorry I don't think you would hurt me" I said looking down

"Well come on then" he said grabbing my arm again

"She said no" Stiles said pulling me back

"And who's going to stop us?" David asked smirking

"We are" Ethan and Danny said glaring

"And us" Isaac and Allison said

"Don't forget me" Aiden said fuming I gave a small smile to him

"Fine I don't want to be near that slut anyway" David huffed that's when Stiles punched him in the face

"Never call her that again" Stiles said in anger David ran off

"Thanks guys but I could have handled that I'm not a weak little kitten I need a drink" I said storming off

"Lily baby are you sure you're okay?" Stiles asked worried

"Yeah you should get ice on that hand" I said signaling Stiles hand

"Damn it ice" I heard Ethan or Aiden say annoyed

"Lily I know your lying" Stiles said softly

"I'm fine I mean I found out I was adopted and Uncle Alan knew about it but oh well" I said downing my drink

"What" Stiles exclaimed

"Yeah but I'm over it now" I said fake smiling this time Stiles bumped into someone he recognized her as someone's girlfriend who got sacrificed. She asked him to dance he was going to protest but I cut him off "he would love too but no kissing" I said to her

"Okay" she said smiling and pulled Stiles away. I quickly went outside I slid down to the floor crying about my parents, barrow and Stiles I don't know how long I was there but Stiles suddenly appeared beside me I knew I was in trouble

"I'm so…" I got cut off with him slamming me into the wall

"You are a little slut aren't you if I didn't stop you would have slept with him wouldn't you?" Stiles said in disgust

"No I would never do that" I said quickly he punched me in the face I spat out blood

"Maybe I should have kissed that girl she's probably ten times better then you. Your parents never wanted you and neither do I" Stiles screamed in my face I squeezed my eyes shut when I opened them there was no one there maybe I am going crazy I saw Stiles run out please don't notice me please. Then Stiles looked straight at me and rushed over.

"Lily" he said softly

"Don't ask me if I'm alright please" I pleaded he nodded

"Come on" Stiles said

"Where?" I whispered

"The school I need to check something out" Stiles stated I nodded Stiles went to help me up but I refused I got into his jeep and must have fell to sleep. I had a dream about barrow stabbing me I woke up screaming I was in my bed but I was by myself I looked around the house but couldn't find him . I felt the urge to draw I ran upstairs and started drawing it was a teenage girl.

"Hello" I said

"Hi my name is Paige and I think you know what I want" Paige said

"I'm Lily you must be Derek's Paige" I said softly she nodded "just let me speak to him so I can see where he is" she nodded again

"Derek" I thought

"Lily?" he asked confused

"Oh I'm a telepath now" I tell him "where are you its important" I ask quickly

"At home why?" Derek asked annoyed

"Are you glaring at the phone because I think you know what that means" I said smirking

"I'm not" he said defending himself

"Just stay there don't leave" I said sternly I went to my jeep and went to Derek's he was sat in a chair

"What is it?" he asked irritated I handed him the piece of paper he opened it and looked shocked

"Paige she's here" he whispered hopefully

"She's next to me I want to try something so you can speak to her privately" I state he nods I close my eyes and tried to transfer her Paige moved to in front of Derek "did it work?" I asked he nods "Paige find me when you're done "I tell her she nods

"Lily thank you" he said I nodded before I left I turned to him

"Derek I know I don't have to ask but I need to choose where I send her" I say "so..." I get cut off

"Heaven she deserves to be in heaven" he states I walk out I went home but Stiles was still gone I should relieved but I miss him I sighed and went to get ready for school.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

Chapter 17

I looked at my phone for the millionth time still no messages or phone calls from Stiles when I got to school I saw Scott with the twins.

"Hey guys anyone heard from Stiles I haven't heard from him since last night?" asked worried they shared a look

"About last night" Scott said then filled me in on what happened I was shocked

"So demonic ninjas?" I ask they nod "awesome I said smiling which they all returned then I hugged the twins "thanks so much for last night guys turns out drunk me is stupid me" I said sheepishly

"Its fine Lily I'm just glad you're alright" Ethan said smiling

"Me too" Aiden said with a small smile

"If you were a skittle what flavour would you be" I asked them

"What are skittles?" the twins ask at the same time my jaw dropped I looked to see even Scott was surprised I opened my bag and pulled some out threw the skittles at them

"Don't talk to me until you eat them all" I said sternly they chuckled and opened them then looked at the candy curiously "just stick them in your mouth" I shouted they did when I saw their reactions I felt proud. We went to Scott's locker

"Okay one thing first me and Lily need to talk to Stiles and let him know everything that happened last night without you" Scott said to the twins

"No" Aiden stated

"Yes and I don't want you listening no wolf hearing" Scott said

"How would you even know?" Aiden asked me and Ethan shared a why won't he shut up look

"I'm a true alpha you have no idea what I can do" Scott said seriously I rolled my eyes and looked at the twins

"Do you want more skittles?" I asked them they nodded I pulled more out and gave them more "no listening in" me and Scott tried to find Stiles but he wasn't anywhere

"Use your power" Scott demanded I raised my eyebrows at him he sighed "please" he said I nodded

"Stiles" I thought

"Lily" he replied

"Where are you when I do find you we will have a long discussion about how to use your phone" I said sternly

"Okay, okay meet me in the chemistry room" Stiles said sounding panicked

"Chemistry room" I told Scott "no wonder we couldn't find him" I groaned Scott chuckled we made our way there to see Stiles pacing he told us about the what the girl said at the party

"So then she starts talking about phosphors and the key having chemicals on it, right? And so that made me think of the chemistry closet and the fact that someone had to let Barrow in" Stiles said looking at the board "It's gone. Okay, it doesn't matter though. It doesn't matter. I've still got the key.  
What the hell? I had it I had it here. I had it here this morning; I swear to God, I had it this morning."Stiles exclaimed to us 

"The key you were talking about last night?"Scott asked I'm confused why does this even matter

"Yeah, I showed it to you, right? Didn't I show it to you?" Stiles asked Scott

"No, you just told me about it. I never actually saw it." Scott replied

"Lily?"Stiles asked I saw he was panicked I wanted to say yes to make him feel better but I couldn't

"No sorry babe" I said I was worried now but about Stiles 

"I was here a couple of hours ago. And the message left to Barrow spelling Kira's name was right there on the board in my handwriting and I had the key to the chemistry closet." Stiles stated 

"So you unlocked the chemistry closet so Barrow could hide in it from the cops and then you wrote him a message to kill Kira?" Scott asked

"And told him to poison me and kidnap me" I said quietly please say no it can't be true it can't I won't let it he may have hurt me but I still love him Stiles looked at me confused "well if you told him to kill Kira you must have told him to hurt me. What did Barrow mean when he said he's friend has plans for me what did you have planned huh so you want to hurt or possibly kill me?" I asked trying to get him to admit he was wrong even if it was a lie

"What no" he said looking offended I suggested it

"So why tell him to kidnap me then?" I asked frustrated

"I know how it sounds But look at this." Stiles said pulling out a bit of newspaper "This is the news report that came out about Barrow when they caught him, okay? About the shrapnel bomb that he used  
See this? See what he did? He put nuts, bolts and screws. And then he hid the bomb and the detonator in a box that he wrapped as a birthday present. What does that sound like to you?" Stiles asked then I realized

"Coach." I whisper 

"The joke we played on Coach." Scott stated 

"That was my idea. You remember? That was my idea. That's no coincidence. It can't be." Stiles said panicking 

"I don't want to sound like I'm trying to tell you that you're wrong. But I don't think you're trying to kill people either. And I know you definitely don't want to hurt Lily" Scott said trying to get his point across

"Too late" I whisper Scott gave me a confused look I ignored it "baby he's right I don't think you are either" I said softly 

"It was here. It was all here." Stiles said defeated

"Baby, are you feeling okay?" I asked worried

"You're looking really tired." Scott said concerned 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Stiles says I roll my eyes 

"he hasn't slept properly in days" I thought to Scott he nodded

"Why don't you go home? Take a sick day or something." Scott said softly

"Come on Stiles I'll come home with you" I said still keeping my distance from him Stiles nodded we went to my jeep

"Baby take me to the hospital" Stiles said I nodded asking no questions

"Melissa" I thought

"Lily" she said shocked

"Oh yeah telepathic now I'm bringing Stiles to the hospital can you make sure your at reception please" I pleaded

"Yeah sure" she replied I pulled up to the hospital we went over to Melissa Stiles asked to see his doctor  
Dr. Gardner's not back until next week. Do you want to try waiting for one of the urgent care doctors or" Melissa said but stopped talking when Stiles moved back

"Stiles baby" I said concerned

"Stiles. Are you all right?" Melissa asked worried I grabbed his hand and forced myself not to flinch "I don't know. I guess I guess not really." Stiles said tearing up I felt my heart break 

"All right, kiddo. All right. Come with me, you too Lily" Melissa said then took us to an empty room Stiles sat on the bed I sat on the chair. She started asked him what was wrong  
"Blackouts. But not for that long. And sleepwalking, which I used to do a lot as a kid. Um also having some really bad anxiety." Stiles listed how can I not know any off this  
"Panic attacks?" Melissa asked

"Yeah, a couple. Oh, and I temporarily lost the ability to read. But that might have had more to do with this giant magic tree and a whole human sacrifice thing." Stiles said Melissa chuckled  
"I recall something vaguely about that, yes. How many hours of sleep are you getting?" Melissa asked

"Eight." Stiles said I relaxed a bit at that  
"A night?" Melissa asked

"In the last three days." Stiles said

"What" I exclaimed I started pacing  
"Yeah, definitely eight." Stiles said counting  
"Been feeling irritable?" Melissa asked I almost snorted

"Yeah. Possibly to the point of homicide." Stiles said is this why he's been hurting me I thought  
"Inability to focus?" she asked

"No, the Adderall's not working." Stiles stated  
"Impulsive behavior?" Melissa asked I couldn't stop snorting at that

"More than my usual? Hard to tell." Stiles said sending me a small smile he just looked so broken  
"Vivid dreams during the day?" she asked

"Okay, basically all of the above. Do you know what this is?" Stiles asked hopeful

"I think so." Melissa said holding a needle  
"Uh, what's that?" Stiles asked nervously

"Do you trust me?" Melissa asked seriously

"When you're not holding a needle." Stiles stated me and Melissa chuckled  
"It's Midazolam. A sedative." Melissa said putting the needle in his arm I held his hand  
"Why'd you give me a sedative?" Stiles asked her

"Because you, Stiles, are one profoundly sleep-deprived young man. You need rest and you need it now. Lie down." Melissa said laying him down  
"Okay, how long's it take to Oh. Not long at all." Stiles said we put a blanket over him  
"Get some rest." Melissa told him  
"Thanks, Mom." Stiles said drifting off to sleep I started tearing up

"You really are a good person" I said to Melissa

"Lily what's wrong?" Melissa asked me worried I broke down in tears

"I'm a horrible girlfriend I had no idea what was going on with him. I have been too wrapped up with what barrow did to me, finding out I was adopted and what he did to me" I said sobbing

"shh Lily it's okay you have gone through more than a teenage girl should do in the past few says" Melissa said hugging me I sensed her confusion she pulled back and made me look at her

"Who's he? Did someone else hurt you?" Melissa asked sternly

"If I tell you, you can't tell anyone please" I pleaded she nodded "you have to swear you won't" I said quickly

"I swear" she said softly

"Stiles has been hurting me" I said sobbing she looked at me shocked "I know it sounds stupid with me being a werecoyote but he is"

"What's he done to you?" Melissa asked me sternly

"he's slapped me, pulled my hair out, he slammed my head into a window, he's broke my arm and he's punched me and he's called me some horrible thing useless, pathetic, weak, a slut and said no one needs me. I'm so scared off him Melissa I can't even touch him without forcing myself not to flinch but it's like he doesn't remember what he's done maybe it's my fault maybe he is getting back at me for being a horrible girlfriend" I gasped trying to breathe through the sobs

"Lily look at me" Melissa said sternly I did "this is not your fault honey no one should have to go though that I believe you I really do but this doesn't sound like him" Melissa says

"I know it's like he's two different people I just want the old Stiles back I love him so much but what kind of relationship can we have if I can't go near him. I'm a werecoyote scared of a human "I said defeated

"We will find out what's wrong with him I promise I know Stiles would never hurt you" Melissa said hugging me

"Do you know what's wrong with him medically" I asked Melissa

"Maybe but I don't know if I should say yet" Melissa said sadly

"Please" I begged

"Come on" she told me she brought me in a room full of files. She pulled one out and started listing off the symptoms then closed it I saw it said deceased on it.

"What is it?" I asked worried I looked at the name it said Claudia Stilinski no he can't have frontal tempera dementia

"There exactly the same" Melissa said I froze

"No" I whispered in panic

"Lily don't panic we need to run some more tests to see if he has it" Melissa told me softly

"But if he does, he will die won't he?" I asked tearing up

"Yes" she whispered

"No, no, no" I fell to the floor crying "I can't lose him, he's my everything I would lose it if he dies." Then my eyes widened in realization

"What?" Melissa asked looking at my facial expression

"Lindsey" I said

"Lily" Lindsey said stood next to Melissa

"There must be something I can do to save him if he has it please" I pleaded

"There is a deal a life for a life" Lindsey said sadly

"I can give up my life for his" I said hopeful

"Lily no" Melissa said

"But only at the brink of death do you except the deal" she told me

"Yes" I whispered then she disappeared

"Lily what did you do?" Melissa asked me worried

"I made a deal so Stiles won't die" I said with a small smile

"But you will" Melissa pointed out

"It will be worth it" I said walking out I walked back to Stiles room and sat down a few minutes later Paige turned up

"Are you done?" I asked her softly she looked like she had been crying

"No but I have done what I needed to do thank you for that" she told me sincerely

"Paige what's your last name" I asked

"Paige Newton" she states

"Paige Newton heaven" I said before she disappeared I heard he say check in with Scott

"Scott" I thought

"Lily we need your help" Scott replied

"Where are you?" I asked worried

"My house hurry" he said

"Be there soon" I said quickly "bye" I whispered to Stiles then went to Scotts when I got there I smelt blood I rushed inside to see Derek fighting one of the demonic ninjas they looked cool. I saw one come behind Kira

"Kira behind you" I shouted I shifted suddenly the twins jumped through the window. I helped Derek we threw one out the door. Melissa chucked something on the ground Kira but her hand against it but couldn't go through.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Scott asked Derek

"From following you" Derek replied

"For how long?" Scott asked shocked

"All day" Derek said liar I thought he was about to glare at me but stopped himself  
"It's Kira, right? You going to tell us what you are?" Aiden asked

"What? What do you mean?" Kira asked confused Aiden grabbed Kira's arm I stepped forward

"Aiden" Ethan exclaimed

"Watch!" Aiden said loudly he put her had toward the door and it did it again "See that?" Aiden asked rhetorically

"Leave her alone" I demanded

"She can't go through it either. So, what are you?" Aiden asked sternly

"She's a kitsune, idiot. Use your eyes. You can see it all around her. The younger ones give off an aura.  
She just hasn't learned how to conceal it yet. She probably doesn't know what kind she is either." Derek said then named the different kinds 

"I wasn't going to hurt her." Aiden defended himself I rolled my eyes  
"Not yet." Derek stated  
"Why do you think we're here, Derek? For a study group? We're here to protect Scott." Aiden said I cleared my throat

"And Lily" Ethan said smiling I returned it "We're trying to fight for him."  
"I'm sure you are. I'm sure you'd kill for him. But are you willing to die for him?" Derek asked them

"Back off they just want to join his pack" I say to Derek annoyed

"A pack you're apart off" Derek said I sighed

"I'm not and I don't want to be" I stated Derek looked confused

"Why not" he asked me curiously

"I already tried being in a pack it didn't work and I don't trust him" I said Derek nodded kind of sadly I turned to the twins "did you eat your skittles?" I ask them sternly they nodded smiling "who wants to play eye spy" I asked no one replied I huffed. The house shook the masked guys was trying to get in

"What in barneys name are they rubber ducking doing" I asked everyone looked at me confused I shook my head "what are they doing?" I asked slowly

"Trying to find a weakness, we have a problem" Ethan said they were nearly through

"Allison, please tell me that you have something. They're here. They're trying to get in. And it looks like they're gonna' be able to do it." Scott pleaded I listened in 

"Okay, okay listen. They're Japanese demons. They're called the oni. They're looking for someone possessed. Someone with a dark spirit attached to them." Allison stated  
"A nogitsune." Scott said looking at Kira  
"How'd you know that? Scott?" Allison asked confused

"Just Tell me what else." Scott demanded  
"Okay, they won't hurt you. They know you're supernatural but once they do this check, once they realize that you're not carrying with you this dark spirit, and then they won't hurt you, I promise. All they're looking for is the nogitsune." Allison said Scott put the phone down 

"I'm right, aren't I? They're looking for me." Kira said worried  
"They're looking for a dark spirit. And I know it's not you." Scott reassured her

"What about me I still haven't been checked" I said panicking

"Trust me Lily it's not you" Scott said chuckling  
"Scott, we're going to have to do something." Derek said as the oni walked through the door  
"Don't do anything." Scott told us

"Are you having a goose?" I ask we all looked at him in disbelief

"I wonder where they got their costumes from." I asked myself  
"Is he serious?" Aiden asked shocked

"I said don't do anything." Scott demanded

"Well you're not my alpha so I can do what I want" I said walking forward Derek grabbed me I flinched back he looked at me worried I shook my head but didn't move. Scott brought Kira forward 

"Trust me." Scott said to Kira she nodded and took her hand. Then looked at me "please let them check" Scott pleaded I nodded three oni's came in front of us they grabbed our faces and looked in our eyes that's all I could focus on" I heard Kira and Scott fall to the floor but they still had a hold on me.

"Guys" I whispered I heard people moving towards us I saw it was Derek, Ethan and Aiden. The oni nodded at each other I felt something behind my ear then everything disappeared I heard everyone shout my name. Suddenly I was at the hospital I saw Stiles

"Stiles" I said quietly he turned and saw me and one of the oni came behind him

"Lily" Stiles said my name worried

"They just want to check for a dark spirit if you don't have one attached to you they will leave" I told him he nodded one of the oni went to touch his face but he grabbed its arm he looked at me and smirked oh no he punched his hand into the oni's chest and pulled out something the other oni's disappeared

"Stiles" I said he turned around he looked like he normally does when he hurts me I move back he came over to me and grabbed my face

"Tell anyone about this and I will kill you it will be so slow and painful you will beg me to show you mercy" Stiles said he tightened his grip on my face "understood?" he asked coldly I nodded tearing up he let go I fell to the floor then Scott walked in

"Lily thank god are you both okay?" Scott asked us I nod

"Yeah fine what's been going on?" Stiles asked as he came over to help me up I moved back again but quicker this time

"Lily" Stiles said softly

"I can get up myself" I said quietly I stood up  
"Lily what happened I thought the oni took you?" Scott asked confused

"They did but they left me here look" I said showing him behind my ear

"Told you" Scott said smiling I nodded then walked away

"Where you going baby?" Stiles asked softly

"I have a few things I need to do" I said quickly then left confused about what just happened


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Wolf content or characters

Chapter 18

It's been a few days since the incident at the hospital and I just don't know what to do is he possessed or is this the real him. Our relationship has gone downhill I have been more closed off more distant but I can't help it the thought of being alone with him scares me. Stiles hasn't stopped hurting me he's broken more of my bones he still punches and slaps. He tells me much I make him sick and how everything that happens is always my fault and I can't disagree. I know my friends are worried about me they don't say it but I can sense it whenever Stiles does hurt me I go talk to Melissa she wanted me to stay at her house for a little bit I told her I couldn't. This is not the guy I fell in love with this isn't him at all the anger and hatred he has on his face or the way he smiles when he hurts me. I got a phone call from Scott

"Hello" I said tiredly

"Its Stiles is he there with you?" Scott asked panicked I ran upstairs but the room was empty

"He's not here why?" I asked confused

"He slept walked somewhere I think he's hurt" Scott said freaking out I felt guilty that I was a tiny bit relieved but still worried

"I'm on my way" I said worried I got to Scotts to see him and Isaac coming down the stairs my phone rang it was Stiles I handed it to Scott

"Hey, Stiles." Scott said quickly  
"Did you call him? Did you call my dad?" Stiles asked scared

"No. Just Isaac and as you could have guessed Lily we're coming to find you" Scott said softly  
"put Lily on" Stiles said Scott went to hand me my phone but I shook my head quickly Scott gave me a confused look

"Take it" Scott commanded I instantly took it I gave Scott a look of hurt

"Yeah Stiles? Can you figure out where you are? Try to find something and tell us where to look." I said softly  
"It's a basement. I think I think I'm in some kind of basement." Stiles said his voice was shaking  
"In a house?" I asked

"No. It looks bigger. Like industrial. I think there's a furnace. But it's cold. It's freezing down here. I gotta turn the I gotta turn the phone off. It's going to die. I love you Lily and I'm sorry for whatever I did wrong" Stiles said he sounded chocked up

"What do you mean you're sorry?" I asked quickly

"Your not the same with me as you used to be baby I have to go" Stiles said sadly  
"Wait, wait, wait. Babe I love you too but what else is there? What do you see?" I asked

The phones dying. I can't talk. I have to go. Please just" Stiles said the last part in a whisper

"Baby, why are you whispering?" I asked confused

"Because I think there's someone in here with me." Stiles whispered terrified I froze in shock then the phone went dead

"We need to go to your house see if we can find anything" Scott said I nodded then slapped him

"Never command me like that with your alpha powers again" I said glaring at Scott

"Sorry" he whispered looking down we went to my house when we went in mine and Stiles room but Lydia and Aiden was there

"How did you know, did he call you too?" I asked Lydia quickly

"I heard it." Lydia said I opened my mouth  
"Don't ask. It gets more confusing when you ask." Aiden stated seriously I nodded  
"Not as confusing as this." Lydia said looking around the room I could see what she meant Stiles decided to do some redecorating with strings and files yay  
"He uses red for unsolved cases." I state

"You knew about this?" Scott asked me I gave him a condescending look realization landed on his face I could sense his embarrassment "why didn't you tell us?" he asked me confused

"Like what my boyfriend has an unhealthy obsession" I snapped  
"Maybe he thinks he's part of an unsolved case?" Aiden suggested

"Or is an unsolved case." Isaac muttered I glared at him

"What does that mean big bro?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing" he said looking down  
"Hold on. Is he still out there?" Lydia asked

"Yes Lyds that's why we're here to have a party" I said with sarcasm I could see a bit of hurt across her face I said "I'm sorry Lyds I'm just worried" I said quietly she nodded

"You don't know where he is?" Lydia asked

"He said he was in an industrial basement somewhere" Scott said  
"We came here to get a better scent. Well me and Scott did" Isaac added on  
"What else did he say?" Lydia asked with concern

"Something's wrong with his leg. It's bleeding." Scott said I snapped my head towards him

"What no one told me that" I said panicking I started pacing  
"And he's freezing." Isaac said  
"Tonight's the coldest night of the year. It's going to drop into the 20s." Aiden said I started tearing up  
"What did his dad say?" Lydia asked curiously

"We kind of We didn't tell him yet." Scott said awkwardly  
"Stiles is bleeding and freezing and you didn't call his dad?" Lydia asked in disbelief

"He made me promise not to." Scott stated I started crying

"Hey Lily it's going to be okay we'll find him" Scott said softly

"Lyds is right we need to tell the sheriff" I sobbed out I got pulled into a hug I nearly gasped I looked to see who it was and to my complete and utter surprise it was Aiden I hugged back tighter

"Well find him Lily I know we will" Aiden whispered softly pulling back from the hug

"Thank you" I said to Aiden with a small smile he returned it  
"We can find him by scent. If he was sleepwalking he couldn't have gotten far, right?" Scott said

"You didn't notice his Jeep is gone, did you?" Aiden asked how did I not hear it "Lily how didn't you hear him leave?" Aiden asked me

"I was sleeping downstairs must have dozed off" I said quietly

"Lil sis did you two have a fight?" Isaac asked me

"No I just couldn't sleep in here" I said Isaac held my hand I flinched a little Lydia pulled her phone out

"You promised you wouldn't call his dad. I didn't." Lydia stated  
"Wait, Lydia, hold on. I can get more help. I can call Derek, Allison" Scott rushed out saying

"Everyone except for the cops. Great idea." Lydia said with sarcasm  
"You guys remember she gets these feelings when someone's about to die, right?" Aiden asked

"Stiles won't die" I stated

"Lils how do you know?" Lydia said

"A life for a life" I whispered

"What does that mean?" Scott asked confused

"I made a deal so that I can exchange my life for his so if anyone's going to die it will be me" I state

"Are you crazy?" Isaac asked in disbelief

"I could be but I won't let him die" I said sternly

"But you will be dying instead" Isaac said sadly

"You don't have to call his dad. It's five minutes to the station." Scott said looking at me weirdly

"What?" I asked confused

"Nothing it's just something Stiles said to me the other day" Scott muttered

"What?" I asked again confused

"that he didn't think you loved him anymore but I can see he was wrong" Scott said smiling softly he didn't think I loved him I said to myself how could he I'm still sticking around after what he's done to me.  
"We'll catch up." Lydia states  
"What? Why?" I asked confused

"There's something here." Lydia states  
"Yeah. Evidence of total insanity." Isaac said I pushed him so he hit the wall

"Shut up" I snapped  
"We can figure out what's wrong with him after we find a way - to keep him from freezing to death." Scott said I glared at him

"There is nothing wrong with him" I lied I got three pointed looks in return  
"Go. We'll be right behind you." Lydia said we went to the sheriff's station we told him everything the sheriff was struggling to breathe trying to think of an idea  
"If his Jeep is gone, that's where we start. Parrish, let's get an APB out on a blue 1980 CJ-5 Jeep. Cordova, I want a list of any kind of industrial basement or sub-level of any building that he could've gotten into while sleepwalking. It's the coldest night of the year so far. So if he's out their barefoot in just a T-shirt, he could already be hypothermic. Let's move fast. Let's think fast. The three of you, come with me." The sheriff ordered we went into his office "Okay. Is there anything you need to tell me that I can't tell anyone out there?" he asked us

"Lydia knew he was missing." Scott stated  
"Can she help find him?" the sheriff asked hopeful

"Well, she's working on it." Isaac told him

"anything else Lily what about your gift the telepathic one?" the sheriff asked oh my barney I completely forgot about that I'm such an idiot but what if I use it and he's mad at me

"I can't" I whispered

"Why?" Scott asked confused

"Lily it could save him" the sheriff said I nodded

"Stiles" I thought

"Lily" Stiles replied scared I couldn't get an image

"It's okay baby we will find you" I said softly

"I'm freezing" he said teeth chattering

"I know but stay awake don't fall asleep" I said worried

"I'll try" he said quietly

"Stiles I do love you I really do" I said trying to sound lovingly

"I love you too baby" Stiles replied

"Babe is there anything else you can tell me?" I asked but a sudden high pitch noise came into my head I screamed holding my head

"Lily, Lily, Lily you should be ashamed how could you not tell I was lying like I could really love you" Stiles said in disgust the connection was cut off I opened my eyes not realizing I shut them to see them all staring at me worried

"What is it?" the sheriff asked worried

"I don't know there was a high pitch noise like one of the transmitters then I was cut off" I lied the sheriff nodded but Scott and Isaac gave me what the hell looks

"Anything else I need to know?" the sheriff asked

"I called Derek and Allison for help." Scott stated  
"Can you find him by scent?" the sheriff asked slowly I almost rolled my eyes when there was a knock on the door

"We got it, sir. We found the Jeep." Jordan said but most people call him Parrish

"Jordan I could kiss you right now" I said feeling a bit relived

"Please don't Lily" Jordan said I met Jordan when he first started working here and we hit it off and have been friends since. The jeep was found at the hospital we rushed there the sheriff looked inside the jeep

"It's dead. He must have left the lights on." The sheriff said to me and Scott  
"Why would he come here?" Scott asked

"Let's find out." The sheriff said we walked into the hospital the sheriff spoke with Melissa while me and Scott went to the roof  
"He's not here. Not anymore." Derek stated  
"You mean the whole building?" I asked sadly

"Gone" Derek said giving me a look of sympathy this is just great the only clue we had for finding Stiles has just gone out the chicken coop  
"I'll go tell Stilinski." Isaac stated  
"And see if you can find Allison. She's not answering her phone." Scott said a bit worried then Isaac left  
"Notice how strong the scent is up here? Ever hear of chemo signals? Chemical signals that communicate emotion. And just our sweat can give off anger, fear or disgust. Take a deep breath and tell me what you feel." Derek told us  
"but we already can sense emotions" I say frustrated

"Maybe up close but not when they aren't around" Derek said a bit annoyed I nodded and took a deep breath

"Stress." Scott said  
"And anxiety." I added  
"What was he doing up here?" Scott asked confused

"I don't know. But there was definitely some kind of struggle." Derek said fear flashed through me

"With who?" I asked quickly

"Himself." Derek said maybe Stiles is the nogitsune maybe he wasn't the one hurting me I thought hopefully then we got a phone call from the sheriff saying Lydia knows where he is I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in we ended up at eichen house. I looked at it

"What is this place?" I asked not having a good feeling about it

"It's a mental health facility" the sheriff stated I froze what I can't I have only just got out of one

"Are you okay Lily?" Scott asked concerned I nodded slowly "do you want to wait out here?" Scott asked me

"No I'm fine" I said mostly to myself we walked in the sheriff went to the reception desk before he got there he there he turned to Lydia

"Lydia, I don't want to say "Are you sure about this" but" the sheriff got cut off

"No, he's here. I swear to God he's here." Lydia stated  
"I need access to all basement rooms in this facility." The sheriff said to one off the workers there we ran down the stairs to the basement  
"It's here. It's right here." Lydia said about one of the doors please be here please be here  
"Stiles?" me and Lydia shouted looking around he's not here I thought defeated

"Any sign of Stiles" I thought to Allison, Isaac, Derek and Melissa

"Me and Scott's dad know where he is" Melissa replied

"Where?" I asked hopeful

"The woods" she replied I ran out of eichen house and towards the woods following Stiles scent I bumped into someone it was agent Mcall

"Miss burrow what are you doing here?" agent Mcall asked confused I sighed

"Hunting elephants" I deadpanned "looking for Stiles" I said sighing

"Come on I know where he is" agent Mcall told me we saw him on the floor and ran over to him

"Stiles" I said softly we pulled him across the ground a little bit then he started screaming I flinched back

"Lily its okay" Melissa said softly I nodded "Stiles stop" Melissa said holding him I took a deep breathe and put my hands on his face

"Baby it's okay look at me" I said looking him in the eyes he stopped screaming

"your alright, your alright" Melissa said rocking him Stiles looked at me I looked down

"Lily" Stiles said sounding broken he pulled me into a hug I gasped squeezing my eyes shut when I realized he wasn't going to hurt me I hugged back slowly he tightened his grip

"shh its okay your fine I love you" I said soothingly my eyes still shut wanting this whole thing to be a dream

"I love you too" Stiles whimpered

"sheriff" I thought

"Lily" he replied sounding tired

"we found him" I said softly

"where?" he asked quickly

"The woods but we're going to the hospital so meet us there if agent Mcall asked how you knew he was there say I told you" I said to him

"Okay" the sheriff said sounding relieved I looked at agent Mcall

"thank you this doesn't mean I like you at all not after you went through my file but thank you" I said with a small smile

"you did what?" Melissa exclaimed at agent Mcall I winced a little Stiles was shaking

"it's okay" I said quietly we got him into the car and brought him to the hospital I had to leave him I walked out to get fresh air when I heard Derek and Aiden talking

"What if I told you I know something more? I kind of overheard Well, I listened in on Stiles talking to Scott. How he thinks he was the one who wrote that message in the Chemistry room. The message telling Barrow to kill Kira." Aiden said I was right behind them now off course he would listen in  
"You think Stiles, skinny, defenseless, Stiles is the Nogitsune? A powerful, dark spirit?" Derek asked sounding amused

"I'm not the only one thinking it. I'm just the only one saying it." Aiden said I walked around the car and punched him

"shut the hell up you know nothing about what's going on with him so keep your opinions to yourself" I growled storming back into the hospital Stiles is fine, he's fine, he's fine it's just the dementia making him act like this he's not possessed I sat down in the waiting area with the others when the sheriff came over. He sighed  
"He's sleeping now. And he's just fine. He doesn't remember much. It's a bit like a dream to him." The sheriff said we all sighed in relief the sheriff turned to agent Mcall "Thank you." He said to him sincerely  
"It was that repellent we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned it over the phone." Agent Mcall said trying to play it off as no big deal  
"No, it was more than that. Thank you." The sheriff said to him  
"It was a lucky connection." Agent Mcall said I rolled my eyes  
"McCall, can you shut up please and accept my sincerest gratitude." The sheriff said sighing  
"Accepted." Agent McCall said they shook hands  
all right, you three, you've got school in less than six hours. Go home. Go to sleep." Melissa said sternly

"no" I state they all looked at me

"excuse me" Melissa said sternly

"I'm not leaving" I state

"Lily you need sleep" the sheriff said

"not until I see Stiles awake" I said "this is my fault if I had kept a better eye on him he wouldn't off nearly died so I'm staying until I know he is 100% okay please I need to stay but you guys can go home" I said the last part to Scott and Lydia they nodded I hugged them

"Lyds don't beat yourself up it was just one mistake" I said to her softly she nodded I got brought into Stiles room I walked over to him and stroked his hair "why can't it be like before" I said defeated I sat down on the chair and fell to sleep. When I woke up I heard the sheriff and Melissa speaking  
"It was the other day. I asked him some questions. Just symptoms and, um" Melissa couldn't finish the sentence

"Yeah. It's okay. I think I, uh I think I know what you're talking about. I've been writing these down for the past two weeks. I think we need to do some tests." The sheriff said slowly I walked over to him

"He won't die if he does have it" I state to the sheriff

"you don't know that Lily" the sheriff said sadly

"yes I do I found a way to save him" I say seriously

"how?" the sheriff asked curiously

"Its supernatural and only I can do it but I swear he won't die" I tell him

"what is it?" the sheriff said

"I don't know if I should tell you" I said nervously

"Lily just tell him" Melissa said sighing "I don't approve off this at all" Melissa says seriously

"I made a deal with my adoptive mother I traded my life for Stiles" I said quietly

"what" the sheriff exclaimed

"But he would have to be on the brink of death for it to happen sheriff I won't let you lose your son" I said sternly walking back into Stiles room Stiles was awake I kept my distance

"hi baby" Stiles said

"Hi" I said avoiding his gaze "how you feeling wait don't answer that it was a stupid question sorry I'm sorry" I said quickly

"I'm fine Lily" Stiles said sounding confused that's when Melissa and the sheriff walked in looking at Stiles in pity  
"Stiles we're going to run some tests for" but Melissa got cut off

"I know what for" Stiles said quietly Scott came not that long after we went with him to the MRI scan room. The doctor was looking at his file  
"I'm not sure I know how to pronounce this. Or if it's not actually a misspelling." The doctor said confused  
"Just call him Stiles." The sheriff said a bit annoyed  
"Okay. Stiles, just to warn you, you're going to hear a lot of noise during the MRI. It's due to pulses of electricity going through metal coils inside the machine. Uh, if you want we can get you earplugs or headphones." The doctor stated  
"Oh, no, no, I don't need anything." Stiles said quickly  
"Hey, we're just on the other side of that window. Okay?" the sheriff stated trying to reassure stiles

"Okay." Stiles said to the sheriff who left the room with Melissa and the doctor "You know what they're looking for, right? It's called frontotemporal dementia. Areas of your brain start to shrink. It's what my mother had. It's the only form of dementia that can hit teenagers. And there's no cure." Stiles told us I had tears running down my face Stiles grabbed my hand I winced he gave me a concerned look  
"Stiles, if you have it, we'll do something. I'll do something." Scott stated we both knew what he meant him and Stiles hugged when they pulled apart I looked at Scott "can you give us a minute please?" I asked Scott who nodded then left

"Stiles nod if you can hear me" I thought to him he nodded "if you do have it and you don't want the bite or if the bite doesn't work. You won't die I promise I made a deal with my adoptive mom" I state Stiles looked at me shocked

"what deal?" he asked

"I don't want to upset you or anger you" I said softly

"baby please tell me" Stiles pleaded I was crying now

"a life for a life baby I traded my life for yours" I said quietly

"You can't I won't let you" Stiles said sternly

"Baby it's too late the deal is done" I said sadly

"no,no,no" he sobbed then hugged me I tried not to jump back it worked a little I only moved back an inch he didn't even notice so I let him hug me we came out of our thoughts

"It's okay I love you shh" I said soothingly

"I can't lose you I love you too much" Stiles whispered he seemed to generally care

"hey you might not even have it I will do anything to protect you" I said softly he went to kiss me and I let him it felt nice it went on for a few minutes I kissed his cheek and walked out. When I was behind the glass I broke down Melissa hugged me Stiles laid down and went into the machine  
"Okay, Stiles. This will take about 45 minutes to an hour. Now remember, try not to move. Even just a little bit. Stiles, you're going to hear that noise now. It's going to be a loud clanging. Kind of like a hammer hitting an anvil." The doctor explained to him me and Scott went outside to wait Derek came and sat on the seat opposite us he told us what he found out about Stiles.  
"You know the stuff you we're telling me about chemo signals earlier? It reminded me of the time you we're teaching me to use anger to control the shift." Scott said  
"I think you ended up teaching me more about that." Derek stated  
"Are you teaching me again?" Scott asked I was curious too

"Think of it more like sharing a few trade secrets." Derek said

"I am here you know?" I asked annoyed

"yes Lily we can tell, You know, I took Cora back to South America, right? It's where she spent most of her time after the fire. But that's not the only reason I left. I needed to talk to my mother." Derek stated  
"Your dead mother?" Scott asked slightly creeped out

"hey speaking to dead people isn't that bad it makes me feel like I have more friends" I state smiling a little they looked at me weirdly

"She told me something that changed my perspective on a lot of things." Derek said

"like being nice, smiling, making joke" I said he glared at me then stopped "sourwolf" I muttered

"She said that my family didn't just live in Beacon Hills. They protected it. This town needs someone to protect it." Derek said I raised my hand he shook his head I pouted come on Lily act natural or they might ask you questions about stiles "Someone like you." Derek said to Scott I gasped

"am I not good enough" I asked dramatically

"are you an alpha?" Derek asked me

"no" I huffed

"are you in a pack?" Derek asked I looked at Scott then shook my head

"no" I said quietly

"there you go then" Derek states

"And someone like you to teach me a few trade secrets." Scott said to Derek I hummed here comes the bride Derek scowled and Scott glared I shrugged Scott stood up  
"What?" Derek asked confused looking at Scott

"He was trying to protect us. Stiles was protecting us." Scott said in realization

"From himself." Derek stated

"no Stiles didn't do anything wrong to anyone so leave it he is sick. He is a nice caring person" I said annoyed he is not the nogitsune he is not possessed I would have noticed

"lil" Scott began saying

"no go do whatever" I tell them the left I closed my eyes for a moment but I felt like something was pulling me in my mind I opened my eyes to see I was in the MRI room. I look to see Stiles staring at me but his face was emotionless

/

Stiles POV

"Have you figured out my riddle yet? If you answer correctly, we might consider letting them go." The nogitsune said  
"Letting who go?" I asked confused

Your friends. Your family. Everyone who ever meant something to you. Let's not forget the girl you are in love with We're going to destroy all of them, Stiles. One-by-one.  
"Why?" I asked with tears down my face what does it want I can't let it hurt anyone

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" the nogitsune asked

"I don't know." I said

"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it?" the nogitsune repeated I tried thinking it was like it was on the tip of my tongue

"I don't know." I said a bit irritated  
"Everyone has it, but no one can lose it. What is it? What is it?" the nogitsune shouted

"I don't know." I shouted back then realization hit me "A shadow." I whispered the nogitsune took off its bandages it looked exactly like me I froze in fear.

"let me in" the nogitsune demanded

"no" I whispered

"Stiles I wasn't kidding about destroying everyone I have already started with one of them" the nogitsune taunted panic flashed through me who was it. "Why don't I show you" the nogitsune smirked suddenly Lily appeared in front of us no oh god no she looked at the nogitsune terrified

"Lily you haven't done a really good job protecting me have you" the nogitsune said to her I was confused why would she protect him

"I'm sorry I'm sorry Stiles please don't hurt me again I can do better I promise" Lily pleaded tears down here face I froze she thinks it's me but what does she mean again

"what does she mean again?" I asked the nogitsune in anger

"we had plenty of interactions Stiles all of them was fun well for me anyway" nogitsune said darkly

"what did you do to her?" I asked more angry now

"well I've slapped her, punched her, ripped her hair out, broke her arm, cracked her head against a window and told her what she really is?" nogitsune said smiling

"what do you mean really is?" I asked shaking from anger

"Weak, useless, pathetic, worthless, a slut and so many other names and every time I did all these thing she thought it was you" nogitsune said that's why she has been so distant she thinks I've been a a abusing her. I felt sick I turned to the nogitsune to see his hand on Lily's neck she was gasping for air

"Stiles please let me go I won't tell I swear" she said gasping my heart broke at the sight

"Let her go" I shouted the nogitsune did "let her see me now" I saw Lily looking at me and the nogitsune in confusion I took a step towards her she whimpered "baby it's me it's me" I said softly

"What's going on?" she asked with tears down her face

"baby it wasn't me that was hurting you I swear" I said softly I put my hand to her cheek softly I saw wince I felt anger rush through me.

"you haven't?" Lily asked hopefully I saw the tears in her eyes

"baby it's the nogitsune he takes control of my body I try to stop him" I said quickly I felt myself being pulled into a hug I sighed in relief knowing it was Lily

"So you don't think you can do better than me?" Lily asked insecurely

"No baby" I said softly

"And you still love me?" she asked quietly I stared at her shocked what has he done to her

"Off I still love you you're the greatest thing in my life" I said sternly

"I love you too I'm sorry I thought it was you I'm sorry I've been so distant I was just scared" Lily said with tears down her face

"Shh baby its okay shh" I soothed her then she kissed me suddenly I got pushed back I looked to see the nogitsune had Lily by the neck again "Lily" I shouted I saw her gasping even more kicking her feet

"let me in" the nogitsune shouted so I did the only thing I could let him

/Lily POV

"Let me in" nogit well I'll just call him void Stiles shouted to Stiles I was gasping then was thrown against the wall. I was gasping for breath now I saw Melissa and the sheriff came into the hallway they rushed over to me.

"Lily what's wrong?" Melissa asked me as she helped me up

"we was right it wasn't really him" I thought to Melissa

"I don't remember" I lied to the sheriff "I'll explain later" I thought to Melissa she nodded

"have you seen Stiles?" the sheriff asked me I shook my head no I decided to help look I went up to his room to see him putting his shoes on

"Stiles" I said quietly he looked at me and smirked void Stiles I thought

"Well look who it is" he said stepping towards me "the girl who thinks she's cared about by this boy or are you only second choice to what's her name oh yeah Lydia? does he actually want you? Or is he only using you because no one else does?" he said I tried to ignore him but his words got me thinking about it "is it pity? Or love? Lust? Or happiness? I know the answers but do you?" he asked pulling me in to a kiss I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge then he suddenly stopped and walked into the hallway. I saw Mrs. y stood there void Stiles was staring at her then started moving towards her

"Stiles stop this isn't you fight it" I pleaded to him

"You know me" Mrs. y stated void Stiles gave a quick nod "Then you remember that I won't be deterred by your choice of host. Even if it's an innocent boy."

"Mrs. y you can't hurt him Stiles is in there still there is good in anyone I won't let you hurt him" I stated she ignored me  
"Are you threatening us?" void Stiles asked the oni appeared behind Mrs. y

"I hate these guys" I mumbled sighing void Stiles was staring at me I gave him a confused look he turned back to Mrs. y

"Now I'm threatening you." Mrs. y said calmly great my friend's parent is trying to kill my boyfriend what can go wrong I thought sarcastically  
"We're not really afraid of your little fireflies." Void Stiles said I bet Stiles is I thought  
"If the oni can't defeat you, I know someone who will." Mrs. y said "and this teenage girl won't protect you who your hiding behind" Mrs. y said talking about me

"Listen Mrs. y I don't really think he needs protecting I mean he is pretty powerful right?" I asked she nodded

"you think I care about this girl I don't need her" void Stiles said he grabbed my hair and kissed me then grabbed my throat he threw he into the ceiling and I fell to the floor I think he broke me ribs he did it again and everything went black. 


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 19

I woke up on the hospital floor I was aching I had no idea who Stiles was anymore was the nogitsune telling the truth is the answers what I think they are. When I stood up I saw Isaac coming in a gurney with burn marks on the side of his face

"Isaac" I whispered as he went past I saw Mrs. y taking Kira away Scott came up to me

"Lil are you alright?" Scott asked me worried

"Yes" I lied

"You're lying who did that to your neck?" Scott asked with wide eyes why hasn't it healed yet I thought

"Leave it" I snapped

"Was it Stiles?" Scott asked me quietly

"Stiles wouldn't do this" I said and it wasn't a lie Stiles wouldn't do this to me I walked away quickly I got a few hours sleep the nogitsune's words on my mind I got up to go to Scotts to check in with how everyone was Melissa answered the door

"Hey honey how you doing?" Melissa asked then I saw her look at my neck

"What?" I asked her confused

"Your neck what happened?" Melissa asked giving me a knowing look

"It was Stiles but at the same time it wasn't" I thought to her she looked at me confused "he's the nogitsune" I told her she didn't look surprised

"Why hasn't it healed?" she asked me

"I don't know" I said tiredly

"You look tired how much sleep did you get last night?" Melissa asked worried

"A few hours" I state as we sit at the kitchen table Scott came downstairs

"Lily thank god you're alright" Scott said I sent him a confused look "any news?" Scott asked Melissa

"There still looking for him" Melissa said sighing

"Who?" I asked confused they looked at me shocked

"Stiles is missing" Scott said slowly

"Oh" I said surprised

"It's past the 48-hour mark, but I guess if anyone's going to be missing for two days and turn up just fine, it's Stiles." Melissa reassured

"Two days how I saw him at his MRI scan yesterday" I exclaimed they both looked at me confused how have I missed two days "What about Isaac?" I asked worried he's got to be okay all healed up Melissa got up

"Maybe we should go by the hospital before school." Melissa stated

"He's still in hospital why hasn't he healed?" I asked nearly freaking out

"We don't know but it's probably the same reason you're not healing" Scott stated we all went to the hospital to see Allison sat in one off the chairs asleep. Scott touched her shoulder she woke up

"Have you been here all night?" Scott asked she nodded I smiled slightly she does care about him but I don't think she likes him like he likes her

"Yeah, they won't let me see him because I'm not family. I told them he doesn't have any." Allison told us

"well he's got us." Melissa said

"Yeah he's my big bro" I said nodding

"And I've got a key card. Be quick." Melissa said I smirked at her we went in Isaac looked awful we went to the side of his bed me on one side and Allison and Scott on the other

"I thought he'd be healing by now." Allison said sadly does this mean he hasn't healed at all I asked myself

"So did I." Scott agreed my hand went to my neck does this mean I won't heal Scott touched his arm

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Is he in pain?" Allison asked Scott nodded

"I'm taking some of his pain away" Scott told me

"Show me how" I demand

"Put your hand on him and take a deep breath" I did as he said I felt it, it was strong I did it for about a minute

"Lils stop if you don't it will kill you" Allison said I let go gasping for air

"Are you okay?" Allison asked concerned

"Fine ally" I said with a forced smile

"It won't heal him, but it helps with the pain. Even more so with Lils doing it too" Scott told Allison

"Did Stiles really do this?" Allison asked a little coldly

"Yes" I whispered sadly

"Whatever's controlling him did it. Whatever's inside him?" Scott pointed out

"Well, then how do we get whatever's inside of him the hell out of him?" Allison asked that's a really good question

"I'm working on it." Scott said sighing we went to school I had gym but I decided to skip it everyone has been looking at my neck I tried to conceal it but it was like the concealer disappeared from my neck I heard something like the emitter Chris uses I followed it but bumped into the twins and Scott

"Lily what happened to your neck?" Ethan asked worried

"Why isn't it healing?" Aiden asked confused it's the same questions all the time how am I meant to know

"Nogitsune and I have no idea I tried to cover it up but that didn't work. Do you guys hear that too?" I asked them they nodded

"It's coming from the basement" Ethan stated we followed the noise to the basement and saw Stiles I froze

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God, it's me." Stiles said the twins shifted and went for him they pinned him to the lockers Scott ran forward while I stood there frozen

"Wait, stop!" Scott shouted pulling Ethan off him and into a locker

"I said, stop!" Scott growled Aiden dropped Stiles and growled at Scott who growled back louder Aiden backed up I saw Stiles staring at me

"It's me, Scott, Lily I swear it's me. I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but this is me. I promise." Stiles pleaded us to believe him I walked up to him slowly

"Scott do you trust me?" I asked staring at Stiles who looked confused

"Off course" Scott said quickly

"Then don't do anything" I state slowly I grabbed Stiles by the neck staring him in the eyes

"Lily it's me" Stiles said gasping a little

"Now you know how it feels stay the hell away from me" I growled moving back still unsure who it was

"You know what happened at the hospital?" Ethan asked Stiles looking at me with a little bit of disbelief

"I know more than that" Stiles said grabbing his bag where have I been the last two day I thought then had an idea

"Lindsey" I thought

"Lily" she replied

"I can't remember the past two days" I told her

"And you want to remember" she stated I nodded "you know the price is always pain" I nodded again

"I want to remember" I said determined she put her hand to my head I saw me with void Stiles going into the woods and something to do with a birthday present. I realized the nogitsune was getting me to help him. I opened my eyes to see Stiles holding mw I pushed him back it isn't him I just know it.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked with fake concern

"nothing just a headache" I said looking at him suspiciously I'm going to tell the others when we're alone I don't know if they would act totally different towards him if I tell them telepathically he started taking things out of the bag wires, ropes and chains

"What the hell were you doing? Building a Terminator?" Ethan asked I snickered a little

"Thank you for that." Void Stiles said with sarcasm well at least he has the sarcasm down

"Guys I need to tell you something the woods something bad's going to happen" I said quietly Scott pulled out a map off the cross country trail

"Lily what is it?" Scott asked quickly I closed my eyes trying to piece it all together

"The traps for Malia that Mr. Tate put down there on the trail but there's something else what is it think Lily think" I said frustrated

"You can try to figure it out on the way don't stress over it, it won't help we need to go" Scott said softly

"Danny and Kira are there too" I said quickly

"That's why we need to go now" Aiden stated Ethan and Scott went to grab Danny and Kira while I went with Stiles and Aiden I was in the backseat

"Aiden" I thought

"Yeah" he replied

"I don't trust him right now keep an eye on him please" I said to him

"I was planning to do that anyway" Aiden replied

"Lily" void Stiles says

"Yeah" I said quietly come on Lily don't be scared be confident be normal I encouraged myself

"I'm sorry about what I did and said to you" void Stiles said Aiden scoffed

"Whatever nogitsune" I thought

"you are smarter than I thought interesting but if you tell anyone anything I will kill this body and move on to the next" void Stiles replied darkly I nodded we pulled up to see coach sat down

"Coach!" void Stiles shouted coach looked at him shocked

"Stilinski Whoa." Coach said lost for words I wish I had a camera Lily focus  
"Coach, listen close." Void Stiles said sternly he told coach about the traps we got in the jeep with coach and drove to the other end of the trail we ran towards the others

"Scott! Stop, stop, stop! Everyone, stop!" void Stiles shouted wow he is a good actor he picked up the chain and saw the trap was gone crossbow I thought

"Congratulations, Stilinski. You found a length of chain. Can somebody now please tell me what the hell's going on?" coach asked I saw the wire

"Coach stop" I shouted then heard Scott yell "hey coach" but it was too late the arrow had already gone into his stomach

"Oh, crap." Coach said then fell to the floor we ran towards him I saw void Stiles smirk coach started shouting "Get it out of me! Get it out of me. Get it out of me. Oh, my God, I'm going to die. Get it out of me! I'm going to die!"over and over

"Coach, you're not going to die." Void Stiles said softly

"It will hurt less if you stop moving, Coach." Aiden said a little annoyed I smiled slightly at him he really is a good guy now I saw void Stiles nod at Scott "Coach. An ambulance is coming. Get back! Get back! Give him some room!" Aiden shouted I saw what Scott was doing and did the same with the other hand while Stiles put pressure on the wound the pain was bad but not as much as Isaac coach stopped moving "I think he just passed out." Aiden stated void Stiles started shaking looking at the blood on his hand

"I could have killed him." Void Stiles said panicking

"Ya think" I said with sarcasm

"I could have killed him, right? What if it was his head or his throat?" void Stiles said close to tears I rolled my eyes

"But it wasn't. And he's going to be all right." Scott said softly I wish I could tell him the truth

"I think I just heard an ambulance coming." Aiden stated

"And my dad" void Stiles added I saw him and the sheriff talking I thought back to what Lindsey said to me when I took the hers something evil is coming and the fox will help

"The fox will help" I mutter to myself

"What?" Scott asked me confused

"When I spoke to Lindsey my adoptive mother she said the fox will help" I told him

"Kira" Scott whispered I nodded I saw the sheriff and void Stiles hug I felt sick

"Lily, Scott, you better look at this." Ethan indicated the back of Stiles jeep wrapping paper and screws the bomb it's at the sheriff station I thought

"This is the same wrapping paper we used for Coach's birthday present." Scott stated

"Wasn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made from nails and bolts all wrapped in a birthday present?" Ethan asked

"Or Stiles thing" I whispered

"Where did it go off?" Ethan asked

"On a school bus." Scott said I wanted to shout so badly that it wasn't there but I couldn't risk it we told the sheriff

"Baby can I speak to you alone for a second?" void Stiles asked everyone was staying I nodded we went further into the woods "use your gift" he whispered in my ear

"Yes" I thought to him

"Did you tell anyone?" he asked pressing against me

"No" I said confidently

"Did you think about our talk?" void Stiles asked kissing my cheek I wince slightly

"Please stop" I whimpered

"Why because you know the truth come on tell me do you think he really wants you?" void Stiles taunted

"No he wants Lydia" I state voice stronger

"He might not want you but I do" void Stiles said then he kissed me I expected myself to resist but I didn't I gave in it felt horrible but I felt like I needed it I felt something in the kiss like a spark I heard someone clear there throat I let out a sigh of relief when I saw it was Scott

"What is it?" void Stiles asked worried

"Well you know the whole bomb on the bus" Scott said a bit condescendingly

"Yeah we need to get there faster then a bull in a china shop" I said quickly rushing past them. I had to ride in the car with void Stiles again great I kept thinking about what he said he needed me what for and why did I feel something in the kiss. When we got there we saw Jordan going on the bus then heard him on the radio saying there was something in the box and it was the sheriffs name plate the one on his desk we all stared at each other.

"My god there is a bomb but not here" the sheriff whispered we rushed to the sheriff station but by the time we got there it was too late the bomb had already gone off. I looked at the people most of them was injured some dead. A part of me knew this was my fault if I had just told them this wouldn't have happened.

"Scott? Scott?" void Stiles shouted Scott went over to him I followed not trusting void Stiles he was next to an officer who's wounds looked really bad

"Can you do something? Take his pain? Anything to make it easier?" void Stiles asked more like pleaded Scott grabbed the officers hand I grabbed the other I had tears down my face then the officer died everything just froze in that my moment.

"Go, go, go. move" the sheriff yelled Kira came running in

"The oni. They're coming." Kira stated

"Stiles, we gotta get you out of here." Scott said practically pulling him up when we got outside we made our way to Stiles jeep I pinned void Stiles to the car

"Lily what are you doing?" Scott exclaimed

"You just killed people and injured a lot of others are you proud off yourself is this what you wanted?" I shouted at void Stiles crying I got pulled away by Kira

"Lily come on" Kira said pulling me away from void Stiles I glared at him we got in the jeep Scott told us we were going to uncle Alan's I hope he isn't there I haven't spoke to him since I found out I was adopted

"It's an animal clinic?" Kira asked confused

"Yeah, the place is lined with mountain ash. Just like my house. It will buy us some time." Scott explained if I didn't love Stiles so much I would hand void Stiles over right now.

"But they can get through it?" void Stiles asked I rolled my eyes this acting is getting boring now

"Yes" I state I don't want anyone else to die

"Nobody's got any better ideas?" void Stiles asked no one answered "Okay, sure. Animal clinic." He said slowly I started singing the duck song everyone glared I shrugged we made it to the clinic we made our way to the door when I heard something I turned around to see the oni

"Stiles, get inside" Scott shouted

"now Stiles" I yelled I saw Scott shift I did the same we started fighting them they were strong I felt something go through me I looked down to see a sword Kira's sword I looked up to see it was one of the oni

"Lily" void Stiles shouted worried I heard Kira shout no and saw the same thing happened to Scott I would have made a joke but you know in really bad pain right now. Kira kicked them away from us I almost fell when Kira caught my arm

"Feeling a bit like a shish kebab right now" I joked gasping a little Kira gave me a disapproving look

"Get them inside! Get them inside!" void Stiles said to Kira we got inside they leaned me and Scott on the table. Kira was about to pull my sword out and void Stiles with Scott but suddenly void Stiles grabbed Kira's wrist

"Ahh" Kira gasped in pain then void Stiles hit her head on the table she passed out

"Kira" I whimpered

"Lily it's alright she's just sleeping" void Stiles said smirking he ran his hands on mine and Scott's sword I looked at him terrified void Stiles put his hands up

"You two okay?" void Stiles asked us

"Please don't. Stop." Scott pleaded

"Stiles look at me you don't want to do this fight it" I whimpered

"It's okay." Stiles repeated he put his hands on our swords and twisted them the pain was unbearable I grabbed Scott's hand and tightened my grip he did the same

"Does it hurt?" void Stiles asked us "Hey you two, look at me." He said we looked at him

"You should have done your reading, Scott. See, a nogitsune feeds off chaos, strife and pain. This morning, you took it from Isaac, and then you took it from Coach. And then from a dying deputy. All that pain. You took it all. Now, give it to me." Void Stiles said grabbing Scott's face and took it all

"Stiles don't" I pleaded trying to move

"It's your turn babe then I'll show you your true self" void Stiles said then he kissed me I couldn't even fight it then he grabbed my face I could feel it drain out off me I gasped he finally pulled away

"You really have to learn, Scott. You really have to learn not to trust a fox. Lily didn't did you babe?" void Stiles asked me I could feels Scott's gaze I let go off his hand "Mmm-mmm. Know why? 'Cause they're tricksters. They'll fool you. They'll fool everyone." Void Stiles said smugly I saw Alan behind him

"Not everyone." Alan said injecting him with something he fell to the floor. Alan went to Scott and pulled his sword out then turned to me I shook my head

"No" I whispered Alan came closer I flinched

"Lillian its okay he won't be up for a while but I need to get it out right now" Alan said softly I nodded

"okay" I state he pulled it out I struggled to keep myself steady Alan put his arm out to steady me "don't touch me Deaton" I said harshly I saw the hurt on his face "you lied to me, you all did, that's why aunt Linda wanted to keep you away isn't it so you didn't tell me?" I asked coldly Alan nodded

"Yes Lillian your parents thought it was for the best if you never knew" Alan stated

"How did that work out Deaton how they are not my parents they've lost my trust and so have you" I said emotionless he nodded slowly moving away

"What was that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?" Scott asked quickly

"The fox is poisoned. But it's not dead. Not yet." Alan stated

"How long will he be passed out?" I asked him curiously

"A few hours and when he wakes up he should be himself but I don't know for how long" Alan said gravely

"What did he mean Lily?" Scott asked me confused

"I knew it was him all along" I said quietly

"Why didn't you tell us?" Scott asked in disbelief

"He threatened to kill Stiles and possess someone else if I told I don't know how far the deal with Lindsey would go I couldn't risk it" I said bluntly I hesitated to tell him the rest I think he noticed

"What?" Scott asked me

"remember when I didn't remember those two days" Scott nodded "I asked Lindsey to give them me back that's why I was in pain in the basement" I started tearing up

"And?" Scott asked softly

"I helped him with the crossbow and the bomb it was like I was being controlled" I said ashamed Alan and Scott looked shocked I started crying

"It's my fault that coach got hit with the arrow and the deputy died" I sobbed out

"No its not it's the nogitsunes' have your eyes changed color?" Alan asked sternly I shrugged "show us your eyes" Alan said I did they smiled slightly at me

"There still gold" Scott told me I nodded I looked at Stiles then Scott

"Come on we're taking him home" I said to Scott tiredly he nodded Scott had to carry almost all of his weight I hadn't fully healed. I finally got home me and Scott put Stiles on the couch.

I just sat there staring at him remembering the first time we met, our first kiss, our first time but I also thought off when I thought Stiles was abusing me the fear I felt and what the nogitsune said also what I admitted does Stiles really want me? The words that stuck in my head the most is was void Stiles said he was going to show me my true self what does that even mean?

* * *

HEY GUYS I'm a bit worried this chapter is rubbish so please comment if you like it or if you think I could improve it I can handle criticism well thanks :)


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 20

I looked at Scott and saw he was tired

"Scott go home" I tell him

"No what if he isn't himself" Scott said worried

"I can deal with it I have before" I state Scott looked at me confused "go home I will tell you if I need you telepathically" I say sternly he nodded and left I sat there lost in thought for another half an hour till I heard something.

"Lily" I looked up to see it was Stiles he was sat up I stood quickly

"Stiles?" I asked hesitantly

"it's me Lily I swear on barney it's me" Stiles said pleading I walked over to him slowly I kneeled in front of him and looked into his eyes I saw the emotions void Stiles never has I gave a small smile and hugged him. He tightened it I gasped in pain he looked at me worried then looked at my stomach I felt his hand shaking as he touched my neck I flinched a little I saw his eyes water

"I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry I didn't think I would ever be able t physically hurt you it makes me sick just thinking about it" Stiles said sobbing come on Lily toughen up this is just Stiles he's hurting and needs reassurance

"Hey babe look at me" he did "I forgive you, you weren't yourself if I pulled out a sword right now would you stab me?" I asked softly

"No" he whispered I cupped his cheeks he looked me in the eyes I leaned in and kissed him I felt like I could forget everything in that moment. The sheriff came home and Stiles spoke to him about going to eichen house I was shocked

"NO" I shouted "you're not leaving me for an insane asylum" I said annoyed

"Lily it's for the best" Stiles said softly I huffed

"It's the best for you what about me or Scott I just got you back to normal I don't know for how long and now you want to leave. Fine go do what you want see if I care" I snapped I stormed upstairs and took my bag out then packed some things. I heard Stiles come in I turned to see he looked upset I don't even care we're all meant to be in this together he could be in there for who knows how long.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked me

"Leaving" I say bluntly

"What you can't please Lily" Stiles pleaded

"So you can leave but I can't?" I asked in disbelief he was about to say something but I ignored him and went downstairs to see the sheriff staring at me then the bag.

"Sheriff" I said nodding to him

"I thought I told you to call me john" the sheriff replied I gave him a small smile

"John I'm going to Scott's for a few days" I state he nods sadly just as I reached for the door handle Stiles came in front of me

"Why are you running away again?" Stiles asked me upset

"No don't you dare turn this around on me you're the one running away from the problem not me your making your decision and I'm making mine. What do you think is going to happen there you're going to get better no because the nogitsune is still in you and that won't go away so easily." I said reaching for the door handle again but he blocked it again I turned to john "john can you please?" I asked he got the message and moved Stiles out the way "we're not breaking up Stiles but I thought us being together meant we make the big decisions together I guess not" I said walking out the door

I went to Scott's house Melissa answered I told her everything and she told me he is probably doing it so he doesn't hurt me, Scott, Kira, Derek and everyone else anymore "but if he's in there by himself who's going to protect the other patients?" I asked her she looked at me sadly

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that" Melissa said then an idea hit me

"Melissa can you drop me off at eichen house?" I asked quickly she nodded we quickly stopped off at an ATM to get some money. We arrived there to see john coming out he looked at me confused "someone needs to keep your son out of trouble" I said smirking I could tell john was relieved. I looked at it and took a deep breath then walked slowly towards it.

"Do you want me to come in with you honey?" Melissa asked me

"Depends think you can handle seeing if I can bribe one of the workers?" I asked bluntly

"well if I might go blind and deaf at that moment " Melissa said smiling a little I quickly grabbed her hand and we walked in to see a woman at the desk I told her I was admitting myself she gave me the paper work I indicated for Melissa to turn around for a minute.

"Hey Janice" I said looking at her nametag "want to make some more money tonight?" I asked pulling out 200 dollars she looked interested

"And what would this be for?" Janice asked smirking a little

"Putting me in the same room as Stiles Stilinski" I state she nods

"I think I can manage that but I must tell you there is also another boy in that room" Janice informed me I nodded I handed her the money she took it discretely I said bye to Melissa. Janice took me up to the room I looked up as we went up the stairs I saw someone being cut down from the staircase I gulped a little. I heard banging on one of the doors I rolled my eyes Stiles. Janice opened the door

"I wasn't kidding about the restraints" Janice said to Stiles sternly I heard him walk and a creak from what I'm assuming his bed I walked in Janice closed the door behind me

"Whoa a girl is in the room" the guy that was restrained on the bed exclaimed I crossed my arms when Stiles didn't look up "I'm Oliver" the guy said

"hi I'm Lily" I said softly I saw Stiles head shoot up and look at me "thanks for the lovely welcome babe" I say sarcastically he came forward to hug me I moved back unsurely Stiles face dropped I smiled at him

"What are you doing here?" Stiles asked shocked

"Wanted a break, you know get away so I thought why not eichen house it seems so nice" I said sarcastically "I'm here to protect you" I whispered "I'm Stiles girlfriend" I state

"There was a suicide, huh?" Oliver asked

"Yeah." Stiles confirmed oh should have guessed that  
"Is it Monday? There's a much higher rate of suicide on Mondays." Oliver pointed out

"Really I thought it would be Sunday" I said surprised

"Nope people just don't like Mondays here" Oliver said

"I love everyday of the week" I said with a small smile  
"Okay then." Stiles whispered I hit his arm  
"I heard it by the way. It happened in the stairwell, right?" Oliver asked more like stated

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" Stiles asked curiously

"I heard the echo." Oliver stated wow what a lovely place I said fiddling with my hands no Lily stop you stop with the anxiety when we left that place Stiles put his hand on mine like he knew I needed reassurance I flinched slightly

"What do you mean?" I asked interested

"It's this place. Something about the way that it was built. Everything echoes. Eventually. That's why they call it Echo House." Oliver said I was creeped out seriously Stiles this place I have a bad feeling about being here. Stiles sat on the bed I laid down keeping distance from Stiles

DREAM

I was at the school and Stiles was there I looked at him closely void Stiles I thought I saw him smirk the next thing I know he's in front of me I gasped

"Lily don't you see who you really are?" void Stiles asked me condescendingly

"What do you mean?" I asked confused he cupped my check roughly

"Wherever you are you ruin everything you killed your parents, you never even tried to help your aunt or Boyd you bring chaos where you go. You belong on the same side as me we could bring chaos, pain and strife together I can see it in you the darkness that's building up you just need to lose control." Void Stiles said in a soft tone no I can't I'm good, I'm good, I'm good

"No I'm not evil I don't enjoy people's pain" I snarled pushing him away he gripped my wrists tightly and placed them over my head

"But you could" void Stiles said then kissed me roughly what's with all the kissing seriously I felt myself kissing back he tightened his grip

END OF DREAM

I woke up gasping I felt someone's grip on me I tried to get away

"hey Lily it's okay, it's okay" I heard Stiles say then I remembered where I was I sat up slowly I brought my hand to one of my sleeves on my jacket and pulled it up the hand print from void Stiles grip still there bruised like my neck it was the same on the other wrist

"Babe" I say looking up from my wrists Stiles was staring at my wrists in shock

"How?" he asked confused

"My dream" I whisper Oliver woke up about a minute later I hid my wrists he looked at us

"Have you two been awake all night?" Oliver asked us

"No I slept like a baby" I stated

"Yeah, I can't sleep without my pillow." Stiles said that's weird Oliver started coughing  
"You okay?" I asked worried

"I swallowed a bug the other day. You ever do that? I keep coughing. Like it's still in my throat." Oliver said I had to hold in my laughter at Stiles facial expression

"That's disgusting, Oliver." Stiles said grossed out I couldn't hold it in I started laughing harder then I have for a while Stiles gave me a small smile "You don't have any idea when they unlock the doors, do you?" Stiles asked Oliver the door opened

"Now." Oliver stated I snorted

"Do frogs have ears?" I asked scrunching up my nose trying to think Stiles shook his head "what?" I asked him curiously

"You just seem like your normal self" Stiles said with a genuine smile

"That's because of you" I beamed we waited till Oliver got his restraints off to take us to the phone  
Most of the people here are okay. The violent ones are in the closed unit. That's Hillary. She has OCD. That's Gary. He thinks he's Jesus Christ. Dan. Also Jesus. That's Mary" but Oliver got cut off by Stiles

"Mary Magdalene?" Stiles asked

"No, she also thinks she's Jesus. You'd be surprised how many Jesus's we get." Oliver stated  
"Not really." Stiles said I hit the back of his head "ow" he exclaimed

"I'm the virgin Mary" I said to Oliver smiling Stiles snorted I glared at him and Oliver chuckled  
"Hey, how come you want to use the phone already?" Oliver asked curiously

"Cause after one night, I've changed my mind about this place being safe for me. Or Lily. Or anyone. Ever." Stiles said it was my turn to snort "told you so" I thought to him smugly he rolled his eyes

"No. No, I think you're wrong. I really think I should tell them. They're going to want to know the story. The whole story. I really think they should know. Yes, I do. One of them is standing right behind me." The woman said we stared at her she walked away  
"Who was that?" Stiles asked I could tell he was suspicious of her

"That's Meredith. She's a little weird." Oliver said slowly

"You're a little weird. She's a lot weird." Stiles pointed out he picked up the phone "It's dead." Stiles stated I rolled my eyes off course it is

"Yeah. They turn off all the phones for 24 hours after a suicide." Oliver tells us  
"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Stiles asked annoyed

"Why didn't you ask?" Oliver asked confused

"He has a point when I wa…" I trailed off Stiles was staring at me "never mind" I say quickly Stiles slammed the phone down

"What are you going to do now?" Oliver asked wow he is really interested

"I'm getting out of this nuthouse." Stiles muttered I glared at him

"That's not really the appropriate way to describe a facility like this." Oliver said to him I saw Stiles staring at someone he walked up to them

"Malia?" Stiles asked I looked at her it really was her, what is she doing here I thought confused "Hey. It's Stiles. Do you remember me? I'm friends with Scott. Remember. We were the ones who helped you out with" then Malia punched him I punched her then pinned her down

"back off" I growled at her

"Hey, Malia!" I heard a man shout I got pulled off her and pinned to the floor so did Stiles

"Hey she started it" I shouted

"A few more like this, Malia, and you're headed to the closed unit." The guy said dragging her off  
Okay, Wait, wait, wait. Stop. We didn't doing anything. Back off! Stop!" Stiles shouted then I saw him staring at something

"Enough! Enough." Miss Morell said they let us go Stiles rushed up  
"Stiles. You saw something, didn't you?" morell asked him

"That basement. I've been down there before." Stiles states we all looked down to where Stiles was staring. What we did next was my favorite thing about being in a place like this group therapy yay not.

"I want to go back to the topic of guilt today." Morell said I felt the urge to draw

"I need paper and a pencil it's important" I said to morell quickly she handed me some I started to draw I felt Stiles staring

"It might surprise you to hear me say that guilt is a good thing." Morell said I felt annoyed when she said that

"Guilt is for the weak" I heard someone say I looked at Stiles who looked back in confusion

"It's a rather mature emotion. Malia, you said something about guilt the other day." Morell said I tuned out I must have done about ten drawings by now

"Guilt often becomes physical." Morell said

"I need more paper" I said she gave me more Stiles looked at me worried I shook my head

"You feel it in your gut. It's not just psychological. How does guilt make you feel, Stiles?" morell asked him

"I'm sorry, what?" Stiles asked kind of dazed

"Guilt. What does it make you feel?" morell asked him

"Nervous." Stiles states I rolled my eyes he's always nervous

"Like a sense of urgency? You feel an urgent need to make up for something you've done. To apologize." Morell states I was in the middle of a drawing when I heard void Stiles voice again

"I know you're feeling guilty for helping me with the crossbow and the bomb but was there one part off you that enjoyed it?" void Stiles said

"No" I said loudly everyone stared at me I looked down blushing

"These are healthy responses. Does anyone know what we call someone who doesn't experience guilt?" morell asks

"Me why should anyone feel guilt it's not worth it. If you do something wrong and enjoy it why should you feel guilty? You should just lose control whatever happens, happens that's life deal with it." Void Stiles said annoyed

"Shut up no one is asking for your opinion" I say frustrated I was focusing on my drawing I could sense confusion again

"Sociopath." Oliver stated

"Lily why won't you just lose control if you don't I will have to force you" void Stiles said sternly

"Yeah right" I muttered

"Do you really think he would care? No he wouldn't why do you think he keeps letting me in" void Stiles taunted

"Shut up" I nearly shouted I saw Stiles rubbing his neck

"that's right, Oliver. I'm sorry, everyone, but we need to take a break. Come with me, Stiles, Lily I'd like to talk to you for a minute." Morell said I grabbed my stuff and followed I was getting angry now

"Lily I want you to join me be who you really are an evil psychopath I know you felt it when you lost control with Jennifer" void stiles said I turned to face Stiles

"stop it whatever your doing stop it" I growled trying to control my shift Stiles looked at me shocked

"Lily, Lily look at me" morell said I did "what's wrong?" she asked

"The nogitsune he's in my head" I state trying to breathe normally to stop the shift

"You have people who are trying to communicate right? That's what the drawings are for?" she asked I nodded "block him out with one of them just pick the first one" she states I nod I did there was a pretty hot guy stood there I blushed a little.

"Hey I mean um hi I… could you maybe um come back uh later?" I asked stammering and blushing he nodded I saw Stiles giving me a weird look "what?" I asked confused he rolled his eyes I looked at morell "thanks" I say sincerely she nods

"Stiles let me see your shoulder" morell said to him he took off his shirt his shoulder was really veiny "It's called a Lichtenberg figure. They appear on lightning strike victims. The fact that they're appearing on you after a shot of Wolf Lichen is both significant and strange." Morell explained Stiles put his shirt back on  
"By significant and strange do you mean hopeful and optimistic?" Stiles asked I looked at her hopeful

"When the marks fade, the Nogitsune grip over you will return." Morell said then took pills out of the cabinet and gave them to Stiles

"What are these? Sleeping pills?" Stiles asked

"Amphetamines. Sleeping is exactly what you don't want to do. You're vulnerable when you're asleep." Morell stated

"So all I have to do is stay awake?" Stiles asked I hope it's that simple but knowing this town it won't be

"For now. If your friends haven't figured out something by the time those marks are gone, I'll come find you." Morell said to him

"To tell me what to do?" Stiles asked wow this is boring

"No, to give you an injection. Pancuronium Bromide. It causes respiratory paralysis." Morell told us that doesn't sound good

"That sounds a lot like death." Stiles states

"It's used for lethal injection, yes." Morell says bluntly I was shocked

"You can't use that on him" I said in disbelief

"So when the Nogitsune takes over, you're going to kill me?" Stiles asked slowly

"But you won't die" I tell him with a sad smile

"Oh that's just great so you're going to die" Stiles exclaimed

"At least the nogitsune will be gone" I said trying to make him feel better he just glared at me

"I would rather stay possessed if it meant you wouldn't die" he said seriously

"I'm going to do what I've always done. Maintain the balance." Morell said emotionless

"Okay then. I've missed our talks. Thanks for the illicit drugs." Stiles said with sarcasm

"Stiles. Stay awake." Morell said with a serious look on her face Stiles grabbed my hand to walk out I pulled my hand away

"I need to ask you something" I said to morell

"Yes?" morell asked curiously I showed her my neck and wrists

"Why aren't I healing?" I asked her she touched my neck and wrists she looked a bit surprised oh Barney that isn't good

"What?" I asked her impatiently

"What is it?" Stiles asked morell slightly irritated

"You've been marked" morell said looking at the bruises with interest

"Yeah I know I'm asking you why they aren't going away" I said annoyed

"No you don't understand the nogitsune has marked you as his" morell said I knew it wasn't good I looked at Stiles to see he wasn't too happy about it either "but for him to have done it he must have marked you at a time you was vulnerable. Did you get the bruises all together?" morell asked me

"No I got the one's on my wrist last night I've had the one on my neck for days" I tell her

"What did you talk about before hand on both occasions?" morell asked

"The first time we spoke up about Stiles and what he wants" I say Stiles looked at me confused off course he wouldn't remember that conversation

"What was said?" morell asked why are people so nosy

"It mostly came out in questions like does Stiles really care about me or am I second choice? does he want me or is it because no one else did?, is it pity or love?, lust or happiness? Then he said that he knows the answers but do I after he asked me that he kissed me" I said tearing up

"What was your answer when he asked you if you knew the answers?" Stiles asked me worried

"I didn't reply" I stated

"Did he do anything else after that?" morell asked I nodded

"He did something to me" I said looking down Stiles grabbed my face gently and looked me in the eyes I pulled away from him

"What?" he asked softly

"It was like I was being controlled but I helped him with the arrow and the bomb" I say sadly

"Other than that" morell asked

"Yes when we figured out there was a bomb he asked me to go into the woods with him everyone was staring so I agreed. He got me to use my gift he asked if I thought about our talk. I pleaded with him to stop. He said why because I know the truth and to come on tell him does Stiles really want me I said" I tried to speak but my voice broke I realized I was crying

"Lily what did you say?" he asked worried

"I said no you want Lydia then he said Stiles might not want you but I do then kissed me again but last night he said to me he was going to show me my true self" I sobbed out refusing comfort from Stiles

"I see, the marks will fade when you're not vulnerable to him anymore but you only seem vulnerable to him when Stiles is involved. So you must realize Stiles true feelings for you" morell said "oh and Lily forgive my brother he did want to admit the truth to you but your parents said if he did he wouldn't be allowed to visit you anymore" I thought about it thank god he had a good reason I hated being mad at him I nodded we went back to our room Oliver wasn't back yet

"Lily baby, look at me, I only think of Lydia as a sister anymore. I am with you because I love you, its love not pity and happiness over lust. You make me happy you made me feel real love for the first time." Stiles said then kissed me but I still didn't believe him "baby I need to go to the basement come on" he said we went to the basement door but it was locked so Stiles had a great idea to bang on the door not suspicious at all.  
"What are you doing?" Oliver asked we jumped

"We need to get through here. To the basement." Stiles stated  
"Doctors don't even have a key to this door. Only Brunski." Oliver said  
"Is that the head orderly?" I asked

"He's got keys to everything in here." Oliver informed us how long has this guy been here I thought  
"Does he keep them on him all the time?" Stiles asked

"If you want them, you'll probably have to figure out a way to trick him." Oliver said oh my Barney he is so adorable I thought though I'm guessing I didn't with Stiles glare and Oliver's blush

"Sorry" I giggled Stiles glare softened  
"Well, part of me is getting very good at playing tricks." Stiles said quietly

"Can you juggle?" I asked him curiously he gave me an are you serious look then I realized what he meant I blushed. We both went bathroom the girl's bathroom was dull and boring. After I had finished I waited outside the boy's bathroom for Stiles. Then I heard a girls voice I recognized it Malia. I walked in to see Stiles staring at a very naked Malia

"Now you're staring" Malia stated

"Yes he is, am I ruining the moment? I can go wait outside?" I asked annoyed with my arms crossed

"No Lily that's not what's she was already showering when I got in here and I wanted to ask her something" Stiles stammered out he turned to Malia "Uh I was kind of wondering why you punched me." Stiles said  
"Did you think I was going to thank you?" Malia asked she still had that familiar scent

"No. Maybe. We did kind of save your life." Stiles said nervously

"I think you already gave him a big enough thank you" I said with a forced smile Stiles held my hand I pulled away

"You're right, Stiles. Thank you. Thanks for invading my home. For putting me on the run. For turning me back to human so that I could look at my father every day and try to figure out how to explain to him that the reason my sister and mother are dead is because I almost ate them on a full moon. Thank you so very much." Malia said with sarcasm wow she is such a bitch

"We were just trying to help." Stiles said defending himself

"You want to help me? Find a way to change me back." Malia said

"You want to go back? To being a coyote?" Stiles asked then he had a look of realization

"What do you know?" Malia asked grabbing him

"what I know is that you have about two seconds to get off him before you never had a chance to change back" I said fake sweetly I could sense she was scared "I'm sorry I don't know why I said that it's just been a long day" I apologized she nodded

"I might know somebody who could teach you how to change." Stiles stated  
"Okay. What do you want?" Malia asked

"I bet I know what he wants" I snapped he sent me an apologetic look

"I need to get into the basement. Which means that I need to get the keys off of that orderly. The big one." Stiles informed her  
"Brunski." Malia said in realization  
"You help me, and I'll help you." Stiles suggested Malia nodded I had an idea

"Attack me" I said they both looked at me surprised

"What?" Malia asked me

"Attack me where I punched you today then Brunski will pull you off and I can grab the keys" I explain to her

"Okay" Malia said then went to get changed

"Lily" Stiles said softly

"Don't right now we need to figure something out before he can get back into my head because the other option isn't working out right now" I say defeated I walked away to meet Malia at the spot I let her pin me down

"It's all your fault" Malia repeated over and over the orderlies came shouting

"Get this weirdo off me" I shouted the pulled her off I grabbed the keys from Brunski

"It's her fault I'm here" Malia shouted I gave her a quick smirk which she returned Stiles helped me up I gave him the keys

"You okay?" Stiles asked me I nodded we went to the basement door and Stiles tried different keys "I thought this guy had a key to everything." Stiles muttered someone put their hands on our shoulders

"I do. But nobody has the key to that room." Brunski said dragging us away with two other orderlies they put us in a room

"Into the Quiet Room, little one's" Brunski said condescendingly then pulled the pills out "Want to tell us where you two got these?" he asked us

"A vending machine." Stiles said I sighed

"Yeah it was between them and cough medicine such a hard choice we had" I said with sarcasm  
"I always love the sarcastic ones." Brunski said touching my cheek I flinched

"don't touch her" Stiles shouted Brunski pulled out two needles I hate needles more then I hate the nogitsune which is a lot

"Give them five of the Haldol." brunski told the orderlies

"Wait. What's that? Is that a sedative? Okay, hang on. Hang on! I can't go to sleep. Okay, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Look Get off me, man!" Stiles said loudly they might as well kill ever one now

"You can't, he can't go to sleep, you can't leave me in here with him" I pleaded I felt the needle go in me

" I can't go to sleep you don't understand. You don't get it. I gotta stay awake. I gotta stay I have to stay awake." Stiles said then I fell to sleep when I opened my eyes I was in a locker what the hell I heard Stiles screaming

"Stiles" I shouted

"Lily" he replied

"What's going on?" I asked and why the hell am I in a locker

"What are you doing here?" he asked at the same time

"I don't know" I replied scared I saw someone move past the lockers oh Barney it's him nogitsune

"let me in" I heard the nogitsune say to Stiles

"What what do you mean? You know. Okay, screw you and your stupid riddles." Stiles said angry

"Why am I here?" I asked in defeat

"Because we want you to be" nogitsune said wait what did he mean we

"Stiles did you want me to be here?" I asked pinching the bridge of my nose

"Um maybe a little I only thought about you" Stiles said quietly I groaned

"No riddle this time, Stiles. You know what it means." Nogitsune said to Stiles they were both screaming at each other Stiles to be let out and nogitsune to be let in. I woke up to see Malia kneeling over me I rushed over to Stiles

"Stiles wake up" I said shaking him he woke up screaming

"Shh! Hey, hey, hey. Shh!" I said softly he calmed down then looked at Malia

"How did you get in here?" Stiles asked her

"I broke the lock. If I concentrate I can be pretty strong." Malia told him

"Get up babe" I said helping him up

"There's another way to the basement. Through the Closed Unit. Where they keep the real psychos." Malia said walking out we followed her

"Why come tell us you did your part Stiles would have helped you so why come back?" I ask suspiciously

"Because I want to help" Malia stated I snorted

"Us or just Stiles?" I asked annoyed she didn't reply great not only Lydia but now Malia I might as well just stay marked and see what void Stiles does to me I though well I thought I did that counts right I turned to Stiles yep he looked shocked he stopped me

"Never say that again, I don't want anyone else, why can't you just believe me?" Stiles asked frustrated I carried on walking

"No one wants me my real parents didn't or they just leave like my adoptive parents and my aunt I know it wasn't their fault. But it's like anything I touch I destroy I mean look at Boyd and Derek nearly died because of me. I got controlled into helping the nogitsune nearly killing coach and letting a bomb get set off where people did die. So I find it hard to believe you just want me maybe the nogitsune was right maybe you just wanted me because there was no one else at the time or you just wanted me for sex. I thought I could come to a quiet town and start over. But did I get that no I didn't then I met you I thought finally found someone I really like but ended up finding out stuff I wish I didn't about this town and myself. Stiles I would die for you literally like it's already in place because I love you so much it hurts but I don't…" I trailed off not wanting to finish Stiles stopped me

"You don't what?" he asked me softly

"I don't think you feel the same and I don't blame you" I stated looking down I finally decided to look up to see Stiles frozen

"I can't believe you think I don't feel the same about you baby I would do anything for you I swear I would give up my last breathe just making sure you know how much I love you. I love how you ask random questions, I love how passionate you are about barney, I love how your face lights up when you see a rainbow or small animal, I love how you're the only person in the world I can be myself with you 100% I can't even do that with Scott or my dad, I love how you growl a little when your jealous, I love how you try to help everyone with a smile on your face, I love how you are as sarcastic as I am but most of all I love how you're the only person I see myself spending the rest of my life with. I wouldn't care if we never had sex again or speak to another girl as long as long as you realize how much I love, care and need you in my life" Stiles said tearing up I was too I gasped and touched my neck Stiles looked at me weirdly

"What do I have chocolate on my face wait, I never had any chocolate, how is it even made and why is it called chocolate" I rambled someone touched my shoulder I jumped

"Baby it's gone the mark it's gone" Stiles said smiling

"Really" I asked not believing it he nodded he went to hug me I raised my hand "you was only joking about not having sex right?" I asked looking at him suspiciously he nodded I hugged him he pulled me into a kiss then someone tapped my shoulder I saw it was Malia I growled

"Sorry I have issues and not like the issues of a magazine but like insecurity" I said straight away

"Its fine it's down here" Malia said pointing to the stairs

"Thank you" I said hugging her "do I seem familiar to you?" I asked curiously

"Yeah I thought it was weird it's like I recognize your scent" Malia said

"We'll talk later" I told her she nodded and left I saw Stiles looking around "I like what they've done with the place" I said with sarcasm "what are we looking for?" I asked

"Something to do with that." Stiles says pointing to the wall it looked familiar I traced the symbol on the wall

"What does it mean?" I asked curiously

"Self." Stiles stated I realized it the same symbol we all have on the back of our ear well except Stiles we found some paper work

"Wow this place used to be fun Electroshock, ice baths. Trepanation?" I asked Stiles confused

"Trepanation is when they drill into your head." Stiles explained I nodded

"I wonder how that would feel" I said to myself

"There's nothing here." Stiles said putting the papers down "babe will you just check the lines on my back? Just tell me if they're fading" Stiles asked nervous

"Sure" I said pulling his shirt up when I looked at his back I froze

"Lily what is it?" Stiles asked

"They're almost gone." I said worried Stiles grabbed my hands

"hey it's okay you're not marked anymore" Stiles said softly I realized I never checked my wrists I pulled my hands away and turned away from him I pulled my sleeves up and my heart dropped there still there I was forcing myself not to cry why haven't they gone I'm pretty sure he loves me

"Lily" Stiles said confused

"It's not okay I'm still marked" I said showing him my wrists I saw his head drop slightly

"Do you feel loved?" Stiles asked me quietly

"Babe I really do more than anything" I said moving closer to him

"Then why" I cut him off with a kiss he kissed me back with more force I pulled his shirt off

"Baby are you sure we should do this the nogitsune could come back any time now?" Stiles asked worried

"I'm sure, I don't know what's going to happen next but I know I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" he said smiling a little he kissed me again you know what happens next we lead there relaxed I looked around when I looked at the wall again I realized something I sat up

"Stiles" I said walking over to the wall I knocked on it there was an echo "Do you hear that?" I asked him he picked up a pipe and smashed into the wall we looked inside and saw a corpse in bandages

"It's him." Stiles said

"never would have figured that out" I said sarcastically I leaned forward to look around near it I lifted his jacket pocket up there was something in it I pulled it out it was a picture of a man and a woman the woman looked exactly like Kira "babe look at this" I said showing him the picture I saw he recognized the woman too

"we have to get this to Scott." Stiles said quickly I nodded then I saw Oliver stun him seriously Lily you're a werecoyote become more aware of your senses

"You tricked Brunski took his keys. I tricked him and took his stun gun. I also got his Haldol." Oliver said and stunned me "I heard they used to do trepanation here."

"Oliver what are you doing?" Stiles managed to ask

"Oliver" I said strained he picked up a drill

"I'm going to let the evil spirits out." Oliver said then stunned me again I must have passed out because when I woke up I was strapped to a chair so was Stiles I felt drowsy "I borrowed a few pointers from the five point restraint." Oliver stated I tried to break free but couldn't find the strength "don't try I gave you enough Haldol to weaken you but not make you pass out" Oliver informed me great off course I can't break free that would be too easy

"Oliver, stop this. Oliver, listen to me. Stop! Oliver! Oliver! Stop!" Stiles shouted at Oliver who was going near him with the drill

"Oliver" I shouted then I heard

"Start with her." I looked around and saw the nogitsune "the arms and legs first"

"You did this. You got into his head." Stiles accused

"Every Dracula needs a Renfield." The nogitsune stated

"Really Dracula you went with Dracula come on your more powerful than him that attempt of a reference was a failure" I said to nogitsune rolling my eyes I saw Oliver coming towards me

"Just let her go." Stiles said I heard the drill come on and felt it cutting though my skin I screamed

"Lily" I heard Stiles shout Oliver did the same with the other one

"Let me in." I heard the nogitsune say

"Stiles don't" I shouted in pain I saw Oliver move back to look at Stiles who was trying to get free

"Stiles do you want her to stay in pain?" the nogitsune asked

"Stiles ignore him I can handle it" I pleaded I'm such a dumbass I'm a telepath

"Scott" I thought

"Lily what's wrong?" Scott replied worried

"Nogitsune at eichen house help" I thought

"We will be there as fast as we can" he replied

"We can walk out of this place." The nogitsune stated I felt the drill go through my leg I was healing slower than usual but still healing

"Just let her go please." I barely heard Stiles say  
"Let me in." nogitsune said to him

"Stiles babe trust me I will be fine don't give in" I begged

"Lily, Lily, Lily" the nogitsune said why does he always say my name three times

"What?" I asked in pain he came over

"Just because one mark has gone you still have the other you're still mine" the nogitsune said touching my face I turned my head I heard something rip I looked forward again to see Stiles

"Stiles" I said softly

"Yeah" he replied in the same tone

"Get these off me" I said indicating the restraints

"Why would I do that" Stiles taunted

"Nogitsune" I said glaring Stiles shook his head and pointed to where the nogitsune was sitting down what's going on I thought panicked

"Why would I let you go?" Stiles asked amused

"Because you love me" I said quietly he laughed I flinched

"you actually think I love you because of what I said before I wanted to show how loving I could be in front off Malia I mean I saw her body she is so much more perfect then you" Stiles said I was crying now was it all a lie Stiles grabbed the drill from Oliver and stuck it in my stomach

"Stiles please stop" I pleaded

"Why don't you just give up why would I want a girl who brings death with her wherever she goes. I mean you basically killed your adoptive parents, you could of easily saved your aunt and Boyd but didn't. I have never really loved you, you have always been second choice and always will be" Stiles said he stuck the drill in my stomach again

"Stop" I gasped out in pain

"You should just give yourself to the nogitsune" Stiles said I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to stop

"I thought you felt sick at the thought of hurting me" I said trying to convince him to stop

"I lied I have wanted to do this since you let my dad get kidnapped" Stiles said coldly I heard movement I opened my eyes everything was normal again Stiles was still restrained

"That's what he wants to happen" the nogitsune said I looked at Stiles in betrayal he looked back at me in worry

"Lily don't listen to whatever he just showed you it's a lie" Stiles pleaded I wanted to believe him so badly but couldn't so I decided to lie

"I believe you" I lied I saw Oliver moving the drill towards my head  
"Let me in, Stiles!" the nogitsune demanded

"Just let her go please!" Stiles shouted

"Let me in, Stiles! Let me in! Let me in and I'll let her live." The nogitsune repeated the drill was moving closer to my head

"Oliver." Stiles said the drill stopped I looked around for the nogitsune but couldn't find no i thought Stiles is the nogitsune again void Stiles ripped the restraints of and went over to Oliver, he took the frill off him then hit Oliver in the face with it

"Oliver" I whispered void Stiles touched my face and hit me with the drill I blacked out. When I woke up at Alan's clinic I heard Alan and Scott speaking

"There isn't much here, unfortunately." I heard Alan say

"Does it say anything?" Scott asked impatiently

"My Japanese isn't great. But it appears to say that one method of expelling a Nogitsune is to change the body of the host." Alan stated I

"Change the body?" Scott said quietly

"Which begs the question, how do we change Stiles' body?" Alan said I thought for a minute then realized

"By turning him into a werewolf." I say quietly they both looked at me I could sense their relief

"She's right" Scott said I winced slightly I was only aching a little

"How you doing Lillian?" Alan asked me

"better if I got a hug of a certain someone called uncle Alan" I said smiling slightly I saw Alan's face light up a little he hugged me gently I hide a wince "I know your reason for not telling me morell told me but I'm glad she did and I would feel almost a 100% better if I got a hug off my best friend" I said I saw Scott coming towards me "oh well Lyds isn't here I guess you'll do Mcall" I teased he chuckled a little and hugged me I hide another wince

"How are you really doing?" Scott asked me sternly

"Alive and kicking" I say quietly

"What happened?" Scott asked me

"Stiles is gone he's the nogitsune now" I whispered I told them everything and gave Scott the picture

* * *

Sorry it's a bit late I kept going through it to make sure it was okay so I hope you like it :)


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 21

I had a weird dream last night it was people's bodies being piled up in a place called Oak Creek. When I woke up I decided to go ask Mr. Yukimura I remember him saying he will be at the school today. I arrived to see him writing on the board I heard buzzing and saw him drop a book on it.

"Mr. y" I said quietly he jumped in surprise

"Lily what can I do for you?" he asked me

"Was there a" but I didn't get to finish because I heard

"Coming in on a Saturday. That's dedication. Where's she hiding them?" void Stiles asked I was confused

"I'm sorry; I don't know what you're talking about." Mr. y said

"Her little knives. Daggers. I know what they are." Void Stiles said pulling out books

"Stiles" I said softly

"Hey gorgeous" void Stiles said I cringed at the emptiness of his voice

"Physical representation of her tails. However the hell that works." Void Stiles said sounding bored

"Maybe you'd like to do some reading on it. I can direct you to the section on Japanese myth in the library." Mr. y said I rolled my eyes really the library

"No. No, I'd like to talk to you." Void Stiles said coming closer

"Stiles don't" I said sternly

"Lily, I'm so glad you haven't lost the rest of my marks because now you know your mine no matter what" void Stiles said smirking

"Why do you want me?" I asked confused

"Like I said before Lily we would make a great team the darkness in you is just waiting to come out" void Stiles said tauntingly he looked at Mr. y "The older the tail, the stronger the oni. Am I right? I know there's one left. I know it's the strongest".

"Unfortunately, I don't know what you're referring to." Mr. y said trying and failing to act like he doesn't know anything

"You'll talk." Void Stiles said lifting the book up Mr. y dropped on the desk the fly flew into Mr. y's mouth he started gasping I tried moving closer but void Stiles stopped me "just watch, they always talk." Void Stiles said to me smirking I didn't know what to do I didn't want Mr. y to die. So I did the first thing I could think off I kissed void Stiles I expected it to be cold and horrid but it was kind of warm and gentle. He kissed back with a bit more force it went on for about a minute I pulled back to see Mr. y still looking the same well so much for that plan. Void Stiles grabbed my arm tightly  
"That was fun but I don't think it's here" void Stiles said dragging me

"So are you going to stop it?" I asked indicating Mr. y

"Nah lets go" void Stiles said smirking

"Where?" I asked worried

"For some fun" void Stiles said why do I feel like it won't be fun at all

"Scott" I thought

"Yeah?" Scott replied

"The nogitsune has me" I said scared

"Where are you now?" Scott asked worried

"Forget about me for a second you need to" then it got cut off I looked at the nogitsune to see him smirking

"Nope, not going to let you help him" void Stiles said

"Why do you really want me?" I asked annoyed

"Mostly it is for the darkness but Stiles really wants you badly I want to see what all the fuss is about" void Stiles said smirking

"You were made to enjoy chaos, strife and pain so you have never felt love or happiness? "I asked sadly everyone should experience happiness

"No it's for the weak" he said coldly

"How did you feel when I kissed you?" I asked him curiously

"Nothing" he said bluntly okay that stung

"How did Stiles feel?" I asked

"Happy" void Stiles said annoyed he took us home

"What are we doing here?" I asked him confused

"Waiting" void Stiles stated I'm so bored

"For what?" I asked

"The show to start" he said smirking

"Who made you?" I asked in interest

"You already know her Mrs. Yukimura" he stated

"What do you call a horse in pajamas?" I asked void Stiles

"I don't know" void Stiles said sighing

"A zebra" I said giggling

"Shut up" void Stiles demanded angry I nodded slowly

"Let's get to the point no small talk what will it take to leave Stiles alone?" I asked annoyed

"Nothing I like this body so many people that care for it I can bring so much pain from it though I don't see the appeal" he said

"It's because he's kind, caring and funny unlike you" I snapped

"Such a sharp tongue why don't we find a better use for it" void Stiles said before kissing me I felt myself kiss back again it was like I had no control it soon escalated and well you know what happens next. I laid there feeling disgusted with myself for not resisting. He sat up and waved at something then went to Stiles chess board and moved around the pieces but took Isaac off the board what does that mean I thought we both got dressed I was dresses so fast I thought I might have pulled a muscle how do you pull a muscle does it move out of place or does it twist I asked myself confused

"Come on" void Stiles said pulling me out the room do I look like a rag doll I thought annoyed

"Where are we going now?" I asked irritated

"We are getting help from some friends of ours" he said getting in my car guess I'm driving

"Where?" I asked him

"Derek's" he said to me annoyed

"I don't get it" I said confused

"What?" he asked irritated

"How did you know how Stiles felt?" I asked him curiously

"I felt a spark that I will get rid off soon" void Stiles said smirking so that's why I felt a spark

"What do the marks mean?" I asked him

"Neck is love, wrists is trust looks like someone doesn't trust their boyfriend" he taunted I had to bite back a remark when we got there void Stiles just stood there watching the sunset

"Awkward" I said bluntly then the door opened I saw John

"Don't move" void Stiles demanded quietly he suddenly had an innocent look on his face "Hi dad"

* * *

Hi sorry It's a really short chapter the next chapter will be better


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 22

John and void Stiles was staring at each other when john pulled out a pair of handcuffs are you kidding me handcuffs

"You want to handcuff me?" void Stiles asked with fake hurt

"If my son is still here, if there's still a part of him standing here in front of me, then he'll put these on willingly and he'll come with me, because he knows I'm here to protect him from himself and from others." John stated void Stiles put his hands out

"John don't" I said worried

"It's okay" void Stiles said to me john put the handcuffs on him I moved forward void Stiles looked up with a glare 

"You're not my son." John said sighing void Stiles broke the handcuffs in half then Allison, Chris and Derek walked in I felt relieved but then I saw void Stiles smirk what is he planning. Allison shot him with a tazer but void Stiles just grabbed the bolt that came out of it.

"Like that would work ally" I said annoyed Allison's tazer fell to the floor when void Stiles threw the tazer bolt back at her. Derek went to attack him I shifted and got in front of void Stiles "no" I growled I saw everyone but john looking at me in confusion john had a look of understanding

"Lily I'll be fine" void Stiles said I just didn't want Stiles getting hurt I moved back. Derek went to attack again but void Stiles just grabbed his arm and broke it I flinched back at the memory. Void Stiles hit Derek's head off the table it reminded me of the time in the car then void Stiles threw him against the beam. Chris pulled a gun to void Stiles 

"Argent, listen to me. Don't do this." John said to Chris sternly 

"Why not? I've done it before. Werewolves, berserkers. I can easily add a nogitsune to the list." Chris said not even showing any emotion

"Chris if you kill him he won't die I will" I stated to Chris he looked confused "I traded my life for his if he dies" I informed him

"I'm sorry Lily but he will kill a lot of people if I let him live" Chris said shrugging I shifted and john pulled his gun out and pointed it to Chris 

"You're not going to shoot my son." John told him 

"You said it yourself, Sheriff. That's not your son." Chris said I growled 

"Put it down. Put it down." John said indicating the gun 

"Dad, he's going to shoot me. He's going to kill me, Dad." Void Stiles said this is all a game to him is there even any of my Stiles still in there 

"Don't listen." Chris said to john softly 

"Put it down. Now! Do it! Put it down!" John demanded

"Pull the trigger. Come on." Void Stiles taunted 

"Listen to me, you put the gun down now!" John yelled

"Shoot me." Void Stiles said staring at Chris

"Ally" I said she looked at me "I can't let him shoot him I don't want to die I won't hesitate to kill him if he tries I'm sorry" I said to her sadly she nodded looking down 

"Dad." Allison said worried 

"Shoot me!" void Stiles shouted to Chris

"Put the gun down!" John also shouted to Chris

"EVERYONE calm the jelly out jeez I think I've gone deaf" I say annoyed

"Shoot me!" void Stiles repeated

"Argent, you put it down!" John yelled

"Strife." Allison whispered it started getting dark "Stop, stop it! This is what he wants. This is exactly what he wants." She exclaimed 

"Not exactly I was kind of hoping Scott would be here. But I'm glad you all have your guns out. Because you're not here to kill me." Void Stiles stated the oni appeared "You're here to protect me." Void Stiles said backing up I stood in front of him. John and Chris started shooting then more if them appeared behind us I went to attack but void Stiles stopped me "this isn't your fight" void Stiles stated he grabbed my face " just know when the time comes you will give into the darkness it will just keep building up and up till you lose control. Stiles won't want you after that well that's if he even wants you now." he said he kissed me then threw me against the wall. I looked up void Stiles disappeared the oni did too I just sat there on the floor. Is he right do I have darkness in me he was right about one thing I destroy everything I touch. Kira and Scott came in 

"What happened?" Scott asked

"They disappeared. They literally just vanished." Allison informed him 

"And so did Stiles." John said I felt empty I could feel the tears in my eyes

"Lily" Scott said worried

"I don't know, I just don't know" I whispered Allison and Kira sat next to me

"Don't know what lils?" Allison asked concerned

"what to do, how to think, how to feel I still love Stiles but I feel like it's wrong now. I just feel like giving up he might never come back." I said defeated

"Lily" I looked up to see john staring at me "loving Stiles isn't wrong, this is what the nogitsune wants for you to lose hope, we will get Stiles back I promise you that" John said determined

"I don't know if I can love him anymore I told Stiles I forgave him but you don't know what the nogitsune made me think Stiles did to me. The nogitsune said there is darkness in me that I will lose control. He said I bring death with me and destroy everything I touch" I said standing up "maybe he's right" I whispered walking away

"No he's not" Kira said to me sternly

"She's right Lily you don't have darkness in you at all, you may have had a tough life but not one of those deaths are on your hands" Derek said

"How can you say that I nearly killed you Derek or don't you remember that I went to attack Deucalion and distracted you, you could off died." I said frustrated

"No Lily, you didn't distract me I was keeping an eye on you all the time during the fight. You didn't distract me I distracted myself" Derek said sternly I nodded

"Lily what has the nogitsune done to you that makes you think you can't love Stiles anymore?" Scott asked me

"He made me think Stiles was abusing me" I said quietly I could sense the shock and anger was it towards me

"That's why you have been flinching and wincing so much" Scott said mostly to himself I looked to John

"I'm sorry I should have known it wasn't Stiles but at the time we knew nothing about the nogitsune and it looked like Stiles" I said tearing up again I felt someone hug me I flinched a tiny bit I caught the scent it was John

"Lily it's not your fault it's the nogitsune but after this is over you, me and Stiles will have a long discussion about this" John said I nodded I looked to Chris

"I won't let you kill him" I said to him quietly Chris nodded

"Lils want to stay at my house?" Scott asked kindly I looked at John who nodded

"Yeah" I said forcing a smile Kira decided to stay too I said bye to everyone I decided to leave my jeep at Derek's and walk when I got there. I saw Scott and Kira laid in his bed I gave a small smile and went to Isaacs's room. I got in bed and stared at the ceiling I finally drifted off to sleep. I woke up with a scream I dreamt about me turning evil and I killed so many people. I was hoping to wake up in bed with Stiles next to me and it all to be over but it wasn't. I sighed I started thinking about what to do when all this is over should I leave Stiles. There was a knock at the door Scott walked in

"Are you okay?" Scott asked me worried I nodded "Lydia and Aiden found Stiles he's passed out" Scott informed me I nodded and got changed I heard a car pull up. I looked out the window to see Scott and Aiden bringing Stiles inside. I rushed down the stairs

"The couch put him on the couch" Scott directed Aiden I sat next to void Stiles

"Guys, this is crazy. He needs to be in the hospital." Melissa stated 

"Mom, remember what happened last time he went to the hospital?" Scott said pointedly I saw Alan look at Stiles wound

"Is it bad Uncle Alan?" I asked worried

"It doesn't look like he's bleeding. I think he might even be healing." Alan said I sighed in relief 

"You mean healing like we heal?" Aiden asked

"No like normal people heal" I say with sarcasm he glared at me

"That's good, right?" Scott asked

"Off course it is" I said annoyed

"For him, yes. Us? I'm not so sure." Alan said gravely 

"Well, if we're not going to kill him, why aren't we at least tying him down with really big chains?" Aiden asked I snarled at him

"Lillian calm down I might have something more effective." Alan said he pulled something out off his bag I moved out the way so Scott and Aiden could hold him down

"Wait what is it?" I asked worried Aiden opened Stiles mouth when Alan gave it him void Stiles opened his eyes and grabbed Aiden's neck then Aiden grabbed Stiles I tried to pull both off them away from each other 

"Get him off me! Get him off me!" Aiden grunted then void Stiles suddenly let go

"Kanima venom. Nice touch." Void Stiles said smirking Aiden roared at him I roared back "You know how they say that twins get a feeling when the other one's in pain? You didn't lose that talent, too, did you? Oh, I hope not. You're going to need it. Okay, I'll give a little hint. Ethan's at the school." Stiles said tauntingly oh Barney Ethan 

"Go" Scott said to Aiden

"Aiden be careful" I shouted he gave me a small smile then left void Stiles started laughing 

"Oh, I hope he gets there in time. I like the twins. Short tempers. Homicidal compulsions. They're a lot more fun than you bakemono trying to save the world every day." Void Stiles said amused please shut up I thought 

"Doc, you brought something to paralyze his body. You got anything for his mouth?" Melissa asked annoyed

"Yes, I do." Alan said pulling duck tape out he put it on void Stiles mouth. Void Stiles started shouting then laughing I touched his face hesitantly he can't hurt you he's paralyzed

"Lily are you sure that's a good idea?" Scott asked worried I nodded I turned his face to look at me I looked for any sign of my Stiles but there was nothing there. Void Stiles was looking me in the eyes I looked into his eyes just looked hollow. I smiled softly at him he narrowed his eyes at me I started stroking him hair. Melissa started to clear his wounds while the others went in the kitchen. I heard void Stiles sniffling and tearing up 

"Stiles." Melissa said void Stiles nodded she went to take the tape off

"Melissa I don't think that's a good idea" I said quickly but it was too late the tape was already off and void Stiles started smirking 

"Really, Melissa? I shed one tear? That's all it takes? Come on. You can't crumble that easily. How are you going to hold up when Scott knows the truth?" void Stiles taunted

"What?" Melissa asked

"When he finds out why his dad really left? You know he overheard it, right? You had no idea. You called Stilinski right after it happened. You didn't tell Scott, but you told the Sheriff. Hmm. But Stiles heard it like he hears everything. But you want to know why he never told Scott? Because he knew that Scott would never forgive you. He knew how much he would hate you." Void Stiles said 

"This isn't you, Stiles." Melissa said but mostly to herself 

"It is now." Void Stiles taunted Melissa but the tape back on his face

"Ignore him" I told her softly I heard the doorbell and saw peter give me strength I thought "him you asked him here" I said to Scott in disbelief

"He might be able to help" Scott defended himself unsurely peter started looking at void Stiles 

"He doesn't look like he would survive a slap across the face, much less the bite of a werewolf." Peter stated

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically 

"You don't think it would work?" Scott asked peter

"This is more a war of the mind than the body. There are better methods to winning this battle." Peter said staring at void Stiles 

"What kind of methods?" Alan asked curiously

"I swear to barney if you say torture I will kill you" I said irritated he looked at me with raised eyebrows then grabbed Scott's hand and showed us Scott's claws

"We're going to get into his head." Peter said bluntly 

"So, do we have a plan?" Alan asked I don't think I even want to hear the plan

"Scott is going to try and dig through pale and sickly Evil Stiles's mind to unearth pale and sickly Real Stiles. Then guide him back from the depths of his own subconscious. But he's not going to do it alone." Peter said smirking he has a way with words I thought 

"What do you mean?" Scott asked confused

"Somebody needs to go in with you." Peter said looking at me void Stiles was staring too. Peter guided Scott's claws to the back of void Stiles neck 

"So what do we do if we find him? Scott asked

"You're going to have to guide him out somehow. Try to give him back control of his mind, his body." Peter said oh so helpfully he put Scott's claws on the back of my neck

"Could give us more details on the somehow that would be helpful?" I asked 

"Improvise." Peter stated

"Thanks for being so helpful" I said with sarcasm 

"What if this is just another trick?" Scott asked worried

"When are you people going to start trusting me?" peter asked frustrated

"Never" I mumbled

"I meant him." Scott said indicating Stiles 

"Oh." Peter said he's an idiot 

"Scott, we're running out of time." Alan stated Scott pushed his claws in I whimpered in pain I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was back in eichen house restrained on a bed Scott was on the one next to me we both tried getting out

"Scott you're a werewolf and I'm a werecoyote this will be easier if we used our strength" I said slowly

"But we're in Stiles's head." Scott pointed out 

"Scott we're supernatural creature's with supernatural strength. We can break free." I state I closed my eyes and pulled I finally broke free Scott did too.

"What now?" Scott asked me

"How in bunnies name am I meant to know? This is my first time in this whole bizarre experience right now I would rather be catching up on Castle with a nice cup of hot chocolate with Stiles hugging me, but no I'm inside me boyfriends head this brings the term close to a whole new platform ." I said annoyed 

"Just stay behind me." Scott said going towards the door

"No worries there" I said following Scott but it shut behind him and wouldn't open 

"Scott!" I shouted I thought I could hear something I turned around to see the room had gotten smaller are you kidding me Stiles I'm going to kill you I was in the closet at my old house again

"Lindsey, Conner" I shouted I banged on the door I heard a sound again I turned around to see the nogitsune in the corner drawing something on the wall. He came towards me throwing the selves down I could smell gasoline and heat I started panicking I started booting the door the nogitsune was getting closer suddenly the door fell open. I ran through it I looked around and saw Scott I ran over to him we looked forward we saw the nogitsune with Stiles looking at some board game. We ran towards him but it was like the more we ran the further away he was.

"Stiles" Scott shouted

"Stiles babe over here" I shouted then I remembered something Derek taught me "Stiles is part of your pack." I said to Scott 

"What? What do you mean?" Scott asked me confused

"He's human. But he's still part of the pack, right?" I asked him rolling my eyes

"Yeah. Yeah, of course." Scott said quickly 

"So if a wolf goes missing how does their alpha call them?" I asked him smirking Scott shifted

"They howl." Scott said then howled I saw Stiles looking at us he faced the nogitsune and threw the stoned of the board. The nogitsune growled I gasped then I was back in Scott's house 

"Did it work? Please in the name of magic stars let it of worked" I asked moving closer to Stiles

"Did it work?" Scott asked

"What happened? Why didn't it work?" Lydia asked

"Because it's not science, Lydia. It's supernatural. I did my part. Now give me the names." I heard peter say 

"What names?" Scott asked suspiciously

"What are you talking about? Because if there is a secret club I want in, it isn't no club till I arrive" I asked but peter dragged Lydia away

"Lydia, a deal is a deal. Even with me." Peter stated sternly 

"Malia and Lily" I heard Lydia whisper I saw peter look at me quickly what the hell I was about to ask when Stiles gasped then pulled a bandage out of his mouth throwing it up. When it was finally over something came out of the bandages the nogitsune it moved forward. Scott and peter pinned it down wait that seemed too easy 

"Hold him." Peter demanded 

"I'm trying." Scott said "Wait, wait, wait!" Scott said then he took the bandages off the nogitsune it was Stiles

"Scott?" Stiles asked

"Stiles" I whispered hopeful he looked at me with a loving look I had to look away

"Scott." Alan said I saw that the other Stiles was gone and so was Lydia 

"Where are they? Where are they?" Scott asked everyone

"Lydia!" Scott kept shouting running out

"Lyds this isn't the time for hide and seek plus I didn't count up to ten" I shout running out


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 23

We couldn't find her anywhere we went back in to see the nogitsune or Stiles I stayed back while Scott helped him up the stairs. I felt his stare on me but ignored it peter left straight away but gave me a weird look before he did. Alan left to help the twins and Isaac. I tried to use my power to find Lydia but I was blocked out, Melissa went upstairs to check on Stiles I just sat on the couch. Scott came down to tell me Stiles wanted Mrs. y to bring the oni here to check I was worried but didn't move. I couldn't be near him right now when Mrs. y came I had the urge to draw I ran past Scott and Stiles I heard Stiles shout my name but I didn't stop I found paper and pencil then started to draw. It was the same guy from eichen house

"Excuse me I'm sorry it took me so long" I said apologetically

"Its fine I'm Rhys" the hot guy said

"I'm Lily what can I do for you?" I asked politely anything for a distraction

"I need you to tell her something" Rhys stated

"Who, oh Mrs. y" I said in realization this is her ex that died I went downstairs to see the oni Stiles fell to the floor. Scott informed us Stiles had the mark behind his ear. Kira and Scott helped him up.

"Rhys" I said to Mrs. y she looked shocked "he's here and has something to say to you" I told her

"What?" she asked me I turned to Rhys he told me what he wanted to tell her.

"he's disappointed in you for bringing this monster to life because you did this he hasn't found peace yet and you was willing to kill an innocent boy instead of finding another way" I told her Mrs. y started tearing up "but he also says he forgives you and will never stop loving you the only way he will find peace is when the nogitsune can't hurt anyone anymore" I told her she had a small smile she nodded Rhys disappeared

"Good job he was hot" I said winking at her she chuckled. I could smell jealousy I turned to face Stiles he looked at me hopefully but I walked past him I could sense the hurt and felt guilty. Stiles asked Mrs. y if the oni will be able to kill the nogitsune I didn't want to hear anymore I climbed to the roof and looked out into the sky I needed to think. Scott came out a few minutes later

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked me worried

"I don't know what to do about Stiles I love him but too much stuff has happened and I don't know if we can come back from it" I said sighing

"So you want to break up with him?" Scott asked me shocked

"Want to no, should do yes" I said in defeat

"Why should you break up with him?" Scott asked me confused

"I'm not good for him" I state Scott snorted

"Lily you're the best thing for him he's been getting in less trouble with you around. I can also tell you being with you is the happiest I've ever seen him" Scott said his heartbeat was steady

"We rushed into the relationship he doesn't know all the baggage I have" I say quietly

"What baggage we already know about your parents and Deucalion what else is there?" Scott asked me

"Scott you've seen it how many times have I run away from Stiles or almost broke up with him over something silly. I'm insecure all the time Scott I'm scared he's going to leave me for someone else or in general. I have this big secret I don't even know if I can trust him with it." I said tearing up

"Lily look at me" Scott said I did "Stiles what never leave you its okay to feel insecure he will understand and I know you can trust him even with your life and he wouldn't let you down" Scott said sternly

"I just keep thinking if I go down there to hug and kiss him something bad is going to happen or it will turn out to be a dream. I couldn't handle that" I sobbed

"it won't I promise you this isn't a dream or a trick if anything bad happens we'll deal with it" Scott said hugging me I jumped a little but relaxed

"Thanks" I whispered

"your welcome now go down there and see him before he breaks down he thinks you hate him" Scott said smiling softly I rushed downstairs to see he was on the couch I sat next to him Stiles stared at me. I cupped his face and looked into his eyes they were so full of love and sorrow I smiled slightly. Then I took a breath and hugged him he hugged back tighter

"I love you" I said tearing up again seriously how can I cry so much

"I love you too" Stiles said voice cracking I pulled back then leaned in for a kiss he leaned in too. The kiss was full of passion and sparks when we broke apart I rested my forehead on his

"I missed you" he whispered

"I missed you too" I replied we both had tears down our faces

"I'm so sorry for everything I remember it all. I'm sorry I hurt you I remember you being so scared of me and I don't want you to feel that way again toward me. I didn't mean anything I said at all I really do love you so much" Stiles said crying

"Hey baby" I said quietly he looked at me "Stiles I forgive you for everything it wasn't you who was doing it but I won't be able to forget it." I said sadly Stiles looked down ashamed "but me you and your dad are going to talk it through I would never break up with you over this I might off thought about it but I'm not running away do you know what I feel right now?" I asked him

"What?" he asked curiously

"Safe you still make me feel safe, now there is something I need to tell you I know it's a bad time but I want to tell you know. Once I tell you this you can break up with me if you think I'm a freak or something" I said quietly for some reason I could sense happiness I looked at Stiles confused

"Babe you can tell me anything I promise nothing can change how I feel about you" Stiles said softly I took a deep breathe

"Um I uh be, before I came to beacon hills I wasn't homeschooled well technically I was I was in a mental health facility a much better one then eichen house on suicide watch. I had severe depression and tried to kill myself. I was there for two and a half years and was on a lot of tablets I started feeling a bit better so they released me." I practically whispered I couldn't sense horror or disgust I could sense love. I looked at Stiles he was staring at me lovingly

"I'm glad you told me baby" Stiles said softly I gasped then looked at my wrists the marks had gone

"I trust you" I said with a growing smile "now come on I know someone who is dying to see you well not actually dying I um it was I just meant that metaphorically" I rambled Stiles chuckled I smiled and held his hand then I wondered something "why is water wet?" I asked Stiles he didn't answer he just smiled

"Scott" I shouted he came down the stairs quickly and smiled when he saw mine and Stiles linked hands "I need your help bringing him to see his dad" I said Scott nodded we took my car Derek dropped off earlier Scott was in the back with Stiles while I was driving. I kept glancing at him through the rear view mirror and when we caught each other's eyes we looked away shyly. I heard Scott snicker

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"You two are acting like a bunch of twelve year olds with a crush" Scott chuckled

"Shut up" I said smiling

"Malia stopped by few days ago" Scott told Stiles I tensed

"Really?" Stiles asked surprised I felt jealous

"Lils why are you jealous?" Scott asked confused I felt embarrassed

"Because Stiles saw Malia naked again and he didn't look away also I'm pretty sure Malia has a crush on him" I informed Scott

"Baby we talked about this" Stiles said softly

"You don't remember do you?" I asked him

"What?" Stiles asked confused

"When we were at eichen house restrained, the nogitsune showed me something said it's what you wanted. You don't know what he showed me do you?" I asked sadly

"No Why? What did he show you?" Stiles asked worried

"It doesn't matter he was just messing with my head" I stated "I think" I whispered we made it there when we walked in I heard Jordan and John talking

"Go home, Sheriff." Jordan said then walking away

"How's my second favorite officer?" I asked smiling

"Better when the sheriff goes home" Jordan said returning the smile then leaving

"Ah, If I could just find my keys." John muttered to himself we all stood there staring at him

"In your coffee cup. You always drop them in your empty cup." Stiles told him John looked at me and Scott we nodded. John dropped his coat and hugged Stiles "Oh! Hey, Dad." Stiles chuckled

"Is it over?" John asked Scott who was by John's desk Scott pulled the keys out of the cup

"Not yet." Scott said we all explained to John what had happened also Lydia going missing he left the room for a minute

"Does anyone think we can defeat him because it feels like we're a blind cat looking for its house?" I asked defeated

"We can try" Scott said john walled back in

"We got an APB out on Lydia's car. Every unit on the road is looking for her." John stated

"Isn't there anything else that we could do?" Scott asked

"At this hour? No, not really." John said sadly

"He took her for a reason, Dad. Look, if we can figure out the why, then we'll figure out the where." Stiles pointed out

"Okay. What would a Nogitsune need with a Banshee?" John asked us

"I don't know, Lydia's pretty good at finding dead bodies. Maybe he needs to find a body?" Stiles said I heard him say my name

"What?" I asked him

"Nothing I didn't say anything" Stiles said confused

"Scott, you know more about this than all of us." John stated

"He has a point you spoke to Mrs. y more than any of us" I said

"Me?" Scott asked confused

"No the other person called Scott" I say sarcastically

"You said you got the whole story from Noshiko?" John asked Scott

"Yeah, but that happened during World War II. Like 70 years ago." Scott stated

"Wait. What did you say?" Stiles asked

"Noshiko told me about the internment camp" Scott was saying but got cut off

"No, before that. You said the whole story." Stiles said then I realized what he meant

"Yeah. What is it?" Scott asked curiously

"There's a girl at Eichen House." Stiles said

"Her name's Meredith." I added

"I think she might be able to help." Stiles stated John got Jordan to call eichen house about Meredith I heard Stiles say my name again

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed

"I didn't open my mouth" Stiles said I rolled my eyes

"Sheriff, Meredith Walker." Jordan said he is kind of cute I thought but I might have said it out loud by the look of Stiles glare it made me a bit uncomfortable

"She's still there?" John asked

"Yeah, but they moved her to the Closed Unit." Jordan informed us

"Why?" I asked confused I thought that they only but the violent one's in there

"They said behavioral issues." Jordan replied

"What issues?" Stiles asked confused

"She wouldn't stop screaming." Jordan said john decided to go to eichen house while we took Stiles to Scott's. I kept hearing Stiles say my name

"For the love of star wars Stiles stop saying my name" I said irritated

"Erm Lils, Stiles hasn't spoken at all" Scott said slowly

"Oh sorry" I said confused then it hit me it was the nogitsune I decided not to tell them right now. We made it to Scott's, me and Stiles went to Isaacs's room we laid down and Stiles cuddled me

"I missed this" I muttered

"Me too" Stiles said I drifted off to sleep I had a dream of the nogitsune trapping me and making me watch him kill Stiles. I woke up screaming I looked next to me to see no one there. I heard someone running up the stairs I saw it was Stiles looking worried was it Stiles was it a dream and he escaped

"Nogitsune?" I asked getting off the bed slowly

"No baby it's me Stiles" Stiles said worry still on his face

"It wasn't a dream?" I asked slowly he came towards me I moved back

"Baby look" Stiles said indicating the back off his ear I saw the symbol and sighed in relief and hugged him

"Thank rainbows" I said we went downstairs Stiles looked tired

"Lie down babe" I say indicating the couch

"No I" Stiles began saying I cut him off

"if you love me lie down" I said sternly he laid down on the couch I saw him drift off a couple of hours later I saw him stand up quickly gasping he nearly fell Scott caught him

"Hey!" Scott said

"Are you alright babe?" I asked him concerned

"What happened? How long was I out?" Stiles asked

"Just a couple of hours. You should sit down." Scott told him worried

"Where's my Dad?" Stiles asked

"He's at Eichen House, questioning everyone. Looking for Meredith." Scott informed him

"Turns out finding her is like looking for a worm in the sea" I say they look at me weirdly "we promised him we wouldn't let you out of our sight." I told him

"Okay, what about the others?" Stiles asked

"Allison, Isaac, the Twins, they're all looking for Lydia." Scott told him

"It's starting to feel like we're waiting for a ransom call." Stiles said nervously

"We'll find her." I said softly Stiles put his coat on

"You all right?" Scott asked worried

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just can't seem to get warm." Stiles said I looked at him worried

"Maybe you should sit down. Take it easy." Scott said he touched Stiles hand "You're in pain." Scott stated

"What, where, why didn't you tell us?" I exclaimed panicking a little

"It's not that bad. Just more like a dull ache." Stiles said to me kind of soothingly

"Where?" Scott asked sternly

"Sort of everywhere." Stiles said quietly I grabbed his hand

"You're freezing like a popsicle" I state Stiles sat down gasping

"Tell me the truth. How much does it really hurt?" Scott asked then his phone rang it was Kira he answered it. I grabbed his hand casually, it was really bad I started gasping but couldn't let go I was starting to feel drained then I felt someone pull me away

"Lily what were you doing you could of killed yourself" Scott said sternly

"Taking Stiles pain away" I said tiredly

"Babe you nearly passed out from it" Stiles exclaimed worried

"It was like I couldn't stop. Are you feeling any better?" I asked Stiles

"Yeah" Stiles said

"That was Kira in the phone Meredith is at the school" Scott told us we rushed to the school I broke the speed limit and it was awesome. We ran in looking for her I heard Meredith in the music room, we all ran to get there when we did we saw coach using the tazer on Brunski. Wow coach is so hot right now I got a really look from everyone but coach didn't thank Barney.

"Well? Get her out of here." Coach said me and Stiles grabbed her and ran. We got to my jeep Scott got in the back with Meredith. We all faced her

"Okay. Where's Lydia?" Stiles asked her impatiently

"Who's Lydia?" Meredith asked confused

"That's just great" I say with sarcasm we went back to Scott's the car ride there was silent. We got in and saw Isaac and agent Mcall I groaned

"My day is now complete to being the worst freaking day ever" I said annoyed

"Nice to see you too" agent Mcall said with sarcasm I hugged Isaac

"I'm glad you're okay big bro" I whispered

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked his dad I pulled away from Isaac

"I could ask you the same thing." Agent McCall said

"Free period. We're doing group study." Stiles lied

"Who's she?" agent McCall asked indicating Meredith

"She's my girlfriend." Stiles said putting his arm around her

"You're not my type." Meredith stated I started laughing

"Oh my god" I gasped out laughing I heard Isaac snicker

"Well, obviously we have a lot to talk about." Stiles said awkwardly

"Yeah like when this love story happened" I snorted out Stiles glared at me

"We should maybe take this upstairs." Stiles said

"He's my type." Meredith said looking at Isaac I started laughing again

"Okay. Isaac, you can come too." Stiles said Isaac looked like a deer in headlights but followed so did I

"Way to go big bro you got yourself a girl there" I said smiling as we went upstairs

"Shut up" he said with a small smile we sat Meredith down on Scott's bed

"Lydia? You mean the red-haired girl." Meredith said

"Yes! Yes! Good. Progress. Now, all you got to do is tell us where she is." Stiles said I heard my name again it was like I was drawn to it.

"Okay. If she tells me." Meredith stated

"If she tells you? Can you ask her?" Isaac asked Meredith

"I already did." Meredith said smiling at him

"That's really good Meredith" I said softly

"Perfect. Perfect. What did she say?" Stiles asked impatiently

"She said she doesn't want to be found." Meredith said I sighed

"That's good too." Stiles said Isaac and Stiles went to talk I stayed with Meredith

"You" Meredith said looking at me

"Yeah Meredith?" I asked kindly kneeling in front of her

"There's something different in there" she said indicating my heart

"Do you know what it is?" I asked curiously and a bit scared

"Darkness" she said gravely I stood up quickly I was shocked I heard the nogitsune again I need to go I thought

"Babe where you going?" Stiles asked me confused

"I'm sorry, find Lydia" I said before running down the stairs

"Lily" I heard Scott shout but I was already out the door I got in the car and drove I ended up near a gate it had Oak Creek on it. I went inside

"I didn't think you would come alone" nogitsune said

"What do you want?" I demand

"You to give in to the dark side, to the darkness" he said smirking

"How I don't even know how" I said frustrated

"No but this does" he said showing me a firefly

"Why would I let that or even you control me?" I asked curiously

"If you do I won't harm him" he said

"Stiles" I whispered I thought about it all I want is Stiles safe "okay do it"

"This is a special firefly it will give you more power and strength" nogitsune said smirking I closed my eyes

"Stiles I love you" I thought to him

"Lily what's going on?" Stiles asked worried

"protecting you I'm so sorry" I thought I felt it go in my ear I opened my eyes it was like it had all changed now all I felt was empty and it felt good

"Lily" nogitsune said I looked at him

"That's better" I say smirking

* * *

Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I'm still unsure about it


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the content from Teen Wolf or their characters

Chapter 24

The nogitsune he smirked he brought me into a building to the basement I saw Lydia.

"Lils" Lydia said in relief

"Oh look it's the bitch that thinks she's all that" I said smirking

"What did you do to her?" Lydia asked the nogitsune angry stupid girl I thought

"I fixed her I took the love, happiness and trust away" the nogitsune said smirking

"You monster" Lydia shouted

"Someone's here" I stated with narrowed eyes

"Just on time" nogitsune stated

"Your nervous aren't you" Lydia said to him I grabbed her by the throat

"Not as much as you should be" I said coldly

"You know there coming" Lydia gasped out

"Lily drops her" nogitsune ordered so I did "go greet our guests" he said then kissed me I kissed back

"Lily this isn't you" Lydia said I ignored her I turned and walked away as I got closer I heard

"I'm here to save my best friend." Allison said

"I came to save mine." Scott said looking at Stiles

"I just didn't feel like doing any homework." Isaac said I walked towards them

"Well wasn't that emotional I think I might cry" I said disgusted they all looked at me shocked

"Lils" Allison said confused

"Yeah?" I asked glaring

"What are you doing here lil sis?" Isaac asked

"Helping" I state

"Who?" Scott asked

"The nogitsune" I said smirking

"Baby what happened to you?" Stiles asked worried walking towards me

"Nothing he helped" I said tilting my head

"Helped you do what?" Stiles ask

"not be the weak one anymore and I'm going to make sure you feel ever little bit of pain I felt for the past month" I said shoving Stiles to the floor "good luck everyone you're gonna need it" I say smirking I walked away going into the basement again I looked at Lydia "your friends are here to save you but will they" I said smirking the nogitsune brought Lydia through the gate I followed

"I already know there here and I don't need to scream to know there going to kill you" Lydia said to the nogitsune I slammed her into the wall

"You won't be there to see that if I kill you first" I sneer

"Good. Because that's exactly why I brought you. I needed to know when they'd be close enough. When my own death was closing in." nogitsune said the oni appeared I shifted "Because only when they're close, can I do this" he said then snapped the blade we disappeared in front of everyone

"What does that mean?" Isaac asked

"It means there's been a change in ownership." The nogitsune said he put his arm around me I smirked

"Now they belong to me."

"Lily what are you doing?" Mrs. y asked me confused

"Reaching my full potential, the nogitsune was kind enough to show me what I could achieve, how much power I could have if I let him" I said darkly the oni attacked I went to attack but nogitsune held me back

"not yet" he said I huffed I watched as Isaac got cut I felt no sorrow or pity I enjoyed it Allison shot one with an arrow and it disappeared what the hell I thought I turned to the nogitsune to see he was confused. Allison got stabbed I smiled we went to leave but I stopped the nogitsune

"wait here please" I said he nodded I walked up to them to see everyone staring at Allison "see this is what happens, an eye for an eye people say this is why you should all give up and not try to stop him. This is your last warning back off or you will all die and I will help him kill you all sweet dreams" I said walking away to the nogitsune he smirked at me and we left.

* * *

I got bored as soon as we left the nogitsune took me to the basement of eichen house what fun

"Nogitsune" I said he looked at me "I'm going out to have some fun" I said smirking he smirked back

"Go on then I told you, you belonged with the darkness" nogitsune said smugly I rolled my eyes I think I'll start with Scott I thought of him he was at the sheriff's station. I transported outside of it then walked in Isaac, Lydia and Scott was all sat there looking depressed.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" I asked them in fake worry

"You know what's wrong" Lydia snapped

"Aww is it cause wittle ally died" I said condescendingly pouting they glared at me

"Don't call her that only the real Lily can" Scott said annoyed

"But I am the real Lily well Scott this makes everything easier for you doesn't it" I said

"What do you mean?" Scott asked me confused

"The whole kira-allison thing you don't have to choose anymore, with Allison gone you can easily be with Kira now isn't a little part of you glad Allison's dead?" I asked smirking

"shut up" Scott said in anger starting to shift "now, now Scott we don't want people to find out do we not that I'm bothered I could just kill everyone in this room now without hesitation" I taunted I looked at Isaac

"Now Isaac I'm heartbroken for you seriously the girl you started to love never really even thought off you the same way. It was always Scott for her you just wasted your time don't you feel kind of stupid now" I teased Isaac growled "hey that's not nice I don't want to put you down now do I" I said coldly I turned to Lydia "Lydia" I said

"What?" she asked glaring

"It's okay to feel guilty you know I mean Allison died because off you" I said sighing

"What are you talking about?" she asked in confusion

"If you didn't let yourself get kidnapped Allison would still be alive, she came to save you and that cost her, her life" I stated

"Enough" Lydia shouted

"Never speak to me like that again or Allison won't be the only dead one" I growled at her she nodded I could sense the fear one of the officers walked by I tripped him over and grabbed him by his throat.

"Lily" they exclaim I look at them

"How easy would it be to kill him here and now?" I asked them they looked at me nervously

"You don't want to do this Lily" Scott said to me raising his hands in surrender I heard the click of a gun I turned to see officers pointing their guns at me

"What's going...?" I turned to see John coming out of his office with Chris

"Hey guys would you believe me if I said this wasn't what it looks like?" I ask shrugging the office I had a hold of was kicking his legs Scott knocked me to the floor

"What are you doing?" John asked me confused

"What does it look like, having fun" I say annoyed

"Sheriff?" one of the officers asked

"Drop your guns get out of here" John said sternly I sigh

"I'll be seeing you" I whisper to the others then walked out where to now Derek I thought I saw he was at the loft when I got there I saw Ethan and Aiden was there two and they were injured.

"Lily?" I heard Derek ask confused

"What happened here finally get a taste off your own medicine?" I asked the twins smirking the looked at me shocked "what you killed people karma was bound to catch up to bad they didn't finish off the job"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Aiden growled

"I've had enough of your shit" I growled I lifted him up and threw him into the wall "the old Lily may have put up with this but I'm not learn some respect or I will make you" I slammed him into the floor I turned to Ethan glaring

"You know I tried so hard to think of you as good but you let me down" I said in fake disappointment

"Lily what did the nogitsune do to you?" Derek asked with a hint of worry

"Oh look who we have here the failed alpha you failed us all Erica, Boyd, Isaac and me." I said to him he glared at me "did I upset the little beta because that's what you are now isn't it after your girlfriend turned out to be a psychotic killer that murdered my aunt." I said coldly

"I'm ready for the fight but are you three I mean three failed alphas it's actually funny that you all thought of yourselves as big bad alphas what are you now two omegas and a beta. Your all pathetic I bet you thought I was the weakest one didn't you well we'll see who is weak tonight" I taunted and left I went to the animal clinic I walked in but couldn't get past the gate Deaton came out

"Hello Lillian" Deaton said sadly

"I'm guessing your golden boy Scott told you that the evil nogitsune changed me" I said annoyed

"Lillian I can help you?" Deaton said softly I laughed humourlessly

"You help me Deaton you haven't been much help to me. You couldn't even come see me after my parents died why you think I made sure you never heard about me being under suicide watch and that's all because you lost my trust. All I wanted was comfort after the fire I didn't get it from my aunt see didn't care all I wanted was my favourite uncle Alan that used to make everything better. But where were you Deaton?" I asked coldly

"I was here" Deaton said quietly

"Oh yes here in your animal clinic helping poor defenceless animals while I was trying to die. I don't want your help I don't want anything from you I just came to say that if you try in some way to turn me back to normal I will rip your throat out" I said then walked out finally time for Stiles I thought of him and saw he was at the Yukimura I went there and walked in

"Hi" I said smirking at everyone

"What are you doing here?" Mrs. y asked me

"I've come to join the party grandma" I said irritated

"Lily" I heard Stiles say

"Yes?" I asked coldly I saw Kira "hey Kira still heartbroken I mean I know if I had a crush and we kiss but then the girl you know he is not over confesses her love to him, it must hurt right here" I taunted indicating the heart I saw her eyes tearing up

"Lily stop" Stiles said softly

"Why?" I asked confused

"This isn't you" Stiles stated I made him touch my arm

"See this is me that happy freak of a girl is gone and I'm here to say" I said smirking

"Lily fight it please baby" Stiles pleaded

"Like you did every time the nogitsune wanted you to let him in. Every time you let him in I cried so much I thought you wanted to leave me I thought you wanted the power over me. Want to know something else?" I asked him irritated

"What?" he asked tears down his face

"When you twisted that sword in me I was never that scared not even in the fire, you wanted to know why I was that scared" I asked coldly

"Why?" he sobbed

"Because I thought I was going to be killed by the only person I had ever loved I wanted to tell you I forgave you for everything that had happened to me. I have always put your feelings before anything else. Would you like to know why I'm like this" he nodded "it was to protect you so much I gave up my happiness and love for you to not be hurt" I said emotionless

"That's enough" Mrs. Yukimura demanded seriously does no one have manners

"you would have thought for a 900 year old woman you would know better I guess not considering you brought the nogitsune to life" I said annoyed

"Leave" Mrs. Yukimura said indicating the door

"Make me" I said crossing my arms

"Lily don't" Kira said holding her sword out

"come on then" I said shifting Kira didn't move I knocked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her by the hair and put my claws to her neck

"Wait" Stiles shouted I looked at him

"What now can't you see I'm busy? Scott told me how excited you used to be at finding a dead body well you're gonna be ecstatic in a second" I growled at him I looked to Mrs. Yukimura "apologise or I will kill her" I demand

"I'm sorry" Mrs. Yukimura said staring at me I nodded and let Kira go then grabbed her sword

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" I asked her with raised eyebrows she shook her head I looked at Stiles "you stuck a sword in me and made me fear you I think it's my turn" I say pointing the sword at him "it's hurts like a bitch just to warn you" I tell him smirking I saw Stiles shaking slightly

"You won't hurt me" Stiles said confidently I look at him in disbelief

"And why won't I?" I asked expectantly

"Because no matter if you're being controlled or not nothing can take away our love" Stiles said tearing up I looked at him frowning then punched him

"Yeah that's bullshit, the nogitsune may have possessed you but I will never let you make me feel that weak again that I promise you" I said getting ready to stab him when I heard someone clapping I turned around to see the nogitsune

"Wow I actually have goosebumps but sadly Stiles can't die yet" the nogitsune said to me I nodded and dropped the sword the nogitsune transported us outside

"Have fun?" he asked me

"The best" I said darkly I smiled then kissed him he returned it eagerly "now what have you been doing?" I asked curiously

"Sending a gift to the sheriff" he smirked "now let's go time to visit the hospital" we transported there we walked in with the oni behind us we went to the reception desk

"Hi, there. Could you page Melissa McCall for me, please?" nogitsune asked the nurse one of the oni stabbed him "Well, I guess I'll just find her myself." The nogitsune said sighing

"You never really get good people persons here" I say with sarcasm we walked down the hospital hallway the nogitsune's arm around my shoulder we was both smirking. The oni stabbed or cut anyone in sight, people was running and screaming now this is fun

"You really know how to party don't you?" I ask him amused

"Yes I do" the nogitsune said smirking as Melissa got cut with the oni sword "now let's go to school" he stated I nodded and followed as soon as we teleported I could sense they were here

"There here" I told him

"Good now go do your part and have fun" the nogitsune said I smirked I walked out the school door, you  
"Oh, this is definitely not part of the plan." Stiles said confused

"Do any of your plans ever go to plan?" I asked walking in front of them they spun around to face me I waved "hey there it's a bit chilly isn't it but hey I like snow congratulations on coming to your deaths so unprepared now let me bring my little friend out" I said smirking the fake nogitsune came out Kira pulled her sword out.

"Like I promised, Stiles. We're going to kill all of them. One by one." The nogitsune said the oni appeared I'm so loving this  
"What the hell is this? Where are we?" Scott asked me

"Between life and death." I said bluntly

"Bardo." Lydia said  
"But there are no peaceful deities here, Lydia. You're dying, Stiles. And now everyone you care about is dying, too." The nogitsune said

"Well there goes that surprise" I state sighing  
"Lily what? What do you mean?" Stiles asked me worried

"We've captured almost all of the territories on the board, Stiles." I say walking in front of Scott

"The hospital." Then in front of Stiles the sheriff's station. And now the animal clinic." I said smirking I turned to the nogitsune "go on" I said to two of the oni "say hi from me oh wait they don't talk" I huffed

"Do you know the ritual of seppuku, Stiles?" the nogitsune asked him

"No, and I don't want to." Stiles said I gasped

"That's so rude, want to know something nogitsune I think you should tell him anyway" I stated annoyed  
"When a samurai disembowels himself with his own sword to maintain his honor, but that's not the cut that kills him." The nogitsune said

"Is anyone else waiting in suspense?" I asked them no one replied

"The killing stroke is made by his kaishakunin, who beheads the samurai with his own katana." Nogitsune continued

"Now is time for a guessing game Stiles" I said smirking

"Lily this isn't you" Stiles repeated why does everyone keep saying with that deal with it

"It's what you made me now back to the game, who is it Stiles, who needs to kill you for everyone to live?" I asked him coldly "I'll give you a hint the name begins with s" I stated I saw that he knew straight away

"Scott, Scott is your kaishakunin." Nogitsune said

"we're going to make your best friend kill you, Stiles. And you're going to let him. Because just like you, they're all going to die. Everyone touched by an Oni's blade. Unless Scott kills you first. And if he doesn't I'm all for it" I taunted

"Why Lily? Why are you doing this?" Stiles asked me sadly

"To win the game." I whispered in his ear the oni got ready to attack so did Kira and Scott they started fighting. I walked over to Stiles and Lydia they backed up well Lydia did.

"Hey love birds looks like you have a choice to make Stiles you or everyone else" I said tilting my head

"Lily look at me" I did "I love you, you can fight this I know you can please fight it" Stiles pleaded

"I could" I said pretending to think "but I don't want to" I said bluntly

"This can't be real." Lydia said quietly

"tell that to them." I said indicating the oni "looks like there losing" I taunted as Kira dropped her sword

Stiles picked it up

"Stiles, no!" Scott shouted

"What if it saves you? What if it saves all of you?" Stiles said putting the blade to his stomach

"Lily you're forgetting something" the nogitsune said

"oh crap I forgot to remind you" I said they looked at me confused I punched Lydia she fell to the floor "Stiles I think you might be forgetting something the deal I made with my adoptive mother" I stated I saw his eyes widen in realization "that's right you can either save the girl you supposedly love or everyone else hurry up times running out" I say fake sweetly Stiles looked conflicted he kept moving the sword away from his stomach then back again. He looked of the sword really looked at it

"You have no moves left." The nogitsune said

"I do. A divine move." Stiles stated

"Well good for you Stiles you've just made everything so much worse" I said then walked into the school a few minutes later they walked in

"You really shouldn't have done that" I said slowly

"Why not?" Scott asked

"Cause now I have to do this" I said punching Kira she hit the lockers and landed on the floor. The nogitsune did the same with Scott

"Hey babe" I said to the nogitsune

"Lily" he said then kissed me I moaned into it we pulled back I could sense Stiles jealousy I smirked

"This was my game. You think you can beat me at my game? Divine move. Divine move. You think you have any moves at all? You can kill the Oni. But me? Me? I'm a thousand years old. You can't kill me!" the nogitsune shouted angrily

"But we can change you." Lydia said I saw a shifted Scott coming up behind him I punched him I laughed

"Babe do you want to be changed" I asked the nogitsune in fake disbelief

"No I don't think I do" he said I turned to Lydia and Stiles

"See he doesn't want to" I heard something behind me I turned to see Kira with her sword "are you going to kill me" I asked bored

"No" Stiles shouted

"Okay no need to shout" I said annoyed I was about to walk over to the nogitsune when I was flung down the hallway I looked up to see Isaac I did the same to him

"Come on Isaac make Allison proud" I taunted

"Lily don't do this I don't want to fight you" Isaac said softly I rolled my eyes

"Too late" I state

"It is too late" Isaac said I was confused until I saw Scott biting the nogitsune

"no" I shouting Kira stabbed him and a fly flew out off his mouth Isaac caught it in a wooden box the nogitsune turned to dust Stiles fainted a few seconds later so did I woke up to Stiles staring at me I moved back

"Lily" Stiles said worried I was confused it all came back to me like a ton of bricks everything I said everything I did I'm a horrible person. I started crying I felt a hand on my shoulder I flinched away

"Lils" I heard someone said I looked up to see Lydia, Isaac, Scott, Kira and Stiles looking at me worried

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed out I was pulled into a hug I was surprised it was Lydia I was so horrible to her

"Shh its okay it wasn't your fault honey" Lydia soothed

"It was Lyds I chose it was this or Stiles would have got hurt" I cried even more Lydia handed me to someone else it was Stiles I relaxed

"Baby I love you" Stiles said lovingly

"I hurt you" I said softly looking at the bruise on his eye

"Hey it doesn't matter" he said smiling he went to kiss me but I covered my mouth he looked confused

"I have nogitsune germs on my mouth, sorry about that by the way" I said putting my head down ashamed

"Lily you was being controlled it wasn't your fault" Stiles stated I nodded Lydia ran out we followed I was shocked by what I saw Aiden was dead I ran down tearing up

"Ethan" I shouted he looked up I hugged him "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" I kept repeating while he cried once he stopped crying I let go then it hit me Allison and Aiden are dead, there not coming back. I stood up and walked away I went home. When I got there I sat on the bed staring at the floor not that long after someone came home.

"Lily" I heard Stiles shout I wanted to reply but I just couldn't I was frozen. I heard him come up the stairs he came into the room.

"Baby thank god I thought you ran off somewhere" Stiles said in relief I just kept staring at the floor "Lily" he said worried

"I wanted to run I don't know where but I wanted to go far away I said I wouldn't shut you out and you said you were here for me when I grieve so here I am. I saw the oni that killed Allison going towards her with the sword I could have stopped it I let her die. I enjoyed it you know I didn't feel happy because he took that from me but I enjoyed knowing she was going to die. The nogitsune and Meredith was right I had darkness in me before I let the nogitsune control me and death really does follow me everywhere" I said my voice hollow

"Baby it's not your fault, you were controlled that's why you felt that way and that's why you didn't stop it. You don't have darkness in you it was the nogitsune with his mind tricks and death doesn't follow you they would have died if you weren't here anyway. I promise you Lily it wasn't your fault" Stiles stated

"Pinkie?" I asked tearing up he linked our pinkies

"pinkie" he said I started crying he held me I cried so much I didn't think I would stop but Stiles just held me till I fell asleep. I woke up to Stiles cuddling me. I felt the need to draw but it was stronger than any of the others like they were jamming themselves through my brain. I remembered I didn't send Rhys off

"Rhys" I said he appeared in front of me "have you killed anyone?" I asked him

"No I haven't "he stated

"What's your full name?" I asked

"Hedrick Rhys "he informs me

"Hedrick Rhys heaven" I say and he disappeared I took my drawing pad out and drew Allison I smiled sadly I drew another one and it was Aiden I was confused I thought I only got one at once I saw them appear in front of me

"Hi" I said weakly

"Hey lils" Allison said smiling

"Hi" Aiden said with a small smile

"I'm so sorry Allison I could have saved you, I'm sorry to you Aiden as well for what I did to you" I said tearing up

"Lils you couldn't have he was controlling you" Allison said softly

"And I forgive you I kind of deserved it" Aiden said chuckling a little

"Baby" I heard Stiles say I showed him the pictures he knew right away. I closed my eyes "Chris, Ethan, Isaac, Scott, Lydia, Derek and Kira come to my house as fast as you can its important" I thought to them they all showed up I showed them the pictures

"There here?" Lydia asked I nodded

"Lindsey" I thought

"Yeah?" she asked

"Can I project a spirit to a group of people?" I ask

"Yes form a circle around them then project them like the others but it will drain you" she explained I nodded

"Hold hands everyone and form a circle Allison Aiden go in the middle, I will project them to you all and I don't know how long it will last." I told them

"Will it hurt you?" Stiles asked worried

"No" I said then closed my eyes I don't know how long it lasted but I started gasping then everything went black I woke up to everyone looking at me

"Um guys the staring is a little creepy" I mumble they all look away I still felt weak Stiles helped me up saying we were going to have a talk about what just happened I groaned. I saw Allison and Aiden stood there.

"Did you sort everything out?" I asked them they nodded I started tearing up again "I don't want you guys to go" I said sadly

"We have too lils" Allison said in the same tone

"hug" I demanded they laughed but hugged me I sighed " ally you're my sister from another mister I love you and will miss you so much I already know where I'm sending you Allison argent heaven" I state "goodbye" I whisper

"alright Aiden your turn I know we didn't get off to the best start" he chuckled "but you did become one of my friends and part of this really weird non blood related family. I love you Aiden" I say smiling till I saw Stiles glare "for barneys sake I love you like a brother Aiden" it was Isaacs turn to glare now I sighed "Aiden I love you but not in a romantic or brotherly way. Happy?" I asked Stiles and Isaac they nodded

"I love you too Lily" Aiden said smiling

"Okay what's your last name?" I asked

"Stevenson" he replied

"Aiden Stevenson hmm I don't know where to send you" I teased "what do you think Ethan?" I asked curiously

"I don't know either it's a hard choice" Ethan teased too

"I will haunt you both if you choose hell" Aiden said glaring I gasped

"Oh no the horror of seeing you every day you have definitely made up my mind now" I joked "Aiden Stevenson hea... wait how many people have you killed?" I ask nervously he looked down and mumbled something "sorry what?" I asked

"20" he says quietly

"Are you kidding" I exclaimed I looked to Ethan "is he kidding?" I asked him

"How many did he say?" Ethan asked me

"20" I say

"Aiden tell her the truth" Ethan demanded I felt relieved he was lying

"25" Aiden said sighing okay maybe I'm not relieved

"yeah just wait a second" I told Aiden I moved to lie down on the bed "Aiden Stevenson heaven" I say and immediately felt the pain I held in the scream this time when it was finally over I smiled a little "there gone" I whispered everyone hugged me well except Derek who offered me an awkward pat on the back. "We all need to stick together now" I state Chris, Isaac and Ethan looked away "what" I demand

"Me and Isaac are leaving" Chris said

"I am too" Ethan said my jaw dropped

"Okay" I whisper looking at my hands "um I need some fresh air" I say quietly getting up

"I'll come with you" Stiles said quickly

"No its fine I need to be alone I'm not shutting you out" I state to Stiles he nods I walk out the house its okay Lily if they want to leave they can I can't force them to stay. I walk to the woods and sit down leaning on a tree. I just sat there for about an hour thinking about everyone when I got home I could sense panic I rushed in to see Stiles pacing with John talking to him

"She's only been gone an hour Stiles calm down" john said frustrated

"No dad she could have been kidnapped or oh my god she could off been killed dad but an APD out for her. Wait call Scott's dad and get him to bring the helicopter the FBI use here" Stiles said panicking I started laughing they both looked at me in relief but I think johns because Stiles would calm down now.

"Missed me?" I teased

"There you are" Stiles said hugging me

"I haven't been gone that long" I said hugging him back "why didn't you just call me?" I asked him confused he blushed

"You didn't think of that did you son" John stated sighing

"I'm sorry for what I did at the station" I said looking down ashamed

"Stiles explained everything though I had to make up an interesting story to get you out of it" John said smiling

"I should really send the officer a Spiderman basket with stickers and glitter" I say smiling they chuckled

"I think a fruit basket will be just fine" Stiles said hugging me

The next day it was time to say goodbye to Ethan, Isaac and Chris I might have got a little emotional

"No don't leave me" I cried holding on to Isaacs's leg I could hear his chuckles

"Lily I have to go but we can still keep in touch with each other" Isaac said softly

"No you're not going" I said sternly I could hear Scott's, Stiles, Lydia's and Chris's snickers

"Stiles can you get her off me" Isaac said to Stiles sighing

"Baby" Stiles said to me gently I glared at him "you're on your own" Stiles said backing up

"Thanks for the help" Isaac said sarcastically "lil sis you know I love you but I just need time away from here" Isaac said sadly I looked at him defeated

"I love you too big bro" I said standing up I hugged him tightly I turned to Chris and hugged him

"I'll miss you Chris" I said softly

"I'll miss you too Lily" Chris said smiling I waved goodbye to them as they got into the car I could feel the tears down my face another two gone I thought I frowned

"Hey baby its okay you can talk to them everyday" Stiles said kissing my cheek I nodded slowly and moved away from him

"I have to go say goodbye to Ethan" I said looking down

"Want me to come?" Stiles asked worried

"No" I said quickly I went to meet Ethan outside the school I ran up and jumped on him

"Whoa lils careful" Ethan said shocked

"Sorry" I said sniffling

"Lily" Ethan said slowly

"I'm going to miss you my gay best friend" I said looking at him forcing a smile

"I'll miss you too my weird small best friend, sure you don't want to come with me?" Ethan asked laughing I paused thinking

"Can you wait a few hours?" I asked him hopeful

"Yes" Ethan says

"Promise?" I asked

"I promise" Ethan said I hugged him again and kissed his cheek. I got home feeling emotionally drained when I walked in I saw Stiles and John sat at the table

"Lily just in time please sit down" John said I looked at him confused but sat down "Lily we gonna talk about what happened" John said sternly my eyes widened

"We don't need to" I said nervously

"Yes we do babe so we can move past it" Stiles said to me with a small smile

"Okay" I whisper

"So before we knew about this nogitsune possessing Stiles body you thought he was the one hurting you?" John asked I nodded

"So why didn't you tell me?" John asked me confused

"Because I thought it was my fault" I say trying to hold it together

"What why?" Stiles asked in disbelief

"Because before that happened I was too caught up in what happened to me that I didn't think about how you was doing, Stiles I didn't know there was anything wrong with you. I was and am a horrible girlfriend so I thought that's why you were hurting me" I said letting a tear escape down my cheek

"Lily I hate to ask but did the nogitsune ever force himself on you?" John asked slowly Stiles looked at me worried I looked away

"Baby" Stiles said sadly

"Yes" I state I could sense there dread and anger

"When?" John asked

"The day he tried to kill Mr. Y he brought me here then kissed me but it was like I was being controlled then we slept together" I say ashamed

"Hey it wasn't your fault" Stiles said softly I nodded

"Lily, Stiles do you think you can both get past this I know you two are still together but do you think it will work?" John asked concerned

"Yes" Stiles said "I don't know" I said at the same time I saw Stiles giving me a hurt look

"I'm sorry Stiles but I just don't know if I love or trust you anymore the nogitsune broke something in me and I need to fix that." I said more tears falling

"What are you saying babe?" Stiles asked worried like he already knew the answer

"I don't if we can be together anymore" I said quickly Stiles looked shocked

"Lily what are you trying to say?" John asked me

"I need to leave for a bit just for a few weeks I'm going to go with Ethan and try to figure things out" I say voice cracking I could sense the shock from them both

"But you can't please I need you baby" Stiles pleaded

"Stiles I can't stay right now my head is messed up and I'm confused" I said to him sternly "just please I'm not running away I'm trying to fix myself and you need to let me"

"Okay but you're not allowed to fall in love with anyone else or speak to any hot guys" Stiles said smiling sadly I hugged him thank you I looked at John for permission he nodded slowly. I went to pack my bags once I finished I said goodbye to the others I opened the door of my jeep putting the bags in the backseat Ethan was in the passengers. I turned to face Stiles he pulled me into a hug I returned it tighter we must of hugged for about five minutes we pulled back and he kissed me and in that kiss I knew he was saying bye.

"I love you baby" Stiles said I heard his voice crack I got into my jeep giving one last bye to Stiles then I drove off wishing I could just turn the jeep around but inside I knew I needed this.

"So you're only coming for a few weeks?" Ethan asked curiously

"No I'm leaving beacon hills forever" I tell him bluntly

"What about Stiles?" Ethan asked frowning

"I don't know if I love him anymore" I said tearing up saying goodbye to beacon hills for the last time or is it?

* * *

Well that is the end of Finding Strength. Sequel? Please let me know what you think or if there is anything I did wrong?


End file.
